RACING
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: CAPT-18 final O Kenshin-gumi se reune novamente nos nossos tempos, para viver romances e aventuras, numa competição que significa justiça para a família Himura. K/K, S/M, A/M.Universo Alternativo..Personagens OCC..e capt 4,5 e 9 a classificação é
1. Default Chapter

Olá, esta é a primeira vez que eu faço um fic com capítulos. Toda essa história de corrida, carros, competição é um pano de fundo, para momentos dramáticos e WAFFY(eu adoro, pricipalmente k/k) Quero tentar WAFFY com todos os Ruroken casais. Eu não quero fazer um fic muito grande, mas acho que vai rolar alguns lemons (eu não consigo viver sem eles ^_^) É claro que se vocês não quiserem, tudo bem, né?  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin, eu não possuo Tokyo, Kyoto, Japão, São Paulo, Brasil, EUA, Alemanha...........CARAMBA, EU NÃO POSSUO NADA.....MAS EU VOU CONTROLAR O MUNDO , O UNIVERSO, EU TENHO A FORÇA (hein?) HAHAHAHAHA, RISADA MANÍACA.....  
  
Chibi-lua: Shishio sai fora esse disclaimer é meu e não seu, sua múmia chechelenta, que cara chato.  
  
Shihio: Magoei, Mou...  
  
"RACING"  
  
por: Chibi-lua  
  
Prefácio  
  
Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Eu tinha 8 anos de idade. Tudo aconteceu em uma noite chuvosa. Estávamos voltando de uma festa. Meu pai estava dirigindo e minha mãe estava no banco do passageiro. Meu irmão mais velho dormia ao meu lado. Meu pai dirigia com cautela, pois a chuva era forte demais, e encobria quase que totalmente a minha janela.  
  
Um caminhão desgovernado e totalmente enfurecido foi a nossa desgraça, ele veio como um monstro fumegante, era todo preto com dizeres vermelhos na lateral. O caminhão atropelou o nosso carro numa velocidade incrível, nós fomos jogando para fora da estrada. O nosso carro capotou várias vezes, um barulho ensurdecedor foi ouvido , junto com os cacos de vidro que voaram do pára-brisa para dentro do carro, em cima da gente.  
  
Até que veio o silêncio total.  
  
Eu escutava gemidos de dor , minha mãe estava quieta e imóvel, meu irmão tinha batido a cabeça e sangrava muito. Alguma coisa havia acontecido com a perna do meu pai, mas eu não conseguia focar muito bem.  
  
Dentro do carro capotado, eu sentia uma dor latejando por todo o meu corpo, mas consegui virar a cabeça e pude ver os ofuscantes faróis do caminhão. Por um momento pensei que seríamos salvos pelo motorista, mas quando eu menos esperava, o motor do caminhão deu partida fazendo um barulho demoníaco.  
  
O motorista do caminhão fez o retorno e encarou nosso carro capotado. Parecia uma perversa diversão para ele. Depois de rir, ele deu a volta e foi embora. Deixando minha família, sangrando ferida e com a minha mãe morta no banco da frente, durante muito tempo nenhum socorro chegou até nós.  
  
Mas, antes do caminhão partir ,tudo que eu pude ver antes de perder consciência era o nome "SHISHIO RACING" na lateral do caminhão......  
  
Foi assim que a minha espera pela justiça começou. Até chegar aos dias de hoje, 20 anos depois.  
  
Notas:  
  
Esse fic foi sugerido pelo meu irmão. Se eu não escrevesse eu apanhava , ITAI. Eu vivo com um bando de doidos... 


	2. 1

Disclaimer: Eu já disse que eu não possuo nada. MOU  
  
"RACING"  
  
por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capitulo: 1  
  
Acordar com um heavy metal tocando como despertador, não é o melhor jeito de se começar o dia. Pois é ,diga isso para o meu melhor amigo e mecânico da minha equipe de carros de competição: Sanosuke Sagara .  
  
Ontem ele foi a um cassino e encheu a cara com alguns amigos, chegando 4:00 da manhã. Eu me pergunto como ele consegue viver assim, bebidas, shows de rock, mulheres, jogatina, troca o dia pela noite. Quando eu tinha a idade dele eu não costumava abusar tanto. Bom, eu não me vejo fazendo essas coisas, com os meus 28 anos, eu simplesmente não agüentaria uma noite de balada, igual a ele.  
  
Sano só tem 19 anos. Esse tipo de aventura, é comum na idade dele, mas, ele anda exagerando.  
  
Acho que é por causa da médica , Megumi Takani , eles se encontraram depois que o imbecil arrebentou a mão com uma chave de fenda. Ele consegue ser mais teimoso que uma mula.  
  
Sano gamou na hora, ficou doido por ela, mas ela não deu muita bola. Tudo bem, acho que ela também gosta dele. alvez se ele fosse um pouco mais responsável....  
  
Nós resolvemos morar todos num galpão-casa, depois que minha mulher me trocou por outro. Tomoe, linda, a perfeita esposa, mas as coisas entre nós , andavam muito ruins. Ela não conseguia esquecer o amor de adolescência Akira Kyosato.  
  
Parece que os dois vão se casar. Eu torço por eles, mesmo que eu fique nessa fossa. Desde que a gente se separou eu vivo nesse marasmo. Não saio. Não encontro ninguém. Só penso nos meus carros e na grande competição que está chegando. Até hoje......  
  
Aoshi Shinomori é o nosso engenheiro mecânico, um cara caladão e sério, que tem uma namorada que é o total oposto. Misao Makimachi, putz, nunca vi alguém falar tanto, mas ela é legal. Os dois também vivem juntos no galpão.  
  
O galpão, é na verdade um tipo de super casa, no andar de baixo ficam os carros de competição, as peças, ferramentas, e o caminhão. No andar de cima fica nossa casa, cada um de nós tem um quarto enorme.  
  
Nós moramos juntos e rachamos e aluguel que é caro pra caramba, mas na verdade é tudo bem separado, Cada um com a sua própria privacidade ( tudo bem, às vezes Sano esquece disso ). Mesmo assim Tomoe nunca admitiria viver assim.....  
  
Meu irmão também vive com a gente, Enishi Himura. Meu , esse cara é um problema, desde o acidente, ele mudou totalmente. Às vezes acho que ele vai perder o controle a cada instante. Mas a gente consegue se segurar, muitas vezes, eu mesmo já quase perdi o controle, pensando em minha mãe morta, e a carreira do meu pai destruída , e aquele puto rindo dentro do caminhão. Eu tenho um pressentimento de que a gente ainda vai se encontrar......aí , eu quero ver quem vai rir.....  
  
Meu pai , Hiko , ele era o melhor corredor piloto de carros de corrida, mas nunca mais pôde chegar perto de uma carro depois do aconteceu. O sonho dele foi destruído, assim como o joelho direito. Ultimamente ele só bebe e reclama de tudo que eu faço, como se não que quisesse que o sonho dele se completasse através de mim. O sonho de vencer o grande campeonato. Mas, mesmo assim ele me ensinou tudo que eu sei.  
  
Soujirou Seta é último dessa lista, meu, o moleque é um fera no computador, mas teve uns problemas sérios, com o pai, que vivia enchendo a cara e batendo nele. Um dia, eu o encontrei todo detonado na rua, sem nem ter onde dormir ou o que comer. Adivinha onde ele veio parar ?  
  
He, tô quase abrindo um albergue aqui no galpão, mas Soujiro ajuda a gente pra caramba. Apesar dele ter um queda pela Misao, e o clima às vezes esquentar um pouco entre ele e o Aoshi. Todo mundo acaba se dando bem nessa estranha família.  
  
A nossa vida aqui no "Himura Racing" é uma aventura a cada minuto do dia.  
  
Eu tô achando que as coisas vão esquentar por aqui, pelo menos meu coração esquentou e bateu mais forte que as baterias das bandas loucas do Sano.  
  
Tudo isso porque, hoje, eu fiquei cara-a-cara com os mais maravilhosos olhos azuis que eu já vi na minha vida, aqueles olhos e aquela garota não saem da minha cabeça.  
  
O problema é que , eu acho que ela nem deve ter 20 anos. O que uma garota maravilhosa como aquela iria querer com um cara como eu? Mas eu não consigo evitar , o nome dela fica dando voltas na minha cabeça.  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya"..........  
  
Uma estudante de jornalismo , que com um olhar e algumas perguntas simplesmente ganhou meu coração. Nem com a Tomoe eu fiquei assim.  
  
MEU...O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO.....Eu devo ter pirado de vez.....ORO....  
  
Notas  
  
Paro ou continuo? Vamos lá, qualquer review tá valendo. Enishi como irmão do Kenshin é muito estranho? Ele também vai ter uma queda pela Kaoru, quem você acha que deve ganhar o coração dela? 


	3. 2

Disclaimer: o proprietário de Rurouni Kenshin é Nobuhiro Watsuki (obrigada por uma imaginação tão genial, sensei)  
  
"RACING"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
......"Kenshin Himura"......  
  
Os olhos dele eram lindos, violetas, será que eram naturais? O que eu estou pensando....Ele deve ter me achado uma chata, invadindo a oficina dele e fazendo um monte de perguntas.  
  
Por que eu deixei o Yahiko me convencer que isso daria uma boa reportagem? Droga, só porque o moleque queria ver os carros e os competidores de perto.  
  
Mas eu sinto alguma coisa estranha. Será que eu conheço o Kenshin de outro lugar ?  
  
..../...Kenshin.../...  
  
Se liga Kaoru, é SENHOR Himura pra você. O que diabos me deu para perguntar sobre aquela cicatriz no rosto? Obviamente ele ficou sem graça..../..Kaoru no baka.. Como eu pude ser tão insensível ?./.....  
  
Acidente de carro, quanta impunidade. Até hoje não pegaram o motorista que fez isso. As provas e o testemunho do Kenshin serviriam para botar o motorista na cadeia.  
  
Essa história não me cheira bem. O pai do Kenshin era um piloto experiente....Um dos melhores competidores......Que acidente mais terrível.......  
  
Bom, ainda faltam algumas equipes para entrevistar. Eu não obtive nenhum retorno dessa daqui "Makoto Racing". Por que será?  
  
Será que o Kenshin conhece o piloto dessa equipe? Kenshin, Kenshin, MEU DEUS, EU PIREI DE VEZ, ele não sai da minha cabeça.  
  
Mas, que cabelo lindo, será que é natural ? EU NÃO POSSO FICAR PENSANDO NELE, NÃO DESSE JEITO. Tenho tantos prazos para cumprir e não consigo me concentrar. QUE DROGA.  
  
  
  
////  
  
  
  
Kaoru trabalhava duro para manter a casa e a bolsa na faculdade, que com muito esforço tinha conseguido. Mas as coisas estavam cada vez mais complicadas para ela, até mesmo o aluguel estava atrasado naquele mês.  
  
Ela trabalhava como assistente para o editor de um jornal. Na verdade ele era um grande amigo, Katsuhiro Tsukioka, marido da melhor amiga dela , Tae.  
  
Kaoru foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo seu irmão Yahiko. Ele queria chamar a atenção de sua irmã de qualquer jeito. Yahiko era só um garoto, mas uma enorme responsabilidade para Kaoru.  
  
Eles perderam os pais, há mais ou menos três anos. Kaoru acabou ficando responsável pela educação e criação do garoto.  
  
"Oi Busu, como foi a sua entrevista com o cara da competição?"  
  
"Não me chame de Busu...seu moleque"  
  
"Yahiko, a entrevista foi muito boa, falamos um pouco de tudo, você ia adorar ver o galpão cheio de carros de competição"  
  
"Não me chame de moleque" Yahiko disse cruzando os braços.  
  
"Eu queria ter ido junto com você..... Kaoru...... A dona do apartamento veio cobrar o aluguel de novo. Eu disse que você só ia ter dinheiro semana que vem. Eu tenho algumas economias guardadas do Akabeko. Se você precisar ?".  
  
"E aquela assistente social passou aqui de novo.... Haverá uma nova reunião, porque ela quer ter certeza que você tem condições de me criar sozinha.... E não gostou de me ver sozinho aqui em casa. Ela disse que alguém deveria de tomar conta de mim, quando você não está. Quantos anos aquela mulher pensa que eu tenho? "  
  
Kaoru abaixou a cabeça, puxando a fita que prendia o cabelo, passando os dedos nos meios dos fios.  
  
..../Eu não sei mais de nada Yahiko....Mas, ninguém vai tirar você de mim.../.....  
  
" Tudo bem, Yahiko tudo vai dar certo. Procure guardar o seu dinheiro, sim.....Eu só preciso de mais um emprego.....Acho que eu vou ter que contratar alguém para ficar com você .....Você já preparou a janta ?"  
  
"Você já tem o seu emprego e o seus estudos. Kaoru, suas notas não podem cair. Talvez a gente deva procurar algum outro lugar mais barato pra morar"...... "E de jeito nenhum que eu preciso de uma babá. Seria só mais uma despesa atoa ....E ...Kaoru.....a janta......eu não pude fazer......é que..........não tinha nada na geladeira ......Eu sinto muito...Busu" Kaoru nunca tinha escutado um busu tão desanimado antes. Ela suspirou.....  
  
"Tudo bem, eu vou até o mercado, comprar alguma coisa, tá legal.....Não se preocupe com nada ...você não tem idade pra ficar se preocupando tanto, ne? Eu cuido de tudo, Yahiko, deixe tudo comigo"  
  
......../....Kaoru..../....Yahiko olhou triste para a sua irmã, que poderia desmoronar a qualquer minuto.  
  
///  
  
Depois de ter comprado algumas coisas no mercado, Kaoru foi até o estacionamento, mas, para a sua infelicidade, o carro não deu sinal de vida.  
  
"Tem alguém aí em cima que me odeia?" Kaoru perguntou ,olhando para o céu e chorando, ela bateu a cabeça no volante, e chorou tudo que seu coração não podia chorar na frente de mais ninguém  
  
.../...O que eu faço agora? Meu dinheiro não dá para pagar mecânico nenhum./......Kenshin...../......  
  
Engolindo as últimas gotas de vergonha e orgulho, ela correu para dentro da loja, procurando um orelhão. Kaoru ligou para Kenshin, que a socorreu prontamente junto com a sua equipe de especialistas.  
  
"Sr Himura, perdoe-me esse inconveniente a esta hora da noite. É que eu não sabia para quem ligar, eu sinto muito mesmo. "Kaoru tinha lágrimas no rosto, que ela não queria que rolassem de maneira alguma.  
  
"Não é incomodo nenhum senhorita Kaoru, nós vamos dar um jeito no seu carro ,não precisa ficar triste" ....../...Só de poder te ver de novo, já é muito para mim, mas você está diferente. O que será?.../...  
  
"Obrigada" Ela disse se curvando.  
  
"Hein, Jou-chan, esse seu carro tá meio detonado. Se você permitir eu dou um trato nele numa boa."  
  
"Sr Sagara, é muita gentileza, mas eu não tenho condição de pagar agora"  
  
"Pagar? Por favor me chame de Sano. E Jou-chan, baby, pra um belezinha igual a você. Eu faço qualquer coisa de graça" Sano já jogava charme na moça, e Kenshin não gostou.  
  
"Sano" Kenshin disse isso num tom de aviso, com olhos brilhando de um jeito estranho. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes. Não na frente dos seus amigos, um ar de possessividade em relação a jovem moça pairava sobre Kenshin.  
  
"Estou brincando, calma, Kenshin."  
  
" Quieto vocês dois, estão assustando a moça, coitada. Olá ,meu nome é Misao Makimachi, e não ligue para eles, são sempre assim, encrenqueiros. Esse moço aqui é meu namorado Aoshi Shinomori" Aoshi abaixou-se respeitosamente. " E aquele alí é Soujiriou Seta"  
  
"Prazer em conhecer Srta Kaoru" Soujirou a cumprimentou sorrindo (não diga, hheeee Soujirou ^_^)  
  
"Vamos para casa. Já esta tarde, amanhã a gente vem buscar seu carro com o guincho. Você é nossa convidada para uma pizza. O que você acha?"  
  
"Eu gostaria, mas eu tenho alguém me esperando em casa. Ele deve estar faminto"  
  
"Namorado?" Kenshin perguntou rapidamente, deixando todos os seus amigos com a boca aberta. Não era típico dele ser tão atirado.  
  
"Não, não, é meu irmão."  
  
"Então, nós vamos até a sua casa e pegamos o seu irmão para comer pizza também. O que você acha Kaoru?" Misao parecia ávida por fazer uma amizade feminina. Ela só vivia entre homens malucos e seu amado Aoshi.  
  
"Eu gostaria muito, faz tempo que ele não sai para lugar nenhum......Que nós não nos divertimos." O queixo de Kaoru deu uma leve tremida, ninguém parecia ter notado. Mas Kenshin percebeu a tristeza dentro da moça e estava curioso para saber o que a estava levando a um desfiladeiro de emoções.  
  
Eles buscaram Yahiko em casa. Em um segundo, ele já estava pronto e alerta e agradecendo, a todos os deuses que fizeram o carro de Kaoru quebrar. Os olhos dele brilharam quando eles passaram pelo galpão para chegar até o andar de cima da casa.  
  
Yahiko se sentia radiante, em um lugar cheio de coisas legais, cheio de carros legais, comendo uma ótima pizza, e mais importante de tudo vendo Kaoru se divertindo. Esquecendo um pouco dos problemas e sorrindo como ela fazia há 3 anos atrás.  
  
^_^x  
  
Depois de um tempo Kaoru estava cansada, tinha sido um longo dia de trabalho e estudos. Ela caminhou até a janela e observou algumas estrelas no céu, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto.  
  
Tudo que ela mais queria, era dar esse tipo de conforto para Yahiko, mas não podia se dar ao luxo.  
  
Kaoro sempre foi a queridinha do papai, mas quando ele morreu a 'Hime-chan' teve que mostrar a verdadeira força que tinha lá dentro da alma.  
  
..../...Talvez outra pessoa com melhores recursos possa dar o futuro que ele merece....Mas ele é tudo que me resta........O futuro dele será melhor com uma família adotiva?.../....  
  
Kenshin se aproximou delicadamente e com as mãos secou as lágrimas dela.  
  
"Por que está chorando Srta Kaoru? Vem cá ,vou lhe mostrar uma coisa que pode lhe animar" Kenshin a levou por uma escada até chegar a cobertura do prédio. A vista de lá de cima era incrível, e o vento fazia os cabelos de Kaoru voarem. Kenshin tirou a jaqueta que vestia e colocou ao redor dela.  
  
Kaoru começou a chorar forte ao ver os gestos carinhosos dele. Ela estava carente por afeto. Kenshin a abraçou forte , em um entendimento mudo os dois ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, enquanto Kaoru abafava o choro na jaqueta de Kenshin. Ele fechava os olhos e desejava que a dor dela fosse embora. Como poderia se sentir tão conectado com alguém que mal conhecia ?  
  
"Quer conversar ?"  
  
"Hummm"  
  
"Me conte vai. Eu farei as perguntas agora."  
  
Ela sorriu, e levantou a cabeça, os olhares se encontram e fixaram hipnotizados.  
  
Kaoru deu um longo suspiro, e se afastou de Kenshin se encostando na beirada do prédio..../...O abraço dele é perfeito, mas ele é um estranho. O que ele vai pensar de mim?...Mas é que....eu preciso desabafar.../....  
  
..../....O abraço dela é perfeito...Será que eu estou sendo muito abusado?...Ela precisa desabafar, eu sinto isso.../..  
  
" Vocês são sempre assim?"  
  
"Oro? Assim como?"  
  
"Oro? O que é isso? É bonitinho.....Vocês são sempre gentis com pessoas que vocês nem conhecem?"  
  
"Eu falo 'oro' desde pequeno não sei por que, mas se você acha bonitinho, eu vou falar sempre que estiver perto de você." Kaoru ficou vermelha.  
  
...../....Que isso?.... Himura...Eu nunca fui tão avançado...oro...ela ficou vermelha, como ela é linda....../......  
  
"Hu, hu. Digo, Kaoru, eu admito. Não somos pessoas comuns. Alguns de nós estava enfrentando problemas sérios, quando nos conhecemos."  
  
"Mas no fim, acabamos morando todos juntos como uma grande família. O último que se juntou ao grupo foi Soujirou, ele nem tinha onde morar. ..E olha que ele é um fera no computador, só que ele nunca tinha tido uma chance antes..... E você, o que a está deixando tão angustiada?"  
  
"Bom, meus pais morreram há três anos, quando estavam saindo do teatro....eles foram assaltados...desde então, eu tenho sustentado a mim e ao Yahiko...Eu nunca tinha imaginado o esforço que o papai fazia para nós manter...Eu não imaginava as dívidas que ele tinha. Para mim, tudo sempre veio muito fácil, mas eu vi como a realidade é cruel, Kenshin..." Ela suspirava e Kenshin a olhava atentamente.  
  
"Eu nunca trabalhei antes deles morrerem, e o Yahiko era muito pequeno. Nós tivemos que vender a casa para podermos nos sustentar e pagar as dívidas do meu pai e da minha mãe...Eu nunca deixaria ninguém sujar o nome deles.."  
  
"Eu consegui uma bolsa de estudos na faculdade de jornalismo. Graças à ajuda de um amigo Katsuhiro Tsukioka, um famoso jornalista e editor de um jornal."  
  
"Tá brincando? Katsu é um grande amigo do Sano, ele é casado com a Tae do Akabeko, né?" Kenshin sorriu reconhecendo algo em comum, ou melhor alguém em comum. E chegou mais perto dela no beiral.  
  
"Você conhece o Akabeko? Eu costumava trabalhar lá....Bom o Yahiko trabalha lá agora, mas é só meio período como ajudante. Ele não tem idade ainda."  
  
"Eu nunca te vi por lá."  
  
"Eu fazia entregas na rua....." Ela ficou vermelha. Não é o que uma mulher geralmente faz em um restaurante, mas a presença dela era proibida na cozinha.  
  
"Continuando, o que eu ganho não é suficiente, e eu nem posso reclamar. Porque todo mundo me ajuda, o aluguel do apartamento, o convênio de saúde do Yahiko, contas básicas. Tudo parece estar se acumulando."  
  
"O carro quebrado" Os dois sorriram, mas Kaoru estava muito chateada.  
  
"Esse mês eu quase não consegui o dinheiro do aluguel, desse jeito, logo nós seremos despejados. Minhas notas estão caindo, e se elas caírem eu perco a bolsa. E ainda por cima, tem uma assistente social tentando tirar o Yahiko de mim".. Kaoru começou a chorar forte e Kenshin a abraçou novamente.  
  
"Sozinha eu não agüento mais......."  
  
Kenshin sentiu muito por ela, e queria fazer algo para ve-la sorrir, ele sentia como se estivesse vivendo algum tipo de deja-vu.  
  
"Nós temos um quarto livre aqui. O Yahiko pode dormir no quarto com o Soujirou .O lugar só precisa de uma pintura nova. Nós rachamos tudo aqui Kaoru, você não vai mais precisar se preocupar tanto."  
  
" E sempre vai ter alguém para olhar o Yahiko, afinal, nós trabalhamos aqui. Você quer dar uma olhada no quarto?" Kaoru não conseguia acreditar, esse homem não parecia ser de verdade.  
  
"O que? Mas você nem me conhece?"  
  
"Eu não me importo com o passado dos outros, Kaoru, Você tem um coração bondoso, eu sinto isso a um quilômetro de distância . Se você tem dificuldades saiba que eu estou aqui para te ajudar Kaoru.. Todos vão adorar tê-la por perto"  
  
"Novamente, muito obrigada Kenshin, você está sendo um anjo pra mim." Ela sorriu sinceramente para ele.  
  
"Eu vou cuidar de você daqui pra frente...Kaoru-dono" Kenshin disse sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam.  
  
..../.... Kaoru-dono.../...Eu já escutei isso antes, aonde?................  
  
Os dois ficaram um tempo abraçados na cobertura do prédio, até que Kenshin a levou para casa. Essa noite ela teria um sono mais tranqüilo, com sonhos cheios de esperança.  
  
^_^x  
  
E aí, muito muito chato? Coitada da Kao-chan . Que barra com o Yahiko, né?  
  
Desculpe erros de português e se ficou meio embolado, é só me dizer que eu tento corrigir na hora, certo? Puxa vida, Kaoru é uma estudante de jornalismo deveria de ter pensamentos mais ordenados, mais aí a culpa é toda minha, eu sei. ^_^x  
  
Próximo capítulo: pinturas de quarto, mudanças e uma conversa séria entre Aoshi e Misao.  
  
Gente , muito obrigada pelos reviews, eu nem acredito, pensei que ninguém ia se interessar pela historia DOMO ARIGATOU, ^_^ 


	4. 3

A bakona aqui publicou no Domingo o capítulo dois. Mais aí ,eu não gostei de algumas coisas. Como Kao-chan trabalhando no Akabeko. Eu achei que tinha ficado muito parecido com o fic da Senhorita Hana Himura, ( grande fic, por sinal).Bom, Kao-chan tem que morar com Kenshin. Ficaria muita coincidência, ne? Então, agora a Tanukizinha trabalha como assistente do Katsu, que é editor do jornal (acho que essa é a mudança mais significativa. Se você leu a versão anterior do capt 2. Eu lamento muito. Faz ANOS que eu leio fanfics, mas só há algumas semanas, eu tive essa estranha urgência de escrever. Desculpe o incômodo. Eu sou uma tolinha. Eu sei, eu costumo ser impulsiva e meio influenciável pelas coisas que eu leio, como Straight Edge fic da Kirstian, esse fic é ótimo, leia se você tiver a oportunidade. Mas não tem nada a ver com esse aqui, tá?  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Ruroken. E eu não possuo as músicas Oceano do Djavan (maravilhoso, não é só de rock que eu vivo) e Sanctuary da Maddona (você tá brincando, se achar que a música é minha, né?)  
  
"RACING"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua (a bobona)  
  
Capitulo: 3  
  
Uma semana havia se passado desde Kaoru tinha conhecido o grupo de Kenshin. Mas ela já estava estranhamente familiarizada com todos, bem, menos com Enishi. Eles ainda não tiveram oportunidade de se encontrar.  
  
Yahiko estava simplesmente nos céus. Essa mudança era tudo que ele tinha mais sonhado. Mas, grande parte dessa felicidade, vinha do fato de sua Busu estar sorrindo muito mais.  
  
Os últimos detalhes da mudança estavam sendo providenciados. Os pertences de Kaoru e Yahiko, já estavam encaixotados. Mas como Kaoru, só tinha tempo livre aos finais de semana, ainda faltava pintar o quarto. Que na verdade, era o mais importante, por sinal.  
  
O quarto simplesmente encantou Kaoru. Era enorme, acho que maior que o apartamento que ela morava com Yahiko. Ela nem pode acreditar, o quarto era uma suite e no banheiro havia uma banheira. Quantos anos ela não tomava banho de banheira? Tudo bem, estava meio velha e suja, mas nada que uma água sanitária não resolvesse.  
  
Ela estava feliz. Kenshin a cobria de regalos. Comprou até uma nova cama para ela. De casal, maravilhosa. Eles escolheram uma cor azul-bebê para a parede. Yahiko nem se importava com cores. Ele estava completamente feliz, uma parede de tijolos era o bastante para o moleque.  
  
A amizade entre Kaoru e Kenshin cresceu rapidamente os dois se falavam direto pelo telefone. Ela só não comentava nada sobre a reportagem que estava fazendo, afinal, seria antiético com os outros competidores.  
  
Kaoru trabalhava duro o dia inteiro. As pontas dos dedos doíam de tanta digitação. E ainda tinha que ir a faculdade à noite, às vezes ela chegava em casa passando da uma da madrugada. Mesmo assim, ela não perdia o pique.  
  
Festas? Festas e faculdade só combinam em filmes adolescentes americanos. Quem trabalha o dia inteiro e estuda de noite, não tem a menor vontade de farras sem sentido. Nesse caso a realidade é bem diferente da ficção. Por enquanto, Kaoru se jogava firmemente no futuro promissor que ela tentava construir.  
  
A responsabilidade dela impressionava Kenshin. Tão jovem e tão ligada com os objetivos que ela queria cumprir. Acima de tudo. Kenshin se impressionava com a integridade dela, tudo que ela fazia. Era por merecer, e pelo próprio esforço e competência. Agora ele entendia como ela tinha conseguido a bolsa de estudos.  
  
Mas...., o final de semana tinha chegado. E a enrolação com a história da pintura do quarto, tinha que ter um fim. Kaoru e Kenshin começaram a pintar animados . Pintando tudo que viam pela frente, inclusive eles mesmos. Mas depois de um tempo os braços realmente começaram a doer. Mas, não era nada que reprimisse umas boas risadas. A cara de ORO de Kenshin, quando Kaoru passou o pincel no nariz dele, foi muito cômica. Eles precisavam de uma pausa.  
  
"Kenshin, posso colocar uma música ?" Kaoru perguntou casualmente.  
  
"Claro, Kaoru, qual é seu estilo?"  
  
"Eu gosto de músicas românticas. Mas, se você preferir eu coloco algo mais animado"  
  
"Não, Kaoru, romance é fundamental" A cara de Kaoru estava MUITO vermelha, mas de alguma forma, ela se sentia desinibida perto dele. Mas, quando a música começou ela não pode evitar, e desviou o olhar.  
  
///  
  
Assim, que o dia amanheceu, lá no mar alto da paixão  
  
Dava pra ver o tempo ruir  
  
  
  
Cadê você ? Que solidão  
  
  
  
Esquecerá de mim ?  
  
///  
  
"Eu gosto desse tipo de música. Quer dançar Kaoru?"  
  
"O que ? No meio dessa bagunça? A gente tá cheio de tinta." Kaoru estava surpresa.  
  
"Não importa. Vem cá."  
  
Kenshin a puxou para perto, fazendo com que Kaoru se chocasse com ele. Ele segurou a mão dela e entrelaçou os dedos. No meio de tintas, escadas, jornais espalhados pelo chão, e um cheiro forte de tinta fresca. Os dois foram embalados pelo ritmo do violão.  
  
Eles dançaram. Como se o cenário fosse a mais apropriada pista de dança do mundo.  
  
///  
  
Enfim, de tudo que há na terra  
  
  
  
Não há nada em lugar  
  
  
  
Que vá crescer ,sem você chegar  
  
  
  
Longe de ti, tudo parou  
  
  
  
Ninguém sabe, o que eu sofri  
  
///  
  
Kaoru estava com os olhos fechados. Kenshin colocou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela. Os corações palpitavam fortemente. A proximidade era alucinógena. Nada no mundo era mais perfeito que isso.  
  
///  
  
A maré, um deserto e seu temores  
  
  
  
Vida que vai na cela dessas dores  
  
  
  
Não sabe voltar, me dá seu calor  
  
  
  
Vem me fazer feliz, porque EU TE AMO  
  
////  
  
Kenshin não agüentou mais, com o peito explodindo. Ele a beijou, o sangue corria mais forte. E a adrenalina tomava o corpo. Em nenhuma corrida , ele tinha sentido algo tão arrebatador. Os dois continuaram o beijo, no ritmo da música. Os corações pulsaram juntos, aflitos pelo desejo e calmos em ternura.  
  
Kaoru se derreteu no abraço de Kenshin, seu coração pulava no peito. Ele docemente passava os dedos na bochecha dela, deixando um traçado azul, por causa da tinta na mão. Ela ajeitava a cabeça para que o beijo pudesse aprofundar, quando Kenshin iria experimentá-la com a língua.  
  
O som de uma pessoa limpando a garganta os tirou do momento de magia. Era ninguém menos que Sanosuke, parado na porta, sorrindo estranhamente.  
  
"Desculpe interromper. Eu tava adorando a cena. Mas, Jou-chan, tem uma mulher lá na sala te procurando"  
  
Demorou um tempo, para que ela registrasse o que Sano estava dizendo. Mais, logo ela ficou vermelha e com as pernas trêmulas , pelo flagra e pelos sentimentos que haviam sidos despertados dentro do jovem coração.  
  
"Mu ...mulher...Sano, quem?" Ela estava com as bochechas em chamas.  
  
"Não sei, Jo , vai lá ver" Sano tinha um sorriso estranho, mas sabia que Kenshin estava na terra dos sonhos, e nem adianta provocar o ruivo.  
  
Quando Sanosuke saiu, Kenshin não podia esconder o sorriso, era enorme. E vinha direto do coração.  
  
..../....Eu nem acredito ..Eu a beijei...Que sensação incrível....O que é isso?...Ela é perfeita....O corpo dela é tão quentinho..../....  
  
Kenshin dava pulos no ar. E sorria feito um adolescente. Ele pulou tão alto que bateu a cabeça no teto, quando ele caiu, pisou numa lata de tinta. O baka caiu de cabeça no chão, cheio de tinta na roupa, e o pezão enfiado na lata.  
  
../...ORORORORO....idiota....ainda bem que eu estou sozinho aqui.....se a Kaoru vê isso.....Baka....ITAI..../..  
  
////////  
  
"Olá senhora Hirosaki. O que faz aqui ?" Kaoru se recuperou completamente do beijo com Kenshin. Quando viu a pessoa que a esperava.  
  
Uma mulher com uma cara fechadíssima a aguardava na ampla sala.  
  
"Senhorita Kamiya, finalmente a encontrei. Passei a semana inteira ligando para você. E nenhum retorno da sua parte. Até que o síndico do seu prédio foi decente o suficiente e me informou dos SEUS planos."  
  
Kaoru estava na frente da mulher com o macacão cheio de tinta, os cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, com fios descabelados, e manchas azuis na bochecha e no nariz. E estava surpresa pelo tom usado pela assistente social. Mas ela sabia que brigar, dessa vez, só traria mais complicações.  
  
A mulher olhava Kaoru, com um inacreditável ar de superioridade. Ela sentia quase repulsa por estar naquele lugar, conversando com aquela jovem, sendo encarada por um bando de pessoas, que ela considerava 'lixo da sociedade'.  
  
"Então Kamiya, parece que você pretende se mudar para este 'lugar'. Sem nem me consultar antes ? O que é isso, um albergue, uma pensão? O que você está aprontando agora?" Ela continuou.  
  
"Minha jovem, não me importo com o que você faça com 'essa' sua vida. Mas não vou permitir que você arraste uma criança inocente, para o meio desse bando. Homens tatuados, bêbados, cabeludos e, Deus nos livre, drogados.".... "Adoradores de músicas demoníacas"...Ela caminhou até um pôster de rock na parede e apontou com nojo.  
  
O grupo escutava calado. Brigar seria ' O' motivo que essa mulher queria para tirar Yahiko de Kaoru.  
  
"Kamiya obviamente. Você não tem estrutura psicológica e monetária, para ser responsável por uma criança. Pelo bem do seu pobre irmão. Eu oficialmente estarei encaminhando a troca de guarda e pedido de adoção de Yahiko Kamiya para uma familia que irá dar um futuro digno à essa desafortunada criança"  
  
Kaoru sentou no sofá descrente, e começou a chorar. Todos estavam sem palavras e bravos com o que aquela mulher tinha falado...../....Como ela ousa?..../...Era o que eles pensavam.  
  
..../....Logo agora que eu tinha encontrado um lar para Yahiko, uma família. Ela surgi do nada e tira ele de mim...Por que ela quer fazer a minha vida miserável?..../....Kaoru chorava mais ainda. Enquanto a mulher observava e não falava nada.  
  
Uma voz baixa e perigosa, cortou o silêncio da mulher e os soluços de Kaoru.  
  
"Senhora Hirosaki, creio que esteja havendo um grande equívoco. Vou ignorar todas as coisas ofensivas que a senhora disse sobre minha equipe, meus amigos, MINHA FAMILIA."  
  
"Todos nós trabalhamos, e pagamos nossos impostos. Não devemos um centavo para ninguém. Aliás, se houver alguma dívida é da justiça para com a minha família....Não somos um bando de baderneiros, nós somos uma equipe nós preparando para um grande campeonato"  
  
"Kaoru e YAHIKO fazem parte da nossa família, e nós iremos apoiá-la até as últimas conseqüências....Essa moça trabalha até os ossos, para dar a melhor vida possível à essa criança"  
  
"Certamente, nem eu e nenhum de nós vai permitir que o SEU preconceito, tire a felicidade da vida de Yahiko e de Kaoru" A medida que ele falava os olhos brilhavam diferente e tom que ele usava ficava cada vez mais nocivo.  
  
"Se é uma briga na justiça que a senhora quer. Então será isso que você terá.....Tenho certeza que juiz nenhum irá apoiá-la....Yahiko tem idade para escolher com quem ele quer ficar...."  
  
"A senhora deveria de se preocupar com coisas mais relevantes. E deixar nossa família em paz"  
  
"PARE...DE...AMEAÇAR....KAORU..." Kenshin cerrou os dentes e os olhos brilharam em um dourado flamejante, ninguém nunca o tinha visto tão irritado antes.  
  
Kaoru se colocou na frente dele. Para que Kenshin não voasse no pescoço da víbora. E fizesse as coisas ainda mais irremediáveis.  
  
" Senhora Hirosaki, por favor, eu lhe imploro. Me dê essa chance. Eu não consigo viver longe do Yahiko"  
  
A mulher respirou fundo, obviamente assustada com Kenshin. Parece que tudo que ela podia fazer era rezar pela alma da criança. No julgamento dela ela estava tentando fazer o melhor para o garoto, mas ela não era juíza, para decidir nada.  
  
"Tudo bem Kamiya. Irei confiar em suas palavras. Mais o arquivo de Yahiko Kamiya ficara sob a minha mesa. Um passo em falso, Kamiya, e eu tirarei a sua guarda sobre a criança"  
  
/////  
  
Logo que a mulher saiu, Kaoru sorriu sinceramente e chorou. Kenshin não pode evitar e a abraçou fortemente, beijando a cabeça dela, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.  
  
Yahiko estava se escondendo no corredor. Ele tinha ouvido toda a conversa. E chorou com toda a demonstração de afeto e amor que sua irmã tinha por ele. ....../.....Kaoru..../....  
  
Ele não pôde evitar. Saiu correndo pelo corredor e se jogou nos braços de Kaoru, chorando e a abraçando. Amanhã todos iriam provocá-lo por isso, mas ele não se importava. Ele a amava muito e estava feliz pela nova família que ela tinha dado para ele.  
  
/////  
  
Misao tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Se desculpou, dizendo que tinha que sair , pegou o carro e foi embora apressada.  
  
Eles voltaram à pintura, dessa vez todos participaram , menos Misao, Aoshi e Enishi que tinham saído. A pintura estava animada, com Sano, Souijirou e Yahiko fazendo gracinhas, e provocando Kenshin e Kaoru. Misao tinha voltado. Mais passou por eles com uma cara muito triste, descendo até o galpão sozinha.  
  
Depois de um tempo, Aoshi apareceu no quarto recém terminado..  
  
"Boa noite, quanta animação. O quarto ficou bonito."  
  
"Boa noite, Aoshi. Ficou legal, né? E aí ,encontrou aquela peça que estava faltando ?"  
  
"Sim, acho que vamos ter que trocar o 'quadri-jet'. A propósito alguém viu a Misao ?"  
  
"Ela passou algum tempo atrás descendo as escadas que vão lá para o galpão Aoshi"  
  
"Obrigado, a gente precisa conversar à sós." Isso foi um aviso, para ninguém ficar espiando.  
  
Aoshi estava sério demais. Aliás , ultimamente os dois estavam mais sérios que o normal.  
  
Misao estava no galpão sentada no banco de trás de um dos carros projetados por Aoshi. Ela estava muito triste chorando e escutando uma música melancólica.  
  
Aoshi entrou no carro e sentou junto com ela no banco de trás. Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo. Até que ele quebrou o silêncio.  
  
"Misao...Tudo bem....Você foi até lá, não é?"  
  
"Fui" Ela disse muito magoada  
  
"E então me conte" Aoshi tentou conforta-la. Seja lá o que ela fosse dizer, ele sabia que ia doer.  
  
"Ele disse que não se responsabiliza......Que não quer nem saber desse assunto...Disse que o momento que eu escolhi viver aqui com você.... Eu escolhi o meu destino....E que eu tenho que ser responsável pelos meus próprios atos....E ele nem quer escutar sobre mim....Ele disse que eu sou a desonra da família"  
  
Misao não suprimia mais os soluços e colocou a cabeça no colo de Aoshi, que passava a mão delicadamente no cabelo dela.  
  
"Ele me disse que eu deveria manter a minha boca mais fechada e minhas pernas cruzadas.....Ele disse que espera que eu saiba quem é o pai....." Ela chorava muito forte. Se sentia humilhada  
  
"Canalha" O tom de Aoshi era extremamente perigoso, mas continuava a passar a mão na cabeça dela delicadamente.  
  
"Ele disse que está contado as horas. Para me ver batendo na porta, dizendo que você me deixou"  
  
"Misao, eu não vou te deixar. Eu nem queria que você fosse conversar com o filha da p... do seu pai. Você não precisa implorar nada para aquele crápula. Eu estou aqui, e vou ficar para sempre"  
  
Aoshi trouxe o rosto dela para cima, para que pudesse a olhar nos olhos.  
  
"Eu sei que ele pode ser a pessoa mais ignorante desse mundo. Mais eu queria que ele ficasse feliz com a novidade. Eu estou muito feliz.... Mas com medo. Eu não sei como agir. Depois que eu escutei todas as coisas que aquela assistente social disse para a Kaoru. Eu fiquei com medo. E se eu não for capaz? E se eu ferrar com tudo? Eu nunca aprendi sobre essas coisas, amor."  
  
"Você vai ser perfeita, Misao. Eu vou estar a cada minuto do seu lado. E eu acho que você vai receber a ajuda da Kaoru. Ela veio pra ficar, eu sei disso.....Você não está desamparada....Você conversou com Okina ?"  
  
"Sim, o vovô vai me apoiar no que eu precisar."  
  
"Sabia que Okina não lhe viraria as costas, assim como eu nunca vou lhe virar as costas. Nós estamos nisso juntos. E nossos amigos certamente ficaram felizes."  
  
Aoshi a beijou e a abraçou profundamente, olhando nos olhos de Misao ele disse.  
  
"Misao, quer se casar comigo ?"  
  
"Sim, Aoshi, meu amor, eu quero de todo o coração" Ela chorou novamente, mas dessa vez feliz  
  
"Ótimo. Nós estamos prontos para sermos uma família. Eu, você e o nosso bebê" Aoshi tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto.  
  
Aoshi a abraçou mais forte. Beijando o cabelo dela e sentindo o adocicado perfume. Antes que os dois adormecessem. Misao disse baixinho, nos braços de seu amado.  
  
"Eu...Você...E o nosso bebê....para sempre...."  
  
Aoshi abriu os olhos mais uma vez  
  
"Tudo vai dar certo meu amor"  
  
Eles fecharam os olhos abraçados no banco de trás do carro, e a música continuava baixinha, embalando o sono dos amantes.  
  
/////  
  
"Quem precisa do sol, quando a chuva é tão cheia de vida,  
  
quem precisa do céu, quando a terra se abre abaixo de nós,  
  
é nos seus braços que eu quero ser enterrada,........ você é meu santuário."  
  
"Quem precisa de um sorriso, quando a lagrima é tão cheia de amor,  
  
quem precisa de uma casa, com esse monte de estrelas acima,  
  
é no seu coração que eu quero ser cuidada,...... você é meu santuário"  
  
"Quem precisa da luz, com a escuridão do seu olhar,  
  
quem precisa dormir, com as estrelas lá no céu,  
  
  
  
é com a sua alma que eu quero me casar, .......você.... é.... meu..... santuário"  
  
///////////////  
  
Notas: Fãs de Aoshi/Misao, não me matem. Eu admito. Eu não leio muitos fics sobre eles, se estiver MUITO ruim me digam....Se esse capitulo é muito chato. Peguem no meu pé. Quanto às letras das músicas, eu tava escutando o cd e escrevendo, se tiver tudo errado, descurpe ,né. Espero que a tradução não esteja grotesca.  
  
Quero agradecer as meninas que me mandaram reviews:  
  
CAROLINA-Muito obrigada, por me enviar um review. Espero que você continue a ler e me dizer o que você acha. Proximo capítulo: Eis que surgirá Enishi. Haverão algumas cenas K/E, mas K/K já estão impregnados em meu coração. ^_^x. Valeu mesmo.  
  
MISAO SHINOMORI--- E aí, gostou de saber que você vai ter um baby do seu amado Aoshi ? Eu gostaria de usar a personagem que você indicou para fazer par com Sou. Por favor, me mande as caraceristicas dela, rapido, Ela deve aparecer nos próximos capítulos. Obrigada. Pode me enviar pelo email (angelicasanabria@ig.com.br)  
  
HIME- Eita lasquera. Sucesso? Jura? Meu ego vai explodir desse jeito. Muito obrigada, não me abandone, continue enviando reviews. Gostou da cena entre A/M? Próximo casal será S/M.  
  
HANA HIMURA---Você mandou dois reviews para mim? Pra mim? Que legal. Estou honrada. Nesse último capítulo, eu diminui o uso das vírgulas. Melhorou um pouco? Eu sei que você é K/K assim como eu, né? Ficou legal a cena do beijo? Muito chata? Bom, muito obrigada pelo review.  
  
O review é uma parte importante do fanfiction. É o jeito de saber se a historia agrada ou não. Então, faça valer a sua opinião deixe um review. Só não me chame de manhosa por querer um review .Senão você apanha, hummm, tô brincando. ^_^x 


	5. 4classificação R

Finalmente eu escrevi sobre o meu segundo casal preferido Sanosuke e Megumi. Eu percebi que está tá todo mundo na maior expectativa por S/M. .Espero não os decepcionar. Essa semana foi meio corrida pra mim e eu estou com a maior gripe. Se ficou muito ruim, me perdoem.  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Ruroken. ^_^x 'It's now or never' pertence ao Elvis the King of rock & roll.  
  
"RACING"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capitulo: 4  
  
Já fazia algumas semanas que Kaoru e Yahiko tinham se mudado definitivamente. Os laços de amizade estavam cada dia mais fortes. Kaoru se dava muito bem com todos, principalmente com Misao.  
  
A garota falante estava muito feliz com a gravidez e o noivado com Aoshi. Todos tinham ficado muito felizes por eles. Mas, a insegurança nessas horas sempre aparece com mais força. E Kaoru estava sempre assegurando que tudo ia dar certo.  
  
Pode-se dizer que Kaoru tinha uma certa experiência com maternidade, já que sempre cuidou de Yahiko, mesmo quando seus pais ainda eram vivos. Quando Kaoru falava sobre dar mamadeira e trocar as fraldas do garoto, ele quase explodia de vergonha. Isso fazia com que a gangue se divertisse as custas do pobre Yahiko-chan. Que gritava ultrajado "Não me chame de criança"  
  
Kaoru pensava o tempo todo em Kenshin. E os dois se falavam direto pelo telefone. Mas, nos últimos dias com os treinos e as preocupações por causa da competição, ficou meio difícil de se encontrarem. Mesmo que morassem na mesma casa, as agendas não batiam.  
  
Mas, quando a oportunidade surgia. Os dois conversavam muito, trocavam beijos calientes e amassos escondidos dos outros moradores da casa. O ficar brincando de esconder estava deixando tudo mais divertido, apesar que a fofoca corria solta pela casa. Kaoru estava sentindo a muito falta dele esses últimos dias.  
  
Haviam apenas algumas semanas que eles tinham se conhecido. Mas parecia que ele já tinham se encontrado e vividos juntos em outra vida.( que kawaii )  
  
A cada dia que passava Kaoru gostava mais dele. E com certeza o sentimento era recíproco.  
  
Naquele dia ela tinha feito uma entrevista com a penúltima equipe "Motorhead High Performance". Kaoru nunca tinha pensado que aqueles malucões por carros podiam ser tão gentis, amistosos e, principalmente, educados. Todos a receberam muito bem. A adrenalina que corria nos bastidores a fez ter vontade de dirigir um daqueles stock-cars.  
  
Agora, só faltava uma equipe "Makoto Racing". Estranhamente, ela não encontrou registros anteriores deles. E não conseguiu uma entrevista, nem sequer com um dos mecânicos . Tsukioka ( Katsu), havia lhe orientado para que deixasse essa equipe fora da reportagem. Mas, a curiosidade dela estava lhe tirando o sono.  
  
...../Por que tanto mistério....O que eles escondem.../....  
  
Logo ela teria que fechar definitivamente a matéria. Por Kaoru ser inexperiente, Tsukioka tinha dado bastante tempo para que ela se dedicar à matéria. Mas, conforme a grande competição chegava Kaoru ficava mais insegura. Toda hora ela pensava que o texto não ficaria bom o suficiente.  
  
Essa noite, tudo o que Kaoru queria, era um longo e terapêutico banho de banheira. Seguido de uma maravilhosa noite de sono, na cama que Kenshin tinha dado pra ela.  
  
Kaoru não queria pensar em mais nada. Colocou uma perfumada essência de jasmim na banheira. Acendeu velas por todo o banheiro. Só faltava o CD do U2 que provavelmente o pentelho do Yahiko tinha pegado sem pedir. Ela colocou o roupão, os longos cabelos soltos, e caminhou até o quarto do garoto.  
  
Abriu a porta. Só que era a porta errada.  
  
Kaoru deu de cara com um homem. Ele estava praticamente nu, todo molhado , com uma pequena toalha amarrada na cintura. O cabelo tinha um cor estranha. Era um branco-prateado.  
  
Os olhos de Kaoru ficaram do tamanho de pratos. A boca aberta. As bochechas roxas, tamanho o embaraço. Ela ficou estática parada na porta.  
  
"Você deve ser Kaoru Kamiya. Olá, meu nome é Enishi Himura."  
  
Ele caminhou até ela, e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la. Sem querer (querendo) deixou que a pequena toalha deslizasse até o chão.  
  
Kaoru quase desmaiou. Ela não conseguia falar. Só conseguia encarar o ....... Finalmente ela juntou forças e desviou o olhar. Olhando agora para o rosto de Enishi que tinha um sorriso malicioso e provocador.  
  
"Tudo bem, se não quiser falar nada, não precisa"  
  
Ele não estava nem um pouco incomodado com o estado de nudez. Virou-se em direção da cama. E Kaoru pode observar como o corpo dele era bem esculpido, os braços, as pernas bem torneadas, gotas de água escorriam pelas costas largas até chegar nas nádegas firmes. Ele tinha uma pequena tatuagem na nádega direita. Enishi realmente era muito bonito, não havia como negar.  
  
Ele se virou e ............Kaoru pensou que ia morrer. De vergonha e de.......Aaa, sei lá, nem mesmo ela sabia. Finalmente ele se vestiu. E se aproximou dela.  
  
"Você não parece bem. Quer que eu te leve pra cama?"  
  
Kaoru piscou, uma vez, duas vezes. As palavras demoraram para registrar. Mas, quando ela entendeu. Disse com urgência.  
  
"Não, n n não, eu estou bem. B b boa noite, senhor"  
  
Kaoru correu para o quarto. Se trancou no banheiro, encostou a cabeça na porta, respirando fundo.  
  
Arrancou o roupão e se enfiou na banheira. Mergulhando a cabeça na água.  
  
Ela se sentia quente  
  
Tudo estava quente  
  
...../...Enishi...caramba, o corpo dele é perfeito.....Kaoru o você está pensando....KENSHIN, KENSHIN, KENSHIN......Malditos hormônios /......  
  
A água da banheira estava acalmando os nervos à flor da pele. Aos poucos ela relaxou.  
  
De dentro do quarto Enishi sorria  
  
..../....Eu gosto dela..../...  
  
"Boa noite, senhorita Kaoru" disse antes de fechar a porta do quarto.  
  
////  
  
Os dias passaram, e finalmente o Sábado tinha chegado. Era o dia da primeira prova. Uma prova de ¼ de milha. Valendo vaga nas semi-finais. Duas equipes "Himura Racing" e "Motorhead HP" iriam competir aquele dia.  
  
Um dos juízes, veio até o box e queria saber o nome dos componentes e a função dentro da equipe. Kenshin apresentou todos para o juiz.  
  
Kenshin Himura- piloto  
  
Aoshi Shinomori-engenheiro mecânico  
  
Sanosuke Sagara-mecânico  
  
Soujirou Seta- projetista, especializado em computadores  
  
Hiko Himura-responsável pelas peças  
  
Enishi Himura-pintor e segundo piloto  
  
Kenshin escutou o juiz perguntando quem eram as moças e o garoto. E se eles não fizessem parte da equipe deveriam deixar os boxes.  
  
"Misao Makimachi é minha noiva, senhor, e ela vai ficar aqui no box comigo" Aoshi não estava aberto para discussões.  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya faz parte da imprensa. Ela está cobrindo o evento. E ela é minha namorada. O garoto, é irmão dela. E a presença dele é totalmente aceitável aqui" Kenshin também não estava aberto para discussões.  
  
O juiz reclamou um pouco por causa da idade do garoto. Mas acabou deixando pra lá e indo embora.  
  
"Namorada ? He?" Todos fizeram brincadeiras com Kenshin e Kaoru. Ela estava vermelha e estranhamente tímida. Ele sorria feito um bobo.  
  
..../...Eu chamei ela de minha namorada......Na frente de todo mundo...Ela não brigou......Acho que ela aceita..../....^_^x  
  
.../Que jeito mais estranho de me pedir em namoro.....Mas, eu não fico brava.....Agora eu sou namorada dele..AI...Que vergonha..../....^_^  
  
Enishi ficou olhando tudo com uma cara meio estranha. O óculos escuros disfarçavam a pontinha de ciúmes nos olhos dele. Mas ele tinha uma surpresa para ela.  
  
"Bom, minha cunhada. Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Uma homenagem."  
  
Kaoru ficava vermelha toda vez que ela via Enishi. E mais vermelha ainda quando ele falava com ela. Kenshin se perguntava por quê. Não gostava de ver as bochechas dela ficando vermelhas para outro.  
  
Enishi pegou na mão dela e a puxou para perto do carro, que estava coberto com um pano. Com um movimento suave, ele puxou o pano, e disse:  
  
"Voilá"  
  
"OHHHHHHH" Todos disseram surpresos  
  
"ORO" Não preciso dizer quem disse  
  
O nome Kaoru Kamiya estava pintado na lateral do carro. Kaoru não conseguiu evitar e abraçou Enishi.  
  
"Em sua homenagem, doce Kaoru." Enishi tinha um sorriso satisfeito.  
  
"Obrigada, ninguém nunca tinha feito uma homenagem para mim antes." Kaoru também sorria.  
  
Quem não sorria era Kenshin, ele estava meio passado com a situação.  
  
"Enishi, estragou o carro pintando o nome da Busu aí" Todos caíram na risada e Yahiko levou um tapão.  
  
Kenshin estava cada vez mas possesso. Battousai quase emergiu de tanto ciúmes que ele estava sentindo. ..../..Ninguém nunca te fez uma homenagem....Pode esperar, Kaoru....E você , seu Cabelo branco estranho. Você me paga.....Eu vou fazer uma homenagem que Kaoru nunca vai esquecer..../...  
  
Ele se dirigiu até o carro com uma cara fechada. Kenshin queria acabar com tanta frescura e gritou:  
  
"É hora de trabalhar. Pessoal, chega de brincadeira. Agora a coisa é séria. A grande final nós espera."  
  
Kenshin chegou perto de Kaoru. Deu um beijo nela, abraçando e levantado os pés da moça do chão. Olhou um instante para Enishi. Eles deram o famoso grito de guerra. E foi embora para a corrida.  
  
.../..Você pode ter pintado isso, Enishi....Mas quem vai pilotar sou eu..... Para sempre.../..Os olhos dele brilharam dourados por uns instantes.  
  
A ultima prova foi entre Kenshin e a equipe "Motorhead HP". Kenshin ganhou, é claro.  
  
Quando ele foi receber o prêmio. As Marias-gasolina se jogaram em cima dele. Kaoru quase fez com que as mulheres voassem para outro planeta. Era a vez dela de ficar com ciúmes. Kenshin sorria e dizia:  
  
"ORO" Quando as moças tentavam agarrar ele. Uma das moças beliscou o traseiro do ruivo. Kaoru parecia ter virado Battousai. Até os olhos dela mudaram de cor.  
  
"Ororororo" Era tudo que ele dizia, enquanto Kaoru dava com o troféu na cabeça dele. E chamava Kenshin de descarado. O resto da turma não conseguia parar de rir.  
  
/////////  
  
Todos estavam felizes e saíram para comemoram. Menos Aoshi , Misao e Yahiko que tinham ficado em casa. E Hiko e Enishi que tinham ido a um outro lugar, hu hu, Stripper club.  
  
Sano, Souji, Kaoru e Kenshin se encontram em uma danceteria. Não fazia o estilo deles, mas......Era hora de diversão.  
  
///////  
  
O som com batidas fortes e as luzes alucinantes eram um convite para a pista de dança. Logo todos estavam se chacoalhando felizes.  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru davam um show na pista. Dançando livremente e sensualmente. Os dois se divertiam muito juntos e trocavam beijos provocantes no meio da dança.  
  
"Che. Esses dois estão pensando que são os únicos habitantes do mundo. Dá uma olhada no Souijirou agarrado com as duas loiras lá no canto. Eu deveria ter ido para a boate de strip" Sano se sentiu um pouco deslocado. Mas.....  
  
Ele mirou alguém que sempre o tirava do sério. Uma certa médica . Ela estava acompanhada de um cara muito estranho. O cara parecia um nerd. Nem conseguia dançar direito. O cara dançando parecia uma mistura de Elvis com Michael Jackson. Ele foi lá resolver o problema.  
  
"Ei, colega, pode ir lá no bar buscar uma bebida pra moça. Não vê como ela tem sede"  
  
O carinha realmente foi até o bar. Que palhaço. Sanosuke pensou.  
  
"O que você pensa estar fazendo, Cabeça de Galo?" Megumi estava vestida em vestido preto de crepe que deixava as costas dela expostas. O longo cabelo preso em um intrincado penteado. Um perfume maravilhoso. Ela estava linda. Bem provocante... Sano sentiu o peito pular. Sempre quando ele via ela acontecia uma coisa estranha na barriga, parecia um zig-zag de sensações. O coração ficava meio doido dentro do peito. Secretamente Megumi sentia o mesmo.  
  
"Te salvando do monstro alienígena, Raposa"  
  
"O único alienígena que estou vendo é você. Aquele é o doutor Freaky (a/n- desculpe, eu não pude resistir). Um conceituadíssimo médico ginecologista."  
  
Sano caiu na risada. Megumi batia o pé no chão impaciente  
  
"Tá rindo do que? Seu Cabeçudo. Não sabe o que é um ginecologista?"  
  
"Você não sabe que uma mulher nunca deve sair com alguém que conheça melhor a ...as partes femininas dela do que ela própria."  
  
"O que você entende de mulheres. Seu Cabeça de Galo. Apesar que você evitou dizer hu hu aquilo em público" Megumi fazia todo o possível para não sorrir, mas a gente não controla certas coisas. Um leve sorriso apareceu e ela tentou disfarçar....../...Ele tem ciúmes. Será?.../....  
  
"É claro Raposa. Eu sou um cavalheiro, nunca diria isso em público"  
  
"Tá bom"  
  
Quando os dois viraram. O Dr. Freaky estava dançando de um jeito estranho no meio da pista, fazendo com que todo mundo prestasse atenção nele. E na freaky dance dele.  
  
"Tsc, tsc, Deus me livre. Também existe uma frase que diz: Nunca durma com alguém mais louco que você" Megumi dizia inconsolada, mexendo a cabeça e olhando para o chão.  
  
"Raposa você não dormiu com esse cara, né? Sanosuke tinha a frase 'Acabo com esse cara se ele tocou nela' Estampada no olhar.  
  
"É claro que não Sanosuke. Você acha que eu vou pra cama com o primeiro que eu vejo." Megumi disse indignada ..../...Yep, ciúmes com certeza...Hein, quem ele pensa que eu sou?......../....Por mais indignada, aquele sorriso não saia do rosto.  
  
"Que susto. Mas a sua frase não tem efeito em você. Você nunca vai achar alguém mais doido que você, Raposa"  
  
"SANOSUKE SAGARA" Agora o sorriso sumiu. Ela deu um tapão na cabeça dele.  
  
Mas, Sano só ria. Depois de um tempo. Ele a puxou para a pista de dança. E os dois começaram a dançar sensualmente, olhos nos olhos. A batida da música e as luzes, eram extremamente sexy.  
  
Megumi se jogava nos braços de Sanosuke. Ela se remexia como uma cobra. Sanosuke passava as mãos pelo corpo dela. Ela mexia o quadril de um lado para o outro levando Sano junto com ela. Ele soltou o cabelo dela. Fazendo com que os fios soltos a deixassem ainda mais sensual. A danceteria ficou quente demais de repente.  
  
Quando a música acabou. Os dois perceberam que a boate inteira observava eles. Bateram palmas para o casal. Inclusive Kaoru e Kenshin, que já estavam voltando para casa.  
  
Souijirou não podia mais ser visto. Tinha sumido junto das duas loiras. Aquele sorrisinho dele esconde tantas coisas....  
  
Megumi e Sano ficaram um pouco corados. Eles eram perfeitos juntos. Só que não admitiam. Gostavam de se provocar. Mas, até mesmo as provocações, têm que chegar ao fim.  
  
Sanosuke começou a rir. E Megumi também .Quando perceberam que o Dr Freaky estava deixando a danceiteria ao lado de um travesti.  
  
"Acho que as habilidades dele de ginecologista não vão ser necessárias essa noite" Sano se matava de rir  
  
"Acho que não. Queria ver a cara dele quando descobrir que comprou gato por lebre. Hohohohohohoho. "  
  
"Cabeça de Galo me leva pra casa, vai"  
  
"Tudo bem, mas eu estou de moto, serve?"  
  
"Huhu, vamos embora."  
  
///////  
  
Aoshi e Misao estavam na cama trocando beijos e caricias. Yahiko já tinha ido dormir. Então os dois puderam ficar mais à vontade.  
  
Aoshi beijava docemente a barriga de Misao. Enquanto ela passava os dedos no cabelo dele. Os dois realmente estavam curtindo tudo isso. Fizeram um monte de planos para o casamento. Misao como sempre estava hiper- entusiasmada ,mas a gravidez estava tirando um pouco a pilha da energética jovem. Agora eles escolhiam os nomes para o bebê.  
  
" Aoshi junior"  
  
"Credo que falta de criatividade."  
  
"O que você prefere, Etelvaldo?"  
  
"Misao, não. Que tal Saigo, para menino e Miya para menina."  
  
Misao começou a rir.  
  
"Tá rindo do que?"  
  
"Miya é o nome daquela robozinha-mulher do Jaspion."  
  
Misao ria mais ainda da cara que Aoshi estava fazendo.  
  
"Aoshi você assistia Jaspion?"  
  
"Eu não"  
  
"De onde você tirou o nome" Misao sabia que ele não conseguiria mentir.  
  
"Tudo bem eu assistia de vez em quando, satisfeita?"  
  
Depois de muito rir, imaginando um chibi-Aoshi na frente da tv assistindo monstros destruindo Tokio. Misao sossegou.  
  
"Boa noite, amor."  
  
"Boa noite, Misao."  
  
Os dois fecharam os olhos agarradinhos um no outro.  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"Humm?"  
  
"Você assistia Power Rangers?"  
  
"AAAA FAÇA ME O FAVOR, MISAO!"  
  
"Pokémon?"  
  
"MISAO!"  
  
Ele disse sério e num tom de bravo. Atacando ela com milhares de beijos devastadores. Um Kaiten Kenbu de beijos ( que bonitinho) Misao ria sem parar. Aoshi era certamente alguém muito divertido de se provocar.  
  
Depois de um tempo. Eles finalmente dormiram, após dizerem que se amavam. Ainda teriam 7 meses e meio para escolher um monte de nomes de crianças. E o resto da vida para viver esse maravilhoso romance.  
  
/////  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru tinham chegado em casa. Tudo estava quietinho. Kenshin não quis acender as luzes e deu uma topada na mesinha de centro da sala.  
  
"OrO....iTaI..."  
  
Kaoru não aguentou e sentou no chão pra rir do baka.  
  
"Você bebeu de mais. Kenshin você está bem?" Kaoru teve que trazer o carro. Estranhamente Kenshin estava enxergando tudo dobrado. @_@  
  
Os dois foram cambaleando pelo corredor. Até que ele prensou ela na parede e começou beijar Kaoru por todos os lados. No pescoço, na orelha, nos ombros. As mãos estavam por todos os lados. Kaoru não tinha fôlego. Ele tinha colocado um atrevido joelho no meio das pernas dela. Kaoru estava quase passando mal....digo passando bem, muito bem. Os beijos estavam causando um incêndio. Nos dois.  
  
Depois de muitos beijos, agarramentos e corpos já em brasa. Kenshin disse malicioso.  
  
"Eu bebi muito. Não consigo chegar até o meu quarto. Corro o risco de acidente grave no meio do caminho."  
  
"Seu atrevido." Kaoru disse isso puxando Kenshin pela camisa, fazendo com que ele a seguisse até o quarto dela. Os dois entraram.  
  
Antes de fechar a porta e ela ser atacada por um bombardeio de beijos. Kaoru disse maliciosamente.  
  
"Muito, muito atrevido ruivinho."  
  
"Você não viu nada Kaoru-Koishii."  
  
E a porta do quarto se fechou. Nem bombeiro podia apagar o incêndio que tinha começado naquele quarto.  
  
/////  
  
Sano tinha chegado na casa de Megumi. Os dois pararam na varanda para conversar.  
  
"Me diz Raposa. Por que sair com um cara daqueles?"  
  
"Ele é estranho. Eu admito. Mas, ele é gentil, educado, não fala palavrões, não é grosso. Pode me dar um ótimo futuro."  
  
Megumi tentava fugir da tentação que era ficar tão perto de Sanosuke. Ficar agarrada nele naquela moto tinha deixado ela toda arrepiada.  
  
"Resumindo, ele é um boiola."  
  
Sano também estava arrepiado. (cough, cough!! Ahem ! hehehehe)  
  
"Sano, por favor."  
  
"Tudo bem, talvez eu não tenha educação, nem gentileza. Mas Megumi, quando eu gosto de alguém. Eu realmente gosto. Eu não finjo, nada"..... "Talvez eu não possa te dar o futuro que você mereça. Mais eu estou tentando. Eu estou trabalhando duro, pra isso" Ele a estava olhando sedutoramente com olhos famintos.  
  
"Sano, eu...."  
  
Ele era muito sexy, ficava difícil pensar com aqueles olhos chocolates, famintos quase te devorando. O perfume dele era masculino, e invadia o ar. Quanto mais ela respirava o cheiro dele, mais embriagada ela ficava. Se antes as sensações eram fortes. Agora eram avassaladoras.  
  
"Raposa, nós vamos ganhar o campeonato. E eu vou poder te dar tudo que você quiser."  
  
"Sano, eu não quero dinheiro. Eu quero..."  
  
"O que você quer? Raposinha"  
  
Sanosuke já chegou mais perto, beijando o pescoço dela. Enquanto, Megumi se derretia no abraço dele. A pele dela era macia e firme, como ele tinha imaginado tantas vezes. O cabelo dela era uma seda rara. A boca vermelha era um convite, e ele desejava explorar e sentir o gosto. Desejava morder aqueles lábios que deveriam ter a doçura da maça. Aquele corpo era o resumo da luxúria . E Sano nem ligava em ser condenado por isso.  
  
"Eu quero você ,Sanosuke"  
  
Ele sentiu um turbilhão de fogo, passando pelo corpo. Aquelas palavras reforçaram o desejo que sentia.  
  
"Sabe Raposa, eu não sei se eu posso te dar as coisas que você merece. Eu posso ser um boçal perto dos seus amigos engomadinhos."  
  
Ele respirou a essência dela antes de dizer algo atrevido. Se Megumi quisesse parar teria que ser agora.  
  
"Mais eu posso fazer amor com você a noite inteira, até que você fique azul, sem fôlego. Até que suas pernas não sustentem mais o seu corpo. E você tenha que se entregar por completo pra mim."  
  
Sano a prensou mais ainda contra a parede. Subindo o vestido dela, lentamente. Passando a mão na coxa dela.  
  
"Não Sano...... Eu é quem vou fazer amor com você até que você fique azul. Até que você não consiga mais abrir o olhos."  
  
Ela se agarrou com as duas pernas na cintura dele. Beijando o peito dele, e agarrando-se firmemente no pescoço. Nada podia parar Megumi agora. Ela desejava Sanosuke, como nunca desejou outro homem antes.  
  
Ele a levou para dentro da casa. Apertando as nádegas dela firmemente. E beijando Megumi com toda a paixão que ele conhecia. Sano chegou no quarto. Deitou Megumi na cama, se encaixando nela e tirando a roupa da médica com beijos ardentes.  
  
"Quer apostar Raposa?"  
  
"Ohhohohohohohoho, Aposta aceita. Vamos lá. Cabeça de Galo."  
  
"É AGORA OU NUNCA"  
  
////// It's Now or Never  
  
It's now or never,  
  
come hold me tight  
  
Kiss me my darling,  
  
be mine tonight  
  
Tomorrow will be too late,  
  
it's now or never  
  
My love won't wait.  
  
When I first saw you  
  
with your smile so tender  
  
My heart was captured,  
  
my soul surrendered  
  
I'd spend a lifetime  
  
waiting for the right time  
  
Now that your near  
  
the time is here at last.  
  
It's now or never,  
  
come hold me tight  
  
Kiss me my darling,  
  
be mine tonight  
  
Tomorrow will be too late,  
  
it's now or never  
  
My love won't wait.  
  
Just like a willow,  
  
we would cry an ocean  
  
If we lost true love  
  
and sweet devotion  
  
Your lips excite me,  
  
let your arms invite me  
  
For who knows when  
  
we'll meet again this way  
  
It's now or never,  
  
come hold me tight  
  
Kiss me my darling,  
  
be mine tonight  
  
Tomorrow will be too late,  
  
it's now or never  
  
My love won't wait.  
  
////  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Putz, se alguém não me segurar eu acabo fazendo um monte de lemons. Sanosuke é MUITO sexy, ne?. Espero não ter decepcionado(muito) vocês. Desculpa pessoal. ^_^ A música eu traduzo depois, certo?  
  
Acabei de me dar conta que meus casais Ruroken são assanhados, né? Bom, são todos pessoas adultas. Acho que se é para imaginar uma história. Eu posso colocar um temperinho.  
  
Bom, se você quiser um lemon S/M, leia meu fic Eu não quero te esquecer. Eu acho que ficou bem legal. Deixe um review, please. (Olha a promoção, leve um fic ganhe outro de graça. Vamo lá freguesa, ^_^ . Mulher bonita não paga, mas também não leva ^o^)  
  
Hu Hu, bom, Motorhead High Performance é o nome da equipe do meu irmão de verdade. Se eu parar de fazer o fic é porque ele descobriu que eu usei o nome e me matou, ITAI, estou brincando.(Ninguém mandou ele chamar o Kenshin de gay. Fiz o Ken ganhar dele na corrida. Hehehe. Don't be such a woosy,bro hehehe) (Motorhead tb é uma banda de heavymetal que ele gosta. Eu não gosto muito não)  
  
Stock-car-carro de corrida geralmente usado na Nascar (Pense naquele filme do Tom Cruise 'Dias de Trovão', substitua o Tom Cruise pelo Kenshin, hohohohoho, UAUUUU)  
  
Gente uma equipe de corrida não tem só esses poucos componentes, não. Tem muito mais. Use só a imaginação, tá  
  
Putz- Jaspion era um tipo de filme japonês que passava a muuuuito tempo atrás , na extinta tv manchete, lembra? Acho que não é do tempo de vocês. Caramba, mas eu lembro até da música.  
  
Agradecimentos as meninas, que tiveram a gentileza de mandar um review.  
  
Hilde SakuragariSetsuna M-- Muito obrigada pela review. Um review que vale por dois ne? Espero que S/M tenha agradado. Valeu ^_^  
  
Megumi Sagara---. A coisa mais legal do fanfiction é essa interação entre as pessoas, você não acha? É claro que eu vou comentar o seu review. Agora, me diz que email é esse? dayane ama vegeta? Pô meu, ou você fica com o Sano ou você fica com o Vegeta. Os dois não pode, não. MOU....tô brincando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Gostou das cenas S/M?  
  
Hana Himura- Muito obrigada pelo review. De novo. Que legal....Combinou mais com a historia a Kaoru trabalhando com o Katsu. Alguns fics ficam meio enjoativos porque as pessoas usam sempre a mesma história, ne?  
  
Quanto a assistente social, eu queria ela bem chata mesmo. Apesar de que na verdade as assistentes sociais não são assim. É uma profissão em que se trabalha muito. Sobre adoção, não é a minha área. Mas eu acho que você está bem certa no seu feedback. Eu sei com certeza que, um processo de adoção demora em média 2 anos. E a maioria das famílias preferem crianças brancas com menos de 4 anos. Só que nos orfanatos a maioria das crianças tem a pele escura e tem mais de 6 anos.  
  
O preconceito é uma coisa bem triste, ne? Minha tia conseguiu ficar com a guarda provisória de 2 crianças, até que a mãe se recupera-se dos problemas com drogas(ela ficou mais de 2 anos com as crianças). Hoje eles vivem bem com a mãe biológica , que conseguiu se recuperar . E ela dá uma vida ótima para os meninos. O pai morreu em uma perseguição com a policia. ( Minha tia é assistente social)  
  
Carolina--Muito obrigada . Eu não escrevo bem não, meu português é cheio de erros. Mas eu andei lendo algumas coisas em um fórum (que reúne autores bem experientes ) que me deixaram muito irritada. Eles estavam comentando que a qualidade dos fics na ff.net tinha caído muito. Poxa, é fácil ficar falando dos outros quando eles mesmos não fazem um update nas historias deles a um tempão.(maior injustiça porque tem um monte de fics que eu gosto atualmente na ff.net) Que coisa chata criticar a criatividade dos outros. Por isso, eu resolvi escrever, mesmo que seja ruim. Pelo menos eu não estou criticando ninguém. E estou fazendo alguma coisa.  
  
Carolina tente escrever uma história ,eu te dou o maior apoio. Quem sabe não fica super-legal, hein ^_~  
  
Mako-chan--Ainda bem que você gostou da Misao grávida . Eu quis que ela crescesse um pouco. Ficou mais fácil pra mim. Espero que você goste de S/M. Obrigada pela boa sorte. Continue lendo e mandando review. ^_^  
  
Valeria-OOOOOOOOOOI E aí, perua. Como vai a vida no interior. Mesmo marasmo? Poxa, Valeria eu escrevi isso meio de sopetão. Nem deu pra falar contigo. Obrigada pelos reviews. Você leu todas as minhas historia...Obrigada. Gostou de s/m. Me mande mais reviews, tá. Beijos. 


	6. 5classificação R

Esse capítulo contém partes mais picantes.  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
"RACING"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo: 5  
  
/////  
  
A manhã de Domingo estava simplesmente perfeita. O tempo lá fora parecia refletir o espírito de Kenshin. Claro, brilhante, cheio de vida e cores. O amor entre ele e Kaoru parecia ter explodido e se espalhado por todos os cantos do mundo. Trazendo ao céu um azul tão brilhante quanto os olhos de Kaoru. E um dourado em brasas tão flamejante quanto o cabelo de Kenshin, acordando o Sol e o dia para a vida.  
  
Dentro do quarto . Kenshin observava Kaoru dormindo. Os longos cabelos dela espalhados pelo travesseiro. Ela estava nua enrolada nos lençóis. Uma alma tão pura, e cheia de paixão e vivacidade.  
  
.../Deus, como alguém pode ser tão perfeito...Como ela tomou conta de mim...Ela é um pedaço da minha alma....Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse sentir algo tão forte....Nem mesmo Tomoe que foi meu primeiro amor, me fez sentir assim....E a noite passada foi simplesmente inacreditável...Agora ele é minha, e pra sempre será....só minha/.. .....Ele pensava com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto carinhosamente acaricia o rosto dela, que dormia profundamente.  
  
Kenshin nem percebeu que sonolentos olhos azuis, o observavam.  
  
"Bom dia, Kenshin."  
  
"Bom dia, Kaoru-koishii.....você se sente bem?"  
  
Ele parecia preocupado. Kenshin quase entrou em pânico quando viu que ela tinha sentido dor. Porém, os dois tinham tanta paixão, que logo a dor deu lugar a um prazer indescritível, para ambos. Mas Kenshin era assim mesmo quando se tratava de Kaoru, sempre atento e preocupado.  
  
Sinceramente ele não pensava que a noite de ontem pudesse acabar do jeito que acabou. Mas os dois foram tão levados pelos sentimentos, tudo aconteceu naturalmente.  
  
"Eu me sinto ótima, nunca eu estive melhor.... Mas é que.... eu gostaria de tomar um banho."  
  
Kaoru estava extremamente vermelha. Acordar ao lado de um homem, depois de uma noite de amor, era algo muito novo para ela. Mesmo que ela estivesse loucamente apaixonada por Kenshin, era um pouquinho constrangedor e estranho.  
  
Dentro do peito o coração quase explodia. Ela tinha medo de fazer alguma coisa errada ou dizer alguma coisa errada e acabar com a magia do momento. Mal sabia ela que Kenshin sentia o mesmo.  
  
"Claro, eu vou preparar um banho. Tá bom?"  
  
Kenshin a beijou, o beijo dele foi delicado mas apaixonado. Um beijo , e aquela sensação de estar pegado fogo apareceu novamente. Ele se levantou, andando nu pelo quarto até chegar ao banheiro. O maravilhoso cabelo solto cobria as costas perfeitas.  
  
Kenshin tinha o corpo muito bem esculpido. Cada detalhe dele ficou marcado na memória de Kaoru, cada pedaço daquela pele. Cada imperfeição. O cheiro masculino dele havia invadido Kaoru. Os suspiros e os gemidos dele, eram extremamente excitantes. Assim como cada beijo, assim como a língua dele. Como cada movimento.  
  
Ela se lembrava que por um momento os olhos dele pareciam terem brilhado dourados. Ferozes e famintos. O cabelo solto, que conforme os movimentos alternavam pra frente e para trás. Parecia mais uma aura em fogo. Uma aura de paixão.  
  
Os corpos se encaixavam tão perfeitamente. Foram feitos um para o outro como um maravilhoso quebra cabeças.  
  
Kaoru foi tirada de seus pensamentos, quando Kenshin puxou o lençol dela. A princípio ela agarrou a barra, não querendo expor o corpo nu. Mas quando ele a olhou nos olhos, ela soltou o lençol. Não havia por que se esconder ou sentir vergonha. Tudo aquilo ia muito além de algo carnal.  
  
Kenshin a carregou para o banheiro, como se carregasse um bebê. Ela se entregou, completamente nua nos braços daquele que poderia levá-la aonde quer que ele fosse.  
  
Kenshin não conseguia decifrar o mistério. Como aquele anjo tinha caído em seus braços? Mas a partir de hoje ele nunca mais deixaria o lado dela.  
  
A paixão que Kaoru sentia era natural, nem um pouco forjada. Isso quase levou Kenshin a loucura. Poder levá-la ao prazer verdadeiro, era excitante para Kenshin.  
  
O corpo dela era simplesmente perfeito. Criado pelas mãos de Deus. A pele respondia a cada toque, os seios estimulados com cada beijo. As coxas perfeitas nunca tocadas por outro homem. Até mesmo cada marquinha ou cicatriz que ela tinha. Se encaixava tão bem com tudo aquilo que ela era. O corpo dela respondia com ardor a cada toque dele.  
  
Ela era a perfeição aos olhos de Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin a colocou na água da banheira e entrou junto com ela. Passando a esponja pelas costas de Kaoru. Ela se deleitava com as sensações. Parecia tão irreal. Como ele conseguia fazer com que ela perdesse a respiração com um simples toque?  
  
Kaoru se virou, e beijou Kenshin com todo amor que ela tinha. A paixão novamente explodiu. Os dois se entregaram completamente.  
  
A água da banheira parecia ferver enquanto eles faziam amor intensamente.  
  
////  
  
Megumi acordou sozinha, nua enrolada em lençóis brancos. O sol da manhã de domingo tinha invadido o quarto, lá fora o céu azul brilhava intensamente. Um cheirinho de café-da-manhã entrou no sistema dela. E a pergunta de onde Sanosuke estaria, parecia ter sido respondida.  
  
Preguiçosamente ela se levantou e foi tomar uma rápida ducha. Vestida apenas com o roupão branco. Megumi entrou na cozinha, ainda com os longos cabelos molhados.  
  
Parando na porta, ela se deparou com uma cena que não poderia ser esquecida.  
  
Ele estava nu, fazendo suco de laranja, enquanto cantava com uma espátula na mão, fingindo que era um microfone.  
  
Megumi sorriu. Ele era um patetão. Ela simplesmente adorava.  
  
Apesar de todo o jeitão rude, o vigor, os músculos bem definidos. O amor dele era doce e intenso. Sano colocou Megumi em primeiro lugar o tempo todo. E olha que foram várias e várias vezes.  
  
Ele tinha surpreendido até os conhecimentos médicos dela. Alternava perfeitamente palavras doces, com palavras indecentes, beijos carinhos com beijos cheios de luxúria .  
  
Apesar de tudo Megumi não conseguiu ver maldade nele. Ele tinha um espírito livre. Um pouquinho estúpido, mas puro. E extremamente sensual. Deus, ele exalava sensualidade.  
  
Sem querer, ela sentiu os olhos encherem de água. Parece idiota e sem sentido, mas ela se sentiu emocionada. A cena dele na cozinha mostrava tudo que ela precisa ver.  
  
..../.... Definitivamente, eu amo esse Cabeça de Galo..../...  
  
"Bom dia, Raposinha." Automaticamente ela fez a 'emoção' desaparecer. Dando lugar ao sorriso malicioso, enquanto se aproximava dele.  
  
"Bom dia, Galinho." Sano puxou-a para perto, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.  
  
"Eu preparei o café da manhã. Catei tudo que tinha nessa geladeira. Você só come essas coisas diet e sem calorias. Como você consegue viver com essas tranqueiras?"  
  
"Esse tipo de comida é saudável, faz muito bem."  
  
"Eu conheço outra coisa que é mais saudável e faz você queimar milhões de calorias".  
  
"Ohohohohoho. O que seria?"  
  
Sano colocou ela em cima da mesa, puxando Megumi pelos joelhos e se encaixando nela. Com beijos devoradores, Sano foi subindo em cima da mesa. Enquanto Megumi se deitava.  
  
CRACK. CRACK. BOOOOM  
  
"AAAiiiiiii, Sanosuke minha mesa, seu idiota."  
  
"Sabia que a mesa não era muito confiável .Rapo.....digo.....Megumi.."  
  
O olhar de Megumi, dizia 'se você der risada, eu te mato'......Mas um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela.  
  
"O chão serve, contanto que você fique por baixo. Ohohohohohoho"  
  
Você acha que Sanosuke reclamou?  
  
////  
  
Aoshi foi acordado com beijos, no pescoço, na orelha. Uma pequena mão deslizava por dentro do pijama, enviando choquinhos agradáveis pelo corpo. A mão estava vagando por estradas perigosas.  
  
Numa incrível velocidade ele se colocou por cima de Misao. Invertendo os papéis , agora era ele, quem enviava choques de prazer a Misao.  
  
O corpo dela estava um pouco sensível. Os seios estavam mais cheios e um pouco doloridos. Mas Aoshi não trazia dor alguma a Misao. Só prazer.  
  
"Bom dia ,amor."  
  
"Bom dia Misao, você acha que a gente pode?" Não esperando pela resposta invadiu a boca dela. A língua dele fazia caminhos tortuosos. As mãos grandes acariciavam o corpo de Misao.  
  
"Sim a doutora disse que tudo bem. É só a gente se controlar um pouquinho mais." Misao já estava sem fôlego. Tamanho os deliciosos ataques infligidos por Aoshi.  
  
"Tá aí uma coisa difícil, minha pequena". Ele disse isso chupando deliciosamente o pescoço dela. Fazendo um traçado quente e molhado até os seios já estimulados. O que ela poderia fazer, a não ser se entregar àquele homem?  
  
Com um movimento rápido Aoshi arrancou as roupas que ainda restavam nos corpos em brasa. Misao tinha despertado ele de um jeito muito agradável. Isso fez com que o desejo de Aoshi pegasse fogo rapidamente.  
  
"Eu quero você Misao, agora." Aoshi beijou Misao mais uma vez, ela suspirava. As mãos dele percorreram as coxas, puxando ela para cima pelos joelhos e enroscando as pernas dela na cintura dele.  
  
"Eu também, Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi prendeu a respiração, enquanto invadia Misao. Os dois seguiram em ritmo intenso. Aoshi afundava o rosto nos ombros de Misao respirando o adocicado perfume dela. Tremia de excitação. Misao sorria com o jeito que ele gemia o nome dela. Tinha que morder os lábios para não gritar o nome dele.  
  
"Isso é tão bom...Você é tão perfeita Misao.....Eu te amo muito."  
  
Essas palavras faziam a paixão de Misao crescer, logo os dois explodiriam.  
  
"Agora nós somos um só Aoshi....um ser...Eu te amo...."  
  
Os dois explodiram com um prazer indescritível. Foram levados em um oceano de sensações multi-coloridas, que enchiam os olhos e cegavam a visão. Respirando profundamente, eles ficaram imóveis, ainda sentindo os nervos em choque.  
  
"Eu adoro as manhãs, minha Misao."  
  
"Eu também, Aoshi. E como."  
  
////////  
  
  
  
Soujirou estava entrando em uma farmácia. Ele tinha acordado com uma gigantesca dor de cabeça. Tudo que ele lembrava da noite passada , eram duas loiras e alguma coisa que envolvia algemas (oro?)  
  
....../...É melhor eu não pensar sobre isso.../......  
  
Graças a Deus, era Domingo. Assim ele poderia tomar um analgésico e dormir o resto do dia.  
  
..../.....Hum....Bom plano....Soujirou..../....  
  
Ele ficou esperando, até que o balconista atendesse uma moça que estava do lado dele. A princípio ele não prestou muita atenção nela. Mas uma marca roxa no braço da moça. Fez com que ele olhasse pra ela. A moça parecia aflita e impaciente. Como se tivesse que sair correndo logo da farmácia.  
  
Soujirou ficou realmente intrigado quando viu que ela tinha um corte na testa. A franja estava escondendo, mas o hematoma era claramente visível. Hematomas traziam tristes lembranças para ele.  
  
Ela deixou que o pacote de ataduras caísse no chão. Os dois se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo. E as mãos se tocaram. Os olhos de Souijirou mergulharam em um profundo verde. Parecia tão ferido por dentro.  
  
Quando a moça sorriu timidamente , as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas, por causa do toque das mãos. Ele pode ver meiguice. E continuo segurando a mão dela, enquanto os olhares se encontravam.  
  
Os longos cabelos negros dela caíram para frente. Soujirou pode sentir um leve perfume que lembrava pêssegos. Parecia o perfume natural dela. Mas ele notou como os olhos verdes dela brilhavam tristes.  
  
Os dois ficaram tão absorvidos naquele momento, que nem se deram conta do alterado homem que entrava na farmácia. O homem brutalmente puxou a moça pelo braço machucado. Ela se encolheu toda de medo e dor.  
  
"Anda sua pequena vadia. Não é hora pra ficar namorando. Você ainda tem muita coisa pra fazer. Tem o almoço pra arrumar".......... "Chega de tanta frescura. Uns roxinhos não vão te matar, não."  
  
O homem disse isso arrastando a moça pra fora da farmácia. Souijirou foi atrás. O sangue dele ferveu quando aquele cara a arrastou brutalmente pelo braço que estava machucado.  
  
Ele começou a reviver cenas do passado, isso tirava ele do sério. A moça tropeçou ralando o delicado joelho na calçada. Ela chorava humilhada. Todo mundo olhava e ninguém fazia nada para ajudar.  
  
"Sua imprestável. Nem andar na rua direito você consegue."  
  
Soujirou esqueceu completamente do seu habitual sorriso e partiu pra cima daquele homem nojento. Os dois começaram a brigar. Com uma força que Soujirou não sabia que tinha, nocauteou o homem, que caiu de bunda na calçada. Caído no chão, ele gritou ultrajado.  
  
"Sua putinha. Eu te aguentei até hoje por causa da sua mãe que esticou as canelas. E me deixou com esse tormento pra sustentar. Mas a partir de hoje, você não entra mais na minha casa. Sua piranha. Quero ver como você vai se virar sem o papai aqui." Ele se levantou do chão, passando a mão por cima do sangue que escorria da boca dele. Ele estava zombando dela.  
  
"Quero ver se o seu namoradinho, aí. Vai querer uma inútil como você, por perto."  
  
Ela começou a chorar, humilhada. Todo esse escândalo no meio da rua. Todos estavam olhando. Ela não tinha onde morar, por isso se sujeitava as loucuras e bebedeiras do seu padastro.  
  
...../...Mas, E agora ? O que eu faço?....Eu estou já tão ferrada mesmo...Eu não me importo com mais nada.../...  
  
Ela caminhou para perto dele.  
  
"Mesmo que eu não tenha onde morar, mesmo que eu viva debaixo de uma ponte. Eu nunca mais quero olhar pra essa sua cara nojenta. Seu bastardo filho da puta.... POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI PARA O INFERNO......?"  
  
Ele deu um tapa que jogou a moça no chão. Mais uma vez, Soujirou partiu pra cima dele. Ele derrubou o cara no chão. Soujirou se descontrolou, golpeando o homem várias e várias vezes. Mesmo com o sujeito desmaiado, ele ainda batia no cara. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando diferente. Ele estava descontando um monte de coisas naquele homem desmaiado na rua.  
  
"Vem, vamos, a polícia vai prender você. Por favor pare, você vai matar ele. Esse bastardo não merece que você acabe na prisão por isso."  
  
A moça colocou a mão nas costas de Soujirou. Quando ele sentiu o toque dela, ele parou de bater no homem e voltou a si.  
  
Soujirou agarrou a mão da moça e correu pra longe da farmácia. Ela parecia tão exausta. Dentro do carro, ela fechou os olhos e um sorriso apareceu, mas logo sumiu.  
  
"E agora?" Ela perguntou para si mesma.  
  
"Você vem pra minha casa comigo." Os olhos dela abriram e olharam surpresos para Soujirou.  
  
"O que?" Ele não parecia ser uma pessoa má , mas ela não conseguia evitar de pensar que ele poderia ser um psicopata, um tarado ou coisa parecida.  
  
"Você não tem pra onde ir. Parece estar tão cansada. Precisa cuidar dessas feridas. E aquele desgraçado te expulsou de casa. Então você vem comigo, eu vou cuidar de você. Você não merece ser tratada daquele jeito" Sinceramente, Soujirou não estava se importando com as conseqüências. Algo dizia que ele deveria fazer isso.  
  
..../...Como um desgraçado daqueles tinha coragem de maltratar uma garota tão indefesa..../......  
  
" Meu nome é Soujirou Seta. Você estará segura na minha casa."  
  
"Hanna, Hanna Michi."  
  
"Hanna" Soujirou disse como que se a partir de agora esse nome fosse dito por ele muitas e muitas vezes.  
  
"Uma vez, uma pessoa que me ajudou muito, me disse, que até mesmo um pé no traseiro te empurra pra frente"  
  
Hanna sorriu.  
  
"Acho que eu tomei um pé no traseiro....Que bom."  
  
Soujirou sorriu ao ver que ela tinha se dado conta que se livrou de um pesadelo.  
  
"Que bom, né?"  
  
////  
  
Soujirou chegou em casa com Hanna e a apresentou para todos. Ele expôs a situação de Hanna à Kenshin , que concordou em abrigar a moça na casa. Ele e Kaoru iriam se mudar para o mesmo quarto. Assim, Hanna poderia ficar confortável no quarto dele.  
  
Misao tinha feito lasanha. Como era de costume, aos domingos todos iriam almoçar juntos. O almoço foi animado. O grupo estava falante e animado, muito felizes. E toda a felicidade não era só por causa do garrafão de vinho que eles tinham entornado.  
  
Hanna estava feliz, se sentia em família, como não se sentia a muito tempo. Megumi tratou dos ferimentos dela, e Kaoru providenciou roupas para ela. A todo o instante o olhar dela, com o de Soujirou se cruzavam. Ela ficava vermelha. Ele sorriu sinceramente.  
  
Soujirou estava gostando da presença de Hanna. A vontade dele era pegá-la pela mão, levá-la ao telhado e conversar, saber tudo sobre ela. Mas ainda era cedo pra isso.  
  
A tarde foi marcada pela cantoria no Videoke. Definitivamente , a carreira de cantor estava fora de cogitação para Kenshin. Megumi infernizou a vida de Kaoru com seu tradicional humor sarcástico. Yahiko tinha encontrado a companheira perfeita em matéria de infernizar a pobre Busu.  
  
Kaoru deu uns tapas em Yahiko. Chegando de mansinho, Kenshin disse no ouvido dela:  
  
"Eu acho muito excitante quando você faz isso" Kaoru ficou vermelha.  
  
"Kenshin....aqui não"....ela sorriu, e disse no ouvido dele... "Eu sempre desconfiei que você era masoquista...Por isso você gosta tanto de apanhar..".....O sorriso cresceu mais, com a cara que ele fez. As bochechas do ruivo ficaram vermelhas.  
  
"Oro?....Você é a única que pode fazer isso Koishii... Quero você naquele quarto em 5 segundos..."  
  
Kenshin disse isso, dirigindo-se ao quarto deles....Kaoru ficou extremamente vermelha....Mas deu um desculpa e saiu correndo para dentro do quarto.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Durante a semana Kaoru descobria mais e mais coisas sobre a misteriosa equipe "Makoto racing". Eles estavam registrados com esse nome a pouco tempo. Pra falar a verdade só desde o começo dessa temporada. A curiosidade só aumentava. E ela acabou perguntando se Kenshin já tinha competido com essa equipe. Ele sinceramente não conhecia nenhuma equipe "Makoto racing".  
  
Estranhamente Hiko disfarçou bastante, quando Kaoru perguntou se ele conhecia. Ele fingiu que não tinha escutado a pergunta. E foi embora atrás de mais sake.  
  
Estranho também era o comportamento de Sanosuke, ele andava saindo todos os dias de noite, e sempre voltava muito tarde. E não era para casa de Megumi que ele estava indo. Porque todas as noites ela ligava querendo saber dele. O estoque de desculpas esfarrapadas do Kenshi-gumi já estava acabando. Megumi não era boba nem nada, e percebia que algo estava errado.  
  
////  
  
Depois de várias noites tentando decifrar por que Sanosuke ficava sumindo de repente, ela tomou um resolução. Tinha que o seguir.  
  
Uma noite Megumi não aguentou e seguiu Sanosuke . Ela descobriu que ele ia até a casa de uma mulher. Megumi ficou dentro do carro olhando pela janela enquanto Sano conversa animado com um mulher lá dentro. Sanosuke abraçou ela. Os dois riam como velhos amigos ou melhor, amantes. Sano parecia muito feliz, ele transbordava felicidade.  
  
Megumi sentiu o peito contraindo. Uma dor inacreditável, pior do que se tivessem dilacerado o coração. Alguém tinha enfiado uma faca profundamente no peito dela. Essa pessoa era a única que Megumi tinha ousado realmente entregar o coração.....Sanosuke.....  
  
///  
  
......../..Eu não acredito Sanosuke.......Por quê?.....Você fez com que eu me apaixonasse.....Eu caí como uma idiota...Você só queria me usar...Eu realmente te amava/.....  
  
Lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo rosto de Megumi. Os soluços começaram a surgir. Ela ligou o carro e foi embora. Pelo caminho ela lembrava dos momentos que tinha passado com ele. Todas as vezes que eles tinham feito amor.... Tudo uma grande falsidade......  
  
A noite ela passou acordada, vagando pela casa. Como um fantasma, revivendo memórias daquilo que poderia ser a mais forte história de amor de sua vida.  
  
//  
  
Durante o dia, Megumi parecia um zumbi. Ela não estava sendo nem um pouco educada, nem com os pacientes nem com os funcionários do hospital. Ela precisava dar uma maneirada, ou então teria mais problemas ainda.  
  
A noite chegou e Megumi foi para casa. Encontrando um sorridente Sanosuke na porta da casa dela, segurando um envelope na mão, como se fosse algo muito precioso.  
  
"Hein, Raposa eu te liguei o dia todo. Nem pra retornar uma ligação. Que mulher difícil" Sano disse sorridente, sem a menor pista do que estava acontecendo.  
  
"Como você tem coragem de aparecer aqui depois de ontem a noite. Seu canalha. Quem é ela, Sano? Por que você me enganou, é algum tipo de jogo?"...... " Eu sempre soube que eu corria o risco disso acontecer, saindo com alguém como você. Eu fui cega em não querer ver." Ela disse isso rápido como se com uma enxurrada, as emoções estivessem sendo lavadas para fora.  
  
"Eu não estou entendo, Megumi. Do que você está falando?" Sano estava confuso, ele realmente não entendia. O sorriso feliz deu lugar a uma face ferida, as palavras dela machucavam....../..Alguém como eu?.../  
  
"Não seja cínico. Onde você estava ontem a noite? Hein? Seu traidor. Eu conheço o seu tipinho. Só se preocupa em aumentar o placar. Quanto mais você come, mais insatisfeito você fica, seu filho de uma p.." Megumi estava perdendo o controle, enquanto ela falava o corpo inteiro estremecia.  
  
"O que você quer dizer com tudo isso? .......Sayo? Você me viu na casa dela?" Ele finalmente entendeu.  
  
"Sayo, esse é o nome da vagabunda" Ela quase meteu um tapa na cara dele, pelo modo como ele falou o nome da outra.  
  
"Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Sayo estava me ajudando todo esse tempo. Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, ela é uma amiga"...... "Como eu sou idiota, todos esses dias. Eu me matando pra te ver feliz. E você não é capaz de confiar em mim. Como você pensa baixo de mim.....Eu sempre soube que isso não ia durar muito. Mas eu insisti, porque eu realmente Te amo. Mas quer saber, se você não confia em mim. Então deixa pra lá, Megumi. É melhor deixar pra lá. Esse pedaço de papel já não tem mais serventia agora"  
  
Antes de Sano ir embora , ele colocou o envelope nas mãos dela e se foi sem olhar pra trás. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.  
  
"Deixe pra lá, você merece coisa melhor. Boa sorte Megumi" O tom dele era realmente ferido.  
  
Megumi ficou lá parada vendo ele ir embora. As lágrimas quase cegavam a visão, mas ela queria saber por que o envelope era tão importante pra ele.  
  
...../...Talvez a outra esteja grávida ..../....  
  
Ela começou a ler o papel até chegar em uma parte interessante do texto.  
  
'Felicitação ao senhor Sanosuke Sagara, que com mérito e esforço, foi aceito na universidade de Engenharia Mecânica. Esperamos a confirmação de sua matricula até o termino desta semana.'  
  
Megumi deslizou de joelhos na grama do quintal, ela começou a chorar, agarrando o papel junto ao peito. .../..DROGA......Ele só queria que eu ficasse orgulhosa, ele estava estudando pra isso...estudando..../  
  
"SANNNNO, ME DESCULPE, me desculpe, eu sinto muito."  
  
//////  
  
Às vezes o tempo parece estar ligado ao nosso humor. Na manhã seguinte o dia amanheceu escuro, nublado, sombrio e principalmente triste. Era assim que Sano se sentia enquanto comia seu café da manhã.  
  
"Quer conversar?"  
  
"Não, Jo-chan, obrigado"  
  
"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui pra você. Se você precisar desabafar, conte comigo. Quero que você saiba que eu me importo muito com você Sano. Pode confiar em mim" Kaoru tentava consolar o amigo, ela nunca pensou que veria Sanosuke Sagara tão pra baixo.  
  
Ele se levantou e abraçou Kaoru, espremendo a garota.  
  
"Obrigado, Jo-chan. Confiança é muito importante pra mim."  
  
"Dá pra soltar a minha namorada, ou vou ter que te encher de porrada?" Um certo ruivo ciumento entrava na cozinha.  
  
"Acho que eu vou roubar a sua garota." Kenshin olhou feio pra ele, ninguém ia tirar Kaoru dele, nem em brincadeira. Kaoru só sorria, era bom ver Kenshin assim por causa dela.  
  
"Estou brincando, cara. Já tive muitos mal-entendidos nessa semana."  
  
"Tudo vai ficar bem, Sano." Kaoru e Kenshin tentavam animar o Cabeça de Galo.  
  
"Koishii, eu tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa você me liga. Eu estou com o celular. Te vejo à noite" Kenshin deu um beijo em sua amada e foi embora para um treino. Sano iria mais tarde, quando um pouco da depressão passasse. Afinal, o que é uma equipe de corrida sem um mecânico?  
  
O telefone tocou e tirou Sano do mundo dos pensamentos depressivos.  
  
"Jo-chan. Tem uma amiga sua no telefone. O nome dela é Angélica."  
  
"Oi, Angélica, tudo bem?"  
  
"Oi, Kaoru, tudo bem. Olha eu tenho que ser meio rápida se não a minha chefe me mata. Aquela informação que você queria. Adivinha ? Eu finalmente consegui..... Humm deixa eu ver , bom, o endereço até que foi fácil anota aí..... Estrada Ikebana, é um galpão vermelho....O nome completo do piloto foi meio difícil, mas suborno é uma palavra comum para quem quer informações.....Você me deve uma grana Kaoru....Haa, sim o nome é Makoto Shishio....anotou?...Putz......Eu preciso desligar a megera está chegando...beijos...tchau Kao-chan."  
  
"Beijos, tchau Gelí-chan."  
  
"Sano eu vou sair, estou com o meu celular. Se o Kenshin ligar diga que eu fui à estrada Ikebana. Ja ne."  
  
///  
  
De dentro do carro. Kaoru ficava pensando aonde ela tinha escutado o nome Makoto Shishio antes. Até que ela se lembrou  
  
...../......Tudo que eu vi antes de perder a consciência foi o nome "Shishio Racing" na lateral do caminhão.../.....Ela se lembrou da história que Kenshin tinha contado no dia em que se conheceram.  
  
"Caramba...., será que é a mesma pessoa?......Jesus, e se for?....O que eu faço....."  
  
Ela continuou pela estrada. Ela precisava solucionar o mistério.  
  
...../.....Por que esse cara fez isso com a família do Kenshin?...Por que ele voltou agora?./....  
  
Estacionou o carro não muito longe do galpão e foi dar uma espiada. De fora do galpão, ela pôde escutar vozes.  
  
"Vai haver uma grande quantidade de pessoas. O suficiente para chamar a atenção do governo. Mas não o suficiente para fazer com que todos pagem pelo que fizeram comigo...Os explosivos devem ser colocados em locais estratégico...No dia anterior a corrida...E no dia da grande corrida, quando todos estiverem com seus traseiros colados nas cadeiras do autodromo...BUMMMMM"......HAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA  
  
"Meu DEUS" Kaoru suspirou assustada. Ela ficou branca e o sangue gelou quando uma pessoa, apareceu do nada e deu um grande susto nela.  
  
"O que essa abelinha esta fazendo, aqui?"  
  
"Houji diga ao senhor Shishio que temos visitas." Quando ela escutou o nome daquele monstro ela correu. Como nunca tinha corrido antes na vida dela. Na pressa ela deixou cair o papel que estava anotado o endereço do galpão de Shishio. Justamente um folheto escrito "Himura Racing".  
  
"Houji entregue isso ao senhor Shishio, eu preciso ir atrás de uma abelinha. Isso vai ser divertido"  
  
"Kamatari leve Hannya com você"  
  
"Anda Hannya, pegue a moto"  
  
Dentro do galpão Shishio tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto....Himura Racing....vinte anos depois Hiko Himura.....  
  
Duas motos pretas perseguiam Kaoru pela estradinha, ela pisava o máximo que conseguia mais o carro velho não ajudava. Kaoru pegou o celular e ligou desesperada para Kenshin.  
  
.../...Atende....atende....por favor.../...  
  
As duas motos batiam nas laterais do carro de Kaoru que ganhava uma velocidade incrível. Um deles tinha uma arma.  
  
"Alô, Kenshin, falando..."  
  
"Kenshin" ela quase gritou o nome dele "Eu preciso de ajuda, eu me meti numa encrenca...."  
  
"Kaoru, o que foi? Onde você está? Eu vou te buscar....Fala, o que foi.?.." Kenshin estava quase pulando dentro do telefone, tamanha a aflição...  
  
"Eu não posso falar, tem duas motos me perseguindo, Eu estou na estrada Ikebana perto do......."  
  
Kaoru passou por um buraco e o telefone caiu no carpete do carro, o cinto de segurança impedia que ela abaixasse. Mas ela podia ouvir Kenshin gritando do outro lado da linha.  
  
Kamatari atirou no pneu do carro de Kaoru. Isso fez com que ela perdesse o controle do carro, indo de encontro a uma árvore. O sangue quente escorria pela testa de Kaoru, enquanto a visão dela ficava toda preta, totalmente preta.  
  
Do outro lado da linha, Kenshin escutou tudo. O som dos tiros sendo disparados. O barulho ensurdecedor antes do silêncio mortal. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, mas os segundos seguintes pareciam horas.  
  
Desesperadamente, Kenshin começou a gritar o nome dela. Mas Kaoru já não respondia mais.  
  
...../....De novo, não, Pelo Amor de DEUS, NÃO, NÃO, KAORU NÃO MERECE ISSO...."  
  
Lágrimas escorriam dos ferozes olhos dourados. Ele levantou os braços para o alto e urrou como um animal selvagem ferido.  
  
"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUU, NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
//////  
  
Notas:  
  
ORO? Caramba, que capítulo longo. Eu não acredito que machuquei minha querida Kao-chan. Foi sem querer. Eu juro. Kenshin bota essa espada pra lá, por favor. Eu preciso da minha cabeça intacta pra terminar a fic, ne?  
  
Desculpe se eu negligencie alguém nessa história, é que é meio difícil colocar todo mundo numa balança pra que fique tudo certinho.  
  
Mas apesar de tudo, o que você achou? Ficou legal? Ou, eu viajei na maionese ?  
  
Agradecimentos ( a melhor parte, por sinal)  
  
FLAVIA- Muito obrigada, por tão gentilmente emprestar a Hanna para essa história. Ela não apareceu muito, mas, ela conquistou o coração de Soujirou com certeza. Hanna vai aparecer mais nos próximos capítulos. Obrigada pelos e-mails simpáticos. ^_^  
  
NATHALIA KAMIYA-Eu também gostei do encontro entre Kaoru e Enishi. Ele não apareceu nesse capt , mas no próximo ele vai. Meu, acho que esse capítulo aqui , acabou se transformando em quase- lemons lá no começo. Será que você gostou? Obrigada pelo review. ^_^  
  
HIME- Muito obrigada pelos reviews e pelos e-mails simpáticos. Quer saber de uma coisa? Esse fic é um sucesso sim. Porque pessoas como você estam lendo e sendo tão gentis comigo. Isso já é um sucesso pra mim. Valeu ^_^  
  
TOMOYO GRANGER----Obrigada Tomoyo, você é parente da Tomoe? Eu acho que sou um pouquinho criativa. Enquanto todo mundo fica vendo novela, eu fico escrevendo esse fic @_@. Haaa, o meu fic não é o melhor, não. (estou vermelha). Muito obrigada pela sua review.^_^  
  
VALERIA-Sua tarada, só fica pensando em lemons. Esse capítulo acabou virando um. E não zoa comigo não por causa do Jaspion. Quem ficava dando golpes de karate nos outros, depois que via 'Karate Kid', hein? Obrigada pela review, sua peruona.^_^  
  
MISAO-CHAN---Não chora pelo Amor de Deus, senão eu choro tb. Sano e Megumi se separaram. Minha Kao-chan sofreu um acidente. Kenshin está sofrendo. Eu não serviria para escrever against de jeito nenhum. Mas tudo vai ficar bem, eu espero. Obrigada pela sua review. ^_^  
  
CAROLINA-Muito obrigada pela review, songfic é legal. Tente com o casal que você gostar mais. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Valeu.^_^  
  
VANESSA- Muito obrigada pela review. Eu não me acho boa escritora (eu acho que sou desleixada com o port). Espero não ter decepcionado muito você com esse novo capítulo. Valeu.^_^  
  
HANA HIMURA-Obrigada pelo seu review...Acabou rolando um quase lemon aqui, não teve jeito....Quanto às mudanças na ff.net, eu também fiquei P da vida. Fics com 'Easy Hearts' da Yumi K e 'Fires of Amber' da Anna-neko, e muitos outros, foram deletados. DELETADOS? .Como pode?....Mas um boicote a ff.net, não parece um solução muito legal. Adaptação, é uma palavra que deveria ser usada com mais freqüência. Mas, é o que você disse. Quando a pessoa perde o interesse, não tem jeito. Quando a pessoa não vê mais graça em escrever. Aí é problema, porque fazer fics dá um baita trabalho........ Mas, eu ainda acho que tem fics bons rodando por aqui......Como tem historia intragáveis.... Aí é uma questão de gosto, eu por exemplo não gosto de Yaoi, mas parece que as meninas adoram. É uma questão de gosto......  
  
Eu não sei se esse capt ficou legal. Espero que você goste .Mas se ficou muito ruim, me diga. Valeu mesmo pelo review. ^_^  
  
MEGUMI SAGARA-Você quer ficar com os dois? Que isso? Que indecência menina. Tô brincando... Meg e Sano brigaram. Eles devem ficar juntos? E Shishio não queria levantar suspeitas, por isso mudou de nome, registrando a equipe dele simplemente de 'Makoto'. O canalha tem planos cruéis....quer explodir o autodromo cheio de crianças....E ainda tem alguma coisa contra Hiko.... bom fica pro próximo capt...., Valeu pelo seu review, espero que você não tenha odiado esse capt. Obrigada ^_^  
  
Espero que ninguém tenha odiado. Obrigada a todos. 


	7. 6

Alerta máximo Waff, Waff. Gente, eu tive que fazer esse capitulo correndo. Ontem eu estava dirigindo meu carro, feliz da vida , quando duas motos pretas pararam do meu lado no semáforo. As moças que estavam na moto gritaram: 'Publique o capitulo 6 , Publique o capitulo 6....'. Seriam elas Hilde e Setsuna?....hummmmm...Que mistério.... Não fiquem tão bravas meninas, guardem essas katanas, pelo amor de Deus..  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin...e também não possuo "Can't help falling in love" do Elvis Pélvis err digo Presley (Eu amo ele, se você ainda não percebeu), a música está traduzida, mas com algumas alterações na letra........Owww....uma kunai quase me acertou agora.  
  
Agradecimento muito especial à Hana Himura, por ter feito a revisão de todo o fanfic e deste capitulo aqui. Muito obrigada. (Ainda não chegou nenhuma carta de cobrança na minha casa. Olha, eu estou endividada até...hummm....deixa eu ver.......dezembro de 2010...hihihihi, tô brincando) Valeu mesmo.  
  
"Racing"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo-6  
  
///////  
  
..../....De novo, não, Pelo Amor de DEUS, NÃO, NÃO, KAORU NÃO MERECE ISSO...."  
  
Lágrimas escorriam dos ferozes olhos dourados. Ele levantou os braços para o alto e urrou como um animal selvagem ferido.  
  
"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUU, NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
//////  
  
Kenshin apertou o aparelho celular, quase quebrando em dois. Pulou para dentro do carro, suas mãos tremiam, enquanto as lágrimas corriam livres pelo rosto. Que ninguém se atravesse a atrapalhar seu caminho. Na verdade, ninguém teria coragem de desafiar aqueles olhos dourados.  
  
Aoshi havia escutado os gritos de Kenshin, chamando por Kaoru. Quando percebeu Kenshin já estava dando partida no carro de corrida, correu para perto.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin... O que aconteceu ?" Aoshi estava muito preocupado com o estado de Kenshin. O ruivo parecia fora de si. Arrancou com o carro violentamente.  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin... Aonde você pensa que vai?... Esse carro não tem permissão de rodar pelas ruas... KENSHIN..." Aoshi gritava, e Kenshin nem escutava.  
  
Não adiantava mais nada. Ele já tinha indo embora, fazendo os pneus cantarem. Soujirou se aproximou de Aoshi.  
  
"O que aconteceu?" Soujirou tinha uma cara assustada, nunca tinha visto o amigo agindo daquele modo. O ruivo sempre era tão gentil e calmo, mas agora parecia uma fera.  
  
"Eu não sei. Ele estava gritando o nome da Kaoru. Então pegou o carro e saiu feito louco"  
  
"Você viu os olhos dele?"  
  
"Sim... Estranho, não é?..... Espero que esteja tudo bem"  
  
"E se ele encontrar algum carro de polícia pelo caminho?"  
  
"Polícia nenhuma vai alcançar ele. É melhor nós guardarmos tudo Soujirou. Vamos esperar por notícias"  
  
Eles não faziam idéia do turbilhão de emoções que Kenshin estava enfrentado. De dentro do carro, ele ligou para a ambulância. Não sabia o local exato, mas sabia que ficava na estrada Ikebana.  
  
Apertava as mãos no volante e fazia o seu LitheStorm V12 vermelho voasse pela estrada. Justamente esse era o carro que tinha o nome de Kaoru escrito nas laterais.  
  
Sano estava vindo na direção contrária com a sua moto. Quando viu a maquina vermelha passando, ele teve a impressão que os pneus nem encostavam no asfalto.  
  
"Mas que diabos... Esse é o nosso carro..."  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes ele começou a seguir Kenshin. Nunca havia visto o amigo correr tanto.  
  
Kenshin diminui a marcha quando entrou na estradinha Ikebana. Não foi difícil de encontrar o carrinho amarelo de Kaoru, batido na árvore. Ela ainda não tinha recebido nenhum tipo de socorro. Os caras na moto, pareciam ter desaparecido. Kenshin parou o carro no acostamento, saindo desesperadamente. Tinha até deixado o carro ligado.  
  
A cada centímetro que ele se aproximava, a agonia insuportável aumentava. Como um tipo de mantra, ele repetia várias e várias vezes.  
  
"Deixe que ela esteja bem... Por favor... Ela tem que estar bem..."  
  
Kaoru estava bem presa pelo cinto de segurança. Os vidros quebrados que voaram do pára-brisa tinham machucado a cabeça e a testa dela. Havia bastante sangue no rosto dela. Sangue que escorria de um corte na testa. Nessa região é normal que sangre abundantemente.  
  
Kenshin verificou os sinais vitais. Ela tinha pulsação fraca e acelerada. A pele dela estava fria .Ele pode ver os dedos das mãos ficando arroxeados. Os lábios também estavam com uma cor pálida. Ela estava inconsciente.  
  
Kaoru respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas respirava.  
  
A cabeça pendia para frente. Mas era melhor não mexer com o pescoço para não causar mais danos a coluna cervical, caso houvesse alguma fratura. Kenshin chamava por ela, tentando evitar o evidente estado de choque, mas ela não respondia.  
  
Tentar movê-la era muito arriscado. A única coisa sensata a se fazer era esperar por socorro. O problema é que o coração não sabe o que esperar, quando a vida de quem você ama está por um fio bem na sua frente.  
  
Sanosuke chegou logo em seguida assustado com aquilo que ele estava vendo. Ele jogou a moto de qualquer jeito no acostamento, tirando o capacete rapidamente.  
  
Kaoru presa dentro do carro, inconsciente e Kenshin ajoelhado ao lado dela, verificando os sinais vitais.  
  
"Kenshin... Meu Deus... Você já chamou uma ambulância ?A Jo-chan está bem?"  
  
"Eu não acho que ela esteja bem. Pegue meu celular no carro e chame a ambulância de novo. Estão demorando muito."  
  
"Ken...shin..."  
  
Uma voz fraquíssima chamou por ele. Por um momento ele achou que a imaginação estava lhe pregando uma peça. Mas ele viu os dedos dela se mexendo devagar.  
  
Ele tinha que ser forte por ela. Precisava que ela ficasse tranqüila.  
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru... Meu amor... Fique calma, eu estou aqui... Tente não se mexer. Não mexa o pescoço... Tudo vai ficar bem... A ambulância já está vindo..." Ele falava com a voz mas calma possível. Assustá-la agora só ia piorar a situação. Kenshin colocou a mão sobre os dedos gelados dela.  
  
......../.....Rápido.... Por favor.... Por que diabos demoram tanto?...../.....O dourado dos olhos ficava mais forte. Debatendo consigo mesmo entre tirá-la do carro e voar até o hospital, ou esperar pela ambulância.  
  
Ele fez a escolha certa, e esperou um pouco mais pela ambulância, que chegou logo em seguida. Os paramédicos aplicaram os primeiros socorros e correram para o hospital.  
  
Sano largou a moto no local do acidente e dirigiu o carro de Kenshin, que estava na ambulância junto de Kaoru. Segurava a mão dela a todo o tempo, até que chegassem no hospital. A cada minuto ela ficava mais roxa.  
  
Kaoru foi levada imediatamente para a sala de cirurgia. Kenshin queria ir junto, mas ele não pôde passar.  
  
Por alguns minutos ele caminhou de um lado para outro pelo corredor do hospital. Mas, quando Sano saiu para telefonar para casa, sentou-se no banco do corredor vazio e chorou. Kenshin tentava sufocar os soluços, mas não tinha jeito. A gravidade clamava por suas lágrimas. O ar faltava em seus pulmões, nunca ele tinha chorado tão dolorosamente antes. Nunca o peito tinha doido tanto. Os furiosos olhos dourados, agora estavam cheios de incertezas e tristeza. Ela estava totalmente inconsciente quando os paramédicos a tiraram da ambulância.  
  
..../...Não tire ela de mim. Eu peço. Por favor.../....  
  
////  
  
Sano telefonou para casa avisando Misao e Hanna do que tinha acontecido, ele pode escutar as duas chorando, chocadas. A poucas horas atrás tudo estava bem, e de repente tudo mudou. Como?  
  
Sanosuke tinha um nó na garganta por se sentir tão impotente, ele não conseguia imaginar o sorriso de Kaoru, só o rosto dela coberto de sangue.  
  
Imagine como Kenshin se sente? Sanosuke disse para as meninas.  
  
O problema seria contar para Yahiko, que ainda não havia chegado da escola. Enishi, Soujirou e Aoshi já estavam em casa e ficaram sabendo do acidente. Entenderam o porquê de Kenshin ter ficado tão estranho de repente.  
  
Eles se trocaram e esperaram até que Yahiko chegasse da escola. Quando contaram ao garoto, ele teve uma crise nervosa. Começou a gritar dizendo que eles estavam mentindo e queria ver a irmã naquela hora.  
  
"Onde ela está...?..... Vocês estão mentindo?... Ela ..ela...morreu......não é?........E vocês não querem me dizer porque eu sou uma criança?..... ..Foi igual com os meus pais..... Não queriam me dizer... ninguém tinha coragem de me dizer..." Yahiko chorava muito e colocava a mão no peito como se sentisse muita dor. Na verdade ele sentia.  
  
Hanna se aproximou de Yahiko, tentando acalmar o garoto. No começo ele não deixou, mas ele se jogou nos braços dela.  
  
"Tudo vai ficar bem Yahiko... Kaoru é muito forte, ela vai ficar bem. ...Ninguém te contaria uma mentira... Nós não te esconderíamos nada"... Hanna levantou o rosto dele e enxugou as lágrimas de Yahiko.  
  
"Nós vamos ao hospital agora. Assim você vai poder ficar mais perto da sua irmã, tá?" Ela disse num tom doce, tentando acalmar o garoto. Ele abraçou Hanna muito forte.  
  
Aoshi abraçava Misao, que se sentia um pouco tonta.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, vai ficar bem, não é?"  
  
"Vai sim, meu amor. Fique calma, Misao... Por favor"  
  
Misao afundou a cabeça no peito de Aoshi, que passava as mãos nas costas dela, tentando acalmá-la.  
  
///////  
  
Todos foram ao hospital. Kenshin não falava com ninguém só olhava para o relógio. Contava os segundos..../... Ninguém iria sair daquela sala com notícias de Kaoru?..../... Cada médico que passava, ele tinha vontade de esganar até que falasse alguma coisa sobre o estado dela. Mas, ninguém sabia de nada.  
  
Yahiko parecia estar sentindo a mesma coisa. Kaoru era tudo que o garoto tinha. Kenshin passou a mão no cabelo dele e tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Os paramédicos tinham dito que provavelmente Kaoru tinha hemorragia interna. Por isso estava com as mãos geladas e os dedos roxos.  
  
A tarde estava chegando ao fim , quando uma equipe de médicos veio conversar com eles. Uma das médicas era Megumi. Ela ficou responsável em contar a situação de Kaoru para eles. Megumi se sentou de frente para eles. Todos tinha a face ansiosa e não conseguiam esconder a preocupação. Megumi explicou o que tinha acontecido.  
  
"Os movimentos bruscos em alta velocidade, causaram o deslocamento do baço. Isso gerou uma hemorragia interna. A hemorragia foi controlada com a cirurgia, ela recebeu bastante sangue para repor o que perdeu.......... O impacto contra o volante causou a fratura de algumas costelas, por isso ela respirava com dificuldade, mas graças a Deus o pulmão não foi rompido, ........E os ferimentos mais superficiais, foram alguns cortes na testa e no couro cabeludo"  
  
"Eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que o cinto de segurança salvou a vida de Kaoru......... ela vai ficar bem, só precisa de tempo para se recuperar..." Todos soltaram a respiração que estavam segurando. Ela iria ficar bem.  
  
"Mais uma coisa... Eu pediria que vocês doassem sangue se possível... Não só para a Kaoru, mas para muitas outras vidas que precisam...."  
  
Todos concordaram, mas somente Aoshi , Sano e Enishi poderiam doar  
  
( n/a---É óbvio que não são pessoas de verdade, mas os outros 'eram' menores de idade, ou possuíam peso inferior a 50kg.Requisitos mínimos para ser um doador . Assim como eu ^_^ que de 3/3 meses dôo um pouquinho do meu sangue. )  
  
Megumi apesar de parecer cansada, soltou um pequeno sorriso. Todos agradeceram à ela. Inclusive Sanosuke que caminhou até ela. Abaixando a cabeça, ele agradeceu formalmente.  
  
"Obrigado por salvar a vida da Jo-chan, Doutora Megumi."  
  
Sano estava caminhando de volta para a sala de espera quando Megumi segurou a blusa dele. Ela puxou Sano até as escadas de incêndio. No começo ele não queria ir, mas acabou sendo guiado pela médica.  
  
Na escada de incêndio, Sanosuke olhou para ela. Parecia tão cansada, até um pouco abatida. Mas era dona de uma beleza impressionante. Sano sentiu vontade de abraçá-la, mas as palavras da noite passada tinham machucado.  
  
Será que realmente a ferida era tão profunda? O que ele sentiria se a situação fosse inversa? Se visse ela abraçando outro homem? Será que não era bobeira brigar por causa de um mal-entendido, quando obviamente os dois estavam tão apaixonados ?  
  
"Você vai precisar disso para fazer a matrícula, e só até Sexta-feira, lembra?" Megumi colocou o envelope nas mãos dele. Ela sentiu um leve toque das mãos dele.  
  
"Eu não vou mais. Não adianta de nada Megumi." Sano olhou fixamente para o envelope, dizendo baixinho.  
  
"Agora você esta sendo simplesmente burro." Megumi aumentou o tom de voz. Como podia ser tão teimoso, com algo tão importante. Não para que ela ficasse orgulhosa, mas sim, porque era o futuro dele.  
  
"Olha, agora não é o momento para isso, Megumi. " Sano não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa iria tomar. Ele não queria brigar, não agora.  
  
"Sano, eu entendo que eu estraguei a sua surpresa e você esta chateado pelas coisas que eu disse, mas... você estudou pra isso, você se esforçou. Não é que eu não esteja orgulhosa de você,.....mas é que......Antes de querer me agradar, você deve se agradar. Você tem que fazer isso pelo seu próprio futuro.....Porque você tem vontade de fazer"  
  
Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Alguém tinha que resolver isso.  
  
"....Eu quero pedir desculpas por não ter confiado em você.....Mas como você reagiria no meu lugar?..... Eu pensei que você tinha se apaixonado por outra pessoa......Mas.....Mesmo que isso tenha acontecido..... eu quero que você seja feliz. E eu quero que você saiba que eu me orgulho de você" Megumi sentiu uma lágrima escorrer.  
  
Sanosuke levantou o rosto dela e enxugou a lágrima que escorria.  
  
"Eu não sei quem é mais bobo...Você por achar que eu poderia amar outra pessoa....Ou eu por achar que poderia ficar um único dia sem você.."  
  
Ele sorriu e trouxe a cabeça dela para perto do peito. Megumi afundou o rosto no peito dele, sentindo o perfume masculino. Sanosuke levantou a cabeça dela, procurando por seus lábios vermelhos  
  
"Sa...no" Delicadamente ele cobriu os lábios dela, num beijo suave. Sanosuke beijou as lágrimas dela que escorriam pelo belíssimo rosto. Fazendo com que mais lágrimas caíssem, e um sincero sorriso aparecesse no rosto.  
  
Ele a abraçou mais forte, enquanto ela se desculpava. Megumi deu um passo para trás para que pudesse olhar nos olhos chocolates dele.  
  
"Eu sinto muito. Eu disse coisas.... que eu não queria.... eu sei que você não é nenhumas daquelas coisas que eu te chamei... Desculpe."  
  
As atitudes da noite anterior agora pareciam tão tolas, quase que infantis. Pessoas passionais e teimosas são assim mesmo......Não pensam antes e se arrependem depois.....  
  
"Tudo bem, lembra que eu disse que te amava. É verdade, desde o primeiro dia...desde o primeiro momento...Quando você me chamou de Cabeça de Galo, por ter cortado a mão com uma chave de fenda......Lembra?........Vem cá, Megumi."  
  
Sanosuke puxou Megumi para perto, beijando ela dessa vez com mais paixão. Aquele beijo tinha o poder de cura. E o corações ansiavam mais e mais pelo milagroso remédio.  
  
Ele segurou as bochechas dela com as duas mãos, aprofundando ainda mais o intenso beijo. Com as pontas dos dedos ele sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto . Assim como ele mesmo sentia os próprios olhos enchendo de lágrimas.  
  
Qual era mesmo o motivo que havia os separado? Simplesmente não importava mais.  
  
Megumi passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, sentindo o cheirinho gostoso do cabelo espetado. Uma deliciosa mistura de perfume e graxa. Até mesmo a graxa tinha um cheiro maravilhoso agora.  
  
Num abraço carinhoso os corações batiam apressados dentro do peito. Sano soltou a trança que prendia os longos cabelos de Megumi, queria sentir a seda macia dos fios entre seus dedos.  
  
"Eu te amo, Sanosuke. Eu nunca mais vou desconfiar de você...... Sano....Você tem um coração bondoso."  
  
"Eu também te amo, Megumi. Eu espero que você confie em mim, assim como eu confio em você. Espero que você me ame tanto quanto eu te amo."  
  
"Nunca tenha dúvida disso, seu Cabeça de Galo." O típico sorriso ganhava vida novamente no rosto dela.  
  
"Nem você. Não sabia que as Raposas podiam ser tão ciumentas."  
  
"Ohohohohoho. Dá próxima vez que eu ver outra te agarrando, você não tem idéia do que eu vou fazer. Ninguém vai tirar você de mim, Galinho."  
  
"Prefiro você assim, Raposa. Agora vem cá."  
  
Um beijo mais forte selava esse acordo. Os dois se amavam. Simples assim. E é assim que deveria ser.  
  
Eles foram cortados pelo bip escandaloso. Megumi enxugou as ultimas lágrimas, enquanto Sano prendia novamente o cabelo dela . Ela agradeceu, não podia trabalhar com os cabelos soltos. Eles deixaram a escada de incêndio, andando pelos corredores de mãos dadas.  
  
"Ei, você deve ser o cara da manutenção? Tô com um problema na minha sala e.." Um cirurgião disse isso apontando para Sanosuke, mas Megumi cortou o médico.  
  
"Não doutor , ele é meu namorado e é mecânico... com licença , mas é que eu tenho uma emergência agora" Megumi não soltou a mão dele. Sano sorriu ao ver a atitude dela.  
  
"O que foi aquilo?"  
  
"Aquilo foi que eu te amo, independente do que você faz ou deixa de fazer."  
  
"Essa é minha Raposa." O sorriso de Sano só aumentava, mas logo diminuiu quando ele voltou para a sala de espera junto aos outros. Sano se despediu dela que tinha uma emergência. Ele segurou novamente o famoso envelope.  
  
...../....Obrigado..../...Ele agradeceu enquanto via ela indo embora pelo corredor. Por causa Megumi, ele encontrou um objetivo, e ninguém iria tirar isso dele. Ninguém....  
  
/////  
  
Tae, Katsu e Tsubame tinham acabado de chegar, Misao havia os avisado do acontecido. A família inteira veio ao hospital. Katsu era chefe de Kaoru. Tae era sua esposa e mãe de Tsubame. A garota gostava muito de Kaoru. Afinal, fazia muitos anos que eles se conheciam.  
  
Tae e os outros ficaram conversando. Havia trazido um lanche para eles, principalmente para Kenshin. Ele iria ficar a noite inteira no hospital e se recusava a comer. Ele não queria fazer nada enquanto não visse Kaoru.  
  
Tsubame sempre gostou muito de Yahiko, e sabia que o garoto também gostava dela. Sempre se olhavam as bochechas ficavam vermelhas. Kaoru os provocava por causa disso.Yahiko ficava furioso com a irmã, e Tsubame ficava com as bochechas em fogo. Yahiko parecia tão diferente agora.  
  
Ela viu Yahiko quietinho em um canto. O garoto tinha lágrimas nos olhos. E a todo custo ele tentava esconder. Tsubame tinha um linda flor na mão. A princípio era para entregar à Kaoru, mas, tinha uma pessoa ali que precisava de carinho instantâneo.  
  
Devagar ela sentou do lado dele, e colocou a flor na mão de Yahiko. Ele acordou dos pensamentos e olhou para a flor. Depois olhou para Tsubame. Ela sorriu para ele. Yahiko colocou a mão por cima da mão dela , e murmurou um agradecimento. E os dois ficaram sentados no silêncio do corredor, Yahiko segurando uma bela gérbera com a mão direita enquanto que com a esquerda entrelaçava os dedos com os de Tsubame. Palavras não eram realmente necessárias naquele momento. Só o silêncio era o bastante.  
  
Na nossa vida às vezes as lágrimas se transformavam em um oceano, e as palavras se transformavam em grãozinhos de areia. Era assim que Yahiko se sentia.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Já era de madrugada quando um dos enfermeiros acordou Kenshin, ele estava dormindo no banco do hospital. Lá fora, uma chuva começava a ficar forte, e os pingos grossos batiam na janela, o som ecoava pelo corredor vazio.  
  
Toda a turma já havia voltado para casa. Kenshin nem respondeu, quando perguntaram se ele queria ir para casa se trocar e dormir um pouco. Kenshin havia ignorado a todos. Ninguém conseguia trocar mais que 3 palavras com ele. Ele queria ficar sozinho, com os seus pensamentos. Yahiko pretendia armar acampamento junto de Kenshin no hospital, mas o garoto não agüentou e deixou que o sono o vencesse. Apesar da insistência, Hanna e Misao conseguiram convencê-lo que era melhor que fosse para casa. Eles fizeram a promessa, de que logo cedo estariam no hospital para ver Kaoru. O garoto acabou aceitando.  
  
Yahiko mal parava em pé, mas em momento algum soltou a flor que segurava na mão.  
  
Kenshin não queria ir para casa .Entrar naquele quarto sabendo que ela estava no hospital, seria uma tortura a mais. É incrível como as pequenas coisas nós fazem lembrar de quem amamos, quando quem amamos não está por perto.  
  
Mesmo que ele soubesse que Kaoru estava bem. Não podia evitar, e se sentia inútil.  
  
Há vinte anos atrás, ele estava na situação que Kaoru está agora. Kenshin. Ele ainda se recuperava dos ferimentos, mas ainda se lembra do momento em a confirmação de que sua mãe havia morrido era verdadeira.  
  
E se alguém surgisse de repente naquele corredor e dissesse que o mesmo tinha acontecido com Kaoru? O que seria dele?  
  
Milhares de perguntas sem respostas corriam pela mente. Milhares de dúvidas enchiam o coração. Ainda bem que todos haviam ido embora. Preferia o silêncio e som da chuva, que davam ritmo às perguntas na mente, a escutar a voz dos outros, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.  
  
..../...E se não ficasse?.../  
  
Até mesmo os funcionários do hospital estavam com pena dele. Um enfermeiro acordou Kenshin , dizendo que poderia ver Kaoru, na sala de pós-operatório. Era uma exceção que estava sendo aberta somente a Kenshin.  
  
Ele vestiu a roupa especial, totalmente esterilizada e entrou no quarto. Ela estava lá, imóvel, pálida, um pouco inchada, mas os lábios já tinham um pouco mais de cor, comparado a hora do acidente. A testa tinha uma atadura, que protegia o ferimento na cabeça.  
  
O único som era bip, bip do monitor cardíaco. Kaoru estava numa sala pós- operatória, a luz era fraca, mas ele podia ver os cortes e hematomas, ela parecia estar dormindo tranqüilamente.  
  
...../....Como um anjo..Não, não anjo...Ela estava viva, não podia ser um anjo../  
  
Kenshin se ajoelhou ao lado da cama dela, deitou a cabeça no lençol e ficou observando os gráficos verdes do monitor cardíaco. As lagrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto. Logo se transformaram em um rio. Chorou fortemente se agarrando aos lençóis.  
  
"Você pode me escutar? Você sabe que eu estou aqui? Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você? Se você se for eu........." Ele nem queria dizer, nem pensar no que poderia acontecer.  
  
Homens sábios diriam que é tolice se entregar  
  
Mas eu não consigo evitar, em me apaixonar por você  
  
Eu deveria ficar?  
  
Seria um pecado?  
  
Mas, e se eu não conseguir evitar e me apaixonar por você?  
  
" Você vai ficar bem? Você vai voltar para casa comigo?" Kenshin passou os dedos, pelo rosto dela. Esperando uma reação, qualquer reação  
  
Como certamente o rio corre para o mar  
  
Querida, eu sei  
  
Algumas coisas foram feitas para que aconteça  
  
Pegue minhas mãos, leve minha vida se quiser  
  
Mas eu não consigo evitar, e me apaixonar cada vez mais por você  
  
"Eu me perco sem você. Koishii... Como eu poderia viver sem o seu sorriso? Como Yahiko poderia viver sem a sua força?" Ele sorriu apesar de tudo. Kenshin tinha testemunhado a cena entre Yahiko e Tsubame. Ele não disse nada. Certos momentos devem ser guardados só no coração.  
  
Pegue minhas mãos, leve minha vida se quiser  
  
Mas eu não consigo evitar, e me apaixonar cada vez mais por você  
  
Me apaixonar cada vez mais por você  
  
Kenshin beijou a mão dela. Deitou a cabeça, ali do ladinho dela. Segurava a pequena mão delicadamente, enquanto o lençol absorvia as lágrimas que caiam. Ficava cada vez mais difícil de respirar, porque os soluços tomaram conta do peito.  
  
"Eu te amo, Kaoru" Ele disse fechando os olhos.  
  
A mão que estava solta de Kaoru, levantou vagarosamente e acariciou delicadamente o longo cabelo ruivo. Ele levantou a cabeça surpreso, enquanto um incontrolável sorriso apareceu no rosto, junto de lágrimas que cegavam ainda mais a visão.  
  
Preciosos olhos azuis se abriram bem devagar. A voz dela era fraquinha e rouca, mas Kenshin escutou bem o que ela disse.  
  
"Kenshin....Eu...também....te....amo"  
  
Eu não consigo evitar, e me apaixonar cada vez mais por você  
  
"Kaoru....."  
  
///////////////////////  
  
E aí? Gostaram? Se não gostaram fiquem a vontade e me digam,ok. Não tenham receio em me enviar reviews e emails. Eu adoro TODOS, e são MUITO importantes para mim.  
  
Eu posso dizer que esse capitulo, foi baseado em fatos reais. Só, que infelizmente a pessoa que eu gostava muito, não teve a mesma sorte de Kaoru. Ele morreu....Se estivesse usando o cinto de segurança, provavelmente ainda estaria vivo............  
  
Vocês gostariam que eu mandasse um email avisando sobre os meus updates? Se vocês quiserem e só dizer e deixar o email no review. Certo? ^_^  
  
Agradecimentos  
  
Hikari Kage----Muchas, muchas gracias . Tú eres muy amable. Cualquier duda,pode mandar-me un email. Terei placer en ayudarte Muchas gracias.^_^x You made my day. And I love Chile.  
  
Flavia-Você é sempre muito simpática. Obrigada pelo email. Sabia que eu contratei a Misao Shinomori como divulgadora de capítulos, Pena que esse mês não tem pagamento (HIHIHIH.......tô brincando). Muito obrigada. kisses and huges para as duas. ^_^  
  
Juliane Mystik-espero que você tenha gostado dessa fic. A propósito, eu esqueci de dizer uma coisa importante. Além do Shiryu e do Camus de Aquário ( que é meu signo), Eu AMO o Julian Solo, sim, sim o Poseidon....Ele é mal...mas, ele é tão lindo....uauuuuuuuu.  
  
Kaoru Tsuki-Quando eu comecei a ler fics, eu morria de vergonha de mandar reviews. Mas, não se preocupe, pode mandar os seus reviews para mim. Vou ler e guardar com o maior carinho dentro do coração (serio mesmo) ^_^.Os lemons te incomodam muito? Desculpe, eu não tenho mais salvação....MOU. Obrigada Kaoru  
  
Tomyo Daidouji-Obrigada, fiquei muito feliz em saber que eu consegui passar emoções para você. Aoshi e Misao tendo uma filhinha.....boa idéia....Obrigada.  
  
Hilde and Setsuna----Eu ainda tenho algumas duvidas. Eram vocês ou não eram? Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo. Hey, guarda-costas é caro pra caramba....Obrigada pelo review  
  
Carolina---As cenas com os três casais ficaram bem legais, ne? Kaoru vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Eu adoro a Kaoru...  
  
Megumi Sagara---É legal provocar você hohohohohohoho......É claro que S/M devem ficar juntos, ne? Obrigada pelo seu review....Eu nem vou perguntar quem é negrel....aiiiiiii, socorro a Megumi me jogou um bisturi...aiiiii......Tudo bem, eu vou ficar quietinha agora.....Obrigada  
  
Misao-chan----Por favor diga que eu sou boazinha agora. Diga que você gostou desse capt. Eu não quero ser má....hummm.....só se eu puder ficar com o Poseidon...hohohohoho....Obrigada.  
  
Pri---Obrigada pelo seu review, vou tentar diminuir as gírias, mas eu não garanto muito, porque eu gosto de escrever assim. Acho que no ultimo capitulo, eu exagerei um pouco com os palavrões, mas depois eu tirei, colocando palavras mais amenas .Eu sou assim mesmo, vai entender...... 


	8. 7

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin , todo mundo já sabe, MOU...  
  
"Racing"  
  
Por Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
......../.......Lá vem ele de novo...../.......  
  
Kaoru podia prever os movimentos do ruivo sentado naquela poltrona. Ele estava aparentemente dormindo, mas era estranho e até engraçado como ele conseguia sentir cada vez que ela se mexia....../....Yep, ele deve de ter algum radar..../.....Kaoru sorria , Kenshin era uma pessoa indescritível.  
  
Cada vez que Kaoru esboçava algum movimento de se levantar da cama, ou sentia alguma dor. Kenshin automaticamente já ao lado dela, ou então perseguindo alguma enfermeira com a sua velocidade supersônica.  
  
Ele havia passado os últimos dias ao lado dela no hospital. Sempre que Kaoru se levantava da cama, Kenshin corria para perto dela, trazendo as pantufas cor-de-rosa.  
  
Enquanto ela puxava o lençol, ele calçava as pantufas nos pés dela. Prestava uma atenção incrível para não machucá-la, como se o ferimento que ela tinha sofrido fosse nos pés.  
  
Kaoru dessa vez não resistiu e começou a rir do modo como ele a tratava. Os olhos cor de violeta brilharam, quando encontram os preciosos azuis sorrindo.  
  
"O que foi Koishii?"  
  
"Nada, nada......Eu sou estou pensando como você é fofo, ruivinho".  
  
"Oro?... Fofo?" Kenshin ficou tímido.  
  
"Hu hu, você.......é.......muito.....fofo." Ela sorriu mais ainda da cara que ele estava fazendo.  
  
Kaoru apertou as bochechas dele, fazendo com que Kenshin fizesse um biquinho. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro.  
  
Kaoru o beijou, foi um beijo muito intenso, mas dessa vez não foi de paixão e luxúria e sim, cheio de muito afeto. Estima, amizade, gratidão, respeito, consideração............. Um beijo recheado de sentimentos puros, vindo direto dos corações acelerados.  
  
Ela pôde sentir as lágrimas se formando. Os dois se olharam profundamente, ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Ela sorriu, enquanto a lágrima quente lhe escorria pelo rosto.  
  
"Obrigada, Kenshin, por tudo. Por cada minuto, por cada gesto" A voz de Kaoru falhava um pouquinho, mas ela se sentia tão feliz , tão rica.  
  
"Não Koishii, eu é que agradeço, eu sabia que você não ia me deixar sozinho. Porque se isso acontecesse, a minha vida não teria mais sentido, amor. O que eu faria sem você, o que eu seria sem você?"  
  
"Não pense assim, amor. Eu só desejo a sua felicidade" Ela ficou meio que sem palavras. O que você diria se o amor da sua vida dissesse essas palavras para você?  
  
"Não existe felicidade sem você, minha Kaoru-koishii."  
  
Kenshin passou as mãos no rosto dela, colocando o cabelo solto para trás dos ombros. Ele beijou as lágrimas que escorriam. Kaoru soltou o fôlego que estava segurando e deu enorme suspiro, enchendo o peito de ar. Mandando o clima triste embora, ela sorriu.  
  
"Será que o acidente afetou a minha visão?" Kaoru colocou a cabeça para o lado e franziu um pouquinho a testa, como se estivesse pensando seriamente.  
  
Kenshin já ficou todo preocupado, estava quase correndo atrás de uma enfermeira.  
  
"Por quê, Koishii?"  
  
"Porque a única coisa que eu consigo enxergar é você. O que eu faço agora?" Kenshin era quem sorria dessa vez..  
  
"Então afetou a minha também porque eu só enxergo você , meu amor. Aishiteru Kaoru." Kenshin a abraçou devagarinho. O abraço não era muito forte, mas envolvia. Distribuiu aquele sorriso que tiravam o fôlego, o olhar ametista brilhou mais forte que nunca.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kenshin, para sempre."  
  
Eles poderiam ficar assim para sempre, mas, Kaoru lembrou que precisava ir ao banheiro.  
  
Kenshin a ajudou a descer da cama, e a acompanhou passo a passo até chegar ao banheiro.  
  
"Onde você pensa que vai? Eu não preciso que você vá comigo até o banheiro, ne?" Kaoru estava ultra vermelha.  
  
"Oro? Mas e se você escorregar , é melhor que alguém te acompanhe. Espere eu vou chamar a enfermeira e ela te acomp......Kaoru?"  
  
Quando ele se virou Kaoru já tinha entrado no banheiro e fechado a porta na cara dele.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
///////////  
  
No dia seguinte, Kaoru receberia alta e poderia voltar para casa. Ela tinha recebido muitas flores, telefonemas, cartões, bichinhos de pelúcia. Toda essa atenção fazia com que se sentisse melhor. No entanto havia tinha um assunto que a assustava, ......Shishio Makoto....  
  
Kenshin não tinha esquecido sobre o acidente, já havia perguntado várias vezes sobre o tinha acontecido. Quem eram os homens que a perseguiram, onde ela tinha ido antes de acontecer o acidente e coisas assim.  
  
Kaoru disfarçava e dizia que tinha esquecido. Que por causa da situação traumática, a memória dela estava meio confusa. Algumas vezes brincava, dizendo que a culpa pelo acidente era das leis da física. Outras vezes ela dizia que eram assaltantes querendo lhe roubar o carro. Kenshin não gostava do modo como ela estava encarando a situação. Quase que com um tom de humor.  
  
Ela estava escondendo algo e Kenshin sentia a ansiedade de Kaoru. Por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar.  
  
......./....Por que ela me esconde. O que será que realmente aconteceu? Quem iria querer roubar aquele carro velho dela? A polícia novamente nem se interessou muito pelo caso, por quê?....../.....Kenshin tinha milhares de dúvidas na cabeça, e Kaoru não queria dar as respostas.  
  
O que ela poderia fazer?.....Dizer ao homem que ama, que o responsável pelo acidente que causou a morte da mãe dele, também era o responsável pelo acidente que QUASE lhe tirou a vida...? Não parecia a solução mais inteligente.  
  
Como ele reagiria? Iria quer fazer justiça com as próprias mãos? Ela não poderia deixar Kenshin se meter nessa enrascada. E pelo modo como ele estava sendo tão protetor, as coisas iriam ficar fora de controle. A gangue de Shishio era extremamente violenta. Kaoru tinha que protegê-lo. Por isso tinha que omitir os verdadeiros fatos sobre o acidente.......E se eles tentassem completar o serviço, agora que Kaoru sairia a salvo do hospital.  
  
Ela precisava contar sobre os planos de Shishio para alguém. A polícia precisava saber, e com certeza Katsu era a pessoa indicada para esse serviço.  
  
Ela conseguiu convencer Kenshin a buscar o disquete e as anotações contendo todo o trabalho dela. Tudo tinha ficado em casa, por isso ele demoraria um pouco, tempo suficiente para colocar Katsuhiro a par da situação. Logo que Kenshin saiu, ela ligou para Katsu, que chegou pouco tempo depois.  
  
Kaoru contou toda a história para Katsu, que tinha agora uma enorme bomba nas mãos. Eles tinham que impedir esse atentado ou milhares de pessoas iam sofrer as conseqüências do que aquela mente insana, tinha planejado.  
  
."Olha, eu estava muito assustada, mas o que eu consegui ouvir, é que ele pretende explodir todo o autódromo. Parece que no dia anterior a grande corrida, ele vai colocar o explosivos lá. Eles são uma organização muito bem armada e violenta."  
  
"Kaoru, isso é muito sério, você tem certeza?"  
  
"Sim, Katsu, porque você acha que eles tentaram me matar? Agora eu estou com medo de sair do hospital e eles terminarem o serviço. O chefão deve só estar esperando que eu saia do hospital para me matar. Meu Deus e o Yahiko, e todos os meus amigos, e o Kenshin."  
  
"Eu vou até a polícia agora mesmo Kaoru. Talvez a polícia tenha algum programa de proteção a testemunha para você, mesmo assim e bom que você não fique sozinha aqui no hospital."  
  
"Dificilmente o Kenshin me deixa sozinha aqui, estou preocupada com o que vai acontecer lá em casa. ... Por favor, vamos tentar impedir essa loucura,....... e eu não quero esconder nada do Kenshin. Quando nós voltarmos para casa eu tenho a intenção de contar tudo para o Kenshin ..."  
  
"O que você quer contar para mim, Koishii?" Kenshin entrava no quarto sem o seu habitual sorriso, ele sentia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.  
  
"Olá, Himura, nós estávamos conversando sobre o trabalho de Kaoru, ficou muito bom" Katsu tentou disfarçar, a pedido de Kaoru. Ele respeitava a decisão dela de contar primeiro para a polícia.  
  
Eles conversaram por mais um tempo, então Katsu se despediu e foi para a delegacia.  
  
//////////  
  
Soujirou e Hanna estavam arrumando a casa, logo Kaoru sairia do hospital, e tudo deveria de estar em ordem. Limparam o quarto dela e de Kenshin, o dos outros ocupantes da casa, faltava ainda o quarto de Yahiko e Soujirou e o quarto de Hanna.  
  
Esses dois não se desgrudavam um minuto. Faziam compras juntos, faziam comida, iam ao cinema. Hanna já tinha até aprendido algumas coisas sobre computadores. Soujirou já tinha aprendido algumas coisas sobre pinturas, Hanna adorava pinturas. Soujirou havia comprado algumas telas e tintas para ela. Isso deixou Hanna imensamente feliz, nunca ela tinha tido um estojo de pintura só para ela.  
  
"Caramba, Soujirou, isso não é um quarto é uma zona de guerra."  
  
Soujirou ficou vermelho, ele tinha que admitir o quarto dele era o mais bagunçado de toda a casa.  
  
"A culpa não é minha, Yahiko é quem é o bagunceiro."  
  
Soujirou colocou a mão na nuca e soltou um de seus famosos sorrisos. De fato, a parte de Soujirou era mais organizada, mas nem tanto.  
  
"Aposto que se a eu abrir esse armário, vai cair tudo em cima da gente"  
  
Realmente Hanna tinha razão. Uma avalanche de roupas bagunçadas caiu em cima dela.  
  
"Acho que estava um pouquinho bagunçado" Soujirou riu de verdade, com a coitada da Hanna debaixo daquelas roupas.  
  
Depois de arrumar todos os quartos, os dois se deitaram na cama de Hanna. Descansando um pouquinho. Nem se deram conta de que já havia escurecido.  
  
"Soujirou, você sente falta da sua família, sabe,.... a sua família de verdade?" Ela se deitou de lado para que pudesse para ele, Soujirou fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram frente a frente.  
  
"Não...eu não tive uma família de verdade....Meu pai era alcoólatra e minha mãe morreu há muito tempo Eu vivia com o meu pai até alguns anos atrás........Um dia ele bebeu muito, e acho que ele misturou alguma outra coisa junto com a bebida ....Ele enlouqueceu e tentou me matar......humm...e , bom ...e deixa pra lá..."  
  
"Não precisa falar, eu entendo........A minha família não era diferente. Você mesmo viu, ne? Minha mãe morreu alguns anos atrás, muito doente.....E eu acabei ficando com o monstro do meu padastro....ele me batia por qualquer coisa e algumas vezes eu pensava que ele ia me matar...Mas o que sempre doeu mais eram as coisas que ele dizia pra mim..."  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Hanna. Delicadamente, Soujirou passou os dedos pelo rosto dela.  
  
Era incrível como eles eram parecidos. Dois corações cheios de cicatrizes. Eles poderiam fechar esses ferimentos para sempre ?Será que um podia curar as feridas do outro?  
  
Soujirou estava pronto para beijá-la, devagar, ele se aproximou dela. Quando Hanna percebeu, ela se levantou rapidamente e acertou o travesseiro nele, Soujirou caiu chão.  
  
"Soujirou, Soujirou, me desculpe eu não tive a intenção, eu não queria..."  
  
"Por que você fez isso Hanna?" Soujirou se levantou, passando a mão na cabeça.  
  
"É que eu não.....É que eu nunca...desculpe.....é que eu nunca..."  
  
Hanna estava ultra vermelha ela não conseguia dizer o motivo. A verdade é que ela tinha gelado, tremia por dentro. Ela não sabia o que estava sentindo , e não sabia o que fazer e acabou reagindo assim.  
  
Soujirou não tinha estava bravo. Ele entendeu e jogou o travesseiro levemente nela.  
  
"Sua boba , não precisa ficar assim" Ele abriu o maior sorriso de sua vida, Hanna timidamente fez o mesmo, antes deles declararem uma deliciosa guerra de almofadas e travesseiros.  
  
Um travesseiro se abriu, e as penas brancas voaram por todo o quarto. Os dois enquanto as penas caiam devagar em cima do colchão. Eles pulavam na cama, como se fossem crianças.  
  
Hanna tomou coragem e rapidamente prensou seus lábios contra os de Soujirou, fazendo um rápido 'smack'. O movimento tinha sido tão ligeiro que Soujirou mal pode sentir. Hanna ficou muito embaraçada.  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, enquanto as penas brancas voavam ao redor deles. Soujirou puxou Hanna para perto e lhe deu um beijo de verdade, delicado, mas que ficava intenso com cada movimento.  
  
Hanna se entregou, enquanto as pernas não podiam mais sustentar o pequeno corpo, o coração batia na velocidade da luz.  
  
Ele a deitou no colchão, Hanna pode sentir o peso de Soujirou sobre ela, os braços dele ao redor dela, os lábios quentes e molhados pediam que ela abrisse a boca para que a língua de Soujirou pudesse sentir o gosto dela.  
  
Hanna abriu os olhos surpresa quando sentiu a língua de Soujirou dentro de sua boca, mas fechou devagarzinho conforme Soujirou passava os dedos suavemente em sua bochecha, o corpo tremia um pouco.Ele estava ensinado algo maravilhoso para ela.  
  
Depois de um tempo o fôlego tinha se esgotado, e os dois se separaram para respirar, os olhos fixos um nos do outro. Hanna tinha as bochechas em fogo, Soujirou sentia o mesmo.  
  
"Viu, não precisa ter medo" O sorriso de Soujirou era enorme. E ele queria beijá-la de novo, principalmente porque Hanna mordia de levinho o lábio inferior. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que isso fazia com ele. . "Você pode me beijar de novo ,Soujirou" Ela continuava vermelha, mesmo assim queria mais. Esse era o pedido que Soujirou mais desejava escutar.  
  
Soujirou obedeceu a beijou de novo, parecia que Hanna tinha gostado muito, e pelo visto ela era boa aluna, pois estava levando Soujirou aos céus, somente com aqueles beijos. Os corações estavam batendo estrondosamente dentro do peito. O casal continuou com os beijos e, sinceramente, as penas brancas espalhadas pelo quarto não atrapalhavam nem um pouco, só deixavam o cenário ainda mais bonito.  
  
//////////////////  
  
No galpão vermelho Shishio, estava jantando com a sua amante Yume Komagata. Ela estava sentada em seu colo, colocando os pedaços de comida em sua boca. Shishio fazia o mesmo e Yumi sugava os dedos dele, incitando a luxúria em seu senhor Shishio.  
  
Shishio beijava a moça, vigorosamente enquanto enfiava a mão por dentro da blusa dela, massageando os seios fartos.  
  
"Yumi, minha querida, em poucos dias nosso futuro promissor, finalmente começará. Em poucos dias, o mundo todo vai conhecer o meu nome. E sinceramente eu não estou com a menor vontade de dividir a minha glória com o idiota do Kanryuu........ Está certo que ele está financiando as nossa operações com o dinheiro vindo do tráfico, mas..... .O que você pensa, minha dama da noite. Devemos eliminar esse carrapato ou não?"  
  
"Senhor Shishio, eu só penso naquilo que é melhor para o senhor. Se esse homem o incomoda, por que não o fazer descansar........para sempre?"  
  
"Assim que se fala, koibito". Shishio mordeu o ombro dela, deixando sua marca.  
  
Ele passou a língua pelos lábios de Yumi, fazendo com que ela abrisse a boca, e a devorou com um beijo intenso. Os dois foram interrompidos, com alguém parado na porta, limpando a garganta para chamar atenção.  
  
"Desculpe interromper, senhor Shishio. Eu tenho algo importante para lhe falar, em particular se possível."  
  
"É bom que seja realmente importante Kamatari. Eu não gosto de ser interrompido enquanto estou jantando." Shishio olhava intensamente para Yumi.  
  
Kamatari lançou o olhar mais venenoso possível para Yumi, que ria maliciosamente com o ciúme de Kamatari. Ela nem se mexeu do lugar, ao invés disso sentou-se mais confortavelmente no colo de Shishio, em uma posição no mínimo.... indecente.  
  
"Pode falar, porque tudo que você disser para o senhor Shishio não é segredo para mim, bichinha."  
  
Kamatari podia matar Yumi naquele minuto, ele jurava que um dia ainda faria isso.  
  
"Chega, podem parar por aí . Desembucha Kamatari o que é tão importante"  
  
Kamatari sabia que levaria uma bronca, por isso não queria conversar com Shishio na frente de Yumi. Não havia escapatória.  
  
"O delegado acabou de ligar. Um tão de Katsuhiro Tsukioka, foi lá na delegacia informar que o senhor planeja explodir o autódromo no dia da corrida. Imagina que maldade? Mas o delegado já deu um chega pra lá nele. O problema é que ele é jornalista. Aposto que não vai ficar quieto. Hummmmm, esse tal de Katsu tem uma família. Será que eu posso me divertir um pouquinho?" Kamatari fazia cara de criança que quer um brinquedo, os olhinhos brilhavam.  
  
"Claro, você vai resolver o problema tão bem quanto resolveu o problema daquela menina espiã?" A cara de Kamatari caiu.  
  
Yumi ria da incompetência de Kamatari.  
  
Quando escutou os risos de Yumi , Kamatari se recuperou na hora.  
  
"O nome da moça é Kaoru Kamiya, tem um irmão de 12 anos Yahiko Kamiya ,os pais morreram três anos atrás em um assalto. Ela está estudando jornalismo, trabalha em um jornal como assistente do tal Katsuhiro, está fazendo uma reportagem sobre as corridas automobilísticas."  
  
"E o mais importante de tudo, a um mês e meio está morando com Kenshin Himura, em uma casa que fica sobre o galpão onde eles constroem e guardam os carros usado na competição."  
  
"Amanhã, aquela pestinha sai do hospital. Espere até eu colocar as minha mãos nela, como ela ousou sobreviver ao acidente" Kamatari estava possessa(o). Como ela pode falhar tão estupidamente na frente de Shishio.  
  
"Mas que inferno, sempre tem alguém atrapalhando meus planos"....Shishio não estava nem um pouco contente...... "Vamos resolver esse problema, reuna todos. Amanhã iremos acabar de vez com essa moça, com o tal do Katsu e aproveitaremos para fazer uma visita aos Himuras."  
  
//////////////  
  
O dia seguinte foi de muita festa . Kaoru estava de volta, um pouco debilitada, mas ela finalmente estava em casa.  
  
Yahiko já tinha voltado a infernizar Kaoru, isso era um sinal de que estava feliz com a volta da irmã. Isso também se aplicava aos outros habitantes da casa. Katsu veio com a família para receber Kaoru.  
  
Ela estava feliz por estar em casa, com tanta festa, no fundo estava preocupada e aflita. Dizia apenas que estava cansada.  
  
Kenshin a levou para o quarto. Toda a turma foi atrás. Logo ele estava expulsando todo mundo, porque tinham começado a falar todos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Por alguns segundos Katsu conseguiu ficar a sós com Kaoru, ele tinha que ser rápido.  
  
"Fui a delegacia ontem Kaoru, ninguém acreditou na minha história, disseram que eu estava fazendo sensacionalismo barato, eles até riram da minha cara. O delegado disse até que iria me prender por calúnia e difamação. Eu tive a impressão de que o delegado estava defendendo esse tal de Shishio."  
  
"Eu vou escrever uma reportagem, e colocar na primeira página. Mas eu preciso de provas. Como eu posso afirmar alguma coisa sem provas?"  
  
"Não, é arriscado demais. Não vê o que aconteceu comigo?"  
  
"Nós não podemos deixar eles continuarem com isso. Eu vou contar para o senhor Hiko e..."  
  
"Que tanto segredinhos vocês tem? Não me digam que estão tendo um caso, hohohohoh. Pobre Tae-san e Ken-san"  
  
Megumi entrava no quarto para examinar o estado de Kaoru. Rapidamente, ela despachou Katsu, e começou a dar as prescrições e restrições médicas à Kaoru.  
  
Depois que Megumi saiu, Kaoru ficou sozinha pensando no que fazer......./...Como ele vai reagir?....../... Ela acabou dormindo, sonhando com tudo que tinha acontecido durante as últimas semanas. Kaoru foi acordada por Kenshin a chamando para tomar os medicamentos. Já havia até escurecido.  
  
"Desculpa Koishii, mas você precisa do seu remédio agora"  
  
"Onde estão todos?"  
  
"Estavam vendo um filme. Misao e Aoshi foram atrás de sorvete, parece que Misao estava com vontade. Sano e Megumi estão lá em baixo se despedindo. Ela pediu para que eu dissesse tchau para você, amanhã ela passa cedo para te examinar." Kenshin segurou e beijou a mão dela e se deitou ao lado dela na cama.  
  
"A Megumi ás vezes parece meio chata, adora me provocar, mas ela é uma ótima pessoa. Cuidou de mim com tanta atenção."............ "E a Misao...Eu nem consegui conversar muito com a Misao ultimamente. Ela deve estar cheia de novidades." Kaoru deitava a cabeça no peito de Kenshin, fechando os olhos de novo.  
  
"Eles estão indo muito bem Misao e Aoshi estão muito felizes com o bebê. Sano e Megumi se acertaram, Hanna e Soujirou também estão namorando, e adivinhe só, Yahiko está jogando o maior charme na Tsubame." Kenshin também fechava os olhos e sentia o perfume de jasmim vindo do cabelo de sua Koishii.  
  
"Yahiko sempre jogou charme em Tsubame, e ela não fica atrás." Kaoru ao lembrar o jeito de seu irmão com Tsubame........ "Eles ainda estão aqui , amor?"  
  
"Katsu precisou sair e deixou Tae e Tsubame aqui. O que está acontecendo Koishii, me fala de uma vez?"  
  
"Eu vou contar Kenshin......." Kaoru disse isso praticamente adormecida.  
  
"Hu hu , koishii" Kenshin também sucumbia ao sono.  
  
/////////////  
  
Sano e Megumi estavam no maior agarra lá no portão. Estavam quase mudando de idéia e voltando para dentro da casa, de preferência para o quarto de Sanosuke.  
  
O clima realmente estava pegando fogo, era uma pena que Megumi tinha que ir embora. Depois da briga, eles já tinham se reconciliado milhares de vezes. E cada vez melhor que a outra.  
  
Se toda a vez que eles brigassem terminasse desse jeito , então era melhor programar outra briga.  
  
No meio de beijos e abraços, eles nem perceberam as pessoas que estavam chegando por trás deles. Cada um mais estranho que o outro.  
  
"Que coisa mais meiga. Mas, não é indecente tais atividades no meio da rua. Ninguém sabe mais o sentido da palavra 'privacidade' hoje em dia? Essa juventude está perdida"  
  
O homem que tinha interrompido Sano e Megumi parecia um anão com uma cabeça realmente grande, ele tinha um bigodinho esquisito.  
  
"Cala boca Saizuchi. O que você entende de decência.......Olá ,vocês moram aqui ?" Uma homem com roupas de mulher, tinha perguntado isso com um sorriso no rosto. De longe nem dava para perceber que se tratava de um homem, e não de uma mulher. Ele segurava uma foice, e não parecia que tinha vindo até aqui para fazer amizades.  
  
"Sim, nós moramos aqui. O que vocês querem?" Sanosuke colocou o braço protetoramente ao redor de Megumi.  
  
"Nós queremos algumas coisinhas. Primeiro a moça Kamiya, segundo destruir o seu galpão, terceiro o homem chamado Katsu, e quarto a cabeça de vocês em uma cesta bem decorada. Ahh, a cabeça de todos os Himuras, também." O homem/mulher continuava com o sorriso cínico no rosto, enquanto um homem com uma venda no rosto caminhava lentamente em direção ao portão. Ele carregava uma barra de aço com uma lança na ponta.  
  
Sanosuke só pensava em proteger Megumi. Aqueles caras não pareciam estar brincando, realmente queriam cumprir os seus objetivos.  
  
"Megumi, vai pra dentro." Sano começou a empurrar Megumi em direção a entrada da casa.  
  
"Mas, Sano venha junto. Eles estão falando sério, vem" Megumi sentiu muito medo, quando o homem vendado virou o rosto na direção dela.  
  
"Nossa que coração disparado, deixa a gente entrar no galpão que o papai aqui vai te ensinar alguns truques." Usui começou a fazer gestos indecentes para Megumi, os outros membros da gangue de Shishio riam feito loucos.  
  
"Isso vai ser divertido."  
  
"Desgraçado, toque nela e eu acabo com essa sua raça" Sano ficou nervoso, ele era capaz de matar esse cara vendado de tanta porrada, se ele ousasse tocar na Megumi...  
  
"MEGUMI, VAI PRA DENTRO, AGORA" Sano estava muito irritado. Megumi começou a se dirigir para a casa, quando Usui pulou em cima dela. "Não tão cedo, benzinho" Ele soltou um sorriso nojento antes de começar a passar a mão nela.  
  
"SOLTA ELA AGORA, SEU DESGRAÇADO....AAAAAAAAHHHHHH......EU ACABO COM VOCÊ"  
  
Sano investiu com toda a fúria para cima de Usui, mas foi interrompido pela mulher/homem que partiu para cima dele com a foice.  
  
"Eu não vou deixar você acabar com a nossa brincadeira, Cabelo Espetadinho."  
  
"SANO!" Megumi gritou, quando viu Kamatari atacando Sanosuke.  
  
"...SAÍ DE CIMA DE MIM DESGRAÇADO!" Megumi tentava se soltar das garras de Usui. Megumi deu um pontapé em Usui, mas ele deu um murro em Megumi, que caiu inconsciente no chão.  
  
"EU TE MATO! EU TE MATO!" Sano gritava enquanto lutava com Kamatari e olhava com ódio para Usui.  
  
"Primeiro você tem que passar por mim" Kamatari sorria, enquanto passava com a foice a poucos centímetros de Sanosuke.  
  
"Agora não tem mais graça" Usui deixou Megumi caída, enquanto abria o portão que dava acesso à garagem.  
  
"Uaaaaaaauuu, Olha isso aqui" Usui e os outros componentes da gangue começaram a destruir as peças jogar as ferramentas no chão, o computador de Soujirou, os acessórios de pintura de Enishi.  
  
Quando puxaram um pano que cobria uma beleza vermelha ficaram abismados.  
  
"Que carro belíssimo, olha tem até o nome daquela moça na lateral. Isso vai ser um pecado, um pecado divertidíssimo." Usui olhou para Henya, e deu com a barra de aço no pára-brisas do carro de Kenshin.  
  
"NÃOOOO" Sano gritava, em um descuido dele Kamatari, cortou a barriga de Sano.  
  
No meio dessa confusão o carro de Aoshi estacionava em frente a casa. Ele se assustou com o que estava acontecendo.  
  
"Não saia daqui por nada Misao, por nada." Aoshi saiu do carro, deixando Misao aflita dentro do carro. Ela viu Megumi caída na calçada. A respiração de Misao já ficou ofegante.........../.......Aoshi........Sano, Megumi...O que está acontecendo?...../.......  
  
"O que significa isso?" Aoshi perguntou friamente, chamando a atenção de Usui, que largou a destruição do carro para brigar com Aoshi.  
  
"AAAAAAAAA,.........AOSHI.......AAAAAAA"  
  
Aoshi virou rapidamente quando escutou os gritos de Misao, completamente assustada dentro do carro, enquanto um gordão ficava girando a cabeça do lado de fora do carro. Com uma velocidade incrível, ele se jogou em cima do cara enchendo o cara de porrada. Aoshi não perdoou Iwanbou por ter assustado Misao. Usando toda sua força Aoshi, jogou Iwanbou em cima do capo do carro.  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru acordaram assustados com os gritos de Misao.  
  
Soujirou e Hanna entraram no quarto dizendo que estavam sendo atacados, Yahiko abraçava uma petrificada Tsubame. Tae ficou muito assustada e começou a discar o número da polícia.  
  
Kenshin foi até a janela e viu o que estava acontecendo na rua.  
  
Kaoru ficou branca quando reconheceu Kamatari e Henya......./.....Droga.....Oh Deus, por favor, não......../....Kaou teve que sentar no sofá, pois se sentiu mal.  
  
Kenshin apareceu na porta carregando uma pacote, muito bem embrulhado em um pano. Ele tirou o pano revelado uma espada japonesa.  
  
"Kaoru, Tae, Tsubame, Hanna, fiquem aqui, Yahiko tome conta delas. Soujirou acho que eu preciso da sua ajuda."  
  
Eles iam descendo a escada. Kaoru se levantou.  
  
"Kenshin, aonde você pensa que vai com isso?" Ela apontou para a espada.  
  
"Não se preocupe, meu pai me ensinou a arte do kendo desde que eu era pequeno" Ele ia começar a descer as escadas  
  
"Mas uma espada é para matar, você é um andarilho que não mata, você não pode usar sua espada para matar." Kaoru disse desesperada, num tom de choro.  
  
Kenshin se virou para ela, com um sorriso meigo no rosto.  
  
" Acha que eu posso retalhar alguém com essa espada. É uma sakabatou , Kaoru-dono." Kenshin desembainhou a espada, mostrando a espada com o fio ao contrário.  
  
Os dois ficaram com cara de confusos ..../....Que conversa estranha...........andarilho........sakabatou........Kaoru-dono.../  
  
  
  
"Oro? De onde veio isso?"  
  
"Hein? Sei lá........ Tome cuidado Kenshin"  
  
"Não se preocupe eu sei como usar isso, fique aqui em cima Koishii."  
  
Kenshin desceu a escada correndo, e deu de cara com um bando de caras quebrando o carro e a garagem deles. Ele ficou furioso. Sano estava brigando com um cidadão indefinido, Aoshi estava dando pancadas em um gordão. Soujirou começava uma briga com um homem magricelo que mais parecia um morcego.  
  
Usui partiu para cima de Kenshin, que usou a espada para se defender dos golpes vindo da pesadíssima barra de aço que Usui estava usando para quebrar tudo.  
  
Kenshin começou a se lembrar as lições de kendo, que seu pai havia lhe ensinado há muito tempo atrás.  
  
Por um momento, Kamatari sumiu da vista deles. Sano correu para socorrer Megumi. Ela estava bem, dolorida por causa da forte pancada. Um homem super musculoso atacou Sanosuke, ele tinha os olhos pintados de preto.  
  
Um grito vindo de lá de cima, foi o suficiente para descobrir onde Kamatari tinha ido. Soujirou ficou louco porque o grito vinha de Hanna. Yahiko e Kaoru deram pauladas em Kamatari com um taco de beisebol , Tae e Hanna deram um chute em Kamatari, fazendo com ele rolasse pela escada. Pelo menos lá em cima as coisas estavam controladas.  
  
Em uma pausa entre um ataque e outro, Kenshin fez uma pergunta.  
  
"Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?"  
  
"Essas são as conseqüências de quem mexe com o senhor Shishio." Usui disse se preparando para atacar novamente Kenshin.  
  
O sangue sumiu do rosto de Kenshin, de repente ficou em câmera lenta. Kaoru desceu as escadas, parando no degrau, ela conseguiu ouvir o que Usui tinha dito para Kenshin.  
  
"Droga, não........ É tudo minha culpa." Kaoru chorava "Desculpe.........Kenshin" Ela soluçava, mas Kenshin já não escutava mais.  
  
................../..........Shishio...........mamãe...........Kaoru........ .SHISHIO........."  
  
A fisionomia de Kenshin mudou completamente, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Ele pode sentir uma força estranha dentro dele, algo primitivo pedia liberdade. Algo que já havia se manifestado no dia do acidente de Kaoru. Algo não alguém, a outra face de sua personalidade.  
  
Battousai.  
  
Com a espada e ele deu um forte golpe, que fez o homem que estava na sua frente voar pela garagem. Usui bateu violentamente na parede do outro lado.  
  
Kenshin virou o lado da espada e investiu contra Usui ele sentia uma poderosa sede de sangue e justiça. Imagens de quando ainda era um garotinho, vendo o maligno homem sorrindo, enquanto a música de sua mãe tocava, e imagens de Kaoru quase morta dentro do carro, encheram a sua visão e fizeram a fúria explodir.  
  
Os olhos dourados queriam o sangue de Usui . Um por um, todo o grupo de Shishio iria cair. Até que Kenshin chegasse a Makoto Shishio.  
  
Kaoru chorava mais forte e gritava vendo a transformação do gentil ruivo. Parecia que algo estava se repetindo.  
  
"Não Kenshin, nãooooooo mate....Nãooo...Kenshin"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//////////////////  
  
Notas: Oi, eu sinto muito se eu decepcionei vocês. MOU...I'm sorry. Bom, podem me dizer o que vocês acharam, tá ^_^x  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Kaoru Tsuki---Você é uma gracinha, boa sorte com os seus fics. Muito obrigada pelos e-mails  
  
Hime---Obrigada pelos e-mails, me diga o que você achou desse capítulo aqui, please ^_^  
  
Hikari Kage---Muchas gracias pelos e-mails, eu percebi uma coisa. Os emails só abrem quando você escreve em inglés, que misterio, MOU........Muchas gracias, besos...^_^  
  
Mystik---Obrigada pelo e-mail...Em Saint Seya todos são lindos, principalmente os maus, ne? ..hehehehe...Valeu ^_^  
  
Carol---Obrigada pelo e-mail, desejo sorte com a sua fic ^_^  
  
Aya-chan-Obrigada pelo seu review, fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Eu também não gosto quando a Kaoru fica doente, ou hospitalizada. Por isso nesse capítulo , ela logo saiu do hospital, vamos ver o que acontece daqui pra frente, ne? Valeu ^_^  
  
Severa---Ainda bem que você não foi severa comigo ^_^, obrigada pela review. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Sinta-se livre para me dar dicas e sugetões, Valeu ^_^  
  
Tomoyo Granger----Por favor, ne, Tomoyo. Me incomodando? Nem pense nisso, eu fico muito feliz com os seus reviews. E não se chame mais de chata, hein? Chata são as pessoas maldosas, crueis, que gostam de criticar e machucar os outros. Tenho absoluta certeza de que você não faz nenhuma dessas coisas. Adoro os seus reviews. Você é quem é uma fofinha. Valeu. ^_^  
  
Megumi Sagara-putz.Você é um barato. Parece comigo, eu estou sempre me confundindo, esquecendo os nomes, escrevendo os meus e-mails todos errados. Gynko biloba para nós. hehehehe..Tô brincando....Muito obrigado pelo seu review, valeu.^_^  
  
Nathalia Kamiya----Muito obrigada pelos seus reviews, espero que você não tenha engordado muito com o ultimo capitulo..Tava muuuuuuuuuito doce, doce demais até. Valeu.^_^  
  
Hilde e Setsuna---- Mais calmas, meninas? Ufa!! Vocês me deram uma boa ideia, Sano/ Megumi numa maca, hehehehe........estou parecendo a Marquesa de Chibi-lua (parente do Marques de Sade, hohohohoho) Todo mundo podia me dizer como gostaria de uma cena romântica (cough lemon cough) com o casal preferido, hehehehe. Seria legal, eu escolheria uma cena para cada casal, para o fim da historia. O que vcs acham?......Cá entre nós "Eu não quero te esquecer"é o meu melhor fic (meu xodo), isso é estranho porque eu sou Fanática por Kenshin e Kaoru. OH, desculpe já falei demais...Obrigada pela review.^_^  
  
Valeria--OIIIII, obrigada pela review...Yahiko e Tsubame kawaii........Pois é, como Kenshin reagiria? Meu dilema dessa ultima semana, ainda estou pensando a respeito....Valeu. ^_^  
  
Carolina--Muito obrigada pela review. Fiquei feliz que você tenha gostado....Acho que eu vou abandonar meus bichinhos e me dedicar aos fanfics...opa...o teto começou a cair de repente....vixe maria , acho que não é uma boa ideia...Valeu , beijos para você também ^_^  
  
Prudence-chan---Ufa, pelo menos eu não te decepcionei (muito,ne?). Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você teve uma agradável surpresa. Puxa, eu nem tinha percebido que era Henya e não Hannya, Chibi-lua no baka....Muito obrigada..... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo aqui. Valeu mesmo, Beijos para você também^_^  
  
Joyce--Eu sabia, o ultimo capitulo ficou lacrimoso demais. Eu sinto muito que você tenha chorado. As coisas vão melhorar, eu prometo. Eu sou FIEL ao final feliz. Valeu mesmo pelo seu review..^_^  
  
Sophya---A disputa entre Kenshin e Shishio não está muito longe, mas, será que vai ser mesmo entre Shishio e Kenshin?..... Ohohohohoho......Eu não vou permitir a sua entrada no autodromo, até parece que eu vou deixar que você exploda....Ops, já falei demais...Ahhhhhh, o Kenshin é muito fofo, lindo, maravilhoso hehehe . Valeu pela sua review, eu gostei muito ^_^  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa----Cê acha? Muda de nome e nem me avisa, pode um negocio desses? Não tem salário não. Minha TV pifou, eu nem tenho dinheiro para levar para o técnico arrumar.....Ninguém mandou eu inventar de reformar a casa...MOU...Vida de pobre é isso............Eu achei uma graça a parte entre Y/T. Será que eu posso achar uma graça o que eu mesma escrevi? Acho que não tem problema, ne? Muito obrigada pela review.^_^  
  
Misao-chan--'esperança sobrevive acima de tudo', parece nome de novela, ne? Eu odeio novela, a única que eu vejo é Beth a feia, porque é tão ruim, mas tão ruim, que chega a ser hilária....Eu sou doida eu sei, minha tia é mais doida ainda, ela não perde um capitulo, pode?........hummm, hey,desculpa estava divagando....Obrigada pelo seu review, agora eu sou boazinha de novo, ne?ou não? Valeu ^_^  
  
Hana - meu deixou vermelha, até parece que eu vou te alcançar com os números de review. Por favor, sensei ^_^x  
  
A Hana citou a pagina da Anna-neko, eu recomendo muito ( A anna é um barato, e muito inteligente, dizer que eu sou autora perto da Hana, da Anna- neko da Linay, da Prudence-chan, da Kirstian, dá até vergonha ^_^) Eu recomendo The spy and the hitokiri, um dos melhores fic de todos os tempos (na minha opinião)  
  
Se você não souber nada de inglês, existe uma opção interessante.  
  
No site http://welcome.to/centralrk/ vocês encontaram "Mind of Woman" da Anna traduzido para o português pela Misao-dono.( ela já traduziu 2 capítulos)  
  
Além do clássico dos fanfictions "That Which Lingers", da MadamHydra, que já está traduzido até o capítulo 22. (Fazem séculos que a MadamHydra não faz um update, poxa vida)  
  
E um dos fics originais em português que eu mais gosto "Um Sucessor Para a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu" da Dona Morte, é uma historia muito legal sobre o Hiko, essa historia me surpreendeu, acho que é o único fic sobre o Hiko que eu gosto de verdade. ^_^  
  
Acho que vocês já conhecem esse site, mas vale a pena lembrar, ne? ^_^.  
  
Estou esperando seus review e emails, criticas, sugestões, se eu disse alguma coisa errada aqui, sintam-se a vontade. É só dizer tá pessoal ^_^x  
  
Beijos Chibi-lua 


	9. 8

Quero agradecer muito a Hana Himura por ter lido antes e feito a revisão dos capítulos de RACING, valeu. No final eu não inclui nenhuma cena nova de luta. Desculpe me, please...  
  
Bom, eu estava pensando em incluir mais cenas de luta, mas o meu PC está muito estranho, então eu preferi postar de uma vez esse capítulo antes que ele pife de vez...MOUUUUUUUU........Não ficou lá essas coisas não. Mesmo assim, me diga o que você achou.  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
"Racing"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
Kaoru desceu as escadas, correndo como pôde. Ela não podia permitir que Kenshin cometesse um crime daqueles. Tirar a vida de outra pessoa, mesmo se a pessoa fosse de um canalha como Usui.  
  
Kenshin estava pronto para liquidar Usui, ele não ouvia os apelos de Kaoru. Ela estava quase alcançando Kenshin.  
  
Quando Kenshin estava chegando perto de onde Usui tinha caído. Um forte braço, o empurrou com força para trás. Kenshin se chocou com Kaoru que estava atrás dele. Ela sentiu um pouco de dor, e reclamou por causa do choque entre eles.  
  
Kenshin ouviu o choro de Kaoru, ele olhou para trás e ela estava com a mão na barriga, como se estivesse sentido dor.  
  
Kenshin esqueceu por um momento de Usui, e foi socorrê-la. Mesmo que os olhos ainda brilhassem dourados. Kaoru ainda era muito mais importante que tudo.  
  
"Kaoru, você está bem? Desculpe, eu não te vi atrás de mim" Ele a abraçou, ajudando Kaoru a se manter em pé. Kenshin nem tinha notado que ela estava tão perto, e nem tinha escutado ela chamar.  
  
Kaoru respirou fundo, querendo que a dor fosse embora. O mais importante era que Kenshin tinha parado com aquele ataque.  
  
"Sim....sim....,eu estou bem. Onde estava sua cabeça Kenshin. Você ia praticamente matar aquele homem" Kaoru estava brava. Os olhos dele brilhavam em um faiscante dourado, os cabelos pareciam mais vermelhos, como sangue, a voz estava baixa, mesmo assim ela não teve medo.  
  
Kenshin ignorou Kaoru por um momento, olhou de relance para Usui, e viu que tinha sido seu pai Hiko, que o tinha tirado do caminho. Agora agarrava Usui pelo colarinho, levantando os pés dele do chão. Kenshin ficou surpreso, com a expressão extremamente fria no rosto de seu pai.  
  
Hiko havia chegado bem na hora que Kenshin iria atacar Usui, ele ouviu o nome de Shishio e saiu de seu normal. Toda aquela destruição e violência só podia ser obra de Makoto Shishio.  
  
"Onde aquele desgraçado está escondido?  
  
Usui começou a rir, Hiko deu um soco no estômago dele, sangue escorreu pela boca de Usui, ofegante ele sorriu de novo, provocando Hiko.  
  
"Quanto rancor dentro desse coraç....."  
  
Usui não foi capaz de terminar, Hiko deu um soco forte nele e o fez cair inconsciente no chão.  
  
Sons de uma pessoa batendo palmas, fizeram com que todos parassem as sua lutas e olhassem para estranho homem, que entrava na garagem, acompanhado de uma exuberante mulher.  
  
"Estou impressionado, parece que você passou todos os seus conhecimentos para os seus filhos, Hiko Himura"  
  
Shishio começou a rir, ele olhava fixamente para Hiko, e se abaixou para pegar um retrovisor quebrado, ficou rodando a peça no ar.  
  
Kenshin pode sentir o sangue fervendo dentro do corpo. Aquele era o homem, que a anos atrás roubou tantas coisas importantes dele. Shishio tinha sido cruel, maligno e o sorriso continuava o mesmo......./....Eu acabo com ele...../...Kenshin agarrou a espada, que a anos estava com a sua família.  
  
Kaoru tinha segurado na camisa dele.....Quem seria capaz de impedi-lo, se ela não conseguisse? Hiko se pós na frente de Shishio com a barra de aço nas mãos.  
  
"Então resolveu aparecer. Pensei que você já estava ardendo no inferno, verme"  
  
Hiko não sabia o que sentir sobre o homem parado sua frente. Ele possuía marcas de queimaduras antigas e grande parte de seu corpo era coberto por ataduras, mas o que impressionava mais era a maldade e o ódio que emanava daquele homem.  
  
Ainda que ele fosse uma visão repulsiva ,estava acompanhado de uma bela mulher, ela usava uma roupa provocante. Por um momento Hiko se perguntou como ela tinha estômago para ficar junto daquele homem.  
  
Shishio ignorou o comentário de Hiko e virou o rosto para Kenshin  
  
"Como seu filho se parece com a mãe....Eu sei porque nós éramos muito íntimos, né? Hiko................Natsu e eu...."  
  
Shishio sorriu novamente, Kenshin agarrou a sua espada com mais força, pronto para arrancar a cabeça de Shishio naquele minuto........./.....Como ele ousa falar da minha mãe....../.........  
  
Kaoru segurou fortemente a mão dele, a esse ponto lágrimas já rolavam. As franjas escondiam os flamejantes olhos cor de âmbar, isso era um mal sinal. A pele de Kenshin parecia ferver. Mas ela segurava firmemente a mão dele.  
  
"Calma.... Kenshin....por favor." Ela pedia.  
  
Enishi tinha começado uma luta com um homem que tinha o cabelo mais estranho que o dele. Chou. Mas quando ele escutou Shishio falando de sua mãe, também se virou para olhar, assim como Kenshin, Enishi também estava perdendo a calma, mas ele sabia que Hiko daria conta do recado. Ele procurou se concentrar e derrotar Chou. Na verdade não era tão difícil assim.  
  
Quem não teve nem um pingo de calma foi Hiko. Ele partiu para cima de Shishio usando a barra de aço, os dois estavam prontos para começar uma guerra.  
  
"O que foi? Esse assunto te trazer memórias do passado Hiko? Como nós éramos os melhores amigos e você a tirou de mim. Como você foi o responsável pelo meu acidente, olha o que restou de mim. Você me reconhece? ..HIKO HIMURA........ainda por cima você tirou Natsu de mim, você tirou muitas coisas de mim........ eu não vou te perdoar........... NUNCA.."  
  
Shishio também partiu para cima de Hiko, bastava mais uma palavra de Shishio, e Hiko o mataria com certeza.  
  
"Natsu nunca foi sua.........NUNCA.......Ela nunca te amou"  
  
Hiko partiu com violência para cima de Shishio, mas Shishio foi capaz de esquivar dos ataques. Hiko estava lembrando das técnicas com a espada que havia aprendido que haviam sido passadas por todas as gerações de sua família.  
  
Ele desejava que suas espadas estivessem ali, mas a barra de aço deveria servir.  
  
Kenshin escutava toda a conversa, tentando entender o porque deles ficarem falando sobre a sua mãe. Ao que tudo indicava, Shishio queria vingança porque Hiko e Natsu se apaixonaram e Shishio era obcecado por ela. Existiam mais e mais rancores por trás de tudo isso.  
  
Kenshin desviou a atenção da luta quando sentiu uma pessoa olhando para Kaoru com muito ódio. Enquanto Hiko e Shishio brigavam, Kamatari se levantava do tombo da escada. Novamente tinha falhado na frente de Shishio, agora tinha a fúria no olhar, voltada especificamente para Kaoru  
  
.........../.....Maldita, já é a segunda vez que eu faço papel de idiota, na frente do Senhor Shishio.....Tudo por sua causa./.....  
  
Kenshin tinha feito uma escolha, ficar ao lado de Kaoru. A luta entre Shishio e Hiko era pessoal demais, por mais que ele odiasse aquele homem, a prioridade era proteger Kaoru que estava debilitada. Hiko poderia cuidar de Shishio por enquanto.  
  
"Nem se atreva, ou acabo com a sua raça"  
  
Kenshin disse para Kamatari num tom baixo e ameaçador, as palavras saiam pelo meio de seus dentes cerrados, as franjas cobriam os olhos dourados. Ele apontava a espada para Kamatari, que levantou a foice.  
  
Dessa vez Kaoru não pode segurá-lo, ele estava furioso. Não aceitava que ninguém a ameaçasse.  
  
"Se ela tivesse batido as botas no dia do acidente, nada disso estaria acontecendo. A culpa é toda dela. Nós estávamos quietos no nosso canto, até essa enxerida aparecer, e tentar acabar com os nossos planos.....Ela não morreu no acidente, mas vai morrer agora. E você também se ficar no meu caminho. A culpa é dela e agora essa abelhinha vai pagar" Kamatari apontou o dedo para Kaoru sorrindo ironicamente.  
  
Kenshin olhou intrigado para Kaoru, ela mordeu o lábio ansiosa pelo que ele iria dizer, as lágrimas correram pelas bochechas. O olhar dele estava tão diferente do habitual ametista que sempre era cordial.  
  
...../.....Ele ficou bravo comigo, eu devia ter contado antes......../......  
  
"Ken-Kenshin" Ela disse no meio de um soluço.  
  
Kenshin sabia que desde o dia do acidente. Kaoru estava escondendo algo........Então era isso.  
  
"Kaoru não tem culpa nenhuma. Eu não estou ciente de todos os fatos, mas nem pense que eu vou deixar você tocar em um fio de cabelo dela ou de mais ninguém aqui......Você atirou nela........."  
  
"Ahhhh" Kaoru disse surpresa, quando viu a velocidade impressionante que ele usou contra Kamatari, ele era tão rápido quanto nas pistas.  
  
...../.......Onde ele aprendeu isso?....../...Kaoru se perguntava, Hiko ,Shishio e Enishi também lutavam em uma super velocidade.  
  
Enquanto as lutas entre Shishio e Hiko e Kenshin e Kamatari pegavam fogo. Soujirou e Yahiko tinham derrotado Henya, eles usaram os tacos de beisebol para derrotá-lo. O cara era muito estranho, mas era bastante forte, e feio pra caramba.  
  
Soujirou correu para perto de Hanna, ela estava assustada com tudo que estava acontecendo. Tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.........  
  
Yahiko tentou confortar uma petrificada Tsubame, que se agarra fortemente em Tae. A polícia nem dava sinal de existência. Tae ficou muito angustiada quando escutou Kamatari dizendo que queriam a cabeça de Katsuhiro  
  
...../....Então, era por isso que ele andava tão absorvido com o trabalho....Kaoru deve ter descoberto algo, e contou para ele/.... Tae pensava enquanto corria para ajudar Kaoru a ficar de pé, ela ainda estava muito fraca.  
  
Sano tinha conseguido se livrar de Anji, a luta foi muito difícil, o cara era uma fera. Sano teve que usar todos os conhecimentos em lutas que ele tinha e os que não tinha também.. A barriga dele sangrava, mas ele só se preocupava com Megumi.  
  
"Megumi, você está bem?....... Desgraçado como ele teve coragem de te dar um murro" Sano tinha fogo nos olhos enquanto olhava para Usui caído no chão, teve que se controlar para não ir lá e dar um chute na cabeça do patife.  
  
"Eu estou bem....Você está sangrando....Me deixe ver...Sanosuke" Megumi se recuperou completamente quando viu que ele sangrava.  
  
"Deixa de frescura, é só um arranhão" Um arranhão bem perigoso, o olhar de Megumi, passou por todos. Hiko e Shishio que se engalfinhavam em uma luta violenta. Kenshin estava acabando com aquela coisa estranha chamada Kamatari, ele tinha uma velocidade , força e frieza impressionante.  
  
Tae ajudava Kaoru a se segurar em pé, a cirurgia era muito recente. Ela não devia estar passando por todo esse estresse.  
  
Aoshi tinha colocado o gordão Iwambou para dormir , literalmente. Agora ele tentava acalmar Misao que tinha levado o maior susto  
  
...../....Como alguém pode girar a cabeça daquele jeito...Impossível.../......Ela pensava enquanto Aoshi a acalmava.  
  
"Eu estou bem, Aoshi"  
  
"Eu vou te levar para o hospital, Misao" Aoshi disse bem sério, estava preocupado  
  
Enishi já tinha derrotado Chou. Ele ficou parado, silenciosamente observando a luta entre Hiko e Shishio.  
  
A sirene do carro de polícia, fez com que todos parassem. Shishio tinha os seus acordos com a polícia, mas muita atenção nesse momento, seria ruim para os seus planos. Ele parou de atacar Hiko. Grande equipe ele tinha, estavam todos derrotados por um bando de moleques.  
  
Shishio agarrou Yumi pelo braço.  
  
"Eu só vim aqui para fazer uma visita amistosa, e fazer um convite." Ele riu, enquanto passava a língua no sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca.  
  
"......Eu quero uma corrida entre nós dois....Uma corrida que defina as coisas que ficaram mal-resolvidas há mais de vinte anos atrás......Eu e você Hiko.....no dia anterior à final.....Você ainda é capaz de correr? Se quiser eu até posso te emprestar um carro" Shishio começou a rir. Hiko nem mudou a expressão do rosto.  
  
"Você tem só essa semana."  
  
Antes de ir embora seu olhar cruzou com o olhar de Enishi, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra.  
  
Ele foi embora, zombando da Himura Racing , deixando a sua gangue para que a polícia prendesse. Depois ele resolvia isso.  
  
"Pode esperar Shishio, eu vou acabar o que comecei há mais de vinte anos, " A resposta de Hiko foi curta e fria. "Alias o que começou há 30 anos atrás" Essa parte ele disse quase que de uma maneira inaudível. Só para si mesmo. Enishi entrou voando para dentro de casa, e Hiko o seguiu até o quarto.  
  
A polícia veio e prendeu a gangue de Shishio, eles nem resistiram, sabiam que amanhã estariam soltos.  
  
Não se dependesse de um novo policial, fazia um tempo que ele investigava a rede de corrupção entre a polícia , o traficante Kanryuu Takeda e a gangue de Makoto Shishio.  
  
Kanryuu tinha desaparecido misteriosamente, isso despertou a curiosidade da polícia federal. Essa foi a brecha que o agente especial Hajime Saitou, precisava, para investigar essas operações mais livremente.  
  
Além de toda a investigação, ele recebeu uma informação importante de Katsu. No mesmo instante estava lá para averiguar, ele adorou a idéia de pegar alguns policiais corruptos.  
  
Saitou mandou toda a gangue de Shishio para a cadeia. Se dependesse dele, a vida de Shishio e sua gangue, o famigerado' juppongatana' como eram conhecidos no submundo, ficaria mais complicada a partir de agora.  
  
Os planos de Shishio começavam a ir por água abaixo, mas, será que ele ainda seria capaz de explodir o autódromo no dia da corrida? Saitou jogou o cigarro no chão, e o apagou com o sapato.  
  
Pegar Shishio iria ser interessante......  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Apesar de terem vencidos as lutas o Kenshin-gumi agora se deparava com um grande prejuízo. .........Tão perto da final........ Teriam que trabalhar rapidamente se quisessem competir, e Hiko ainda tinha aceitado o desafio que Shishio propôs.  
  
O prejuízo já estava feito, agora era hora de cuidados médicos e explicações .  
  
Kenshin levou Kaoru para a cama, Kaoru queria explicar tudo, mas Kenshin não permitiu que ela falasse, ele preferia que ela descansasse. Teimosa, Kaoru insistiu em cuidar dos ferimentos dele, eram pequenos arranhões, mesmo assim podiam infeccionar.  
  
"Você está bravo comigo, Kenshin?" Ela perguntava enquanto tirava a camisa dele. Ele demorou para responder. Kenshin tinha um corte no peito, enquanto passava o anti-séptico nele, ela sentia as lágrimas brotarem. Ele estava um pouco estranho.  
  
"Você sabe que eu não ficaria bravo com você Koishii, mas você podia ter me dito desde o começo, ne?" Kenshin enxugou as lágrimas.  
  
"Eu tive medo da sua reação......... Eles destruíram todo o galpão e os carros........ Assustaram as meninas, principalmente a Misao, machucaram você e a culpa é toda minha." Kaoru abaixou a cabeça.  
  
Kenshin levantou a cabeça dela. Kaoru notou uma mistura de cores nos olhos dele. Kenshin invadiu os sentidos de Kaoru com um beijo apaixonado e intenso, fazia algum tempo que ele não a beijava assim. Ela respondeu com a mesma paixão.  
  
"Não me esconda nada, você não precisa me esconder nada Koishii." Ele disse enquanto arrumava o cabelo dela bagunçado, Kenshin sentia a seda do cabelo dela entre os dedos.  
  
"Eu ia contar, mas eu acabei adormecendo, e toda aquela confusão aconteceu." Kaoru passou os braços delicadamente no pescoço dele. Abraçada a ele, Kaoru contou tudo que sabia, os momentos de agonia e medo que sentiu. Kenshin ficou alarmado com os planos de Shishio. Eles tinham que impedir isso.  
  
Kaoru não devia ter omitido isso dele, apesar disso ele se colocou no lugar dela e entendeu a situação. Kenshin também queria saber toda a historia sobre Hiko, Shishio e sua mãe.  
  
Amanhã eles conversariam sobre isso, seu pai não escaparia dessa vez.  
  
Depois que Kaoru cuidou dele, os dois dormiram agarradinhos, extremamente cansados. Quanta confusão no mesmo dia...  
  
/////////////  
  
Aoshi insistiu em levar Misao ao hospital, ele nem parecia Aoshi. Estava todo afobado, com medo de que Misao perdesse o bebê.  
  
Uma médica muito simpática os atendeu. Não era aconselhável que Misao passasse por situações traumáticas nessa fase da gravidez, mas ela estava bem, e o bebê estava ótimo.  
  
Aoshi ficou aliviado e muito agradecido pelo atendimento atencioso da Dr.ª Tomoyo naquela hora da noite. Ele queria saber o sexo do bebê, mas ainda era muito cedo para isso.  
  
No entanto a Dr.ª Tomoyo permitiu que eles escutassem e fizessem uma gravação do coração do bebê batendo. Não era comum a essa hora da noite, mas parecia ser a primeira vez que eles escutavam o coração, então ela fez a gravação em fita, para que o casal pudesse escutar sempre.  
  
A medica sorriu ao ver o casal indo embora. Eles eram apaixonados, diferentes e perfeitos.  
  
A primeira coisa que eles fizeram quando entraram no quarto foi colocar a fita para que pudessem escutar. Misao sentiu uma emoção muito forte, ela não conteve as lágrimas . Aoshi também sentiu os olhos úmidos e entrelaçou os dedos com os de Misao,  
  
Eles deitaram lado a lado na cama, apesar de toda a confusão que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Só o som daquela fita, era capaz de fazê-los esquecer tudo. Os dois dormiram ouvindo o som maravilhoso que vinha de dentro de Misao.  
  
A maior manifestação do amor deles.  
  
////////////  
  
Megumi acabou ficando na casa para cuidar de Sano, que tinha um corte superficial na barriga, mesmo assim, uma sutura ia ser necessária. Sorte que ela tinha um kit dentro do carro, com fios, agulhas e anestésico.  
  
Apesar da lidocaina, Sano reclamava feito um bebê, fazendo manha para ganhar mais atenção dela. Cada vez que ela chegava perto para examina-lo ele a beijava, não dando sossego para que ela terminasse o trabalho.  
  
Depois que ela havia terminado, Sano também cuidou dela. Megumi tinha ficado com marcas roxas pelo corpo, delicadamente, ele passou a pomada aliviante, fazendo uma gostosa massagem nela. Megumi não reclamou, acabou adormecendo ao lado dele.  
  
Por um tempo ele ficou olhando Megumi adormecida. Ele sentiu muita raiva quando Usui chegou perto dela.. Esse cara ainda ia pagar por tê-la machucado . Sano colocou o lençol sobre Megumi, e os dois adormeceram juntos.  
  
///////////  
  
No dia seguinte a correria para terminar os carros já tinha que começar, a garagem estava uma zona. Eles tinha tantas coisas para colocar em ordem, um mutirão já tinha sido organizado.  
  
Antes eles precisavam do café-da-manhã, todos estavam reunidos à mesa, falando ao mesmo tempo, uma enxurrada de palavrões contra Shishio e sua gangue estava sendo despejada. Todos tinham ficados enfurecidos, ninguém culpava Kaoru, mas estavam curiosos com todo o mistério que envolvia Hiko.  
  
Hiko passou por todos à procura de sake, até mesmo para ele , era muito cedo para sake. Kenshin pediu explicações.  
  
"O que vocês querem saber?" Hiko se dirigiu até a janela, e começou a contar a história.  
  
" Shishio e eu fomos muito amigos na infância e adolescência. Nós fomos criados juntos, e ambos tínhamos as mesmas paixões, pelos carros, pelas artes marciais e pela mesma mulher Natsu."  
  
"Shishio gostava da minha mãe?" Kenshin perguntou, ele nunca soube dessa história. Todas as cabeças estavam atentas, a conversa parecia ser muito interessante.  
  
"Sim, sua mãe.......No último ano do colégio, ela namorou com Shishio, mas Natsu e eu estávamos apaixonados.........Nós queríamos ficar juntos de verdade....No dia em que Natsu contou para Shishio que estava apaixonada por mim, ele declarou que seriamos para sempre inimigos.....Isso se refletiu nas pistas.....Sempre competíamos, pelos títulos, pelo primeiro lugar, por tudo....Um dia, aconteceu um acidente terrível, o carro dele saiu para fora da pista depois de colidir com o meu carro, numa batida violentíssima o carro dele explodiu........O resultado foram queimaduras horríveis.....Mas a culpa não tinha sido minha, ele tinha tentado me cortar da corrida, isso ficou comprovado.......Nós pensamos que ele tinha morrido no acidente.....Ele sumiu por muito tempo........Não achávamos ele em lugar nenhum.........."  
  
"Natsu estava grávida de três meses, quando isso aconteceu...........Nós nos casamos, algum tempo depois Enishi nasceu.......depois Kenshin."  
  
"A minha carreira estava indo muito bem, até que há 20 anos atrás Shishio reapareceu nas nossas vidas, totalmente transtornado....Nós competimos em uma final, ele perdeu. Nós saímos para comemorar e a nossa vida nunca mais foi a mesma depois daquela noite."  
  
" Shishio perdeu para mim naquela pista de corrida......novamente...E eu perdi Natsu..O resto vocês sabem."  
  
Hiko queria encerrar o assunto, mas Enishi disse algo que deixou todos surpresos.  
  
"Você esqueceu de dizer que a mamãe não estava grávida de três meses de você.....pai....."  
  
Kenshin ficou com a boca aberta, ele apontou os dedos trêmulos para Enishi enquanto se levantava da cadeira. Até Hiko tinha ficado surpreso, ele não pensou que Enishi fosse revelar essa verdade. Fazia um tempo que ele sabia, Hiko tinha revelado esse segredo para ele.....Em vez de afastá-los isso os juntou........Enishi nunca iria perdoar Shishio por ter sido o responsável pelo acidente que tirou a sua mãe.  
  
Enishi disse calmamente, enquanto o Kenshin-gumi estava atento.  
  
"Shishio Makoto é meu pai......"  
  
Notas:  
  
Tudo bem, pessoal? Eu já até sei que esse capítulo foi fraquinho me desculpem, muitos problemas para mim essa semana. Acabei perdendo a concentração para escrever o fic, além de que fiquei sem o meu PC, durante quase toda a semana, essa tranqueira pifou....Eu perdi tudo.....inclusive o capítulo 8 que já estava pela metade...Tive que refazer tudo, meio que sem paciência, entende?  
  
Parece desculpa esfarrapada, mas infelizmente é verdade....MOUUUUU...Eu já sei que Racing de uma rateada.... Eu sinto muito, mesmo.  
  
Bom talvez eu não consiga responder os emails, mas mesmo assim aperte GO, lá em baixo ao lado de review e deixe um recado, pleassssssssssssse.  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Pri--nãooo, Misao não vai perder o bebê. Pelo amor de Deus, eu não sou tão má assim. Eu amei o seu fic (sério), continue logo, sua historia me interessou bastante. Obrigada pelo review.  
  
Flávia---que bom que vc descobriu as maravilhas do review ^o^, é fácil, só clicar em GO e escrever a sua opinião. Que bom que vc gostou da interação entre os casais, principalmente Souji e Hanna, afinal ela é sua filha ^_^. Obrigada pelo review.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo Gangrer----eu usei o seu nome para a Dr.a da Misao, espero que você não tenha ficado brava. Quanto ao nascimento do bebê, ainda nem aconteceu a corrida e o tempo nem passou....espere um pouquinho mais...Você gostaria de me dar algumas opiniões sobre o nascimento?...Fique a vontade ^_^.....obrigada pelo review  
  
  
  
Tanuki---Eu não consegui imaginar um lemon para esse capítulo, quem sabe no próximo , opa falei demais. Eu vou ser sincera, eu me vejo MUITO mais como uma leitora do que uma autora de fics, é a minha opinião, meu fic é divertido de se escrever, mais não é lá grande coisa.......as vezes eu pareço o Kenshin, ne? Obrigada pelo seu review, eu fiquei vermelha....^_^  
  
  
  
Hilde e Setsuna-----guria? hummmm...pelo visto vocês são do sul, ne? Bom, eu moro no parque jurássico chamado São Paulo, acho que por enquanto eu estou a salvo. Até vocês chegarem aqui eu já consegui fugir. Desculpe, eu não consegui imaginar lemons aqui, e já sei que decepcionei vocês com as pancadas que o Sano deveria de ter dado no Usui. O Hiko fez o serviço, serve? Obrigada pelo review, tô fugindo agora....Próximo vôo para o Oiapoque sai quando, por favor?  
  
  
  
Kaoru---Muito obrigada pelos emails e review, vc não ficou brava comigo, ne? As coisas ficaram tão complicadas para mim essa semana, eu nem sei como esse capítulo acabou saindo. Obrigada Kaoru-chan ^_^  
  
  
  
Aya-chan----Obrigada pelo review, o seus fics também são muito legais...A corrida deles está chegando....Por falar em corrida semana passada foi a fase final da stock car aqui em Interlagos, eu tinha prometido levar meu irmão caçula pra ver a corrida. Acabei perdendo a hora, nossa, ele ficou uma fera comigo, agora já foi.......... ^_^x Obrigada pelo review  
  
  
  
Vanessa-- Chibi-lua está vermelha de novo, obrigada pelos elogios, eu não consigo evitar e sentir duvidas na hora de postar um capítulo, as vezes eu encho o saco, ne? Eu sei, eu sei.......obrigada pelo review.^_^  
  
  
  
Valéria----Não, Kenshin não vai matar ninguém, nem eu nem a Kaoru deixaríamos.....Obrigada pelo review ^_^  
  
  
  
Severa---eu também amo o Battousai, mas é meio dificil escrever sobre ele. Obrigada pelo review ^_^x  
  
Prudence-chan---Ai, ai, ai---sinto que eu te decepcionei com esse capítulo, ne? Desculpe.....é verdade ,a coisa ficou complicada demais, para o kenshingumi e para mim também.....ORO?.....obrigada pelo review....^_^  
  
  
  
Megumi Sagara---- Obrigada pelo email, fiquei feliz que você tenha gostado, desculpe se esse capítulo não ficou muito bom ^_^  
  
Hikari Kage----Recebeu o meu email? Esta gostando dos fics que eu indiquei, eu percebi uma coisa a maior parte dos fics são K&K, ne? Eu sou fanática por eles, eu sei que você gosta de Sano e Megumi. Bom, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.....Muchas gracias ^_^  
  
Um beijo Chibi-lua ^_^ 


	10. 9classificação R

Me pediram para que eu espremesse alguns limões e fizesse uma limonada. Eu tentei, será que ficou boa? ^_^x..... hohhoohohoho  
  
Esse capítulo ainda nem foi revisado, eu fiquei com vergonha de mandar para a Hana Himura um capítulo tão cítrico. Não analisem muito, por favor...ORO....hohohoho........ Português não é a minha praia ,pero, estranhamente eu adoro ler (principalmente fics) ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin......Sanosuke canta um pedacinho da música Sad but true do Metallica, mas é coisinha pouquinha .  
  
"Racing"  
  
por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
"Shishio Makoto é meu pai......"  
  
Kenshin se levantou da cadeira, indignado...../....como?...não, não é possível......./  
  
"É verdade, antes de Natsu e eu admitirmos que nós amávamos,........ ela tinha passado uma noite com Shishio.....e...." Hiko fechou totalmente a cara ao tocar nesse assunto.  
  
"Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, tomem logo esse café e vamos trabalhar....Andem..."  
  
Eles devoraram o café da manhã, enquanto cochichavam baixinho. Hiko tinha decido para a garagem. Ele ia fazer o levantamento das peças necessárias para a restauração dos carro.  
  
Enishi sentou-se a mesa tentando disfarçar a sensação estranha que estava sentindo, Kaoru sorriu para ele oferecendo um copo de suco. Enishi sorriu para Kaoru, aceitando a gentileza. Não disse nada, olhou para o irmão esperando alguma reação.  
  
"Tá olhando, o que?"........Kenshin disse isso para a surpresa de todos, inclusive de Kaoru que olhou feio para ele.  
  
"Kenshin.." Kaoru disse entre os dentes, Enishi abaixou um pouco a cabeça.  
  
"Tudo que você disse, não muda nada Enishi. Nem para mim, nem para o NOSSO pai. Você sabe disso, ne? Você sempre vai ser o meu big brother. " Kenshin balançou a cabeça de Enishi, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo que já estava bagunçado.  
  
"Eu sei" Foi tudo que Enishi com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Ele degustou o suco servido por Kaoru, estava estranhamente gostoso, embora tivesse sido feito por ela.  
  
"O suco está gostoso, mas é claro que estaria gostoso, afinal foi feito pelas mais doces mãos"  
  
Enishi beijou as mãos dela. Kaoru agradeceu e ficou vermelha. Kenshin já tinha voltado a discutir com Enishi, tudo tinha voltado ao normal. A amizade entre eles não iam ser abaladas por segredos do passado. Enishi fazia parte daquela família.  
  
//////////  
  
Shishio estava parado diante da janela, olhando para o vazio e relembrando coisas do passado.  
  
Depois de ter conhecido Yumi, dificilmente pensava em Natsu, mas hoje ele não conseguiu evitar e pensar nela. Ela era pequena, gentil, bela, sempre cheia de energia, tinha os mais belos olhos violeta. Uma beleza tão rara.  
  
Pelo que Shishio lembrava, metade da família de Natsu era irlandesa. Os cabelos dela, as vezes pareciam fogo de tão ruivos. Assim como o filho, Kenshin Himura.  
  
Os filhos que deveriam de ser dele, mas Hiko roubou até mesmo isso. Até mesmo Enishi  
  
Ele teria o troco muito em breve....... Ninguém ficaria no caminho dele, nunca mais.....O fim se aproximava para Hiko e de preferencia para toda a família Himura.  
  
/////////////  
  
O dia tinha sido tranqüilo. A bagunça no galpão estava quase toda arrumada. Grande parte do dia Hiko tinha ficado longe da casa, pensando, analisando .  
  
Hiko chegou no final da tarde, ele estava pensativo. Tinha tomado uma resolução.  
  
"Pai?"  
  
Kenshin desceu até a garagem, onde Hiko estava parado. Kenshin não queria ficar tocando naquele assunto, mas ele não conseguiu evitar. Tinha que aproveitar a chance de ficar sozinho com Hiko e perguntar.  
  
"Por que você nunca me contou sobre isso?"  
  
"Não era nem para Enishi saber......Um dia eu estava bêbado e acabei dizendo o que não devia"  
  
Hiko não estava disposto a dar explicações, era melhor que Kenshin não insistisse.  
  
"E quanto a mim, eu sou seu...."  
  
"Sim, nunca duvide disso. Natsu e eu nós amávamos. Foi um erro que aconteceu entre ela e Shishio......Mas, não é um erro que Enishi esteja aqui conosco, ele também é meu filho, e sempre será.........Foi isso que Natsu e eu queríamos"  
  
"Shishio sabe?"  
  
"Pelo que eu sei Natsu contou pouco antes da ultima corrida......mesmo assim ele tentou matar todos nós, inclusive Enishi, com aquele acidente.........O dia em que ele conseguiu tira-la de mim........... Chega de falar sobre isso filho, por favor"  
  
O olhar de Hiko implorava para que o deixassem em paz.  
  
Hiko se calou por um tempo e caminhou até o fundo da garagem, puxou um pano que cobria um carro. Quando ele puxou o pano, um magnífico carro verde foi revelado.  
  
Era um carro robusto, grande. O carro que Hiko não usado a anos, agora ele seria ressuscitado. Ele pensou durante toda a tarde, decidindo aceitar o desafio de Shishio com unhas e dentes. Hiko não estava nem aí para o problema na perna. Ele tinha se decidido que bastava de choradeira e frescura, ele ainda era capaz de pilotar...  
  
"Lembra desse carro Kenshin?....Quando vocês eram pequenos, eu costumava ganhar todas as corridas. Eu ainda lembro da sua cara de bobo, quando eu ganhava . Você era pequeno e só falava 'oro', o tempo todo. Enishi ficava tão feliz, doido para pilotar um carro .......E a sua mãe organizava cada festa de comemoração...Ela também costumava correr, lembra?"  
  
Hiko passava a mão pela lateral do carro, tirando a poeira da carroçaria, revelando uma brilhante pintura verde, cheia de detalhes coloridos.  
  
"Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje...."  
  
Kenshin sentia muita falta da sua mãe, mas Hiko sentia muito mais, ele tinha perdido seu verdadeiro amor.....desde então a vida dele tinha ficado tão estranha e vazia. Nunca mais tinha dirigido um carro, era hora de mudar isso.....  
  
Hiko tirou a chave de dentro do bolso, entrou no carro e deu partida. O carro barulhento fez com que a garagem tremesse. Hiko sorriu de dentro do carro, acelerando mais ainda.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin sentia tudo tremer a cada acelerada escandalosa de seu pai.  
  
Num piscar de olhos todo o Kenshin-gumi estava na garagem.....Eles nem imaginavam que o carro de Hiko ainda funcionava.  
  
Eles ficaram abismados, como o carro de Hiko combinava perfeitamente com a forma robusta do piloto. Foram feitos um para o outro.  
  
Ele tirou o carro para fora da garagem. Num ato de provocação, começou a torrar os pneus velhos. Logo a fumaça tinha tomado conta de tudo. Aoshi, Sano, Enishi, Soujirou e Kenshin começaram a gritar como moleques ao ver uma borrachada tão demorada.  
  
O carro verde silenciou, pifando. Hiko saiu de dentro do carro, no meio da fumaça. Ele tinha um sorriso convencido.  
  
"Eu ainda sou o melhor nisso, é claro...............Crianças, eu vou fazer uma lista, quero as peças novas aqui nesse exato momento. Anda......se mexam, eu vou pedir as peças para o carro do Kenshin também"  
  
Hiko ainda era o melhor e ele ia mostrar isso correndo.  
  
"A corrida vai ser uma arrancada de um quilometro. Só eu e o Shishio. Provavelmente ele vai usar tudo o que tem. Eu não vou ficar por menos."  
  
Com uma experiência assustadora, ele começou a falar as peças. Os marmanjos do Himura Racing, ficaram babando.  
  
"Anota aí, eu quero esses itens para o meu Corvette Sting ray 67, um motor V8 454 com blower de trator , comando trabalhado 306/306 , cabeçote polido, quatro escapamentos cortados saindo no capô junto com blower..... Quero um scoop bem legal.... chip de potência.....pneus 325/45 atrás e na frente 255/35 ambos aro18.....Quero a melhor mistura ar/combustível possível, o combustível usado precisa ser Nitrometano.......uma bomba de combustível Holley.........Não podemos fundir o motor, então coloque gelo seco no radiador misturado com Nitrogênio"  
  
Aoshi, Soujirou, Enishi, Sanosuke e Kenshin pareciam crianças tomando aula de um grande mestre. Eles anotavam cada detalhe. E mexiam a cabeça com cada detalhe especificado por Hiko.  
  
As meninas riam, homens são malucos......  
  
"Quero dois quadrijets Holley 1.100 CFM.......... Uma embreagem de cerâmica........ o controle de tração bem ajustado..........O mínimo de peso o possível vai fazer com que eu acelerar mais rápido......Freios ABS para não rodar quando parar..........Paralamas e portas de fibra de carbono para obtermos menor peso.........Aerodinâmica ajustada............Relação de marchas media.......Diferencial curto.......Conta-giros com shift light para não estourar o motor........Cambio 6 marchas.......Suspensão regulável.........Computador para observar a performance. Quero que esse carro tenha 1200 HP"  
  
Ele disse colocando a mão no queixo, vendo se tinha esquecido de algum detalhe  
  
"Por fim uma Caveira na ponta do capô. Muito Metallica tocando no radio , hehehehe...."  
  
Quando Hiko terminou de falar Yahiko estava maravilhado. O moleque parou ao lado de Hiko pedindo um autografo .....Kenshin é um tremendo piloto, mas esse cara era demais.  
  
"Uauuuuuuu, isso vai fazer o carro voar, tô até vendo. Shishio vai comer poeira" Sano disse entusiasmado, mal podia ver a hora de começar a mexer no carro.  
  
Soujirou já estava quase puxando Hanna e saíndo correndo para procurar computadores de bordo e peças de alta tecnologia. Aoshi queria fazer o mesmo com Misao, que ria  
  
Eles ainda continuavam atentos as dicas de Hiko.  
  
"Enishi, será que você consegue desenhar um dragão gigantesco na lateral do carro, quem sabe a gente pode mudar a cor para preto, vai ficar legal pra caramba..."  
  
Enishi fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
"Eu posso ajudar a pintar"  
  
Hanna disse empolgada, todos olharam para ela. As bochechas de Hanna ficaram vermelhas, não era para ter dito em voz alta.  
  
"Claro que sim, Hanna-chan, toda a ajuda vai ser necessária" Hiko sorriu para ela e Hanna ficou ainda mais vermelha. Soujirou sorriu para Hanna, agarrando a mão dela.  
  
Ele não queria tantos sorrisos entre Hanna e Hiko. Hanna era só dele. Ela apertou a mão de Soujirou e ficou mais ainda vermelha.  
  
"Só falta fazer as contas. São mais ou menos uns U$ 40.000. U$ 20.000 pra cada carro. Tem esse dinheiro aí?" Hiko disse como se fosse dinheirinho de troco.  
  
"ORO?" Foi tudo que Kenshin conseguiu pronunciar  
  
Os olhos de Kenshin ficaram do tamanho de pratos. Ele ficou mais assustado quando o sorriso no rosto de Hiko ficou cada vez mais convencido. A proposta de Shishio tinha servido para colocar animo na vida dele.  
  
......./.....Acho que o animo foi demais.....Oro? U$ 20.000, vou Ter que mudar meu nome para Kenshin Empréstimo Himura..../..... Kenshin tinha os olhos rodando, enquanto caía dizendo ororororo.  
  
Uma palavra fez com que ele voltasse a si, NOS, assustou ele.  
  
"NOS, muito NOS, vamos mandar aquela múmia ir catar coquinho no mato"  
  
"ORO" os olhos de Kenshin ficaram gigantes......./.....Eu escutei certo, o que ele tá inventando...../........  
  
"Sistema de Óxido Nitroso? NOS?......Mas esse carro, e muito velho e...." ele disse incerto  
  
"Velho, velho o que? Esse carro já dava muita bucha antes mesmo de você nascer, seu discípulo idiota"  
  
O sorriso de Hiko ficou ainda mais convencido, quando Kenshin emburrou a cara. Definitivamente, essa corrida tinha servido de motivação, muita motivação.....  
  
"NOS é para o seu carro, não para o meu. Meu sistema vai ser diferente do seu" Hiko disse como se Kenshin fosse um baka de 5 anos de idade.  
  
"Lembra quando você dirigiu um carro pela primeira vez?.... Mal conseguia sair do lugar, deixava o carro morrer toda hora. Sair na subida então. Que vexame........Lembra quando você atropelou o lixeiro?...."  
  
Kaoru começou a rir, e o Kenshin-gumi tinha que sufocar o ataque de risos. Quem diria um dos melhores pilotos, atropelando o lixeiro.  
  
"Já pensou a cara dele de dentro do carro, e o lixeiro correndo com os sacos na mão. Estou até escutando o ORO....." Kaoru e Misao cochichavam e riam...  
  
Kenshin ficou vermelho, ele odiava quando Hiko começava com essas historias.  
  
"Uma vez ele resolveu que uma mistura de acetona e gasolina funcionava bem. Adivinha o que aconteceu? A garagem explodiu, o cabelo dele ficou todo torrado." Hiko e Enishi não agüentaram e começaram a rir. Kenshin ficou bravo.  
  
"DÁ PRA PARAR OU TÁ DIFÍCIL " Todos se calaram, mas tinham um sorriso estranho no rosto. Kenshin subiu a escada fumegando. A risada explodiu na garagem.  
  
//////////  
  
Depois de muito rir, e o Kenshin-gumi sumir atrás do material necessário para montar os carros. Kaoru subiu as escadas e encontrou Kenshin fazendo um lanche na cozinha.  
  
"Oi.."  
  
Kaoru chegou por trás, roubando o lanche dele. Kenshin fingiu que não tinha escutado, ela passou o braço nele, enfiando as mãos dentro da camisa de Kenshin, fazendo cócegas. Kenshin se segurava bravamente, mas não pode evitar e começou a rir.  
  
"Tá bravo comigo? As suas histórias são engraçadas. O que eu posso fazer.... ruivinho?"  
  
Kaoru ria, enquanto Kenshin balançava a cabeça negando.  
  
"Seu cabelo ficou torrado?" Kaoru começou a gargalhar. Kenshin também queria rir, mas não dava o braço a torcer.  
  
"Estou imaginado tudo explodindo, seus olhos piscando gigantões e você dizendo Orororororo, com o cabelo torrado" Kaoru riu ainda mais, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos cheios de água. Que cena....  
  
Kenshin também riu. Tinha sido engraçado, as vezes ele era um baka teimoso mesmo. Mas não falou uma palavra.  
  
Kaoru prensou o corpo contra ele. Kenhin ainda não respondia. E ela levantou o cabelo ruivo e beijou a nuca dele. Kenshin sentiu um arrepio passando pelo corpo. Kaoru sorriu, chegando perto da nuca dele, ela disse baixinho  
  
"Não vai responder, he?"  
  
Ela começou a passar as mãos pela barriga dele, enquanto ficava cada vez mais colada nele. Kaoru beijou a orelha dele, fazendo um caminho de beijos até a bochecha.  
  
Kenshin se virou, ele a beijou fervorosamente fazendo com que as línguas dançassem dentro das bocas. Sedento, Kenshin a levantou do chão, Kaoru passou os braços em volta dele. Kenshin se lembrou do machucado, que ainda era muito recente.  
  
Ele parou de beija-la. Kenshin ainda tinha Kaoru envolvida em seu abraço. Com um sorriso ele a cumprimentou com se fizesse muito tempo que não se viam.  
  
"Oi, Koishi, tudo bem?" Ele deu seu melhor sorriso.  
  
"Oi, amor, tudo bem?"  
  
Ela também sorriu, e se agarrou mais forte nele, quase tirando o fôlego de Kenshin. Kaoru disse bem alto, o som ecoou pela casa vazia  
  
"Aiiiii, Eu Te Amo, muito, muito, muito" O sorriso de Kaoru era enorme, ela mordeu o ombro de Kenshin.  
  
"Oro, Kaoru" Ela abraçou Kenshin mais forte ainda, se jogando encima dele, e beijando todo o ruivo. Kenshin já estava sentindo uma tempestade elétrica pelo corpo.  
  
"Eu também te amo..........Koishi..... Não me provoca, porque eu te quero Kaoru, muito" Ela começou a atacar ele de todas as formas, Kenshin tentava se controlar, mas ela era tentadora.  
  
".... E se eu te machucar?. E... ainda é recente e você sabe que..........Oro?....Kaoru?" Kaoru estava tirando a roupa, desabotoando sensualmente a blusa, no meio da cozinha.  
  
Ela agarrou a mão dele , Kaoru começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto, levando Kenshin com ela. Kaoru rebolava e Kenshin perdeu a fala......ORO.....era tudo que saía.  
  
"Koishi, você bebeu alguma coisa? Está com febre?" Kenshin colocou a mão na testa dela, Kaoru sorriu e colocou a mão dele no vale de seus seios. Ele tentou se controlar, contando até dez.  
  
Kaoru começou a jogar a roupa pelo caminho, enquanto ria.  
  
Kenshin começou a recolher as peças. Dizendo que alguém poderia aparecer, mas ele tinha um inegável sorriso de desejo no rosto. Ele precisa contar até um trilhão, ou chegar naquele quarto em um segundo.  
  
Chegando no quarto, seria a vez dele de seduzi-la. Kenshin embalou Kaoru em um beijo profundo. Com habilidade nas mãos, acabou de desabotoar a blusa dela. Revelando o delicado soutien bordado, que deixava o busto ainda mais sensual.  
  
Kenshin beijou a pele macia e quente. Kaoru ria sentindo cócegas, enquanto o corpo começava a arder. Kenshin raspou os dentes e a língua pelos seios dela, deixando marquinhas, enquanto as mãos vagavam pelo quadril e coxas.  
  
Kenshin arrastou Kaoru para dentro do quarto, deitando ela na cama. Kaoru ficou esperando que Kenshin tirasse o resto da roupa. O ar de baka dele tinha passado, deixando no lugar uma sensualidade exuberante. Até a respiração quente era sedutora, o olhar fixo em Kaoru a deixava sem fôlego. Ela pediu por isso.  
  
Como um felino que conhece perfeitamente seu território, ele andou pelas beirada da cama. Nunca desviando o olhar de Kaoru, que soltava grandes suspiros.  
  
Ela se sentou , enquanto Kenshin rondava a beirada da cama. Como ele podia ser tão sedutor? Os olhos brilhavam. Tinham um colorido violeta misturado com âmbar, tinha um sorriso malicioso, que escapava pelos lábios.  
  
Os olhos de Kaoru estavam claros e aquosos, o mais perfeito azul. Kenshin podia mergulhar naquela piscina e chegar até a alma de Kaoru. O rosto branco, tinha as bochechas vermelhas, como maças. A boca vermelha era um convite........O perfume de jasmim ficou mais forte.  
  
A respiração estava cada vez mais profunda e rápida. Conforme o peito se movimentava, os seios adornados pela belo bordado, ficaram mais irresistíveis. Ela o seduzia naturalmente, só com os movimentos naturais do corpo. Isso deixava Kenshin louco.  
  
Ele precisava sentir o gosto daquela pele, estava faminto por te-la em sua boca. Em breve.....  
  
Kaoru se deitou em uma posição sensual. Ela fitava Kenshin, com olhos que não eram nada parecidos com os de uma garotinha. O cabelo bagunçado deixou o rosto dela diferente. Agora ela tinha algo totalmente diferente do habitual ar de inocência, algo que só se revelava para Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru mordia os lábios, deixando-os vermelhos para que Kenshin tivesse mais vontade de beija-la. Passava a ponta da língua para umedece-los. Os dois estavam jogando um jogo. Quem iria dar o primeiro passo?  
  
Kenshin parou na beirada da cama, tirando devagar a camisa, botão por botão. Os olhos violeta e âmbar focavam Kaoru como se fosse uma presa. Aos poucos ele revelou o peito perfeitamente esculpido. Kenshin soltou o cabelo ruivo. Sabia que Kaoru gostava assim, ela sorriu maliciosamente....Kenshin umedeceu os lábios com a língua.  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Em silêncio, a energia dentro daquele quarto, estava espalhada pelo ar e era quase sufocante.  
  
Kenshin tirou a calça de Kaoru, ela se levantou o quadril para que o serviço dele se tornasse mais fácil. Kenshin aproveitou para passar as mãos pela coxa dela, e beijar os joelhos antes de se afastar. Kaoru já soltava gemidos, enquanto as bochechas queimavam em fogo.  
  
"Kenshin..." Ela reclamou, quando ele se afastou. Kenshin sorriu  
  
"Paciência minha Koishi"  
  
Ela estava só de calcinha e soutien sentada na cama, enquanto Kenshin estava parado na beirada. A alguns centímetros de frente a ela.  
  
Ele fez movimentos de 'vem' com o dedo, pedindo que Kaoru o ajudasse a tirar a calça jeans.  
  
Ela alcançou a calça dele, enfiando a mão dentro do cos e puxando-o para perto. Um leve toque e Kenshin sorriu maliciosamente , sua excitação tinha tomando o corpo.  
  
Kaoru beijou a barriga de Kenshin, enquanto desabotoava a calça. A boca dela era tão quente......Passou as unhas no peito dele, abaixando o zíper devagar. Kaoru olhou para cima, para ver a reação dele......Por um momento Kenshin fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo em chamas. Chamas que começavam no meio do peito, e espalhava por todo o corpo. O toque de Kaoru chegava a doer, tamanho desejo que sentia.  
  
Kenshin soltou o cabelo negro dela, que já estava todo bagunçado.  
  
Kaoru passou a língua pelo umbigo de Kenshin. Ela o sentiu grunir. Sorriu satisfeita.  
  
Puxou a calça dele para baixo, enquanto passava as mãos nas nádegas firmes, apertando levemente as coxas grossas.  
  
Kenshin não dizia nada, só olhava para baixo. Kaoru colocava fogo nele com milhares de beijos e pequenas mordidas em seu peito e barriga.  
  
Ela passou a língua pelo mamilo dele. Kaoru olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Kenshin brilhando famintos, quase dourados, ele não agüentava mais brincadeiras.  
  
Com um movimento rápido, ele se ajoelhou no chão e fez com que Kaoru se deitasse na cama.  
  
Ajoelhado na beirada da cama, ele puxou Kaoru até a beirada, a beijando no joelho, mordendo as coxas, a beijando na virilha por cima da calcinha bordada. O perfume de jasmim só ficava mais forte. A respiração de Kaoru era ruidosa. Ela se agarrava aos lençóis.  
  
Nem um dos dois dizia nada, as respirações ofegantes e os gemidos já eram o bastante. Kaoru tinha que abrir a boca para respirar, logo a boca dela ficou seca e a pele de ambos estava em brasa.  
  
Kenshin engatinhou para cima de Kaoru, beijando a barriga dela, e enfiando a mão dentro da calcinha , tirando a peça branca delicadamente. Começando uma massagem torturante. Kaoru gemeu e fechou os olhos em concentração. O calor insuportável tomou contou, enquanto o prazer viajava pelo corpo.  
  
Milhares de choques correram pelo corpo de Kaoru. As chamas pulsantes se alastraram pelo corpo. A massagem que ele fazia era deliciosa, ela se sentia pulsar mais forte.  
  
Vendo o que estava acontecendo, Kenshin intensificou ainda mais os movimentos. Sorria satisfeito ao escutar os gemidos ficando mais altos. Era prazeroso para ele.  
  
Kenshin beijou o local aonde ficava a cicatriz, ainda vermelha, mas totalmente fechada. Ele pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíram.  
  
Com os dentes puxou o soutien dela, que não queria abrir. Depois de umas risadas, finalmente ele teve os magníficos montes livres, seios que já estavam rijos em resposta aos carinhos de Kenshin.  
  
Seios que ele experimentou com gosto. A boca dela se abriu e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto Kenshin a levava a um êxtase administrado pelas caricias provocantes e os beijos nos seus pontos sensíveis. Se ela caísse Kenshin estaria lá para agarra-la. Kaoru finalmente se entregou e experimentou o mais alto grau de excitação dos sentidos.  
  
Ela precisava de ar.....Kenshin deu um tempo para que ela se recuperasse e recomeçasse a deliciosa tortura novamente......Não precisou muito.....Logo a pressão tinha voltado..  
  
Kaoru passava as mãos pelas costas dele, que já estava molhada pelo suor. Ela deixou marcas das unhas, enquanto se contorcia procurando alívio . Kenshin a queria..... agora.....  
  
Kenshin encontrou os lábios de Kaoru. Junto ao beijo, ele a teve , com seu próprio ser, seu próprio corpo. Kenshin estava teve sedento, faminto, apaixonado, arrebatador.....Logo mergulhava profundamente em Kaoru. Dois seres .Uma única alma...Unidos novamente...  
  
Respirar era em uma tarefa vital e difícil . Os corpos estavam jogados em êxtase. Uma vontade consumidora. Sons abafados, que se perdiam na garganta. Movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Olhos desfocados, fechavam intensamente em concentração. Dedos enlaçados. Beijos sem fôlego. Suor escorrendo pelos corpos. A friccão deliciosa.  
  
Os gritos queriam sair e começavam a tomar força dentro da garganta seca. As bocas se procuravam alucinadamente. Eles precisavam de algo que cessasse o delicioso tormento.  
  
Movimentos eram cada vez mais intenso. Cabelos que se misturavam assim como os seres que se uniam Um frenesi desvairado de pura paixão.  
  
O fim se aproximava, Kaoru se agarrava mais fortemente a Kenshin .Ela não conseguia evitar e soltava pequenos gritos, dizendo coisas incoerentes.  
  
Kenshin afundou o rosto respirando fortemente o perfume que emanava da seda negra. Uma seda solta e perfeitamente bagunçada. Ele dizia algumas palavras, soltava alguns sons que pareciam grunidos. Enquanto sentia o corpo quente de Kaoru debaixo do seu, perfeitamente encaixado nela.  
  
Os olhos se encontraram azul, âmbar, violeta. As cores se misturaram enquanto os corpos finalmente se consumiram. O fim veio como uma onda, levando os amantes para um mar de satisfação intima, suave, completa e deliciosa.  
  
Kenshin jogou a cabeça para cima. Teve que se segurar para não cair desmaiado em cima de Kaoru......O coração explodia dentro do peito, de tão forte e rápido que ainda batia. Com Kaoru as sensações sempre eram muito mais intensas......Só com Kaoru.....  
  
Ela estava imóvel ainda sentindo o corpo voltando ao normal.......Ao lado de Kenshin o corpo de Kaoru nunca estaria normal..........  
  
Os dois se separaram e ficaram olhando para o teto do quarto. Silenciosos, o único som que emitiam era a respiração que aos poucos voltava ao normal.  
  
Kenshin puxou Kaoru para perto enquanto dizia baixinho  
  
"Caramba, Koishi, que foi isso?"  
  
Ela sorriu sinceramente, mordendo o lábio inferior, mesmo assim o sorriso não parava de crescer.  
  
"Você é meu professor esqueceu, mas, será que eu consigo te superar?" Ela sorriu como uma moleca, cheia de segundas intenções dentro da cabeça.  
  
"Oro? Que isso, Kaoru?" Kenshin sorriu, fechando os olhos, Kaoru poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele.....  
  
" Eu sou seu"..... isso tinha sido mais um pensamento, mas acabou saindo sem querer. Era a mais pura verdade  
  
"E eu sou sua" Ela também se declarou, enquanto se aconchegava no abraço dele  
  
Os dois ficaram silencioso....Até que ele disse, beijando o cabelo dela.  
  
" O que você acha de uma viagem , Koishi?...... Pra qualquer lugar..... Você escolhe. Hummm....Que tal?..... Depois da ultima corrida, a gente podia viajar, só nós dois"  
  
"Qualquer lugar? Yeah, ótimo, eu quero, eu quero" Kaoru se animou, levantou se jogando em cima de Kenshin.  
  
"Oro...Calma Koishi" Ela praticamente pulou em cima dele..... ".Pense num lugar bem especial para nós dois, certo?"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, fazia tantos anos que ela não viajava  
  
......../......Hummmm. Que tal México? Chile? Caribe? Itália.....hummm... A Itália é tão romântica...hummm...Polinesia, todo mundo se casa na Polinesia......hihihihihi..... Será que ele vai propor para mim? Kenshin nunca comentou a respeito, mas quem sabe?..... Será que ele tem duvidas?.... Eu me casaria hoje, agora, nesse instante, nesse minuto....ai,ai,ai, EU TE AMO KENSHIN......Já pensou nos nossos filhos, que lindos....Quem sabe durante a viagem......Aíiii.....Kenshin..../.....  
  
A cabeça dela, girou o mundo todo. Kaoru pensou um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo  
  
Os olhos de Kaoru brilharam, antes dela encostar a cabeça no peito dele e fechar os olhos, pensando numa viagem magnifica com seu amor.  
  
"Eu te amo Kaoru, para sempre".........Era tudo que ela precisava ouvir  
  
"Eu também Kenshin,.....para sempre"........Era tudo que Kenshin queria escutar  
  
........./......Koishi, depois da corrida, eu tenho uma surpresa. Pensa que eu esqueci da sua homenagem........./.......Kenshin beijou o cabelo dela.  
  
Os dois sucumbiram ao sono, enquanto os planos e sonhos rodavam pelas mentes e corações.  
  
/////////////////  
  
Os outros membros do Kenshin-gumi tinham desaparecidos. Provavelmente estavam fazendo tramóias por aí para conseguir as peças que faltavam. Na garagem só tinha ficado Sano que estava debaixo do carro, fuçando nas peças.  
  
Sano tinha se entusiasmado, ele sentia que iria aprender muito com Hiko. O homem-sake nunca tinha mostrado muito interesse na equipe, mas ele tinha sido provocado. Sano sabia que as coisas iam ficar quentes por alí. Hiko não ia deixar barato.  
  
Ele estava sem camisa, com uma calça azul que mais parecia preta de tanta graxa, um paninho no bolso de trás. Estava cantando feito louco, enquanto a bateria do rock, tomava conta da garagem.  
  
I'm your dream, make it real  
  
Yeah, yeah.....Sad but trueeeee  
  
Nanana...nana...  
  
Sad but True Sad but Trueeeeee, yeah yeah  
  
A cada Sad but True, ele gritava mais alto. Sanosuke nem percebeu a presença de uma raposa que chegava sorrateira por trás. E continuou cantando.  
  
I'm yours Sad but Trueeeee, ta na na nanamm  
  
Ele enfiou a cabeça dentro do capô. Megumi ficou observando o traseiro perfeito dele, empinado, enquanto Sano apertava um parafuso lá embaixo no motor. Megumi beliscou o traseiro de Sano.  
  
"Cabeça de Galo" Ela gritou  
  
Sano se assustou e bateu a cabeça no capô. Depois que a dor passou ele reconheceu a raposa atrevida.  
  
"Olá, se não é a minha raposa. O que faz aqui a essa hora?"  
  
Ele queria abraça-la, mas Megumi se afastou dizendo que Sano ia sujar a roupa dela de graxa  
  
" Essa blusa é novinha, Sano"  
  
Sano fez uma cara azeda.  
  
"É melhor você subir então, fique lá em cima. Aqui tem muita sujeira pra você. E eu não posso parar o que eu estou fazendo"  
  
Ele disse como se não se importasse com o que ela fosse fazer. Do canto do olho Sano observou a cara dela, que não era das melhores.  
  
"Credo Sano, calma.....Só porque eu não quis sujar minha roupa de graxa já vai me dispensando assim. Seu Cabeça de Galo"  
  
Megumi já tinha se enervado, Sano fingiu que não escutava. Ela deu com a chave de fenda na cabeça dele.  
  
"Idiota"  
  
Megumi ficou brava, e foi para o canto. Ela se sentou num banco, e ficou observando Sano trabalhar. Ele estava sério , atento a cada detalhe. Megumi nunca tinha visto ele assim, tão compenetrado, a não ser quando ele estava interessado em outros assuntos........  
  
Megumi sorriu. Sano gostava muito de todo esse universo de carros e peças, ele seria um excelente profissional.  
  
Enquanto ela pensava, Sano já estava debaixo do carro novamente.  
  
"Raposa, me arruma a chave 12, por favor"  
  
Ela se levantou e procurou na maleta pela chave. Com o pé ela puxou o carrinho de rodinhas . Ele estava deitado debaixo do carro, em cima do carrinho, que ia facilmente para frente e para trás  
  
"Valeu, Fox"  
  
Sano estava com a cara preta. Ele sorriu e se enfiou debaixo do carro de novo. Ela sorriu também, isso estava chato. Megumi queria Sano só pra ela.  
  
Ela teve sorte.  
  
"Oh, droga. Megumi, cadê meu paninho. A mangueira tá vazando"  
  
Megumi puxou o carrinho novamente e tirou a blusa branca entregando para Sano, depois que ele limpou o rosto viu a blusa dela, agora preta de graxa.  
  
Megumi quase nua, rindo da cara que ele estava fazendo. Ele ficou surpreso, Megumi tirou a blusa nova para que ele limpasse a graxa.  
  
"Megumi sua roupa.... Como você vai voltar para casa, agora?"  
  
Ele segurava a blusa, era novinha em folha. Nem a melhor lavanderia salvaria a roupa.  
  
"A roupa não importa. E quem disse que eu vou voltar pra casa hoje?" Sano se deu conta do olhar malicioso, e do fato que ela estava só de soutien. Super provocante por sinal.  
  
Sano se acendeu .Megumi se encostou nele, fazendo com que os seios dela se chocassem com o maravilhoso tórax dele. Numa voz sensual, ela disse  
  
"Sabe, Galinho. Eu queria saber sobre tudo que aconteceu aqui hoje. O por que de tanta animação, mas isso pode ficar pra depois, ne?" Ela tirou a chave de fenda da mão dele, jogando para longe.  
  
Megumi começou a beijar os ombros dele. Levando as mãos pelas costas, deixando um leve traçado com as unhas e apertando as nádegas dele. Ela trouxe Sanosuke pra perto, bem perto  
  
Vazamento de mangueira esquecido. Sano a abraçou . Beijando apaixonadamente, ele já a apertava com as mãos grandes cheias de graxa..  
  
"Mas que mulher .........Você algum tipo de Raposa Feiticeira?"  
  
Megumi queria soltar o seu habitual hohohoho, mas Sano sufocou o riso com um beijo. Ela passou os braços ao redor dele.  
  
Sano sentou Megumi em cima do capô do carro, tirando o resto de roupa da medica . Megumi não reclamou e ajudou a tirar a roupa de Sano também. .......Aí , se alguém chegasse justo naquela hora.  
  
Megumi já estava cheia de graxa, igual a Sano, mas não se importava.  
  
Ela deitou em cima do capô enquanto Sanosuke beijava os seios dela, passando a língua nela , provocando.  
  
Megumi agarrava-se nele com pernas. Sano subiu a saia curta dela, enquanto apertava as coxas. Ela arqueava o corpo, sentindo o desejo viajar pelos nervos.  
  
Com um sorriso de quem ia aprontar. Sano alcançou a lata de graxa e começou a passar pelo corpo dela, a graxa gelada e escorregadia fazia com que as mãos enormes dele escorregassem mais facilmente pelo corpo dela  
  
Ele passou graxa pelos seios dela, enquanto mordia o queixo da medica. Chupava o pescoço dela. Sano espalhava a graxa pela barriga e cobrindo os montes rijos da medica. Megumi gemeu o nome dele...Sano tinha um sorriso super malicioso.  
  
Megumi adorou todas as sensações e queria fazer o mesmo com ele. Sanosuke levantou Megumi, ela ficou cara a cara com ele. Os dois tinham sorrisos maliciosos no rosto.  
  
Sano passou as pernas dela pela cintura, segurando Megumi com força. Ela a levantou e se sentou no sofá que tinha no fundo galpão. Megumi em cima dele. Cara a cara. Com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.  
  
A graxa do corpo de Megumi estava passando para o corpo sarado de Sano. A fricção entre os corpos era excitante e escorregadia.  
  
Ele a beijou com ardor, enquanto sentia os seios macios dela roçando em seu peito. O cabelo dela era tão cheiroso..  
  
Sano a invadiu com a língua . Ele começou a passar as mãos nas costas dela, espalhando a graxa. Trazendo Megumi mais para perto, agarrando as coxas delas, tirando toda a roupa dela. Tinha que ser rápido. Ele não ia agüentar muito... Megumi sentia o mesmo....Os dois se desejavam...Fervorosamente....Intensamente....Insanamente....Megumi sentia vontade de morde-lo.....Sano a beijava como se fosse a ultima coisa que faria nessa vida....  
  
Megumi se encaixou nele. Sano invadiu Megumi sem muita prerrogativas. A sensação de que alguém chegaria a qualquer minuto, já deixava tudo excitante demais. Eles tinham que ser rápidos, ou alguém os veria. Mas, não significava que desse jeito seria ruim , pelo contrário......hohohohohhohoho  
  
Os movimentos estavam naturalmente velozes e profundos, essa era uma posição que facilitava. Era rápida e prática . Megumi subia o corpo e descia vigorosamente, enquanto sentia Sano quente e pulsante dentro dela.  
  
Ela jogava a cabeça pra trás e os longos cabelos balançavam e batiam nas coxas de Sano. Sano beijava o pescoço dela com ardor, Megumi enfiava as unhas nos ombros dele. As mãos dele foram para o quadril dela. Sano acompanha os movimentos da raposa, enquanto apertava as nadegas dela....Os corpos estavam colados, Sano podia sentir o sangue correndo dentro de sua Megumi.....Ela sentia o mesmo..  
  
Os gemidos estavam ficando mais intensos. Nunca mais Sano veria aquele sofá do mesmo jeito. Eles rezavam para que o sofá velho não desmontasse, a cada movimento parecia que o negocio ia quebrar, fora que a mola fazia um barulho engraçado.  
  
Eles sentiram vontade de rir, e aceleraram mais e mais o ritmo.  
  
Os dois estavam prontos para se entregar. Um clique na porta, fez com que Sano e Megumi se lançassem de vez a um êxtase arrebatador.  
  
Megumi mordeu o ombro de Sanosuke para não gritar alto. Sano enfiou a cabeça no cabelo dela, e respirava profundamente o pescoço dela. Ele procurava silenciar os grunidos e controlar a respiração.  
  
Megumi ficou parada por um tempo, sentindo os espasmos elétricos nos nervos diminuindo.  
  
"Será que alguém viu?" Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, sem voz e sem fôlego.  
  
Megumi ficou extremamente vermelha. Sano começou a rir. Se alguém viu, também, pouco importava....ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.....Novamente, um sussurro já despertava o desejo de novo.  
  
"A gente deveria de fazer mais vezes assim, Raposinha? Quem sabe em outros lugares, hummm? Foi muito bom, ne?"  
  
Megumi continuava vermelha, mas tinha sido muito bom, ela admitia. Mesmo assim ela deu um tapa em Sano, ele não entendeu o por que, mas sorriu maliciosamente. Tinha sido rápido, mas muito bom....Para ambos  
  
"Hu, hu....foi ótimo......mas que vergonha. Eu tenho certeza que alguém viu. Quem será?" Ela cochichava enquanto vestia a roupa rapidamente. Sano sorria, satisfeito  
  
Megumi ficou ainda mais vermelha. Sano colocou a roupa de volta nela, e a levou para o quarto, os dois subiram as escadas rapidamente e rindo.  
  
......../.....Por favor, não deixe ninguém comentar..../....Megumi pensou implorando  
  
....../......Amanhã, vai ser o maior fuxico. Ai de quem falar alguma coisa da Megumi......./....Sano já sabia que os comentários iam surgir, essa casa era assim, ninguém guardava segredo.  
  
Eles subiram rápidos, iam terminar o que começaram lá dentro do quarto.  
  
A noite inteira de preferência .  
  
Do outro lado do portão, Hiko entornava mais um gole de sake, um sorriso apareceu no rosto  
  
"Esses jovens......"  
  
  
  
  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Notas.....HEHEHE........Vocês me pediram lemons, eu tentei....Espero que tenham gostado ^_ ^  
  
Alguém poderia me sugerir algum fic do Ynuasha, eu gamei nesse anime, já programei meu vídeo pra gravar. Assim eu posso ver quando chegar em casa. (Não sei nada a respeito desse anime, vou pesquisar um pouquinho hehehehe)  
  
Agradecimentos :  
  
Megumi Sagara--oi??tiudio baum??Seus reivieus tumbem são os mais mior di baum. Vou te enviar uns fics excrusivo pru cê le. Cê num vai incontrunta in mais in lugar ninhum. Valeu pelo review, flor. Eu sou entendida, na linguagem de seu Creysson, pensa o que? ^_^  
  
PRI-Valeu pelo review, já estou assistindo alguns filmes de corrida para me inspirar. Mas eu tenho duas pecinhas ( irmãos) aqui do meu lado que não param de falar no assunto. Corridas , restaurações, preparações de carros. Até eu já estou entendendo do assunto. ^_^ Valeu  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa---Não esquenta eu sei o que são as provas...ai, ai...Que bom que você gostou da interação entre Aoshi e Misao, no próximo capítulo eles precisam pensar no casamento deles.....oro....(mais esse detalhe).....Eu não vou desanimar Racing vai continuar correndo até o fim. Valeu ^_^  
  
Aya-chan---Oi, tudo bom? ^_^. Valeu pela review....Meu PC, está se comportando agora. O Enishi é um gato, ne? A mãe de Kenshin e Enishi era muito bonita sim. Quanto a explosão, hummm....estou me preparando. Afinal eu vou separar um dos casais dessa historia.... PARA SEMPRE. HAHAHAHA......Chibi-lua pirou.......HAHAHA......Qual será o casal? ^_^  
  
Kaoru-Obrigada pelo review, finalmente as coisas estão funcionado, e se não funcionar, eu mando esse computador velho se Fod@#%. Chibi-lua com olhos dourados, fumegando. Desculpa eu ando meio nervosinha.....hihihihi. VALEU, grande Kaoru.^_^  
  
Joyce---Obrigada pelo review, jura que você gostou da parte com as espadas. Puxa vida, obrigada. ^_^  
  
HILDE E SETSUNA-Enquanto eu escrevia esse capitulo eu pensava se vocês iam gostar. Eu cortei um monte de partes ( A fanfiction.net ia me mandar para bem longe, nc17 não é mais permitido. Não podia abusar muito, ne?), mas acho que ficou bom assim. Qual é a opinião de vocês? Obrigada pela review, fiquei aliviada em saber que não ia precisar fugir da minha casa. Hummm....Sano com ciúmes? Quem sabe um pouquinho mais para frente, ne? Valeu...^_ ^  
  
CAROLINA---Tanto para Hiko, quanto para Enishi ou Kenshin..... Hiko é o pai de Enishi......Ele sabe disso, vamos ver se eu consigo uma interação melhor entre Shishio e Enishi. Eu tenho um plano formando desde o começo do fic, espero que dê certo.......Valeu pelo review. ^_^ 


	11. 10

Muchas gracias a Hana Himura, por ter lido e feito a revisão da minha gramatica.......Obrigada......Desculpe o incomodo  
  
Quero deixar os meus parabéns aos meus amigos formandos..Aline, que formutura, hein? uauuuuuuu....Parabéns...E o Klaus, somos friends desde pequenos e agora você é um advogado, finalmente.... Parabéns...^_^ (obrigada pela ajuda com o meu PC)  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin  
  
"Racing"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
Kenshin não conseguia dormir, por mais que tentasse, parecia impossível. Ele se remexia na cama de um lado para outro. Uma hora ele não agüentou e levantou-se, sentando na poltrona.  
  
De lá ele tinha a mais perfeita das visões. O corpo maravilhoso coberto pelo lençol. Ela estava exausta, também pudera. A paixão era tão pura que os dois tinham se entregado com o todo coração.  
  
Kaoru estava tão exausta que nem tinha ouvido a tempestade que se aproximava. Como ela não tinha ouvido os trovões? Ela sempre teve medo dos trovões, e medo de altura....Ainda vou tirar esse medo dela....Kenshin sorriu.  
  
..../ Quem sabe na nossa viagem, eu não convenço Kaoru a fazer uma aventura....Uma aventura bem maluca, ela gostou da idéia de viajarmos juntos....../...  
  
Kenshin estava tentando esquecer o pesadelo que tinha tido há minutos atrás. Coisas que não faziam sentido. Pessoas do presente em cenários do passado. O acidente de Kaoru....... Até mesmo Shishio tinha aparecido no pesadelo. Enishi ficava aparecendo toda a hora no pesadelo.  
  
Estranho, porque ele não deveria estar tendo esse tipo de pensamento, não depois de ter amado Kaoru daquela forma...../.....Talvez seja o medo de perdê-la....../.....  
  
Cada vez que fazia amor com Kaoru ,essas sensações, de estar vivendo 'alguma coisa' outra vez, ficavam mais fortes. Talvez pela intensidade dos sentimentos compartilhados.  
  
Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos profundamente, tentando fazer a sensação esquisita ir embora  
  
"Kenshin, tudo bem? Vem pra cama." Uma voz sonolenta o chamou.  
  
"Já vou Koishii." Kenshin se aconchegou ao lado de Kaoru, beijando o cabelo dela, respirando o cheirinho de jasmim  
  
"Vai cair um temporal, fica aqui do meu ladinho, meu amor." Kaoru se agarrou fortemente nele  
  
"Claro Koishii, para sempre" Ele disse baixinho, enquanto Kaoru fechava os olhos.  
  
Kaoru dormiu. Kenshin continuou pensando por um tempo, antes do sono finalmente aparecer  
  
......./......Será que algo de ruim vai acontecer?.....Por favor, eu peço que não........Algo ruim vai acontecer, eu tenho certeza..../....  
  
A tempestade tomou conta da rua lá fora, o vento até uivava pela fresta na janela...Dentro do quarto Kaoru abraçou Kenshin mais forte, ela fez o mesmo com o seu amor.  
  
  
  
///////  
  
O tempo no dia seguinte, não tinha guardado nem um traço da tempestade. Já nas ruas e nas árvores não se podia dizer o mesmo, a tempestade tinha causado danos por aí.  
  
Na cozinha da equipe Himura, a algazarra já estava armada, a guerra pelo café-da-manhã já tinha sido declarada. Kenshin sorriu ao ver Kaoru, Yahiko e Sano brigando pelo pão quentinho.  
  
Enishi e Hiko estavam perturbando Sano e Megumi, ele não entendeu direito a conversa, mas pelo teor dos comentarios, ele não estava tão interessado assim. Megumi só ficava vermelha, mas o debate não estava declarado aberto, em respeito a Yahiko, Hanna, e as outras mulheres do grupo.  
  
Hiko e Enishi às vezes exageravam nos comentários 'maldosos'...../....Tem certeza que não tem o mesmo sangue? Eles são tão parecidos..../....Kenshin se perguntava, ele ainda tinha dúvidas sobre a revelação de Enishi e Hiko, não que isso importava tanto...Enishi continuava a ser a mesma pessoa...  
  
Kenshin desceu até o galpão. As peças e ferramentas já tinham sido reorganizadas, já os carros nem tanto. Faltavam algumas peças mais difíceis de achar, no entanto ele iria confiar no conhecimento de seu pai. Mas se eles quisessem realmente competir, teriam que pegar firmes na restauração, ou então comeriam poeira.  
  
...../....Eu preciso treinar.....Já fazem alguns dias que eu nem pego num carro. Meu tempo deve estar horrível.../...  
  
Kenshin se lembrou da confusão de alguns dias atrás.  
  
....../....Pensando bem, nada disso faz sentido...esse tal de Shishio se declara inimigo do meu pai, causa o acidente que causa a morte da minha mãe...Por pura vingaça.....Planeja explodir o autódromo, com centenas de pessoas junto......Quase mata minha Kaoru..... Detona tudo aqui, inclusive meu carro....Arma o maior barraco na minha casa......Como se nada tivesse acontecido...Desafia meu pai para uma corrida....Que diabos, o lugar dele é na cadeia, e não participando de corridas......Por que ninguém pega esse sujeito e arranca a cabeça dele......./......  
  
....../......Arrancar a cabeça dele, nada mais simples. E nada mais complicado......O que me deu para ter tanta vontade de matar......Se não tivesse me controlado, ou melhor se Kaoru não tivesse me controlado. Eu tinha usado a espada de meus ancestrais para acabar com a raça dele....Dele e daquela turma de esquisitões..../....Só de pensar ele sentia o sangue ferver, isso o irritava.  
  
Kenshin tentou varrer esses pensamentos homicidas da cabeça.... Não é saudável....  
  
"Bom dia Belezura" Ele disse sorrindo para a sua máquina ...Chega de pensar nesse tipo de coisa...  
  
"Sanosuke não trocou o comando. O que ele andou fazendo ontem a noite?" .....Na verdade Kenshin tinha uma idéia, graças as brincadeiras de Hiko e Enishi....  
  
"Um vazamento.....Sanosuke Sagara, eu te mato...."  
  
Ele começou a mexer no motor, até que achou uma coisa que fez com que os olhos violetas praticamente saltassem para fora, o grau de vermelhidão na bochecha foi grande  
  
"O O Oro????"  
  
Ele levantou a peça de roupa íntima feminina com a chave de fenda, para sua sorte a doce Kaoru apareceu justo nesse minuto  
  
" Kenshin....Kenshin, que diabos é isso??? O que isso está fazendo no seu carro???" Ela já tinha um punho levantado, um veia pulsava levemente na testa.  
  
"Calma, Koishii, eu não sei de que é isso.....Não é meu não" Kenshin balançava as mãos e balançava o soutien junto.  
  
"É claro que não é seu né seu Baka....Desde quando você usa soutien....Eu quero saber de quem é. E o que está fazendo na sua mão?" Ela falava entre os dentes, a veia pulsante aumentou de tamanho  
  
Antes que Kenshin pudesse responder, uma raposa negra passou voando na frente dele. Tirando o soutien da mão de Kenshin.  
  
"Oh, Meu Deus, estava aqui....Kenshin deveria de ser mais cuidadosa, eu procurei pelas minhas roupas a noite inteira."  
  
Megumi deu uma piscadela sugestiva, seguida de sua risada característica  
  
"Ohohohohohoho"  
  
"O O O ORO...Senhorita Megumi, que idéia é essa de nós passarmos a noite juntos."  
  
"Oh, Ken-san, eu nunca disse nada a respeito, mas se você quiser."  
  
Megumi já ia enlaçando Kenshin em um abraço, mas o punho de Kaoru foi mais rápido.  
  
"KENSHIN SEU IDIOTA"  
  
Orelhinhas de raposa apareceram, enquanto Megumi ria, colocando a mão na boca....Kaoru estava acabando com o ruivo, que voava de um lado para outro da garagem com olhos gigantes girando, girando. E soltando vários Oros esganados....Uma seqüência inacreditável de oros.  
  
"Calma Jou-chan. Eu te garanto que o Kenshin não tem nada a ver com isso, ne? Megumi" Sanosuke apareceu a conversa.  
  
......./.....Essa Megumi não perde uma oportunidade de atiçar a pobre Jou- chan..../....  
  
"Claro, o Ken-san não tem nada a ver com isso.....Por que a Tanuki está batendo tanto nele?"  
  
"Sei lá, o Kenshin gosta."  
  
Kaoru e Kenshin pararam com a pendenga quando viram que todo mundo estava olhando e rindo....  
  
."Brincar com esses dois é divertido. Eles são tão bakinhas......Eu juro que foi tudo sem querer... Ohohohohohoh" Ela ria e colocava a mão na boca.....Não tinha sido sem querer.....  
  
"Quanta animação....Bom dia."  
  
Aoshi entrava na conversa com seu jeito sério...../....O que será que é tão engraçado? Eles estão sempre rindo feito loucos....Acho que eles são loucos..../......  
  
" Bom di.....bleargh.....Aoshi de nov..."  
  
Misao saiu correndo para o banheiro de novo. Os enjôos estavam acabando com a pilha energizer da garota....  
  
Enjôo de novo, para a felicidade do pobre Aoshi....Como é bom começar o dia com o maravilhoso som de alguém vomitando....Só aquele ruído característico já o embrulhava.....As pessoas descobrem os pontos fracos onde menos esperam, pelo visto Aoshi tinha descoberto o dele.  
  
Mesmo que Aoshi tivesse que vomitar junto com Misao, ele não a deixava sozinha.. Sim, sim, bem nojento, mas definitivamente romântico. Eca...  
  
Megumi voltou ao seu modo doutora, quando viu Misao passando mal. Na verdade não tinha muito que ser feito, a não ser esperar a gravidez evoluir. Misao nem podia tomar muitos medicamentos......Pobre Misao....Pobre Aoshi....  
  
Megumi tinha quer ir para casa, logo o turno dela no hospital ia começar. Ela se despediu de todos e logo Sano já estava trabalhando concentrado no carro.  
  
/////////////  
  
A essa altura dos acontecimentos Kenshin já tinha se recuperado e percebeu que Kaoru estava pronta para sair.  
  
"Aonde você vai Kaoru?" Ele já parecia preocupado.........Até parece que ela vai sair de casa sozinha........  
  
"Reunião de escola do Yahiko, de jeito nenhum que eu posso perder. Ainda tenho que ir até o trabalho e pegar algumas anotações das aulas que eu perdi. Passar no mercado....Passar na Tae, eu preciso ver o que o Yahiko andou aprontando lá no Akabeko"  
  
A lista dela era grande. Kenhin franziu a testa. Sozinha ela não vai.....  
  
"Espere um pouco, eu vou com você."  
  
"Kenshin não tem necessidade disso, eu posso ir sozinha...."  
  
Em cinco segundos Kenshin já estava com as chaves do carro na mão e tinha até trocado de roupa. Quando Kaoru percebeu Kenshin já estava colocando ela dentro do carro. Não o carro de corrida, mas o carro normal...  
  
Não adiantava discutir com Kenshin.  
  
/////////  
  
Misao e Aoshi saíram, eles iam buscar as alianças na joalheria . Finalmente tinham ficado prontas...Misao estava ansiosa para experimentar a aliança.....  
  
Eles entraram na joalheria que ficava dentro de um shopping, os olhos de Misao brilhavam....A atendente trouxe a caixa, que continha as alianças douradas. Os nomes deles gravados, era bem trabalhada em ouro, e a aliança de noivado de Misao tinha um pequeno, mas maravilhoso diamante que brilhava igual aos olhos de Misao.  
  
Aoshi & Misao para sempre......Era o que estava escrito nas alianças......Aiiiiiiiiii, que fofo.....Misao pulou pescoço dele....As moças da loja peceberam que o bonitão já tinha dona..A menina era meio pentelha. Como ela conseguiu isso?  
  
"Eu te amo, tannnnnnto...Aoshi."  
  
"Eu também te amo Misao." Aoshi não era muito de declarações em público, mas já que Misao tinha dito, ele não podia deixar sem resposta..  
  
Ela sorriu enquanto Aoshi experimentava a aliança no dedo dela. Eles tiveram que sair rapidamente da joalheria, antes que Misao fizesse com que Aoshi gastasse todas as economias. Ela já tinha ficado de olho em um brinco lindíssimo de safira.  
  
Os dois passaram em frente a uma loja de roupas de bebê. Misao puxou Aoshi para dentro instantaneamente.  
  
"Vem Aoshi, corra por favor. Pare de enrolar".....Os olhos dela brilhavam. Andar com seu amado no shopping não era tão comum assim. Ainda mais ir buscar as alianças de casamento e comprar roupas para o bebê..  
  
Logo que entrou na loja. Misao fez com que a vendedora mostrasse todas as roupas para ela.....Uma mais gracinha que a outra......Fraldas, mamadeiras, chupetas, berços, carrinhos....Misao estava perdendo a cabeça....Ela queria tudo...  
  
Quando ela virou para o lado viu uma coisa mais fofa ainda. Aoshi segurava um sapatinho de crochê na mão, um sapatinho cor-de-rosa. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Certamente estava pensando que ninguém estava vendo..  
  
O sorriso de Misao aumentou, passando a mão na pequena barriguinha ela conversou mentalmente com o seu bebê.  
  
......./......Seu pai parece bem entusiasmado com a idéia de você ser uma menina...Mas, saiba que ele vai te amar independente do que você for...menina ou menino....Nós vamos te amar sempre, né? Meu pequenino ou pequenininha.....Seu pai é um gato né?....Já pensou quando ele for te buscar na escolinha, vai ser a maior sensação...."  
  
Aoshi percebeu que Misao o estava fitando, pensantiva e acariciando a barriga....Ela parecia ter crescido tanto nos últimos meses..... Ele disfarçou o sorriso do rosto.  
  
Logo Misao estava pulando de novo pela loja, comprando tudo que via  
  
....../.....Cresceu, mas nem tanto......E lá se vai o meu salário...../....  
  
Eles pagaram pelas compras Aoshi teve que carregar Misao para fora, antes que ela comprasse a loja. Disfarçadamente, ele passou junto com as compras o sapatinho cor-de-rosa, mesmo que fosse menino, ele guardaria como uma recordação.  
  
Um momento tão corriqueiro dentro de uma loja, tinha feito com que ele pensasse profundamente no futuro. A esperança de uma família rica em amor, tinha balançado o coração dele. Assim como Misao, uma garota tão diferente dele, um espírito tão diferente, tão animado, tinha balançado o coração dele a alguns anos atrás.....  
  
O sentimento de medo também era inevitável....Ele já pensava em proteger o seu bebê dos perigos do mundo.....Proteger o seu filhote e proteger Misao, custasse o que custasse.  
  
Envolto nesses pensamentos, Aoshi nem percebeu que Misao tinha o carregado para a frente de uma gigantesca árvore de Natal....As luzes dos pisca- piscas se refletiam na piscina de cor jade dos olhos dela....  
  
"Não é maravilhoso?" Ela apertou a mão dele.  
  
"Sim, é maravilhoso." Ele retribui o aperto, mas não sorriu, continuou sério.  
  
"Você é muito sério Aoshi....Sorria meu bem, sorria...." Ela sorriu brincando com ele. Misao puxou os lábios dele, fazendo com que ele sorrisse a força.  
  
"Tudo ao seu tempo, Koi....Tudo ao seu tempo." Dessa vez ele sorriu sozinho.....Sinceramente.  
  
" Tudo bem amor, tudo ao seu tempo. Quando a gente chegar em casa, você me faz aquela massagem nos pés amor?"  
  
"Claro, é hora da gente voltar" Aoshi passou os braços em volta da sua Misao  
  
Algumas moças babavam por ele e estavam seguindo o casal pelo shopping. Na esperança de uma chance de poder jogar charme naquele homem maravilhoso e mandar a garota de cabelos trançados para escanteio,  
  
Elas perceberam que ali o amor já tinha se instalado para sempre .Logo as moças do shopping estavam mirando em outro alvo....Procurando, talvez o que Misao já havia encontrado.........a felicidade...  
  
///////////  
  
Kenshin estacionou o carro na frente da escola...Kaoru estava atrasada para reunião de pais e mestres na escola de Yahiko......../......Ótima impressão Kaoru, parabéns....../......Kaoru estava nervosa, ela sempre ficava nervosa nesse tipo de reunião...Yahiko era responsabilidade dela. Fazer o melhor trabalho para que o futuro dele estivesse garantido era mais que uma obrigação.  
  
Yahiko anda numa fase difícil, a idade dele é tão complicada.....  
  
Kenshin seguiu Kaoru que não quis esperá-lo....Ela já estava atrasada.  
  
"Então você veio Senhorita Kamiya. Temos que discutir algumas coisinhas sobre a disciplina do seu irmão."  
  
Kaoru escutou tudo pacientemente, enquanto Kenshin permanecia a seu lado.....Ás vezes Kenshin tinha que abafar o riso e Kaoru o cutucava nas costelas...Ele ficava sério novamente.  
  
Depois que a reunião terminou, os dois continuaram com os roteiros de tarefas que tinham que cumprir......A fisionomia de Kaoru não era a das melhores..  
  
"Koishii, não é tão....."Ele quebrou o silêncio, enquanto esperava o semáforo piscar verde.  
  
"Se você vai dizer que não é tão ruim, vai perder o seu tempo Kenshin......As notas não caíram, despencaram.....Encher a escola com aquele perfume fedorento.......Quebrar a porta da sala de aula....Arrancar a peruca da professora....Brigar com os outros colegas.......Soltar todos os sapos da aula de biologia....Não é ruim? Por favor, né Kenshin?........Nem diga que é engraçado, pois não é."  
  
"Falando assim, como uma lista parece ruim. Yahiko deve de ter motivos para ter agido assim....Se você visse como eu era terrível na idade dele....E o Enishi, então...."  
  
Kaoru respirou fundo.  
  
"Às vezes eu acho que não sou boa o bastante para cuidar dele....Eu não sou a mamãe e o papai...Eu não tenho tanta paciência assim........"  
  
"Você faz um excelente trabalho com o Yahiko....e fará um excelente trabalho com os nosso filho....Digo.... quando tivermos o nosso , ne Koishii?"  
  
......../.......Filho....Ele pensa em ter filhos, comigo?...../....Kaoru ficou vermelha.  
  
"Você também vai ser um excelente pai para os nossos filhos, Kenshin."  
  
........./.....Filhos.....Com você eu teria um time completo de futebol....Todos seriam lindos feito você minha Koishii...../....  
  
"Hu, hu...seremos ótimos pais...." Kenshin a beijou, o semáforo abriu.  
  
Ainda teriam que ir ao Akabeko e depois ao jornal e a faculdade.....  
  
//////////  
  
Shishio estava impaciente, olhando para a janela.....Encarando o nada......Os idiotas do Juppongatana estavam demorando para sair da prisão.  
  
....../........Pra que diabos em gasto uma fortuna em propinas ao delegado?....Aqueles idiotas deveriam de estar aqui...Eu tenho tanta coisa para resolver....Será que eu vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho?....../.....  
  
"Senhor Shishio eu lhe trouxe chá...." O copo voou da mão de Yumi, ela se abaixou para recolher os cacos.  
  
"Que você tem na cabeça? O que eu quero é algo gelado e não chá, Yumi." Ele deu uma bronca nela  
  
"Era chá gelado senhor Shishio." Yumi falou baixinho.  
  
Shishio não respondeu, puxou Yumi para cima pelo braço e deu lhe um beijo...  
  
"Mesmo que fosse chá gelado você deveria de ter ficado quieta, Yumi......... Agora vá, minha dama da noite, eu tenho muito que fazer. " Ela balançou a cabeça, entendo o recado....Shishio andava nervoso, era melhor que ficasse quieta....Yumi saiu em seguida.  
  
....../....Vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho...../......Ele tirou uma arma prateada de dentro da gaveta, uma arma e uma granada.....Ele andava obcecado por explosões....  
  
.../....Tenho que eliminar uma das pessoas que colocavam o seu plano em perigo.../..Shishio não pensava mais coerentemente.........  
  
Shishio saiu com o carro preto, colocou a granada e arma lado a lado no banco de passageiros  
  
......./......Logo um de seus empecilhos estaria eliminado.....Se aqueles idiotas não fazem eu faço.../..  
  
Ele nem percebeu que estava sendo seguido por um outro carro.  
  
//////////////  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru acabaram conversando com Tae por muito tempo, a tarde já estava no fim quando voltaram para casa...  
  
Kaoru tinha muitos trabalhos, anotações, aulas perdidas para recuperar....Sorte que as férias estavam próximas, mas primeiro ela tinha que passar por um monte de provas....Esse pensamento a torturava.  
  
....../.....Só mais um ano Kamiya, só mais um aninho....../......  
  
Kenshin tinha se juntado aos outros que estavam concentrados mexendo nos carros.......Até mesmo Hanna tinha entrado no clima, e estava planejando o dragão gigantesco junto a Soujirou no computador.  
  
Misao mostrou a aliança de noivado, toda feliz. A de casamento todos veriam em algumas semanas....Misao tinha o desejo de se casar com um barrigão de grávida....O contrário da maioria das outras mulheres.....  
  
Ela tinha trazido milhares de roupinhas de bebê....As mulheres ficaram babando.....Que lindo, que fofo, maravilhoso......ai, que gracinha.....  
  
Essa conversa estava irritando o Cabeçudo do Sanosuke. Ele queria se concentrar no trabalho, expulsou todas as mulheres do galpão.......Kaoru ficou irritada, mas Kenhin sorria daquele jeitinho dele e concordava com Sano...  
  
Homens....  
  
Após muita falação e babação e planos para o chá de bebê, Kaoru subiu até o quarto....O som de jogo no computador, fez com que ela desviasse o caminho.  
  
Entrou no quarto surpreendentemente limpo e organizado. Influência de Soujirou com certeza.  
  
......./......Puxa, parece que nenhum furacão passou por aqui...../.....  
  
"Yahiko."  
  
"............" Nada. Mudo.  
  
"YAHIKO" Ele ignorava ela completamente.  
  
Kaoru deu uma pancada na cabeça dele. Agora ele vai prestar atenção, nem que seja na marra.  
  
"HEYYYY. POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO SUA BUSU IDIOTA?"  
  
"Para de gritar .Não me ignore. E não em chame de busu" Ela já tinha uma veia pulsando, definitivamente ela não tinha paciência..  
  
Yahiko tinha ficado muito aflito na época do acidente, mas depois que passou. Ele voltou a ficar desse jeito malcriado e desbocado.  
  
"Quero conversar sobre a escola . Hoje eu escutei muitas reclamações na reunião, as suas notas caíram tanto. Deixa eu dar uma olhada nos seu cadernos. Quem sabe eu não te ajudo a tirar a sua dúvidas .......O que está acontecendo Yahiko?"  
  
"Busu, você não tem nada que ver com as minhas coisas. Se meta nos seus próprios assuntos." Yahiko emburrou.  
  
Kaoru suspirou, tentado juntar toda a paciência possível.  
  
"Yahiko você é tão importante pra mim... mais do que qualquer outro assunto. Você sempre foi a minha prioridade. Eu preciso acompanhar os seus estudos.....Nós sempre fomos tão amigos, o que mudou?"  
  
Yahiko deu uma amolecida, mas era um moleque teimoso. Ele achava que já era crescido o suficiente para cuidar dos próprios assuntos, sem ficar incomodando Kaoru, que já tinha tantos problemas.  
  
"Kaoru, fala com a minha mão."  
  
Sem se virar, ele mostrou a palma da mão para ela e continuou com o joguinho. Ele esperava que Kaoru brigasse, saísse do quarto chamando ele de baka, esquecesse toda essa historia de escola. O plano deu errado.  
  
Normalmente Kaoru gritaria e daria umas pancadas nele. Hoje ela tinha uma arma que não queria usar, mas acabou usando. O estudo dele não pode ser ignorado, é muito importante.  
  
Ela chorou, soluçando..........A atenção de Yahiko finalmente focou em Kaoru, que chantagem, às vezes funciona.  
  
"Yahiko, você pode achar que é chatice, mas eu me preocupo tanto com o seu futuro. Lembra quando aquela mulher tentou tirar você de mim, e se tentar de novo?....E se amanhã eu não estiver aqui por você.....Como no acidente...." Agora ela tinha se emocionado de verdade, não era mais fingimento.  
  
A fisionomia de Yahiko mudou bastante.  
  
"Não fale assim. Você sempre vai estar aqui, como agora....Me desculpe, eu não queria te preocupar com as minhas encrencas na escola. Você já se preocupa tanto......" ..........  
  
" Eu vou pegar os cadernos para você olhar, tem algumas coisas incompletas, a maioria português e matemática. Mas eu sou muito bom em ciências, o melhor da sala."  
  
"Quer ajuda?" Kaoru tinha finalmente derrubado o muro. Ela sorriu e enxugou a lágrima.  
  
"Oh.....E como"....... " Humm,..... a professora falou sobre o menino que eu enchi de porrada?"  
  
Kaoru fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
"Sim, entre outras coisas."  
  
"Ele mexeu com a Tsubame na aula de educação fisica, eu não consegui me segurar." Yahiko abaixou a cabeça, as bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas...  
  
"Yahiko, você pode me contar tudo. Tá bom?"  
  
"Tudo bem. Busu."  
  
O computador finalmente foi esquecido......... Kaoru começou a ajudar a tirar as dúvidas de Yahiko, e aproveitava para ficar por dentro de tudo que tinha acontecido na escola.....Como nos velhos tempos......Apesar de tudo que Yahiko aprontava, ele era definitivamente um ótimo garoto......  
  
/////////////  
  
Shishio estava na frente do prédio, até que seria fácil.....Matar o segurança, entrar no prédio jogar a granada e ir embora, ninguém ia ficar sabendo  
  
Câmeras de vigilância?....Ele nem ligava, era só dar dinheiro para os caras da polícia e tudo bem....As fitas iriam sumir........  
  
..../....Tomara que aquele tal de Katsuhiro esteja dentro do prédio na hora que eu jogar a granada...../.....  
  
Ele sorriu. Mamão com açúcar, moleza. Os membros do juppongatana eram uns bundões. Depois que ele acabasse com o tal repórter, iria detonar a garota Kamiya, aproveitava para acabar com aquela casa dos Himura......A vida era facil.....  
  
Só não podia mexer com Hiko....Para ele, Shishio tinha um plano especial........Vou esperar até corrida de sexta-feira..  
  
Ele assobiou, nada era mais simples.....Infelizmente o segurança não estava  
  
......./......Droga, quanto mais vermes eu matar mais divertido fica......../.........  
  
Katsu estava lá. Sozinho no escritório, escrevendo..  
  
Provavelmente denunciando os atentados no jornal.........Shishio nem pensou que se matasse Katsu, os atentados seriam divulgadas....Afinal haveriam investigações.....A polícia federal já estava em cima dele....A vontade de sangue falou mais alto.......  
  
Ele não costumava ser tão burro, mas Shishio estava surtando......  
  
Natsu não o deixava dormir, ela ficava aparecendo de noite....A maldita mulher trazia um monte de outros fantasmas junto com ela....Ficava dizendo que Shishio tinha tirado a felicidade da vida dela.....Que ele iria pagar....Ela ficava falando com ele, a voz estava cada dia mais alta...  
  
......../.....Putz.....Besteira....O que eu preciso é de vingança....Depois eu volto pra casa, e me divirto com Yumi.../.....  
  
Dessa vez o alvo foi o pobre Katsuhiro. Shishio apareceu na porta do escritório de repente, com um sorriso macabro no rosto e a arma prateada apontada o tiro certeiro tombou o pobre editor.  
  
Shishio assouprou a fumaça que saia do cano da arma.....assobiando, ele pensou:  
  
......./.....Menos um......./.....  
  
....Katsu nem teve tempo de reagir, quando viu já estava no chão.......Tae....Tsubame.....Foram os últimos pensamentos antes de perder a consciência.......Shishio ficou olhando o sangue que saia do peito do jornalista....Uma fascinação mórbida....  
  
Shishio sorriu, dando meia volta.  
  
Andando pelo corredor, ele arrancou o pino da granada e soltou a bomba que rolou pelo corredor.......  
  
Quando descendo pela escada de incêndio. Um soco encheu o sorriso de seu rosto de sangue.  
  
"Seu desgraçado."  
  
A pessoa que o golpeou tinha os olhos cheios de ódio... Olhos que pareciam vagamente com os seus próprios olhos..  
  
"Está na hora de você ter um fim" O moço de cabelos prateados impediu a saída de Shishio do prédio.  
  
Todo o andar tremeu com a explosão violenta...  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Olá pessoal, como estão?....Parece que vocês gostaram bastante do ultimo capítulo lemon, ne? Suas hentais... E quanto a esse capítulo. Estava legal?  
  
O casal que eu ia separar, era Tae e Katsu...coitados...Vocês acham que ele deveria sobreviver ( sei lá, por meio de um milagre), ou ele deveria morrer?.......Eu tenho dó, não consigo matar ninguém.  
  
O proximo capítulo deve demorar um pouquinho mais para ficar pronto. Certo? Não se preocupem porque eu vou terminar Racing, ok.  
  
Agradecimentos  
  
Madam Spooky--Valeu por ter me indicado os fics do Inuyasha, thank you. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo....beijos  
  
vinmy---Oiiiii, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.. Se você resolver escrever o seu fic, eu te ajudo a postar aqui, certo? Animo menina...beijos  
  
melissa de castro---Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que esse capítulo tenha te agradado....beijos  
  
Hikari Kage---Hola, que tal? Ainda não deu tempo de ler aquele fic, mas no meio dessa semana eu leio...Uma gracinha você ter se oferecido para me ajudar com aquela carta...Eu adorei...Você é uma gracinha...Gostou desse capítulo?....beijos  
  
Hime--Oi sumida, pensei que você tinha abandonado Racing (tô brincando)...Fiquei feliz quando li o seu review..Obrigada...beijos  
  
Miyu-Eu não posso matar a Megumi, ela está tão boazinha nesse fic. Por um acaso você está com ciumes do Sanosuke, ne??? O que eu posso fazer, ele já ama a Megumi...I'm sorry ...beijos  
  
Pri---Deu calor, calma respira fundo e conta até dez........Aonde eu aprendi a escrever lemons?....hehehe deixa pra lá...... sobre as peças, eu esqueci de explicar...Na verdade aquelas peças existem e servem para fazer o carro correrrrr pra caramba.....Principalmente o NOS.....Desculpe, foi sem querer....beijos  
  
Prudence-chan Dessa vez a sua mãe não atrapalhou, ne? Que bom que você gostou...Calma, eu não sou má...Eu separei Tae e Katsu, mas eu acho que vou fazer ele sobreviver...Eu estou com dó dele........Obrigada pelo review....beijos  
  
valeria---Oi colega, tudo bom? Não esquenta com reviews, não..Se não der pra enviar tudo bem....Eu estou um pouquinho melhor, mas a inflamação causou também laringite.É ruim pra caramba....Valeu....vc não vai voltar pra cá não é?....beijos  
  
Tomoyo Granger---Oi, gostou do seu nick como a medica da Misao, se prepare para o parto hein.....Você vai ser a obstetra, ok...beijos  
  
Joyce---Que bom que você gostou, fiquei feliz...Humm e esse capítulo, ficou legal?beijos  
  
Megumi Sagara---Oh, sua doida, eu me matei de rir com o seu review. Até agora ninguém veio me processar...Chibi-lua se escondendo da sua mãe...Valeu, vc é divertida....Hey, Finlândia é longe pra caramba....beijos  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa---Se beber, não dirija, hein...(eu adoro vinho..hummm de todos os tipos, ai que delicia..Só não pode exagerar)...Olha lá o que você vai escrever na sua fic. Eu não quero servir de má influencia (ORO?)....Obrigada pelo review....beijos  
  
Lili---concordo com você, ultimamente Racing não está saindo do jeito que eu queria. Quanto aos lemons. Sim, eu fiz porque as meninas me pediram, não fez tanta diferença assim na historia, mas pelo menos mostrou um pouquinho mais de K/K e S/M....Me pediram romance, eu tentei , mas meu romance é muito apimentado....Mouuu.......Desculpe...Quanto ao português, eu sou uma negação...eu admito.....  
  
Soleil----O QUE??? quer que me matem????...Já estou até vendo as katanas apontadas na minha direção...Desculpe eu não posso separar Sano e Megumi....Por que você odeia tanto a medica? Ela está até boazinha nesse fic...beijos  
  
Soujirou-Girl (Flávia)---Eu também gosto de dragões...Obrigada pela review.. Gostou desse capitulou ? Beijos  
  
Kaoru---Valeu Kaoru, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos  
  
Hilde e Setsuna---Puxa, eu fiquei feliz que vocês tenham gostado....Eu não entendo quem é Lance, mas tudo bem---beijos, espero que tenham gostado  
  
Carolina---Ficou quente? hehehe....obrigada pelo review...espero que tenha gostado. beijos 


	12. 11

Agradecimento especial a Hana Himura, por ter lido e me ajudado, e ter sido paciente comigo..Obrigada Hana...Simpatizo com o seu mal-humor por falta de chocolate...Já pensou se eu ficasse sem o maravilhoso Magnun da Kibon (eu adoro aquele sorvete ai ai )  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nada, só uma cachorra da raça cocker velhinha. Mesmo assim ela nem me obedece...Oro??? Ainda por cima o Papai Noel não quis me dar o meu Peugout 206, conversível, preto....eu merecia....Eu mereciaaaaa.....mouuuuuuu  
  
"Racing"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
  
  
"Está na hora disso tudo ter um fim." O moço de cabelos prateados impediu a saída de Shishio do prédio.  
  
Todo o andar tremeu com a explosão violenta...  
  
A explosão fez com que toda a estrutura do prédio tremesse. Shishio e Enishi foram arremessados para longe, os dois se chocaram violentamente contra o piso.  
  
Metade do andar estava aos pedaços. O teto estava caindo. Canos de água se romperam. Os vidros das janelas estouraram, fazendo com que os cacos se espalhassem por todos os cantos. Focos de incêndio começavam a queimar os papéis espalhados. Tudo que estava a cinco metros de distância da granada voou para longe.  
  
O andar em que a redação do jornal ficava era espaçoso, as mesas eram separadas por divisórias, no meio desse emaranhado de mesas ficava o corredor , onde os funcionários transitavam. O escritório de Katsu ficava bem no fim do corredor. Exatamente no outro extremo da onde Enishi e Shishio estavam.  
  
Deitado no chão Shishio sorria satisfeito...Orgulhoso pelo trabalho bem feito....Morte.....Destruição.....As gargalhadas ganharam vida dentro da garganta......Todos aqueles seguidores idiotas eram incompetentes .......Acabar com o jornalista foi fácil e divertido demais......Polícia???...Que se dane a polícia......Ele manda na polícia.......Ele manda no governo.......Ele manda......  
  
A adrenalina que sentiu na hora em tudo tremeu e explodiu foi ótima.....Ele queria mais. Em breve Shishio teria muito mais, só que em proporções gigantescas. Logo o autódromo viria a baixo, e a glória estaria despontando para ele.  
  
Ele riu mais ainda ao ver os papéis voando, trabalhos, anotações, endereços...Computadores explodindo, disquetes derretendo......O pessoal daqui se ferrou....Que bando de trouxas, se metendo na vida dos outros....Era o que Shishio pensava, enquanto ria.  
  
Enishi tentava se levantar, ao ser arremessado para longe, acabou batendo a cabeça na parede....Ele estava zonzo, e tinha um enorme corte na testa........Pedaços dos vidros tinham cortado o braço dele.... Enishi não sentia muita dor, só ouvia as gargalhadas de Shishio.......Enishi estava incrédulo e se perguntava se estava escutando direito.  
  
Shishio estava gargalhando???  
  
"Você não é normal."  
  
Por um momento Shishio tinha esquecido de que havia uma outra pessoa ali ......Enishi......Ele se deu conta do gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca. Que soco o garoto tinha.  
  
"Normal?......... Filho.... O que é normal para você?"  
  
"Eu não posso te definir o que é normal, mas uma coisa eu sei .Você é doente.......E nunca mais me chame de filho.....Você me enoja."  
  
Shishio já estava de pé, tinha um sorriso cínico na boca. Ele suspirou.  
  
"Meu filho, você até que se parece comigo.... Sabe, quando eu era uma pessoa 'normal'. "  
  
Enishi cuspiu, enojado.  
  
"Meu pai é Hiko Himura... Ele não matou a minha mãe e não tentou acabar com a minha família. Ele sempre cuidou de mim, mesmo que não sejamos do mesmo sangue. Hiko é meu pai."  
  
Enishi tinha o olhar centrado em Shishio, a visão dele era perturbadora.....No meio daquelas chamas parecia o próprio demônio. Enishi teve a impressão de que os olhos de Shishio tinham um brilho vermelho......  
  
Um arrepio estranho correu pelo corpo de Enishi.  
  
Shishio de repente ficou sério e as gargalhadas desapareceram, o som do fogo queimando os papéis lembrou que Enishi tinha se metido numa enrascada. E das grandes...  
  
....../....Tenho que sair daqui.....E o Katsuhiro..../......  
  
Shishio começou a falar, uma seriedade assustadora na voz.  
  
"Hiko te contou....Ele te contou como você foi concebido?"  
  
Vendo a cara surpresa de Enishi, ele percebeu que o rapaz não sabia de nada.  
  
"Eu te conto, não se preocupe...."  
  
A princípio, Enishi não queria escutar, afinal não importava o que esse cara dissesse, Enishi era filho de Hiko. Por outro lado ele estava curioso, e pelo olhar provocador de Shishio, sabia que não ia gostar .  
  
"Aquela cadela da Natsu era minha, sempre foi minha....Uma noite ela veio até mim, e disse que não me amava. Que amava Hiko, meu melhor amigo. Eu só queria mostrar para ela como o meu amor era melhor, mas ela não queria. Se ela não fosse minha não seria de mais ninguém."  
  
"Eu nunca vou me esquecer, a vagabunda gritou tanto.....Meu ouvido ainda zombe com os gritos dela pedindo para eu parar.....Na verdade ela pedia para eu ir mais rápido ....Ela era boa demais. E eu me encaixava perfeitamente nela, apesar dela ter se debatido o tempo inteiro.."  
  
"Eu fui o primeiro." Shishio sorriu quase que inocentemente.  
  
Os olhos de Ensihi ficaram enormes e surpresos. Quando ele compreendeu as verdadeiras palavras de Shishio, não conseguiu evitar e um brilho assassino que apareceu. Ele sentiu o ódio tomando o corpo, Enishi tentou se controlar....  
  
"O quê?" Enishi disse com os dentes cerrados. Quando a mão começou a tremer, ele apertou fortemente, quase quebrando os dedos. O corpo dele tremia por inteiro.  
  
Shishio sorriu feliz da vida...Um pedaço do teto finalmente caiu atrás dele. Mais combustível para o fogo que tinha crescido. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele olhou para trás e disse casualmente  
  
"Tá ficando perigoso aqui, rapaz...A propósito, Hiko tentou me matar quando soube do sexo selvagem entre sua mãe e eu....Olha só o que ele fez comigo...Me jogou pra fora da pista, direto para um paredão de concreto. Meu carro explodiu e eu fiquei assim......" Ele colocou a mão no peito e balançou a cabeça, como se não entendesse o motivo de ser punido.  
  
Enishi colocou a mão na cabeça quase arrancando o cabelo, ele cerrou os dentes em pura fúria.  
  
"ERRRRRR....SEU DESGRAÇADO...ISSO NÃO É SEXO, É ESTUPRO...MEU PAI DEVIA DE TER ACABADO COM VOCÊ A MUITO TEMPO ATRÁS....SEU SEU SEU......."  
  
Enishi partiu para cima de Shishio com toda a raiva que sentia. O punho dele mirava novamente para o rosto. Ele gritava e grunhia......  
  
Shishio desviava facilmente dos golpes.  
  
"E ainda quer negar que tem o meu sangue......Só que você ainda não é páreo para mim, criança."  
  
Shishio deu soco potente na barriga de Enishi, ele sentiu a pancada, o estômago embrulhou. Enishi não iria se dar por vencido, pois a cada vez que Shishio abria a boca pra falar. A vontade de acabar com a raça dele era maior do que qualquer dor.  
  
Ele partiu novamente para cima de Shishio, sem estratégia e nem técnica. Só com raiva...Novamente Shishio desviou e chutou Enishi fazendo com que ele voasse para um dos escritórios.  
  
Caindo em cima de uma mesa, Enishi deslizou até o chão carregando um monitor de computador, pastas e papéis junto com ele. A dor no abdômen era forte, dois golpes no mesmo lugar. Para ajudar, o monitor caiu em cima dele.  
  
Shishio parou na porta da sala, atrás dele o fogo estava forte, lambendo as paredes, devorando tudo que conseguia consumir. Ele tirou a arma da cintura, a mesma arma prateada, que a poucos minutos tinha disparado contra Katsuhiro.  
  
Shishio mirou na cabeça de Enishi.....  
  
Enishi queria saber mais sobre Shishio. Quem era? O que pensava? Por que a sua mãe, Natsu, tinha ficado com ele?.... Por mais que quisesse negar Enishi tinha o sangue dele. O que ele se perguntava, era se isso valia pra alguma coisa..... Por essa razão o havia seguido......Estava atrás de respostas que respondessem a suas dúvidas......Ele encontrou.....Shishio não sentia amor, só obsessão.... Não sentia compaixão, só maldade... Ele não tinha sentimentos, ou melhor tinha sentimentos demais e não sabia os diferenciar...... Acabou preferindo ficar só com os sentimentos negativos.  
  
Apesar do exterior estar ligado ao fogo, o interior era mais gélido que um Iceberg .  
  
Enishi não ia cair na frente desse homem.  
  
Antes que Shishio disparasse, ele se levantou rapidamente. Usando todo o esforço e vontade que sentia, puxou uma cadeira e fez voar para cima de Shishio. Quando a cadeira atingiu Shishio, ele usou os instintos e chutou o punho de Shishio, fazendo com que a arma voasse para longe.  
  
Shishio desequilibrou. Quando ele recuperou o equilíbrio, percebeu Enishi investindo para cima dele violentamente. Enishi conseguiu golpear Shishio. Os dois rolaram pelo corredor no meio dos cacos de vidro, acertando golpes violentos uns nos outros. Enishi batia a cabeça de Shishio contra o chão.  
  
Numa brecha, Shishio puxou e mordeu o braço de Enishi, tão fortemente que logo a sua boca encheu com o sangue do rapaz.  
  
"Ahhhh..... Seu verme...." Enishi gritou, sentindo a dor latejante.  
  
"Seu moleque, eu vou te ensinar a nunca mais mexer comigo." Shishio pegou um pedaço de vidro. Ele estava pronto para cortar a garganta de Enishi.  
  
Enishi consegui evitar o corte, mesmo assim teve o peito cortado. Ele chutou Shishio para longe, fazendo com que ele voasse para a outra parede. Isso deu um tempo para que ele pudesse respirar.  
  
Respirar fumaça.  
  
A fumaça já estava fazendo efeito.....Os golpes e a fumaça estavam fazendo com que ambos ficassem tontos  
  
Na verdade Shishio nem ligava para o fogo ou para a fumaça. Ele estava perplexo, com a força de Enishi. Numa briga, ninguém nunca havia sido páreo para ele........Apenas Hiko Himura.  
  
"Você é especial, rapaz. Se você se juntasse ao meu grup...." Shishio não teve tempo de terminar. Enishi arrebentou o que restava da cadeira em cima dele.  
  
"É claro que você é especial você é meu filho. MEU." Shishio sorriu orgulhoso. Reconhecendo a força de seu filho. Ele lambeu o sangue que escorria. Só que se Enishi não quiser ser um aliado, ele não teria serventia nenhuma.....  
  
"CALA A BOCA...!"  
  
Enishi estava enfurecido. Como ele era capaz de propor isso????  
  
Enishi chutou a cara de Shishio com toda a força que tinha conseguido reunir. Parecia que dessa vez Shishio tinha sentido o golpe de verdade. A cabeça de Shishio bateu na parede e o nariz começou a sangrar. Enishi tinha acertado bem aonde ele queria, num dos lugares mais sensíveis.  
  
Os olhos de Shishio brilharam estranhos novamente.  
  
...../....Enishi não quer ser um aliado, então ele será um inimigo. Mais um a ser eliminado....Ainda por cima o golpe doeu.....Eu senti dor.....Muita dor......Como???........./....Shishio estava surpreso, a tanto tempo atrás ele não sentia nenhuma dor.  
  
...../...Ele sentiu isso... Ele sentiu esse golpe.../...Enishi pensava, enquanto tentava respirar.  
  
A fumaça tóxica tinha tomado todo o andar. Os olhos de Enishi ardiam, permanecer com os olhos abertos era quase impossível..  
  
Durante a luta o tempo parecia ter parado. Ele não podia dizer ao certo quantos minutos tinham se passado.... Ele sentia um calor insuportável, a pele parecia queimar. O fogo estava incontrolável.  
  
Shishio se levantou, apoiando-se na parede. Ele deu vários passos para trás, desorientado. Caminhando direto ao encontro das chamas. Justo aonde as labaredas tinham mais força. Shishio ia virar combustível para o fogo se continuasse com aqueles passos...  
  
Enishi não se importou....../....Que morra verme, que seus ossos queimem no inferno...................Eu tenho que sair logo daqui....Putz... E aquele cara, o tal do Katsu..../.......  
  
Enishi conseguiu enxergar Shihio no meio das chamas, ele estava com a mão esticada tocando a parede em fogo. Enishi ficou ainda mais surpreso.  
  
"Mas..... que diabos é isso?"  
  
"Eu não sinto dor. Eu não sinto nada. Eu sou o mais poderoso." Shishio colocava a mão no meio do fogo, ele sorriu. As chamas estavam ao redor do braço de Shishio.  
  
"Esse mundo pertence a mim. E eu vou incendiá-lo.. Você também vai ser queimado....VOCÊ VAI MORRER, ASSIM COMO TODAS AS PESSOAS AO SEU REDOR.... SEU TODO PODEROSO PAI, AQUELE SEU IRMÃO RUIVO, A PEQUENA PIRANHA QUE SE METEU AONDE NÃO DEVIA..... TODOS VÃO EXPLODIR..... BUMMMMM..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA......"  
  
Shishio ria enlouquecidamente. Enishi não tinha palavras. Shishio não parecia humano...Como ele suportava o fogo???  
  
"Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. Se eu não tivesse outros planos, eu ficaria aqui brincando com você, filho. Eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer, muito a conquistar. Eu ainda tenho que receber o reconhecimento que eu mereço, afinal eu serei o comandante da nova era... .A gente se vê, criança..........Só que da próxima vez você vai morrer Enishi."  
  
As sirenes dos bombeiros e ambulâncias fizeram com que Enishi desviasse o olhar.... Antes de Shishio desaparecer de vez no meio do fogo, ele deu algumas instruções sobre a corrida contra Hiko.  
  
"Avise o Hiko, que a nossa corrida será sexta-feira na pista do aeroporto desativado, à meia noite. É bom que ele se prepare. Se é que ele ainda consegue correr..."  
  
Shishio sumiu no meio das chamas.  
  
"AONDE PENSA QUE VAI SEU MALDITO. VOCÊ SÓ VAI SAIR DAQUI ALGEMADO PELA POLÍCIA" Enishi gritou em vão, Shishio tinha desaparecido no meio das chamas.  
  
Permanecer mais um segundo ali, era loucura. Enishi tinha que tentar salvar Katsu. Se o cara já estive morto, pelo menos não viraria cinzas no meio do incêndio. A família dele merecia ao menos isso. Um corpo para enterrar.  
  
...../......O cara tem uma filhinha.....E uma esposa.....Shishio Makoto seu desgraçado do inferno...../.....  
  
O vazamento de água abriu um espaço mínimo para que ele pudesse caminhar até o escritório. Ensihi arrancou uma cortina que não tinha sido queimada e a molhou com a água que vazava pelo cano. Enishi juntou a coragem que tinha e correu pelo corredor até chegar ao escritório ....Katsu estava caído no chão. Enishi teve uma triste impressão de Katsuhiro caído.  
  
Os bombeiros chegaram nessa hora . A impressão que Enishi teve ao ver Katsu no chão, tinha sido confirmada pelos paramédicos. Finalmente eles saíram do prédio que estava vindo a baixo. Infelizmente Katsu não saiu do prédio com vida.  
  
Enishi abaixou a cabeça furioso, não se importando com as suas próprias feridas.  
  
...../....Mais uma vítima..../....  
  
///////////  
  
Enishi se perguntava se Shishio tinha conseguido sair. A escada de incêndio que ficava na parte externa da construção, respondeu a pergunta.  
  
......./....Ele é só um ser humano esperto. Fugiu, usando a escada externa.....Deve ser o próprio demônio..../.....  
  
Um paramédico colocou uma máscara de oxigênio em Enishi e fez com que ele ficasse calmo. Provavelmente estava intoxicado, cheio de cortes e hematomas. Nada mais sério, mesmo assim, Enishi não iria escapar do hospital.......  
  
......./.....Eu tenho esse sangue ruim correndo em mim?..../.....  
  
Enishi olhou para o sangue de suas feridas. Sentiu repulsa por ter o sangue de Shishio Makoto.  
  
. /////////////////////////////  
  
Na casa dos Himura, o clima era de festa. Eles tinham acabado de terminar um dos carros, o carro de Hiko. Afinal, era o carro que iria competir primeiro.  
  
Um ótimo jeito de se gastar $ 20.000,00. Himura Racing iria à falência se eles não ganhassem a tal final. Ainda bem que o primeiro prêmio era gigantesco. Amanhã Kenshin ia treinar com Hiko, um sonho de infância ia se tornar realidade.  
  
O carro tinha ficado lindo. Com o sumiço de Enishi, Hanna tinha assumido as pinturas. Ela desenhou um dragão vermelho e verde pela lateral do carro negro.  
  
Hanna já tinha projetado uma águia para o capo do carro de Kenshin. Era melhor que o cabelo prateado se cuidasse, Hanna estava tomando o lugar dele. Soujirou é quem ficou feliz..Ter Hanna tão pertinho, era bom para ele.  
  
Uma das exigências de Kenshin era ter o nome de Kaoru na lateral do carro...Se alguém tentasse tirar, ia ter que se entender com os olhos dourados.  
  
A buzina do entregador animou a galera.  
  
"Esfiha?"  
  
Sano estava trazendo uma caixa de esfihas quentinhas. Eles queriam comemorar...O melhor jeito de comemorar quando se está sem dinheiro: se empanturrando de esfihas. Que delícia.  
  
"Caramba, Sano quantas você pediu?" Kenshin tentou disfarçar, mais o cheirinho era simplesmente demais.  
  
...../....Estou morrendo de fome..../....A barriga de Kenshin roncou, ele fez de tudo para disfarçar. Ainda bem que Sano não percebeu. Ele estava babando pelas esfihas.  
  
"Sei lá, umas duzentas"  
  
"...Oro...Quem vai comer tudo isso?" Sano e Yahiko já tinham devorado metade da caixa  
  
"Retiro o que eu disse...Kaoru venha comer, antes que esse dois acabem com tudo." Kaoru desceu as escadas trazendo bebidas e copos. Piquenique em plena garagem.  
  
O Kenshin-gumi se reuniu no galpão, uns sentados na escada, outros sentados no chão. Misao sentada no banco do carro, exigência do Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru ficou sentada no colo de Kenshin, enquanto ele colocava as esfihas na boca dela.  
  
"Quanta melação....Como você pode ficar com tanta frescura com esse Gremilin " Yahiko disse com nojo. Kaoru enfiou a esfiha na boca dele fazendo com que o moleque calasse a boca.  
  
Red Hot Chilli Peppers tocava no rádio do carro, enquanto eles devoravam as duzentas esfihas e conversavam sobre um monte de bobeiras.  
  
"Cadê meu sake?"  
  
"Nada de sake pra você. Seu sangue tem que estar limpinho pra poder correr" Sano tirou a garrafa de sake de Hiko e deu uma grande gole..  
  
"Insolente...Como tem coragem?......Seu purgante."  
  
Um tapão de Hiko fez com que ele cuspisse todo o sake, na cara de Kenshin que estava na frente dele.  
  
"ORO...SANOSUKE" Kenshin não ficou contente, todos caíram na risada, ao ver o ruivo ensopado de sake.  
  
"SEU CRISTA DE GALO, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!" Kaoru também não tinha se salvado do banho de sake.  
  
"Vocês são nojentos" Misao disse de dentro do carro.  
  
"Olha quem fala a garota-doninha.." Sano começou a provocar Misao, logo os dois estavam em um bate-boca....  
  
"Seu CABEÇUDO.....GaLeTo" Misao imitava barulho de galinha. Sano começou a ficar vermelho de raiva.  
  
"Olha quem fala sua corujona."  
  
"O QUÊ???? Meus olhos são perfeitamente normais" Os olhos de Misao triplicaram de tamanho a uma proporção aterrorizante. Misao chutava a cabeça de Sano.  
  
"Pessoas adultas."  
  
"Yep, Koishii, lidamos com pessoas de altíssimo nível intelectual" Misao imitando galinhas, Sano zoando com os olhos dela. Yahiko devorando as esfihas da caixa e dando uns goles no sake de Hiko. Logo o moleque estaria passando mal.  
  
O bate-boca já tinha chegado no ouvido dos vizinhos.  
  
"Quietos." Aoshi disse calmamente, ninguém ficou quieto.  
  
"DÁ PRA VOCÊS CALAREM A BOCA." Todas as cabeças se viraram surpresas para Aoshi. O cara nunca tinha gritado antes. Que estranho....  
  
"O que foi Aoshi?" Misao ficou preocupada. Aoshi pediu que ela ficasse quietinha e aumentou o volume do rádio.  
  
****Um incêndio está destruindo o prédio do Jornal Edição de Amanhã****  
  
"O meu Deus." Kaoru se levantou, ela ficou pálida, o coração disparou.  
  
****Testemunhas afirmam ter ouvido sons de explosões....O editor do jornal Katsuhiro Tsukioka foi atingido por disparos contra o peito...Infelizmente ele não resistiu aos ferimentos e faleceu......A polícia está investigando e não descarta a possibilidade de atentado.****  
  
Kaoru ficou tonta. Ela desmaiou. Kenshin estava lá para segurá-la. Ele ficou desesperado chamando por ela.  
  
"Kaoru...Kaoru fala comigo".  
  
Ela abriu os olhos, mas logo o rosto ficou contorcido por causa do choro forte e o coração apertado. Katsuhiro além de seu chefe, era um dos seus melhores amigos.  
  
"O Katsu, Kenshin, o Katsu." Kenshin tentava confortar Kaoru, abraçando-a. Ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar e sentia os olhos mudando de cor. Ele tinha que se controlar pela Kaoru.....Kenshin balançou a cabeça fazendo com que os pensamentos enfurecidos se dissipassem...Kenshin se concentrou em Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko parou de comer a esfiha. De repente tudo ficou diferente, uma hora eles estavam felizes, comemorando e na outra.....  
  
Tsubame.....Ohh...Tsubame.....Yahiko balançava a cabeça, como se tentasse acreditar. Kaoru estava agarrada a Kenshin chorando....Os outros estavam iguais....Todos chorando.  
  
...../...É mentira....../......  
  
Yahiko conhecia toda a família a tanto tempo. O garoto precisa ver Tsubame, ela deveria estar precisando dele......  
  
"Vamos....vamos...Kaoru, por favor." Yahiko puxava a irmã. Kaoru não respondeu, continuava chorando fortemente no peito de Kenshin. Uma lágrima caiu do rosto do garoto, logo outras lágrimas seguiram o mesmo caminho.  
  
Hanna e Misao também tinham os olhos cheios de lágrimas....Katsu tinha feito uma visita há poucos dias atrás. Elas não eram tão próximas dele quanto Kaoru, Yahiko e Sanosuke, mas conheciam a família. Inclusive a garotinha fofa chamada Tsubame. Coitadinha...  
  
Elas sentiam muito.  
  
"Katsu" Sano deu uma pancada na caixa. Ele se revoltou e começou a chutar tudo e socar a parede, gritando o nome do amigo. Se Soujirou não o tivesse segurado, ele tinha arrebentado tudo. Katsuhiro era um amigo de infância. Quem poderia ter feito isso???? A resposta era tão obvia. Só podia ser o Makoto Shishio.  
  
O galpão ficou em silêncio , somente o som do choro e soluços. O rádio passou mais uma informação.  
  
**** A outra vítima Enishi Himura também está hospitalizado. Ele sofreu apenas ferimentos leves e passa bem.****  
  
"Enishi também estava lá?? Eu sabia que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer. Eu estava sentindo." Kenshin abraçou Kaoru protetoramente. Ele dizia palavras de consolo para ela, mas a cada palavra ela chorava ainda mais.  
  
Hiko teve a certeza de que isso era obra de Shishio. Quando isso vai parar? Até aonde Shishio que ir?  
  
" Makoto Shishio não está brincando" Hiko falou baixinho. "Ele não está brincando."  
  
Ele olhou para o grupo de amigos que a alguns segundos atrás esbanjavam alegria. Agora uma nuvem negra de tristeza pairava sobre os jovens. Hiko abaixou a cabeça.  
  
...../....Em breve eu vou livrar esse mundo desse tormento chamado Makoto Shishio..../....  
  
/////////////////  
  
O funeral foi marcado para a manhã do dia seguinte. Curiosamente o dia amanheceu claro, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. O Kenshin-gumi nunca esteve tão silencioso antes.  
  
Tae olhou para o céu, por um segundo desejava que tivesse ido junto com ele...Se não fosse por Tsubame......  
  
A cerimônia foi triste.......Tae não conseguia mais chorar, não conseguia pensar, só sentir a dor dentro da alma, a dor dentro do coração.  
  
Todos estavam lá. Amigos, colegas de trabalho chocados com os acontecimentos, familiares.  
  
Cada pessoa envolvida na sua própria prece... . Todos dizendo que sentiam muito e que não conseguiam acreditar........Tudo que ela queria era ir para casa e nunca mais sair de lá. Nunca mais ter que olhar para a cara de ninguém e escutar alguém dizendo..........Meus pêsames...Eu sinto muito.........Ela sairia correndo se alguém dissesse essas palavras mais uma vez.  
  
Yahiko estava dando apoio a Tsubame. Ele também já tinha sentido o mesmo, quando perdeu os pais há alguns anos atrás. Yahiko entregou uma flor para Tsubame e beijou o rosto dela. Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto pálido.  
  
Ao olhar nos olhos dela, Yahiko pode ver a alma ferida de sua amiga, de seu primeiro amor. Eles não tinham palavras para trocar, mas Yahiko a abraçou amorosamente, enquanto os soluços da garota ficavam tristemente incontroláveis.  
  
Assim que o enterro acabou Kaoru e Kenshin levaram Tae e Tsubame para casa. Tae parecia um zumbi, andando pela casa como se estivesse anestesiada. Recolhendo os cacos dos pratos na cozinha. Quando recebeu a notícia, estava preparando o jantar...Copos, pratos, talheres voaram no chão......  
  
"Se eu soubesse que alguma coisa desse tipo ia acontecer, eu nunca teria dito nada para ele, Tae....A culpa é minha." Kaoru se sentia culpada pela morte do amigo.  
  
"A culpa não é sua Kaoru....A culpa é de Makoto Shishio, mas não é só dele. Onde estava a polícia? Onde estava o segurança? Onde está a justiça, Kaoru?? Onde?" Tae começou a chorar e Kaoru a abraçou.  
  
"O que eu faço da minha vida agora? Me diz?" Tae e Kaoru choraram juntas.  
  
Kaoru não sabia a resposta....Se alguma coisa um dia acontecesse com Kenshin, ela provavelmente morreria junto...O coração de Kaoru apertou com esse pensamento...  
  
Kenshin presenciou o momento entre as amigas, preferiu ficar em silêncio, pois não tinha nada que fizesse sentido a dizer...Ele pensou o que seria dele se perdesse Kaoru.  
  
.../....Não, não pense nisso../....  
  
/////////  
  
Finalmente, Tae pode ficar sozinha em casa, era o que ela mais queria. Os outros tinham ido embora. Tae ficou parada no quarto, observando sua filha dormir. Havia sido o dia mais difícil da vida das duas. A menina chorou tanto antes de finalmente pegar no sono.Chamando pelo pai...  
  
Se não fosse por Tsubame, Tae não teria mais nenhum motivo para viver. Seu grande amor se foi...O melhor amigo....O melhor pai..... Lágrimas cegaram a visão.  
  
Tae colocou o cobertor por cima de Tsubame, enquanto as lágrimas escorreriam incessantemente. Suas pernas não sustentaram mais o corpo, ela caiu de joelhos no tapete do quarto, afogando os soluços em um bichinho de pelúcia.....Ela fazia de tudo para não acordar seu bebê, mas o choro era tão forte e incontrolável.  
  
"Katsu, o que vai ser de mim agora? O que vai ser da minha vida? De Tsubame?" Ela perguntava para o ar.  
  
Kaoru quis passar a noite com elas, mas a jovem também se encontrava em um estado lastimável. Kenshin tinha feito um chá forte de erva cidreira, isso ajudou Tsubame a dormir....Mas, não Tae.......Ela achava que nunca mais ia voltar a dormir, que nunca mais ia viver...  
  
Tsubame....  
  
Ela dormia segurando fortemente uma flor....Tae beijou a mão da garota. Ela teria que ser forte agora, as duas teriam que ser forte.  
  
Tae deixou o quarto de Tsubame e se dirigiu para o seu quarto. Seu e de Katsuhiro, lá estavam as roupas dele sobre a cama.....Anotações e pinturas......Ele gostava tanto disso......Ela sentiu a cabeça doendo a ponto de explodir.  
  
Sentou em frente a penteadeira, soltando o cabelo. Ela olhou para o espelho e não viu nada, a água nos olhos cegaram a visão. Tae passou uma escova pelo cabelo, puxando os nós que tinham se formado. Ela sentiu raiva do próprio cabelo.  
  
....../.....Para que pentear o maldito cabelo? Isso não me serve mais para nada ....../.......  
  
Tae jogou a escova contra o espelho, quebrando em pedacinhos....Pedacinhos.....Tudo que tinha restado dela.  
  
Ela se abaixou para pegar um dos cacos caídos no chão. Começou a chorar novamente, abafou o choro. O pedaço de espelho cortou a sua mão.  
  
" Katsuhiro........Cade você?" Ela se perguntava sem parar....Como ia ser a vida sem ele??  
  
Tae não obteve resposta. Esperou silenciosamente em vão. Ela olhou para a aliança em sua mão, sorriu a lembra o momento feliz....o casamento. Ele estava lindo, maravilhosamente elegante....  
  
Como ele ficou feliz quando soube que seria pai. Ele praticamente desmaiou....Tae sorriu novamente. Katsuhiro era uma pessoas seria, as vezes quase deprimido, mas tinha um sorriso encantador. Um sorriso que só se revelava para ela ou para Tsubame.  
  
"Tsubame, o que vai ser da minha pequena?"  
  
//////////////  
  
O dia mais feliz da vida de Tae e Katsuhiro, foi o dia em que a menina nasceu...Katsu estava radiante, quase um bobo. Cheio de ternura com o bebê....Como ele amava a menina.  
  
O dia mais angustiante para os dois foi quando Tsubame teve que dormir sozinha no próprio quarto.....Ela não acostumava e chorava a noite toda. Não podiam entrar no quarto toda vez que ela chorava. Ou se não nunca acostumaria, mesmo assim o casal montou acampamento na porta do quarto do bebê.  
  
"Se ela chorar de novo, eu vou entrar" Tae estava brava. Ela achava crueldade deixar o bebê chorando a noite inteira.  
  
"Mas é para o bem dela...Tae, amor. Ela precisa acostumar. Ela não pode dormir para sempre com a gente." Katsu abraçava Tae. Ele mesmo tinha vontade de entrar no quarto.  
  
"Eu sei" Tae disse desanimada. Katsuhiro sorriu, aquele sorriso.  
  
Aquela noite eles dormiram agarrados na porta do quarto, angustiados com o choro do bebê...Até que no meio da noite ficaram orgulhosos quando Tsubame parou de chorar e dormiu corajosamente no seu próprio quarto.....sozinha.  
  
//////////////////  
  
Tae foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma tímida voz de mocinha.  
  
"Mamãe, posso ficar com você essa noite?" Tsubame parou na porta do quarto. Pedindo a proteção de Tae. Os olhos da menina se encheram de água quando viu o corte na mão de sua mãe.  
  
"O que foi isso?....Você também vai me deixar sozinha, não é??" Tsubame começou a chorar incontrolavemente, apontando para o sangue na mão de Tae.  
  
"Filha, calma...eu não vou te deixar. Eu prometo, eu juro....Eu juro, meu anjo" Tae tentava acalmar Tsubame que estava se despedaçando em tristeza.  
  
"Eu juro meu anjo"  
  
Tae deitou a menina na cama, cantando uma cantiga até que a criança estivesse completamente adormecida.  
  
Ela olhou ao redor do quarto, sentindo um imenso vazio. Olhou para Tsubame. Ela era o motivo que Tae precisava para viver...Tae nunca ia abandonar o seu anjinho....Nunca.  
  
Mãe e filha adormeceram juntas. Encontrando um pouco de conforto para os corações feridos.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
No sonho, ele veio.  
  
"Fique tranquila.... Você ainda tem tanto o que fazer aqui....Koishii.......Ainda....Tem a nossa Tsubame....."  
  
Katsu de um beijo delicado nos lábios dela, tão suave como uma brisa......Ele estava num lugar claro e lindo.  
  
"Você não tem idéia do que estou sentindo....."Tae suplicava.  
  
"Eu sei....Um pouco mais de tempo e nós estaremos juntos novamente......Na verdade, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado....Sempre..."  
  
"Não é o bastante....Não é o bastante..." Katsu sorriu, ele tinha que partir.  
  
"Não desista, nunca desista......Porque eu te amo mais que tudo.....Amo você e nossa filha Tsubame.....Aonde quer que eu vá, eu vou te esperar.......Tae, você tem algo importante para fazer.....Algo que o destino não quis que eu fizesse.......Está em suas mãos agora.......Aishiteru, eu vou estar com você para sempre"  
  
"Fique....Não vá" .........Não adiantava mais, Katsu já tinha desaparecido no ar, o sorriso dele tinha ficado....O sorriso que ele só entregava à ela.  
  
/////////////  
  
Tae acordou num estalo........Um sonho, só um sonho...  
  
Já tinha amanhecido, Tsubame dormia tranqüilamente ao lado dela.  
  
Ela andou pela casa, se dirigindo até a cozinha. Tae precisava arrumar a bagunça que tinha ficado no quarto. Passou pelo escritório dele. Ela não pode evitar, entrou .Respirando o perfume de Katsuhiro que ainda estava espalhado pelo ar. Ela se sentou na poltrona dele, abrindo as gavetas de seu marido.  
  
Uma pasta na primeira gaveta chamou a atenção dela.  
  
A pasta continha disquetes, papéis , endereços, uma lista de nomes, provavelmente traficantes ligados à Makoto Shishio........Arquivos secretos que Tsunan guardava no escritório.  
  
(Está nas suas mãos agora.....) Ela se lembrou das palavras dele no sonho.  
  
Tae se deu conta do que significava.....Ela começou a examinar os rascunhos.....Shishio tinha 'comprado' quase toda a policia local, fazia negociações com traficantes de altíssimo calibre. Negociava armas e bombas com grupos extremistas. Ao que tudo indicava, a farra tinha acabado quando um policial Hajime Saitou começou a investigar....Ele conseguiu cortar muitas das ligações de Shishio.  
  
Uma anotação chamou a atenção de Tae.  
  
/ Quem diria que Kaoru descobriria uma organização tão poderosa. Eu não posso permitir que ela se involva mais ainda nisso. A minha vida provavelmente deve estar correndo um grande risco nesse momento. Tudo por causa de um nome, a arma secreta de Shishio, aquele que irá continuar com os atentados se o plano mestre de Shishio falhar...Houji.Sadojima está encarregado de continuar com os planos dele/  
  
"Oh....Meu Deus.."  
  
Ela tinha o número do policial Hajime Saitou nas mãos.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Tae viu que em um dos papéis tinha uma mensagem. Katsuhiro aprendeu algumas palavras em italiano só para agrada-la. Ela costumava dizer que era romântico. Tae sorriu, algumas palavras ela reconheceu. Mesmo que não pudesse traduzir, o coração sabia o significado .....  
  
Non ti scordar di me. La vita mia legatti è a te. Nel sogno mio rimani tu. C'è sempre un nido nel mio cor per te. Non ti scordar di me. Lo t'amo sempre più.  
  
Nunca se esqueça de mim. A minha vida é ligada a sua. E em sonhos permanecerei contigo. Sempre haverá um ninho em meu coração para você. Nunca se esqueça de mim. Eu te amarei sempre mais e mais.......  
  
Katsuhiro......Eu também te amarei para sempre.......Eu vou impedir toda essa loucura. Eu juro.....  
  
//////////////  
  
Notas da autora maluca :  
  
E aí pessoal. Tudo bem? Espero que ninguém tenha ficado muito bravo comigo....Katsuhiro morreu...errr...ops.  
  
Bom, o italiano no fim do fic foi só uma frescura minha. Na verdade é um pedaço de uma música... "Non ti scordar di me"...Todo mundo usa alguma coisa em inglês, eu quis fazer diferente e usei o italiano....^_^  
  
( Eu pensei no Fransceco Totti, aquele jogador MARAVILHOSO da seleção italiana de futebol. Eu assisti a Copa do Mundo só por causa dele. Aiiiiiiiiii....lindoooo....ORO...O que eu estou falando????) errrr continuando.  
  
Obrigada a todas que me enviaram reviews e emails ...Vocês são fofíssimas..^_^  
  
Rach---Obrigada pelo email, seus elogios me deixaram vermelha..hihihi...Aqui está o capítulo.Viu como foi rapidinho ^_^ beijos  
  
Mikky-Obrigada, você também é muito gentil. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...beijos ^_^  
  
Hikari Kage- Hola Olivia...Feliz cumpleaños (por antecipación).En el dia de su cumpleaños, Yo no não estarei por aquí (significa sem computador.....hehehe) Estoy trabajando en su regalito (kindred). Besos e un abrazote.  
  
Makimachi Misao---Uauuu, isso é que é fã ^_^ Sabe até o tipo sangüíneo da turma do Kenshin. Meu tipo é B+, eu dôo sempre que posso (além de ajudar os outros, você faz um monte de exames, inclusive HIV, e ainda ganha um lanchinho na saída, hehehehehehe) Obrigadissima pelos reviews..thank you ^_^x ...Eu ainda fui para os seus favoritos, que honra. ^_^  
  
Soujirou-Girl -Flavia-Obrigada Flavia, não ficou muito brava por eu ter matado o Katsu, ne?? Obrigada, beijos ^_^  
  
Tomoyo Granger---Olá, você gostou da ideia de ser a medica da Misao, ne? Fico feliz..Agora é esperar a hora do parto...Beijos, você é quem é fofa ^_^  
  
Kaoru Tsuki---Obrigada pelos reviews, emails, mensagens...Não precisa ficar ansiosa, aqui está o capítulo...Espero não ter desapontado...beijos. ^_^  
  
Hime-Dificilmente eu tenho medo de algum animal, mas eu tenho nojo terrível de rato...Eu fico histérica....Grito mesmo...aiiiiiiii...credo, só de pensar..Obrigada pelo review ^_^  
  
Miyu-Quero saber o que você tem contra a Megumi...Não fuja e me diga a verdade de uma vez..hehehe...Mas, valeu pelo review ^_^  
  
Pri---Errr, eu matei o Katsu...Você não ficou brava, ne? Obrigada pelo review, beijos....Hey, como anda as suas rosas vermelhas....eu quero um novo capítulo..heinnnnn...beijos ^_^  
  
Prudence-chan----ai ai ai.....errr...pois é. O Katsu morrer...você ficou brava com essa Chibi-baka? Eu espero que não ^_^...Obrigada pelo review,beijos  
  
Hilde SakuragariSetsuna M----Calma, calma....Ninguém pega essa Chibi-lua aqui não...É só olhar para o meu irmão loiro cabeludo, tatuado, com piercing e cara de Battousai de mal-humor que ninguém chega perto de mim...hihihihi....Meus amigos então....São uns velhinhos (velhinhos ORO???) malucos que andam de Harley Davidson...É ai ? Vai encarar...hehehehe....Tô brincando meus amigos são loucos, mas são fofos.....BEIJOS...obrigada pelo review ^_^  
  
Madam Spooky----Obrigada pelo review, emails...Bom, o Katsuhiro morreu..ai ai...O que você achou? Espero não ter decepcionado (muito, ne?) Obrigada, beijos. ^_^  
  
Feliz Ano Novo para todas...^_^x (muitas festas hohoho)  
  
Continuem enviando reviews, porque eu amo ler todos. Beijos 


	13. 12

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não é meu.  
  
"Racing"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Finalmente os primeiros raios de sol começaram a invadir o quarto de Kaoru e Kenshin. Kaoru se livrou do ededron. Ela tentou varias técnicas para pegar no sono. Não agüentava mais contar carneirinhos, imaginar campos floridos e tinha perdido as contas quando chegou no número 378234. Kaoru tentou até uma simpatia para conseguir ter uma hora de sono tranqüilo....não adiantou.  
  
..../....Como Kenshin conseguiu dormir essa noite?..../.....  
  
Durante a noite tinha se remexido na cama, sem conseguir pregar os olhos. Quando conseguia dormir, sonhava coisas horríveis....Sonhava com o dia em que tinha contado para Katsuhiro sobre os planos de Shishio.....Sonhava com Kenshin morrendo, Yahiko e todos os seus amigos, feridos e ensangüentados. Algumas vezes Kenshin acordou e perguntou se ela estava bem, Kaoru mentia e dizia que tudo estava bem.  
  
..../........Se eu soubesse o que ia acontecer..../....  
  
Ela se sentou na cama, e olhou por um momento para Kenshin. Ele parecia dormir tranqüilamente. Kaoru levantou silenciosamente, saindo do quarto nas pontas dos pés para não o acordar.  
  
Os olhos de Kenshin se abriram quando ela fechou a porta, ele suspirou o nome dela..  
  
...../.....Kaoru...../....Kenshin sabia que ela estava aflita.  
  
Caminhando pelos corredores escuros da casa, percebeu como tudo estava estranhamente silencioso. Essa casa é sempre tão cheia de vida e energia.  
  
Todos tinham se reunidos à mesa no último jantar. Raramente isso acontecia, foi uma pena que o motivo de todos estarem reunidos tinha sido tão triste. Os amigos estavam inconformados com o destino trágico de Katsuhiro. Eles conversaram por horas e horas antes de irem dormir. A conversa sobre morte estava dando calafrios em Kaoru.  
  
.../....Por isso eu tive pesadelos a noite inteira..../...  
  
Kaoru continuou a caminhar pelo corredor, parando em frente ao quarto de Yahiko, abriu um pouco a porta. Por alguns instantes observou o garoto dormindo. Kaoru compreendia o tamanho da responsabilidade que tinha nas mãos. Pensou em Tae, em Tsubame...  
  
Fechou a porta do quarto silenciosamente e caminhou até a cobertura da casa, para ver o sol nascendo. A brisa gelada da manhã fez com que ela se abraçasse, esfregando as mãos nos braços procurando um pouco de calor.  
  
Algumas estrelas ainda podiam ser vistas no céu, mas os raios de sol invadindo o horizonte anunciava o fim da agonizante noite ...../.....Como Tae e Tsubame passaram essa noite...../....  
  
Fechou os olhos, sentindo um nó na garganta. A inquietude que lhe invadiu os ossos durante toda a noite, a fez chorar novamente.  
  
..../....Como uma reportagem tão simples tomou um rumo tão trágico? Tão injusto?.......Por que eu não fiz uma reportagem sobre papagaios africanos?....Ninguém teria morrido...Se eu..../.....  
  
Abriu os olhos lentamente, mirando o sol que brilhava mais forte e colorido. Com uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto. Suspirou.  
  
...../....Eu devia ter resolvido tudo sozinha.......A culpa é toda minha...Que tipo de jornalista eu sou? Do tipo que sai correndo pedindo ajuda no primeiro sinal de problema? Que coloca a vida dos amigos em perigo?.../...  
  
Fortes braços a rodearam por trás. Kaoru sentiu um beijo amoroso em seu cabelo.  
  
"Kaoru, o que foi?"  
  
Kenshin girou Kaoru para que azul e violeta se encontrassem....Ele tentou deixa-la sozinha por um tempo, para que colocasse os pensamentos em ordem, mas ela estava demorando demais para voltar do quarto.  
  
../...Provavelmente deve estar cheia de caraminholas na cabeça.../.....Isso fez com que Kenshin fosse atrás dela.  
  
Kaoru se aconchegou no abraço dele, encostando a cabeça no peito de Kenshin. Os dois ficaram abraçados em silêncio por um tempo.  
  
"Eu acho que vou parar com o meu curso na faculdade...Não sou boa suficiente para isso.....Nunca serei um boa jornalista"  
  
"O que?"  
  
Kenshin se surpreendeu, e levantou o rosto dela para que pudesse olha-la.  
  
"Eu sabia que você estava pensando alguma coisa desse tipo...Kaoru, você só está com medo, isso é normal Koishii. O que aconteceu não é culpa sua, é culpa do Shishio, e de mais um bando de corruptos irresponsáveis....Katsuhiro não ficaria feliz se você desistisse... Eu não ficaria feliz em ver você desistir do que você sempre amou fazer."  
  
"Mas é que...." Kenshin colocou um dedo nos lábios dela.  
  
"Kaoru, quem vai desmascarar Shishio?.....Quem vai salvar a vida daquelas pessoas antes que seja tarde demais?...Quem pode ajudar as outras pessoas melhor do que você?....Me diga Koishii, porque eu não conheço ninguém mais qualificado para esse serviço que você. Você tem um senso de justiça muito apurado. Kaoru, escute o que seu coração realmente está tentando te dizer"  
  
Kaoru balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Kenshin beijou a testa dela.  
  
"Pare de pensar bobeiras, certo?"  
  
"Certo"  
  
"O que eu tenho que fazer é terminar o que Katsu começou, fazer a justiça prevalecer.....acima desse medo que eu estou sentindo aqui dentro......Kenshin você me ajuda?"  
  
A resposta foi um beijo carinhoso.  
  
"Nunca duvide disso, Kaoru-Koishii". Kenshin passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, tirando alguns fios do rosto.  
  
Depois de um tempo Kaoru fez uma pergunta que a estava incomodando a algum tempo.  
  
"Você não acha muito exagero explodir um autódromo inteiro por causa de uma vingança pessoal ? Mesmo para uma pessoa doida varrida como o Shishio?"  
  
Kenshin balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Sim...Deve ter mais por trás disso. Se nós juntássemos tudo que você sabe, tudo que meu pai e o Enishi sabem...Mais alguma coisa que a Tae deve saber, talvez nós consigamos desmascar o Shishio antes da corrida. Será que você consegue escrever uma matéria até o final do dia?"  
  
"O que? O que você tem em mente? Não se esqueça que eu sou só uma estudante." Kaoru ficou surpresa.  
  
" Eu sei Kaoru, mas a sua reportagem sobre as corridas ficou muito boa. Eu tenho certeza de que você vai fazer um excelente trabalho, não se preocupe porque eu vou te ajudar...Se você começar a escrever agora, a matéria vai estar pronta para a próxima edição."  
  
Kaoru cutucou a cabeça dele com o dedo indicador.  
  
"Oro!!!"  
  
"Ah...Você pirou? O prédio pegou fogo, esqueceu?" Kaoru sorriu com a cara de bobo que ele estava fazendo.  
  
Kenshin cutucou a cabeça dela com o indicador, e balançou a cabeça.  
  
"A gente vai dar um jeito nisso, Koishii...Não esquenta."  
  
Quando Kaoru ia começar a descer as escadas. Kenshin a puxou para perto.  
  
"Vem cá."  
  
Kenshin beijou Kaoru apaixonadamente. Sentindo o sangue ferver, ele ficou sério e a abraçou mais forte. O coração de Kaoru disparou. O cabelo ruivo dele tinha o brilho do sol. Nos olhos Kenshin tinha uma mistura colorida de âmbar e violeta....e muito amor no olhar...Kaoru nunca tinha visto Kenshin tão lindo e tão sério ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Kaoru, presta atenção...Koishii....Eu vou te proteger. Nada nesse mundo é mais importante que você.....Nada. Se a gente não fizer nada a respeito do Shishio ele vai continuar a cometer crimes. Isso eu não vou mais aceitar. Se eu pudesse não te envolveria nessa história, mas assim como o que aconteceu com Katsuhiro. Shishio também deve estar querendo te At..... digo, tirar você de mim....Isso eu nunca vou permitir......Nunca..."  
  
Os braços dele a cercaram possessivamente. Kaoru se entregou a um beijo avassalador. Kenshin era o único que poderia protege-la. Eles ficaram juntinhos por mais um tempo, depois foram até a casa de Tae, para resolver essa história de uma vez por todas.  
  
////////////////////  
  
Tae atendeu a campainha. Ficou surpresa em receber Kaoru e Kenshin tão cedo... Ela estava tão abatida, mas estranhamente tinha um ar de determinação ao seu redor. Tsubame ainda continuava a dormir . "A Pobrezinha está muito triste..."  
  
"Eu vou pedir que Yahiko venha fazer companhia para ela. Talvez ele possa distrai-la"  
  
"Obrigada, Kaoru. Eu estava mexendo nas coisas de Katushiro e achei anotações importantes. Eu estou pensando num jeito de colocar aquele demônio atras das grades, e impedir toda aquela loucura de atentados" Tae apertou o pano do vestido que estava usando.  
  
"Era sobre isso que eu queria conversar Tae"  
  
Enquanto Tae e Kaoru conversavam, Kenshin invadiu a cozinha de Tae e foi preparar um café-da-manhã para todos.  
  
Tae se interessou quando Kaoru disse que desejava continuar o trabalho de Katsuhiro.  
  
Elas foram até o escritório. Tae contou sobre as descobertas de Katsuhiro. Felizmente ele era um homem extremamente organizado e se empenhava muito em tudo que fazia. O trabalho de Kaoru não seria tão difícil assim.  
  
Corrupção, tráfico de drogas, lavagem de dinheiro sujo, assassinatos por encomenda. Em pouco tempo, Katsuhiro tinha descoberto muito sobre a intrincada organização que Shishio mantinha no submundo. Makoto Racing, e até mesmo o Juppongatana eram só fachadas que ocultavam grandes nomes e muito dinheiro sujo.  
  
Kenshin atendeu a campainha. Um certo homem alto fumante estava na porta. Saitou riu quando olhou para Kenshin parado na porta. Ele estava vestido com um avental colorido, que tinha as palavras ' beije a cozinheira e ganhe um desconto especial' em vermelho escandaloso.  
  
"Oro"  
  
Kenshin ficou vermelho quando percebeu do que o homem estava rindo...../....Não vou com a cara desse sujeito..../.....  
  
"Você é Tae Tsukioka?" Saitou perguntou só para provocar.  
  
"ORO???" Kenshin fechou a cara e arrancou o avental, que na verdade era uma brincadeira entre Katsu e Tae sobre o Akabeko.  
  
"Você tá me estranhando? Meu nome é Kenshin Himura. A Tae está lá dentro" Kenshin abriu a porta para que ele entrasse.  
  
"Hunph.."  
  
Kenshin colocou o pé na frente de Saitou e ele levou um tropeção. Kenshin segurou o riso, mas ficou sério quando Tae apareceu para receber Saitou. O policial fez uma cara feia para o ruivo, entre os dentes ele rosnou.  
  
"Idiota"  
  
Kenshin fingiu que não tinha escutado em respeito à Tae, mas que ele teve vontade de dar uma porrada naquele cara, ele teve.  
  
Todos se dirigiram para o escritório. Saitou participou da conversa, ficou pouco tempo, fumou muitos cigarros. Escutou tudo calado como se já estivesse ciente de tudo isso a muito tempo atrás. Riu ironicamente quando Kaoru falou sobre vingança pessoal.  
  
"Vocês são tão ingênuos quanto aqueles bobos do Juppongatana. Sim, o que Shishio quer vingança, mas ele não ia explodir um autódromo atoa.....O ministro da segurança estará levando o filho para ver a corrida no domingo, essa era uma informação secreta, mas Shishio descobriu."  
  
"Ministro da segurança?....Oh Meu Deus.."  
  
Saitou se levantou, se dirigindo para a saída. Antes deixou uma lista com nomes envolvidos com Shishio....Kaoru ficou surpresa, Shishio praticamente controlava a polícia e alguns membros do governo.  
  
"Eu já sei onde encontrar Shishio está noite...Pode fazer o que quiser com essa lista, mas eu não me responsabilizo com o que vai acontecer." Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro da sala de Tae antes de ir embora.  
  
"Que homem estranho"  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru ficaram com gotinhas na cabeça.  
  
"Estranho, é pouco."  
  
Tae pensou na lista.../....Então era esse tipo de gente que você investigava, Katsu?....Não importa, eu vou levar isso até o fim./....  
  
Ela fez com que Kaoru sentasse na cadeira de Katsuhiro e começasse a escrever. Enquanto isso telefonava para o dono do jornal onde Kaoru e Katsuhiro trabalhavam. Ele estava relutante pela falta de experiência da moça, mas diante da situação, resolveu confiar na legitimidade das informações que Tae lhe passava. Ele tinha dado um voto de confiança à Tae e Kaoru. A morte de Katsuhiro e a explosão do jornal não podiam ficar impunes. O dono do jornal, o senhor Hagihara, ia dar um jeito da reportagem ser publicada.  
  
Tae, Kenshin e Kaoru montaram um quebra-cabeças. A cada nome de político corrupto que escrevia, Kaoru rezava para que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Kenshin sabia que haveriam represálias, mas se isso não fosse resolvido agora, não seria resolvido nunca mais. Ele ficou ao lado dela, hora servindo um suco gelado, hora massageando os ombros dela.  
  
Inspiração não faltou a Kaoru, as palavras saíam sozinhas ..  
  
"Talvez Katsuhiro esteja ajudando a gente Tae." Kaoru falou baixinho.  
  
"Eu tenho certeza de que ele está, Kaoru" Tae deu um leve sorriso.  
  
A manhã já tinha passado em um piscar de olhos.  
  
////////////////  
  
Shishio e Yumi aguardavam dentro do carro, enquanto um pequeno avião pousava. Shishio desceu do carro quando a porta do jatinho se abriu. Funcionários do aeroporto colocavam a escada para que o homem descesse do avião. Ele vestia um terno caríssimo e um sobretudo em cima dos ombros.  
  
Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do homem quando viu que Shishio o esperava na plataforma do aeroporto. Desceu as escadas, e se curvou para cumprimentar seu chefe.  
  
"Senhor Shishio, senhorita Yumi"  
  
"Meu caro Houji. Espero que tenha feito uma viagem agradável" Shishio parecia simpático, mas não esperou pela resposta.... " Trouxe a minha encomenda?"  
  
" Sim, sim. Claro, senhor Shishio"  
  
Houji balançou as mãos fazendo sinal para que os seus assistentes trouxessem as caixas de madeira. Yumi caminhou até a caixa enquanto os homens abriam e tiravam os pedaços de isopor, ela se surpreendeu com a quantidade de explosivos que tinha lá dentro.  
  
"Como prometido, 100 quilos de explosivos plástico, misturado com laminas de vidro. Capaz de fazer o autódromo vir a baixo, e ainda vai retalhar todo mundo que for atingido.....hah..... Eu trouxe também um bônus....Nitroglicerina... "  
  
Shishio descruzou o braço e analisou melhor o material.  
  
"Retalhar? Parece bom"  
  
Houji sorriu.  
  
"Essas maravilhas fizeram uma viagem longa, e estes explosivos serão responsáveis pela construção do novo governo....Imagine só um governo ser pego de surpresa desse jeito. Atacar justo o ministro da segurança será perfeito......Eu também trouxe aquela bomba que o senhor pediu, com detonador de longa distância."  
  
Shishio colocou Houji a par de toda a situação envolvendo o Juppongatana, Katsuhiro, Kaoru e o reencontro com Hiko. Ele omitiu informações sobre Enishi. Não era da conta de ninguém, só dele.  
  
Houji ficou eufórico assim que soube de tudo que Shishio tinha feito quando ele não estava ali. Houji ria como louco enquanto Shishio narrava o assassinato de Katsuhiro.  
  
"Eu gostaria de ter estado aqui, para ver o senhor agindo, senhor Shishio"  
  
"Não disse que ele ficaria entusiasmado...Que idiota" Yumi abraçou o braço de Shishio, andando ao lado dele.  
  
"Não fique tão eufórico, ainda temos problemas para resolver....Sem o Juppongatana você vai ter que cuidar da colocação dos explosivos sozinho.... Agora vamos, porque hoje eu tenho algo importante para fazer"  
  
/////////////  
  
Yahiko resolver fugir da última aula. Ele não agüentava mais ficar na escola, principalmente porque Tsubame tinha faltado. A professora caiu em uma desculpa esfarrapada que ele tinha arrumado para sair da sala de aula. Sem perder tempo, pegou a bicicleta, e pedalou o mais rápido possível para que pudesse ver Tsubame. Ele riu quando viu que o vigia da escola tinha perdido o fôlego e não conseguia mais correr.  
  
Quando chegou na casa de Tsubame gelou ao encontrar Kaoru e Kenshin lá. Os dois saíram cedo sem dizer aonde iam. Yahiko teve um bom motivo para cabular aula, mas já estava esperando a bronca vir.  
  
"Matou aula, ne?.....Ai.. seu moleque." Kaoru perguntou brava.  
  
"Eu só queria ver se a Tsubame estava bem." Isso desarmou Kaoru.  
  
Tsubame apareceu atrás de Tae, os olhos da menina estavam tristes e vermelhos de tanto chorar.  
  
"Quer dar uma volta de bicicleta?" Yahiko perguntou, alcançando a mão da menina. Ela balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal de sim.  
  
Yahiko ajudou Tsubame a pegar a bicicleta cor-de-rosa, eles iam passear pelo parque.  
  
"Não vão para muito longe, certo?"  
  
"Tá, Busu"  
  
Kaoru estava incerta em deixar eles saírem de casa.. Kenshin disse que os dois ficariam bem, Tsubame precisava disso.  
  
Os dois pedalaram pela rua lado a lado, Tsubame fechava os olhos sentindo o vento suave no rosto. Yahiko a observava fascinado. Os dois entraram no parque que tinha uma ciclovia cercada de árvores altas. Pedalaram até o lago, encostando as bicicletas na árvore, se sentaram na grama observando o sol refletindo na água do lago. Eles ficaram silenciosos por um tempo.  
  
Enquanto puxava algumas folhas de grama. Tsubame perguntou baixinho. "Você acha que ele sentiu dor? Sabe.....meu pai?"  
  
Yahiko pensou por um tempo. "Acho que não...Deve ter sido rápido Tsubame....É melhor não pensar nisso" Ele se deitou na grama, Tsubame deitou ao lado dele.  
  
"Você acha que depois que uma pessoa morre, ela desaparece?" Ela cheirou uma florzinha amarela que tinha arrancado da terra.  
  
"Eu acho que não. Nossos pais sempre estarão vivos dentro de nós....Hey... até a genética prova isso, ne?" Yahiko sorriu, mas depois entristeceu um pouquinho.  
  
"Eu também sinto muita falta dos meus pais, mas eu sei que de algum lugar eles estão olhando por mim...E além de tudo eu tenho aquela Busu.... e você tem a sua mãe Tsubame...E tem a mim"  
  
Tsubame ficou vermelha.  
  
"Tente pensar na sua mãe, Tsubame......A Tae vai precisar muito de você, e pode ter certeza de que seu pai vai estar te protegendo para sempre."  
  
"Acho que você está certo, mas eu vou sentir muita falta do meu pai."  
  
"Eu sei como você se sente... Vamos combinar uma coisa....toda vez que você se sentir solitária, triste e com saudade de seu pai. Pode me chamar, que eu vou estar ao seu lado para te fazer companhia....Certo?"  
  
Yahiko se levantou e ajudou Tsubame a se levantar também. Tsubame perdeu o equilíbrio e Yahiko a abraçou.  
  
"Cer certo" Ela ficou ainda mais corada.  
  
Se afastando dela Yahiko caminhou até a árvore. Usando a chave da casa, ele escreveu o nome dele e o dela na árvore.... Yahiko e Tsubame, para sempre.  
  
"Isso é para lembrar do nosso acordo. Sempre que você estiver triste, eu vou estar por perto para tentar fazer com que você fique alegre...ok?"  
  
"Vamos usar um velho feitiço das bruxas....É algo assim: diga o meu nome três vezes em voz alta, sinta o meu amor por você e eu virei carinhosamente falar com você, mesmo que seja na sua mente."  
  
..../..amor por você?..../.....O coração de Yahiko disparou...  
  
"Sempre que você precisar diga meu nome....Eu farei o mesmo com você...certo?"  
  
"Certo"  
  
Tsubame caminhou até Yahiko, com as bochechas em fogo, ela selou o acordo com um breve beijo nos lábios do garoto....O coração de Yahiko disparou a proporções astronômicas quando viu que Tsubame ia lhe dar um selinho.  
  
Os dois ficaram vermelhos , envergonhados, desviaram o olhar..../....Meu primeiro beijo.../....Eles pensaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Tsubame sorriu, Yahiko estava mais do que feliz por causa do beijo e pelo fato dela estar rindo.  
  
"Obrigada ,Yahiko, por tudo"  
  
"De nada, Tsubame.....Hu hu...vamos voltar agora?" Yahiko teve que se segurar para não desmaiar ali mesmo, na frente dela.  
  
Eles voltaram a pedalar, mais felizes.....A árvore ficou lá com o nome de Tsubame e Yahiko escritos dentro de um coração entalhado por Tsubame.....Para sempre aquela árvore seria testemunha de uma singela demonstração de amizade e amor.  
  
/////////////////  
  
Finalmente Kaoru tinha terminado de escrever tudo, ela estava inspirada apesar de se sentir nervosa. Kaoru estava agora frente a frente com o chefão do jornal o senhor Hagihara.  
  
Yahiko e Tsubame tinham voltado do passeio mais animados e envergonhados, com as bochechas vermelhas. Certamente Kaoru ia querer saber o que tinha acontecido....Mais tarde, porque agora ela estava preocupada com o caso do Shishio.  
  
Kaoru olhou para Tae e Kenshin esperando algum sinal de confirmação. Eles balançaram a cabeça fazendo sinal que sim, ela respirou fundo e mostrou o que tinha escrito para ele.  
  
Ele começou a ler com muita seriedade. Kaoru estava inquieta. Quando terminou de ler disse estar impressionado com o bom trabalho feito por Kaoru...A situação era muito grave, o senhor Hagihara achou que toda a historia era digna de primeira pagina e edição extraordinária na televisão.  
  
Quando o homem saiu da casa de Tae. Kaoru sentou no sofá exausta. A cabeça dela parecia ter saído de um liquidificador. Ela podia prever as represálias, sentiu medo por Kenshin, Yahiko e todos seus amigos.  
  
"Essa é a nossa justiça Koishii....Finalmente Shishio vai começar a pagar pelos seus crimes, dessa vez ele não vai escapar........Lembra que eu disse que ia te proteger, custe o que custar? "  
  
"Kenshin" Kaoru colocou a cabeça no colo dele, Kenshin acariciou o cabelo dela, ela tinha adormecido....Finalmente.  
  
Tae observou os dois tristemente, querendo que seu amor também estivesse ali...../....Katsuhiro.../.....  
  
/////////  
  
Durante o noticiário da noite os planos de Shishio foram revelados...Um a Um. Milhares de pessoas deixaram de comer o seu jantar para acompanhar o noticiário chocante.  
  
Muitas pessoas inconformadas com o fato de pessoas como Shishio realmente existiam.  
  
Imediatamente os organizados da corrida se manifestaram e anunciaram o adiamento da corrida até que todos os fatos fossem devidamente apurados.  
  
O escândalo dentro da corporação policial era tão grande que as delegacias não teriam celas para todos os policiais corruptos. A caçada por Shishio já tinha oficialmente começado.  
  
Tae e Tsubame choraram quando o nome de Katsuhiro foi citado como mais uma vitima de Makoto Shishio.  
  
////////////  
  
Quem não gostou nada foi Shishio, ele quebrou a taça de vinho que estava segurando. O noticiário tinha pegado ele no meio do jantar de comemoração antes da corrida contra Hiko. Shishio não imaginava que eles soubessem de tantas coisas.....A maldita garota sabia até sobre a presença do ministro da segurança na corrida.  
  
"MALDIÇÃO...COMO ELES OUSARÃO FAZER ISSO???" Shishio pegou a sua arma prateada e atirou varias vezes contra a televisão.  
  
Yumi veio correndo quando ouviu os gritos deles, ela parou quando o cano da arma dele estava em sua testa. O rosto dele estava transtornado, se Yumi dissesse a coisa errada morria.  
  
"Yumi, mande Houji vir aqui agora.....ANDA MULHER."  
  
Houji veio correndo assustado. Shishio tinha parado de gritar e agora tinha um olhar frio e assassino.  
  
"Mate aquela garota. Daqui a pouco eu vou cuidar do Hiko, enquanto você isso mata a tal Kaoru e o tal de Kenshin.....ENTENDEU? Preparem o carro preto, daqui a pouco a corrida vai começar....ANDA HOUJI...ESTÁ ESPERANDO O QUE?" Houji correu para preparar o carro para a corrida.  
  
...../.....Isso não vai ficar assim...../....  
  
Shishio caminhou até o armário e pegou uma metralhadora pequena , uma bomba que tinha o detonador a longa distancia e uma espada japonesa. Um de seus asseclas veio lhe informar que o carro estava pronto. Shishio agradeceu enfiando a espada nas costas do homem quando ele virou para deixar a sala. Ele estava sedento.  
  
"Senhor Shishio....se alguma coisa lhe acontecer, eu quero que o senhor saiba que eu te amo" Shishio sorriu, e caminhou na direção de Yumi.  
  
"Amor é suicídio, Yumi. Amar é ser capaz de se sacrificar....Você é capaz?"  
  
Antes que Yumi respondesse, ele deu um beijo enlouquecido nela. Quando se separaram ele ofereceu sua arma preferida para ela. Incerta do que fazer, Yumi pegou a arma na mão.  
  
"Você realmente capaz de amar...Yumi?" Shishio fez com que ela colocasse a arma contra a própria cabeça. Yumi fechou os olhos, quando sentiu ele apertando o gatilho.  
  
Apertando a arma contra a cabeça dela, ele gritou:  
  
"RESPONDA....YUMI..."  
  
Shishio deu um empurrão em Yumi que caiu sobre a mesa, Shishio puxou o vestido dela deixando ela nua da cintura para cima. Ele começou a beija-la duramente. Yumi tentava se livrar das mãos dele que apertavam fortemente os seus braços, as mãos de Shishio deixaram o braço dela e foram até as coxas separando as pernas de Yumi, quando se encaixou em Yumi, as mãos dele voaram para o pescoço dela.  
  
...../.....Ele quer me estrangular???...../.....Yumi se assustou.  
  
"Espere...Pare Senhor Shishio"....  
  
Transtornado , ele a agarrava violentamente. Antes de conhecer Shishio, Yumi estava acostumada com esse tipo de tratamento, mas Shishio nunca tinha sido tão grosseiro. Ele a agarrou pelo cabelo. Yumi sentiu muita dor.  
  
"O que foi Yumi? Muitos outros já fizeram isso, minha querida. E você acabou de dizer que me ama" Shishio arrancava o resto da roupa dela com puxões violentos.  
  
"Sim, muitos outros já fizeram, mas o senhor foi o único que sempre parou quando eu pedi."....... "Por isso eu disse que te amava..."  
  
Shishio parou de ataca-la, ele sorriu.  
  
"Tudo bem, se você não quer, eu não vou insistir....Não estou com disposição para ficar discutindo essas bobeiras agora"  
  
Shishio começou a andar em direção a porta, deixando Yumi semi-nua sobre a mesa.  
  
" Fique com essa arma Yumi, como prova do meu amor por você. Você vai saber quando usá-la." "E se apronte para a corrida logo mais"  
  
Ele saiu do quarto, chutando o corpo do homem que tinha acabado de matar.  
  
"E por favor. Mande alguém limpar essa sujeira do caminho, Natsu......digo Yumi"  
  
"Natsu?" Ela se perguntou baixinho, soltando o fôlego que estava segurando. Colocou a mão no pescoço, que agora tinha as marcas dos dedos de Shishio, enquanto se vestia.  
  
...../....Ele parece estar perdendo...... o controle..../.....  
  
The tragedies reside in you; the secrets sights hide in you; the lonely nights divide in two; all my blisters now revealead; in the darkeness of my dreams; in the espace in between us.....But no bodies ever knew....Nobodys...No bodies felt like you...Nobodys...Love is suicide.....Love is suicide...  
  
Yumi olhou para a arma..../...O que ele espera que eu faça com isso?..../.....Ela sabia a resposta.  
  
Alguma coisa vai acontecer durante a corrida.  
  
///////////  
  
Notas: Já sei vocês devem estar sentindo falta dos outros casais, ne? Sano e Megumi, Aoshi e Misao, Soujirou e Hanna....Chibi-lua e Enishi...ops esse não existe...ainda....hehehe. Bom, eu preciso me livrar de todo esse rolo envolvendo o Shishio (ele tá começando a me dar nos nervos), aí eu vou poder escrever sobre os outros casais. Tô louca para chegar logo nos finalmentes...Sano e Megumi...o casamento e o nascimento do bebê de A/M, só mais um pouquinho e eu chego lá. Certo?  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Hydra-chan-Oi, mais um nick...hehehe...Flávia, Soujirou girl....Vai publicar a 'Noiva em Fuga'? Seria interessante, diversidade nunca é demais...Valeu e Beijos.  
  
Megumi Sagara-Nossa quanto fanfiction depressivo que você leu. Me desculpe ter feito você chorar esse mar de lágrimas, espero conseguir fazer você rir daqui para frente ( e se eu não for capaz, te indico uns fics engraçados. Certo?.) Beijos  
  
Makimachi Misao- Obrigada Misao-chan..Eu não desisti de fazer Racing ,não. Eu não deixaria incompleto. Estou esperando o seu fic, tá. ^_^ Beijos  
  
Pri- * Chibi-lua com os olhos saltando* Conhece um cara parecido com o Totti? Wawww....Por um acaso você conhece alguém parecido com o Legolas, ou o Aragorn? ( Senhor do Anéis) LINDOS. Ai ai....Valeu pelo review...Beijos (teu fic tá ótimo, tomara que tenha um monte de reviews ^_^)  
  
Kaoru Tsuki- Você achou que ficou sério? Vixe, você precisa ver o fic da Megumi e do Sano que eu estou escrevendo...Aquilo é sério...(mas eu não sei se vai ser postado aqui na ff.net)..Obrigada pelo review Kaoru. Beijos  
  
Valéria-Oi amiga, obrigada pelo elogio. Desculpe ter feito você chorar, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Mas lembre-se.. 'Se o amor é eterno, a dor e a morte não existem de verdade' (ou coisa parecida). Beijos  
  
Madam Spooky---- Sabia que você ia gostar da morte do pobre Katsu....(Spooky chan é má)...pois é, Shishio é uma praga. Não guarde ainda o seu vidrinho de calmante, para o próximo capitulo eu estava pensando em um yaoi entre Enishi e Houji (MHUHAHAHA RISADA MANÍACA MUHAHAHA )...obs: não acreditem nisso, eu só estou brincando, eu não escrevo yaoi.....Beijos  
  
Tomoyo Granger--- Excelente escritora...eu?...Acho que não, mas muito obrigada...Quem não gosta de ouvir um elogio desses, ne? ...humm...Prepare- se para uma consulta mensal, hein? Por falar nisso, como eu poderia te descrever (cabelos, olhos, essas coisas sabe?). beijos  
  
Prudence-chan-Tae vestida de Chapolin Colorado...hehehe...eu consigo imaginar isso ^_^. Shishio é um chato, acabando com a felicidade dos outros assim....e.....Olha, qualquer coisa que o Totti falasse para mim já tava bom, podia ser até em árabe. Contanto que ele falasse no meu ouvido, é claro...^_~....beijos...(aquela música ainda não saiu da minha cabeça..Culpa sua Prudence.....tô brincando ^_^)  
  
Vimny-Espero que você consiga abrir Racing direitinho, mas se não der certo me mande um email que eu dou um jeito ( o outro demorou muito, porque eu estava fora da cidade...no meio do mato, ne? ^_^) Beijos  
  
Kirage Hiraki- Puxa vida. Fazer Kindred é mais difícil do que eu imaginava. A relação entre Sano e Megumi é totalmente o oposto de Racing (apesar daquele lemon) Quanta tensão entre eles, é difícil fugir do angst..(angst está me perseguindo em Kindred...Eu até já chorei.......Mas eu estou tentando fazer um final feliz para você ^_^.... Escrever em português também não é facíl, ainda mais se for um português certinho. (você sabe que eu não confio no meu inglês e no meu espanhol então...vixe maria..)...Besos 


	14. 13

Esse fic foi produzido pela corporação, Chibi-Tabajara..hehehe...Vocês encontraram erros por aí. Se forem muitos, me avisem por favor. ( Pela enésima vez, meu português é uma tragédia ^_^)..  
  
Prepare-se para OCC ...acho que todos os personagens...parece ridículo dizer isso nessa altura do campeonato...mas...vai lá...Os personagens estão bem fora do original, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: Se você está pensando que Rurouni Kenshin pertence a mim...é melhor ir procurar ajuda especializada. Porque você tá meio lelê. Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin....de jeito nenhum. ^_^  
  
"RACING"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo 13.  
  
Hiko olhou no relógio, 23:50...  
  
....Já faziam alguns minutos que ele tinha chegado no aeroporto abandonado. Nenhum sinal de Shishio e sua gangue. Sanosuke dirigia o caminhão da equipe "Himura", ele estacionou na cabeceira da pista. O farol do caminhão era a única claridade, uma névoa sombria deixava o ambiente ainda mais misterioso.  
  
"Será que o cara desistiu?"  
  
Sanosuke perguntou para Hiko. Além dos dois estavam Enishi, Soujirou, Kenshin...Lá atrás Soujirou acertava os últimos detalhes.  
  
"Não...Ele deve estar chegando." Kenshin estava com uma cara fechada.  
  
Ele suspirou irritado quando viu que uma moça, que descia sorrateiramente a escadinha caminhão.  
  
"Por que tanta demora, então?"  
  
Kaoru perguntou inocentemente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. A noite estava começando a ficar fria, e ela alí, vestida só com uma calça jeans e uma blusinha simples.  
  
Kenshin tirou a jaqueta que vestia e colocou em volta dela. Sem dizer uma palavra.  
  
"Kenshin e Kaoru estão brincado de 'vaca amarela'. Ou coisa parecida?"  
  
Enishi fazia piadas dos dois, e lembrava da discussão que Kenshin e Kaoru tinham tido a algumas horas atrás.  
  
////////  
  
Kenshin e Kaoru tinham tido a sua primeira briguinha. Os dois haviam declarado uma pequena guerra silenciosa do tipo 'eu não vou falar com você ' . Kenshin não queria que ela viesse. Era perigoso, ainda mais depois de terem denunciado os crimes de Shishio. Sabe se lá que tipo de gente estaria no meio dessa corrida. Sem contar que a polícia tinha preparado uma emboscada para prender Shishio.  
  
Apesar de cansada, Kaoru continou teimosa. Ela insistiu até que ninguém conseguiu mais tirá-la daquele caminhão.  
  
"Eu estou indo por uma questão profissional, Kenshin...Quem vai contar toda essa história ,quando a policia chegar e prender Shishio?...Eu vou com vocês e ponto final. Eu sei me cuidar. Pare de me tratar como criança que se mete na primeira encrenca que vê." Kaoru amoleceu um pouco.  
  
"Tente me entender...eu preciso...por favor." Ela pediu com um pouco mais de meiguice.  
  
As palavras dela ainda estavam rodando pela cabeça de Kenshin. Antes que a discussão ficasse mais séria, ele resolveu abrir mão. Mesmo assim, preferia que ela tivesse ficado em casa com Misao, Hanna, Aoshi e Yahiko.  
  
"Você vai ficar dentro do caminhão....Combinado?" Disso ele não abriria mão.  
  
Ela acabou aceitando, fazendo uma certa manha, mas tinha prometido para ele.  
  
"Tá bom, eu fico..."  
  
/////////  
  
Kaoru tinha prometido, mas...Lá estava ela, ao lado de Kenshin no meio do frio e escuridão. Os insetos passavam para lá e para cá, atraídos pela luz dos faróis.  
  
"Koishii, fica lá no caminhão. Está frio aqui fora, é mais seguro lá dentro." Kenshin pediu pacientemente.  
  
Kaoru suspirou, ele tinha razão...Ela queria mostrar que era corajosa, destemida, que podia fazer parte dos 'assuntos dos homens'...Mas ficar lá fora no frio e no meio de um monte de insetos, já era burrice.  
  
Kaoru beijou Kenshin, pedindo desculpas pela teimosia e criancice.  
  
O problema era que quando os dois se beijavam, não desejavam mais parar.  
  
"Dá pra parar ou tá difícil? Daqui a pouco eu vou querer voltar pra casa para os braços da minha Raposa. Em vez de ficar aqui nesse puta frio, esperando aquela múmia nojenta aparecer." Sano cruzou os braços, todo invocado.  
  
Kaoru e Kenshin se separaram, e ela voltou sorrindo para o caminhão..../...Ficou mais quente de repente, ou e impressão minha?.../...Kenshin pensava enquanto estava fascinado com aquele sorriso.  
  
/////////  
  
Hiko tinha a cabeça em outro lugar. Vinte anos atrás ele correu contra Shishio ganhando a disputa, o resultado foi aquela vingança na noite da comemoração...A noite em que Natsu foi tirada de mim.  
  
Antes disso, houve aquela corrida....Aquela.  
  
.../...Propositadamente eu joguei aquele canalha contra o muro...Ele tinha feito algo tão horrível à Natsu....Ele violentou ela....E eu fiquei cego, cego de ódio.... Eu fui o responsável por ter transformado Shishio nesse monstro do lado exterior, mas lá dentro. Dentro dele, a alma já estava corroída e podre a muito tempo atrás.....Eu me lembro que éramos todos jovens, crianças...o coração de Shishio já estava corrompido pela maldade....Sem sentimentos...Só ciúmes, inveja....Ele adora matar e torturar os bichos....Gatos, cachorros...pessoas... Quantas pessoas não morreram nas mãos dele? Quantas?.../...  
  
Hiko tinha um turbilhão de pensamentos na mente. Ele estava disposto a fazer o que precisava ser feito. Tirou o carro de dentro do caminhão.  
  
Hiko preferiu não andar com o carro pelas ruas, atrairia muita atenção, ele não queria mais gente envolvida nisso. O caminhão era bem mais discreto.  
  
"Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho. Estão de parabéns, espero que meus ensinamentos sejam usados por vocês. Enishi, Sanosuke, Soujirou, Kenshin...o Aoshi, e até mesmo aquela menina a Hanna, que pintou esse dragão, tão perfeitamente"  
  
Kenshin achou que o céu ia cair...Um elogio feito por Hiko era uma coisa muito rara...  
  
"Obrigado, pai." Ele abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. Os outros também agradeceram.  
  
"Mesmo assim ainda é só um discípulo idiota que tem muito que aprender." Hiko soltou uma pequena gargalhada arrogante....Para variar...  
  
"Sim, mestre....Eu sei." Kenshin sorriu.  
  
////////////// ^_^x //////////////  
  
Uma serie de estrondos chamou a atenção do Kenshin-gumi...Carros estavam chegando, e não eram poucos.  
  
Shishio deveria estar a caminho.  
  
Aquele lugar era geralmente usado para rachas, festas raves e coisas desse tipo. Era também bastante conhecido por traficantes e viciados que vinham comprar e vender drogas...O lugar perfeito para Shishio.  
  
Faróis vindo na direção do caminhão, anunciavam a chegada da 'torcida' de Shishio...Os carros iam parando nas margens da pista, e iluminavam o caminho.  
  
Hiko percebeu a quantidade de carros que estavam nas laterais da pista. Eram muitos , a maioria eram aliados de Shishio. Prontos para começar suas apostas de quem seria o vencedor....Ou pelo menos quem sairia vivo.  
  
Os carros eram maravilhosamente bem equipados, alguns tinham luzes néon por baixo, o que dava a aparência de naves espaciais. Hiko teve a impressão de que espacial era também o som que vinha dos carros...O bate estaca pesado, tomou conta do local. Todos os tipos pessoas saiam dos veículos. Alguns se exibiam com burnouts...outros exibiam os seus motores envenenados... e outros exibiam suas garotas siliconadas. (burnout: gíria para borrachada....ya ya queima dos pneus. Existe até campeonato disso...coisa de maluco ^_^...tô brincando)  
  
"Meu Deus, isso é um circo, ou o quê ?" Hiko fez uma cara feia.  
  
As garotas desciam dos carros, vestidas em suas roupas minúsculas e insinuantes. A maior parte delas já estavam drogadas e bêbadas. Jogavam as latinhas vazias de cerveja para cima, fazendo a maior algazarra.  
  
"Tá mais parecendo uma festa."  
  
Sano desceu do caminhão, enquanto uma das garotas jogava olhares indecentes para ele. Sano sorriu e piscou para ela.  
  
"Se liga, Crista de Galo....Só se for festa de louco....A Megumi vai adorar ficar sabendo dessas piscadelas para aquela bisca ali." Kaoru deu uma pancada na cabeça dele.  
  
"Errr...Jou-chan. Eu não fiz nada que a Megumi precise ficar sabendo ,ne?" Suor escorreu da testa de Sanosuke.  
  
"Oro...Eu sabia que você não ia ficar dentro daquele caminhão" Kenshin suspirou. Kaoru não tinha jeito.  
  
"E deixar você sozinho com essas vadias...Não...não....DE JEITO NENHUM"  
  
Kaoru lançou um olhar mortal para uma loira que estava se insinuando para Kenshin. Ela fechou a mão e levantou o braço, com uma veia saltitante na testa e o punho cerrado.  
  
"Uau...que gatinha, tão delicada e inocente...Não tá afim de aprender alguma coisa com o papai aqui?" Um homem grandão e mal-encarado, passou a língua nos lábios, fazendo movimentos indecentes e chamando Kaoru de gostosa.  
  
"AIII....Kenshin...Deus me livre!!!" Kaoru se agarrou no braço de Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin olhou para o homem com os olhos dourados, jamais vistos antes...... Ou você some, ou eu te mato....Era isso que o olhar dele falava. Ele abraçou sua Koishii o mais possessivamente possível.  
  
"Se manda coisa feia, ou..."  
  
O homem riu de Kenshin....O ruivo começou a ficar vermelho de raiva.  
  
"Ou vai fazer o que, boneca?...Hahahaha....O franguinho da granja na esquina da minha casa é mais forte que você...Hahahaha.....ops..."  
  
Kaoru acertou um pedaço de madeira na cabeça do infeliz, que caiu no chão com os olhos rodando.  
  
"Cara chato."  
  
Kaoru sorriu triunfante. A atitude dela só atraiu ainda mais os homens obscenos. Eles começaram a fazer gracinhas. Um era mais sem-vergonha que o outro.  
  
"Vai para o caminhão, Kaoru...Me espere lá." Kenshin disse zangado.  
  
..../....Agora vão falar que eu preciso da minha mulher pra me proteger...Eu podia ter cuidado desse cara sozinho.../... O orgulho deu pequenas ferroadas no senhor Battousai. Ele ficou raivoso, quase arrancando fora os olhos daqueles homens, só porque estavam olhando muito para Kaoru.  
  
"Tá."  
  
Kaoru saiu correndo. Nunca tinha sido tão obediente antes. Kenshin ficou posicionado na frente do caminhão, para que ninguém tentasse nada, ou morria dolorosamente...Kaoru era uma raridade, num lugar cheio de mulheres 'dadas' como aquelas...Carne nova no pedaço, como eles estavam dizendo.  
  
Antes de entrar no caminhão, Kaoru encontrou Soujirou conversando com duas loiras. Ele sorria inocentemente e passava a mão na nuca. Tão doce.  
  
.../..Eu já vi isso antes...Ahnnn.... Soujirou.../...  
  
"Soujirou, olha a Hanna ali." Kaoru abaixou a janela e gritou de dentro do caminhão. Ele ficou branco com o susto.  
  
"Hanna, aonde? Cadê a Hanna, Kaoru?" Ele começou a procurar por todos os lados. Kaoru riu dentro do caminhão.  
  
"Seu bobo." Kaoru sorriu. Soujirou ficou vermelho.  
  
Ele se afastou das loiras, ficando ao lado dos comportados Kenshin, Sano, Enishi e o concentrado Hiko.  
  
....../.....homens...ai ai....Kenshin eu te mato se você se engraçar com algumas dessas....hu hum....mulheres.../...  
  
Kaoru parou de rir e sentou impacientemente no lugar do motorista..../...Cadê o Shishio?.../..  
  
Hiko entrou dentro do carro e ligou o motor. Dois dragões verdes estampavam as laterais do possante Corvette Sting Ray 67, o carro se balançava todo com a potência do motor.  
  
Seguido por vários outros carros, um Mustang Boss 71 invadiu a pista do aeroporto  
  
Era Shishio.  
  
Hiko se preparou, ele só queria conseguir correr e acabar com tudo isso. Durante o treino tinha sentido um pouco de dor no joelho direito. Nunca Hiko deixaria transparecer a dor que sentia..../...Um gole de sake ajudaria agora.../...  
  
A torcida de criminosos e traficantes de Shishio foi a loucura, quando ele apareceu em seu carro preto. Labaredas de fogo foram pintadas nas laterais e no capô. Perfeito para ele.  
  
Shishio desceu do carro, cumprimentando seus aliados, garotas se jogaram nos braços dele. Yumi observou calada, enquanto saia de dentro do carro. Outros carros que também chegavam se posicionavam nas laterais da pista com os faróis acesos, iluminando a pista. Todos ficaram silenciosos quando Shishio disse que a corrida ia começar, ele entrou novamente em seu carro. Yumi foi até a janela.  
  
"Torça por mim, Yumi." Shishio puxou ela para perto e deu um beijo lascivo em Yumi.  
  
"Claro...Senhor Shishio....Sempre estarei torcendo pelo senhor. Boa corrida." Yumi usou um tom diferente....Deprimido.  
  
Ela caminhou para o meio da pista, passou a mão na arma que escondia dentro do casaco que vestia..../...Sempre estarei torcendo pelo senhor.../... Yumi se posicionou no meios dos carros para dar a largada.  
  
Hiko dirigiu seu carro, até que ficasse lado a lado com o carro de Shishio.  
  
"Mesmo com seus planos fracassados. Você continua se achando onipotente não é? Seu verme." Hiko disse enojado, enquanto Shishio sorria.  
  
"Olha só que está falando em onipotência. Não me faça rir Hiko Himura. Quanto aos meus planos, eu terei o resto da vida para realizar. Já você...você logo irá conhecer os vermes que citou agora pouco...No seu túmulo, é claro ..."  
  
"Cala a boca" Foi tudo que Hiko disse. Enishi, Kenshin, Sano e Soujirou desejaram boa sorte. De dentro do caminhão Kaoru levantava o dedão, desejando que tudo terminasse bem.  
  
Houji se deu conta da garota, no banco do motorista...Mate a aquela garota...Ele se lembrou da sua tarefa.  
  
Os dois carros estavam lado a lado acelerando, prontos para correr. Quem não se matasse até o fim da corrida, seria o vencedor.  
  
Yumi levantou os braços. Os motores faziam um barulho ensurdecedor. Fogo saia dos escapamentos.  
  
Hiko tirou do bolso uma fotografia...Natsu...Por um segundo fechou os olhos....Ela era linda, tão cheia de vida e energia. Apesar do trauma que carregava por causa da violência de Shishio, quase nunca ficava mal- humorada, relembrando os momentos tristes. Sempre contava piadas, e se dedicava ao máximo aos filhos...Inclusive Enishi...Ela amava Enishi, apesar de saber quem era o pai dele, e como ele tinha sido concebido...A pessoa mais benevolente que Hiko já conheceu....O sorriso de Natsu podia aquecer o sol.  
  
.../...Aquecia meu coração.../...  
  
Hiko cerrou os dentes. Ele sentiu raiva...Raiva por Shishio ter acabado com sua felicidade...Com sua vida....Com a vida do pobre jornalista. Hiko chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando afastar esse tipo de distração.  
  
Ele começou a acelerar, preparado para a largada. O torque do motor era tão intenso que fazia o chassis do carro tremer..../...Espero que não rache../..Hiko pensou.  
  
Kenshin não tirava os olhos de seu pai , preparado para a largada...../....Como antigamente...quando éramos crianças...../...  
  
Hiko ligou o rádio. Como ele havia pedido, o cd do Metallica ditaria o ritmo da corrida...Rápido e intenso, ao som de Disappear.  
  
..../....Logo tudo vai desaparecer...Tudo.../...  
  
As apostas corriam nas mãos dos traficantes. Kenshin teve que impedir Sano de ir lá e fazer besteira...As apostas eram de no mínimo 10.000.  
  
"Você vai se dar mal, Sanosuke." Sano sabia.  
  
Antes que Yumi abaixa-se os braços definitivamente. Hiko fez seu dragão verde saltar para frente.  
  
"O que esse idiota está fazendo?" Shishio começou a rir, pensando que Hiko tinha só queimado a largada. Mas percebeu que Hiko estava indo para longe, sem parecer querer voltar.  
  
"Está fugindo?" Sanosuke não entendeu nada. "Será que Hiko desistiu da corrida?"  
  
"Não, não é isso." Kenshin ficou angustiado..../...Será que ele vai tentar fazer aquilo?.../...  
  
Enishi colocou a mão no ombro de Kenshin.  
  
Enishi sabia muito sobre as aflições e magoas de Hiko. Sabia mais que Kenshin. A amizade que tinham era grande...Enishi sabia que na primeira oportunidade Hiko tentaria matar Shishio, tirando sua própria vida também. O que Hiko nunca admitiria é que Shishio o matasse...  
  
'Ser morto pelas mãos do meu pior inimigo...Isso nunca, isso é deplorável...Levarei Shishio para o reino dos mortos. E se perder minha vida, se for o preço a ser pago, então também morrerei.' Enishi lembrou de uma de suas conversas com Hiko.  
  
Hiko correu até o final da pista, deu um cavalo de pau, com toda a velocidade. Aquela era uma distância perfeita. Ele ficou parado, segurando fortemente a fotografia de Natsu contra o volante.  
  
..../...Talvez eu nunca mais a veja, minha princesa Natsu.../...Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hiko, ele beijou a foto de sua amada.  
  
E AGORA.  
  
Shishio percebeu do que se tratava.  
  
Frente a frente. Hiko quer bater de frente. Hiko piscou duas vezes o farol, desafiando Shishio.  
  
A torcida percebeu que não era uma corrida qualquer, era o convite para um duelo mortal. O carro que desviasse perderia e seria considerado fracassado ..Quem continuasse morreria, e seria um bravo corajoso. Eles foram ao delírio.  
  
"O QUE DIABOS ELE ESTÁ TENTADO FAZER?" Kenshin não podia deixar seu pai fazer isso.  
  
Nesse minuto Kenshin olhou pra trás. Justamente para ver Houji se aproximado sorrateiramente da porta do caminhão....Ele tinha um revolver na mão.  
  
"KAORU"  
  
Kenshin correu na direção dela, se jogando em cima de Houji e fazendo a arma voar longe. Ele já estava revoltado com o que seu pai pretendia fazer, a situação ficou pior quando viu que Kaoru ia ser atacada.  
  
Kenshin e Houji começaram uma rápida briga de socos. Kenshin tinha os olhos frios e ferozes. ...../.....Esse crápula estava tentando matar a Kaoru....SE APROVEITANDO DA NOSSA DISTRAÇÃO.../...  
  
"COVARDE...MALDITO" Ele gritou, em seus olhos queimava uma intensa chama âmbar. Kenshin começou a socar Houji, até que o homem começasse a chorar, pedindo pelo amor de Deus para que Kenshin parasse. O rosto dele ficou irreconhecível, praticamente desfigurado.  
  
"Agora você combina com aquele monstro chamado Shishio. O par perfeito....Dois excrementos. " Kenshin disse friamente, virou-se para trás quando viu Kaoru chamando seu nome e se debulhando em lágrimas.  
  
Kaoru desceu do caminhão, assustada e desesperada. Nunca tinha visto Kenshin tão nervoso antes.  
  
"Kenshin...O senhor Hiko."  
  
Kaoru parou, congelada. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido.  
  
A mulher voluptuosa de Shishio estava armada. A arma apontada na direção da confusão.  
  
"Yumi...Mate todos...Mate a garota...Pelo nosso grande Shishio." Kenshin se afastou de Houji, ele tinha agora sua atenção voltada para Yumi.  
  
"Claro...meu caro Houji....Pelo nosso Shishio"  
  
Yumi atirou.  
  
Acertou Houji no peito.  
  
"Por isso eu nunca gostei de mulheres....traidoraaa.." Houji se surpreendeu, ele tossiu até que o sangue começou a sair de sua boca.  
  
Mais tiros....Houji morreu com os olhos abertos. Nunca esperava uma traição de Yumi..../..Eu nunca pensei.../...Essa foi a última coisa que se passou pela cabeça dele, pouco depois a escuridão tomou conta de seu corpo.  
  
"E eu nunca gostei de você...Houji." Ela continuou a segurar a arma, mas foi abaixando aos poucos. Ela tinha matado o maior aliado de Shishio  
  
Ninguém sabia como reagir. Kenshin voou para o lado de Kaoru. Yumi observava os dois abraçados.  
  
Yumi sorriu, e olhou novamente para o carro de Shishio.../...Eu sei o que vai acontecer.../...  
  
Enishi a observava com curiosidade. Ela tinha marcas em volta do pescoço...  
  
..../...Será que Shishio fez isso?.../..  
  
Kenshin agradeceu.  
  
"Obrigado Senhorita Komagata? É Komagata, certo?"  
  
"Não pensem que eu fiz isso por vocês...Eu só estou cansada....cansada de ser chamada de Natsu a todo momento...Cansada de todo esse suicídio mental. " Ela colocou a mão no pescoço.  
  
Eles não entenderam muito bem o que ela quis dizer, mas o fato dela ter matado Houji transformava Yumi em uma assassina. Quando a policia chegasse, a vida de Yumi acabaria....Talvez era isso que o destino tinha reservado para ela... Morrer sem nunca ter vivido...  
  
Enishi pegou a arma de Houji caída ao lado do corpo dele. Ele pensou em tirar a arma prateada de Yumi, mas viu que ela não tinha intenção de matar mais ninguém....Talvez a si mesma. Ele colocou a arma de Houji dentro do caminhão.  
  
Kenshin abraçou Kaoru.  
  
"Eu sabia que era perigoso você vir, Kaoru."  
  
"Eu estou bem...Só me assustei um pouco...Mas e seu pai, Kenshin..."  
  
A atenção deles voltou para o duelo. Hiko acelerou o carro o máximo que pode. Shishio fez o mesmo aceitando o desafio. Quando eles soltassem aquele freio, não haveria nada que poderia os impedir. Colidiriam como dois búfalos enlouquecidos.  
  
Ou talvez...  
  
Kaoru correu para dentro do caminhão.  
  
"Vem Kenshin. A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa. Antes que eles comecem a correr."  
  
Ele foi rapidamente atrás dela. Só que Kaoru se sentou no lugar do motorista. Antes que Kenshin pudesse dizer uma palavra, ela já tinha dado partida no motor. Kenshin olhou para ela, pasmo. Kaoru pretende dirigir o caminhão?  
  
"Kaoru, você sabe dirigir isso?"  
  
"Saber eu não sei, mas é hora de aprender. E seja o que Deus quiser."  
  
Ela tentou ir para frente, mas deu ré, batendo em um dos carros turbinados. O dono do carro, olhou feio para o restante do Kenshin-gumi. Sano e Soujirou se ligaram que a coisa estava ficando preta. Kaoru tinha detonado o carro do homem.  
  
Ele tinha nada mais, nada menos, que uma metralhadora nas mãos.  
  
"Foi mal." Kaoru tentou se desculpar. O homem mirou no caminhão.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh" Kaoru acelerou feito louca. Pelo menos dessa vez o caminhão tinha ido para frente. Ela ficou aliviada, mas agora lutava para domar a maquina que pesava algumas toneladas. Os braços de Kaoru eram delicados, mas fortes o bastante para conseguir dirigir o caminhão.  
  
"Dá onde você tira tanta força Koishi?" Kenshin estava abismado. Ela ainda costumava dizer que era frágil.  
  
"Eu tomo Toddynho....Agora se segura Kenshin" Ela estava tentado se livrar do bando de homens que estavam vindo atrás dela. A gangue começou a atirar.  
  
"Oro?" O ruivo se segurava como podia. Ele percebeu que um homem com uma moto estava chegando perto deles. O carro de Shishio não estava muito longe. Kaoru pensou em impedir o duelo suicida usando o caminhão como barreira. Só que ela não pensou que seria perseguida por uma gangue de homens furiosos, armados com metralhadoras.  
  
"Para que tanto drama, foi só uma batidinha...O seguro cobre." Kaoru tentava ficar calma. Um tiro acertou o retrovisor do lado dela.  
  
"Eu não acho que eles tem seguro contra acidentes de trânsito ...Koishii.." Kaoru viu a arma, nos pés de Kenshin.  
  
"Atire nas motos , Kenshin."  
  
O ruivo colocou a arma para fora tentando atirar na moto. Ele conseguiu, só que acertou bem no tanque de gasolina, fazendo o piloto voar pelos ares.  
  
"Meu irmão..." O bandido gritou, nem um pouco contente.  
  
O bandido ficou revoltado ao ver o seu irmão voar pelos céus. E com a metralhadora o máximo que pode. O caminhão já estava todo esburacado.  
  
"Oro...Não deu certo."  
  
Kenshin percebeu que um dos tiros acertaria direto em Kaoru. Para protege- la, ele fez com que Kaoru se abaixasse, acabou tomando o tiro no lugar dela. Quando Kaoru se levantou assustada, Kenshin caiu no colo de dela. O ruivo sangrava.  
  
O caminhão já estava praticamente desgovernado. Mais um pouco e passaria por cima do carro de Shishio. Kaoru gelou, tinha que parar o caminhão. Socorrer Kenshin. Se livrar dos traficantes. Ela começou a entrar em pânico. Ela começou a chorar quando percebeu que o sangue Kenshin, estava encharcando sua calça e escorrendo em sua perna.  
  
..../...Eu vou te proteger Koishii...Custe o que custar.../...Essas palavras fizeram com que seu coração se aquecesse em amor...em bem querer...Agora essas palavras a fizeram gelar...Fizeram o ar sumir dos pulmões.....Ela entendeu o que essas palavras realmente significavam...  
  
"Ajuda...AJUDA...PELO AMOR DE DEUS.."  
  
Ela gritou, parando o caminhão a poucos centímetros do carro de Shishio. Ele estava tão concentrado em Hiko que não percebeu toda a confusão que acontecia atrás dele...ou pelo menos fingiu que nem ligava.  
  
De tão desesperada que Kaoru estava, ela nem ouviu o som dos carros de policia. A perseguição que se seguiu entre os policiais e os bandidos. A grande troca de tiros. O cerco sendo formado ao redor do carro de Shishio.  
  
Para Kaoru os segundos passavam em câmera lenta. Kenshin não respondia.  
  
"SANOSUKE....ENISHI....SOUJIROU....ALGUÉM.....ME AJUDE...ME AJUDE...SENHOR HIKO...SOCORRRRRRRO...." Kaoru gritava e chorava, desesperada.  
  
"Acorda meu amor...fala comigo...Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin gemeu, sentindo dor.  
  
///////////  
  
Shishio resolver dar atenção a toda a movimentação atrás dele. O caminho quase colado à sua traseira. A polícia. O tiroteio. A moça gritando desesperada dentro do caminhão. Ele estava prestes a soltar o freio e acabar com tudo.  
  
Ele carregava uma belezinha ao seu lado...Uma bomba...Prestes a explodir, só era preciso apertar um único botão...Mas ele não tinha planejado se matar....Tudo que ele precisava fazer. Era saltar do carro antes que colidisse com o trouxa do Hiko, que ia morrer sozinho é claro.  
  
/////////////  
  
Enquanto ele pensava, Hiko já estava vindo com o carro para a direção deles. Para a direção do caminhão.  
  
Aparentemente ele tinha desistido do duelo, mas foi quando Shishio percebeu que Hiko estava aliado com a polícia ..Tudo isso tinha sido um teatro.  
  
A policia montou um cerco em volta de Shishio, ele caiu em uma ratoeira...Em uma armadilha...Shishio estava cercado por todos os lados...Sem que tivesse percebido..... Esse era o plano de Hiko, faze-lo acreditar em um duelo, para que a policia o cercasse....Por todos os lados.  
  
"MALDITO HIKO...Nunca...NUNCA..."  
  
Hiko desceu do carro, sem dar atenção a Shishio, que gritava dentro do carro. O homem começou a socar o volante enfurecidamente....  
  
"COMO EU CAÍ NESSA?" Shishio se perguntava, ele já começava a suar. Para ele era um mal sinal.  
  
Hiko sorriu arrogantemente..../..... Como um ratinho.../.... Ele passou reto por Shishio, indo socorrer seu filho...Os paramédicos já estavam atendendo Kenshin.  
  
Sano e Soujirou chegaram até o lugar onde o caminhão tinha parado. Até que a policia chegasse, os dois também tiveram que se livrar de um bando de bandidos...O carro de Shishio estava cercado por quase toda a corporação policial. Se ele respirasse mais forte dentro daquele carro....Os policias atirariam....  
  
Saitou pegou o megafone.  
  
"Makoto Shishio, você está completamente cercado. Saia de dentro desse carro com as mãos em cima da cabeça."  
  
A mente de Shishio estava fervendo. Ele relembrou tudo que tinha vivido em sua vida. Todas as mortes. O amor obsessivo por Natsu. Yumi. Nunca ia se entregar a policia. NUNCA...Ele começou a rir histericamente.  
  
..../...Espero que Yumi e Houji continuem com meus planos.../...  
  
"Eu sou livre. Eu sou o mais poderoso. Ninguém nunca verá Makoto Shishio respondendo à justiça dos homens. Nem mesmo a justiça de Deus, pois eu estarei vendo a desgraça de todos vocês no inferno. Sentado ao lado do demônio... QUEM SABE EU NÃO TOMO O LUGAR DELE....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Hiko ajudou Kaoru a descer rapidamente do caminhão. Kenshin estava sendo levado pela ambulância, já tinha recobrado a consciência. Os paramédicos correram mais rápido.  
  
Shishio riu loucamente, enquanto apertava o botão..Ele fechou os olhos e o carro explodiu.  
  
O estouro da bomba fez o chão tremer. O carro de Shishio subiu até as alturas, caindo em chamas sobre o caminhão da Himura Racing....Shishio foi consumido pelas chamas...Finalmente consumido pelas chamas. Hiko observou as explosões que se seguiram, varias e varias.  
  
O fim de Makoto Shishio.  
  
Todos tiveram a impressão de que ele ria loucamente enquanto as chamas consumiam seu corpo...As risadas cessaram...Shishio estava morto.  
  
///////////  
  
Hiko estava agradecido à Kaoru, se ela não tivesse aparecido com aquele caminhão e não tivesse gritado a plenos pulmões pedindo ajuda, tinha morrido junto com Shishio. Apesar de estar sabendo sobre o plano da polícia .  
  
Esse plano era uma faca de dois gumes, pois se Shishio não tivesse esperado, se ele tivesse soltado aquele freio. Hiko teria morrido.  
  
.../...Eu ainda devo de ter alguma coisa para fazer aqui ..não é minha Natsu?...../.....  
  
Kenshin foi atingido no ombro. Nada de mais grave. Mesmo assim Kaoru ainda estava tendo uma crise nervosa.  
  
"Nunca mais me de um susto desses, Kenshin...nunca mais...Porque eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo."  
  
"Eu também te amo Kaoru, demais....Ororororo...isso doe." Os paramédicos levaram ele e Kaoru para o hospital. Ela tinha se jogado sobre ele, chorando. Kenshin sorriu e disse que tudo ficaria bem...tudo.  
  
////////  
  
"Lá se foi o nosso caminhão..."Sano abaixou a cabeça..../...O caminhão era caro pra caramba.../...  
  
"Ainda restou o meu carro. Ele não foi nem um pouquinho danificado." Shishio disse todo metido.  
  
"Que desperdício, a gente gastou uma grana lascada nesse carro...E nem vimos ele correr." Soujirou esperava ver o senhor Hiko correndo...Era uma coisa muito rara de se ver.  
  
"Não seja por isso, vão querer uma carona pra casa. Ou vão ficar aqui chorando a morte do nosso estimado Shishio?"  
  
Hiko levantou a cabeça arrogantemente. Não obteve reposta. Sua cara caiu, porque os dois já estavam dentro do carro...Esperando para voltar pra casa...correndo.  
  
"Alguém sabe do Enishi?" Hiko perguntou, enquanto se sentava.  
  
"Parece que ele roubou aquela mulher do Shishio...vai saber pra onde eles foram."  
  
"Conhecendo o meu filho. Ele deve estar consolando a coitada. Se é que vocês me entendem?" Os homens riram dentro do carro...De certo modo aliviados...Como se um grande pesadelo tivesse acabado.  
  
Realmente acabou.  
  
////////  
  
Num lugar escondido, Enishi e Yumi desceram da moto roubada. Eles foram testemunhas de tudo que tinha acontecido. Ficaram escondidos, pois se a polícia pegasse Yumi ela seria presa como cúmplice e assassina.  
  
Inconscientemente, Yumi sentiu as lágrimas lavando o seu rosto. A morte de Shishio tinha sido confirmada. Ela pensou até em tirar a própria vida. Shishio era tudo que tinha....Até hoje.  
  
"A policia irá me prender...ou me matar." Yumi disse melancolicamente. "Então é melhor que eu faça sozinha, assim como o senhor Shishio fez agora pouco." Ela novamente tirou a sua arma de dentro do casaco. Apontando para a própria cabeça.  
  
"Eu não tenho mais razão para viver...Nenhuma razão."  
  
Sem saber a razão, Enishi sentiu vontade de ajudá-la. Como se ajuda alguém que pensa em se matar?  
  
"Se você realmente pensa assim Yumi, é porque você já está morta a muito tempo atrás...Aposto como você nunca viveu...Nem um pouquinho que seja. Existe tanta vida escondida dentro de você...Tanta exuberância "  
  
Enishi não queria vê-la morta...Ele queria vê-la de outro jeito....bem mais viva...Yumi chorou, fechando os olhos.  
  
"É pelo senhor Shishio...Ele me tirou de onde eu estava. De onde me tratavam como um animal. Ele me deu uma casa, comida...Amor."  
  
Enishi não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Pobre mulher.  
  
"Amor? Amor Yumi, tem certeza? Você pretende fazer isso pelo Shishio, não é?" Enishi se aproximou dela, tirando a arma e fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. Antes que ela respondesse essa pergunta obvia, ele continuou.  
  
"Vem comigo Yumi, eu vou te ajudar a fugir. Talvez eu até te mostre o que é viver....Não vale a pena querer se matar ...Essa vida aqui é só sua, e de mais ninguém, Yumi." Enishi colocou a mão no coração dela.  
  
"Talvez eu te mostre o que é o amor...Yumi" Enishi jogou a arma longe. Yumi olhou Enishi direto nos olhos. Enishi sorriu e tentou brincar um pouco.  
  
"Essa historia de Romeu e Julieta já está ultrapassada. Você não acha?"  
  
Yumi sorriu. Ela aceitou a mão que Enishi estava oferecendo.  
  
"Pelo menos para pessoas como nós. Romeu e Julieta é passado, ne?"  
  
"Talvez você tenha razão....É hora de viver minha própria vida. Quantas vezes eu vou me sacrificar pelo Shishio?"  
  
Yumi subiu na moto, e se agarrou em Enishi....Ela percebeu como ele era maravilhosamente bem esculpido. O cabelo dele era selvagem branco, todo bagunçado. Ele usava um brinco charmoso na orelha esquerda.../...Talvez você seja tudo que eu preciso...Enishi Himura.../...Ela o abraçou mais forte. Enishi gostou de sentir a mulher voluptuosa e macia abraçada nele.  
  
.../..O que eu vi no Shishio?.../...Yumi se perguntava seriamente.  
  
"Você acha que 15 minutos são suficiente para uma mulher como eu?" Yumi perguntou no ouvido dele.  
  
"Hã?" Enishi não entendeu, mas gostou de sentir o arrepio na espinha.  
  
"Depois eu te explico." Yumi se agarrou mais forte em Enishi. O destino dos dois...Quem poderá dizer?  
  
.../...Isso vai ser bom...Agora essa mulher maravilhosa é minha Shishio...Sua múmia idiota...hehehehehe...../...  
  
//////////////////  
  
Enquanto isso... Shishio ardia nos quintos do inferno...Pois é, o diabo ia fazer boa companhia pra ele.  
  
"DROGA...Aí... São Pedro...Por que me mandaram esse mala? Ele nem chegou e já está querendo tomar o meu lugar..?"  
  
De lá de cima São Pedro gritou.  
  
"Se virá Belzebu...O inferno é seu. Você que tome conta dele...Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."  
  
O diabo olhou sem saber o que fazer, enquanto Shishio e Houji armavam um plano para tomar todo o inferno.  
  
Ele foi embora com o rabinho entre as pernas, enquanto Shishio e Houji discutiam vigorosamente.  
  
"Haja paciência."  
  
///////////////////  
  
NOTAS: Olá...Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso, ou chato. Me digam, por favor.  
  
Agradecimentos.  
  
Misao Makimachi-Não sei se você percebe um certo padrão, mas eu adoro quando os homens usam aquele cabelo comprido. Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, Totti,..o..Kenshin...hehehe...Diga a verdade, não é o maior charme?..ai..ai..*suspira*..hu hum...Voltando ao assunto fanfiction ^_^ muito obrigada pelo review...beijos.^_^  
  
Pri-Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo (diz que sim, vai)..Obrigada pelo seu review...(que amigos você tem, hein. Pena que já tenham as suas namoradas...e ciumentas, ne?) Beijos. ^_^  
  
Megumi Sagara-Que bom que você gostou de ler mais um dos meus capítulos...Eu sei que não é lá grande coisa, mas eu tento....Muito obrigada e beijos. ^_^  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa-Desculpa..Desculpa..Eu fico tão empolgada em postar os novos capítulos que eu acabo esquecendo de avisar...Não se preocupe com o seu casório, acho que finalmente eu estou começando a chegar lá....^_^...Valeu pelo seu review ...beijos.^_^  
  
Kaoru Himuramiya-Oi, valeu pelo seu review. Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo. Obrigada e beijos. ^_^  
  
Joyce-- Obrigada Joyce, eu não sou excelente não (Chibi-lua vermelha)...Ainda bem que você gostou tanto do meu fic...eu fico MUITO contente. ^_^...beijos e muito obrigada.  
  
Tomoyo Granger-Ok, anotado....pode deixar doutora ^_^..(eu também tenho o cabelo até a cintura, e pior de tudo , encaracolado)...Estou pensando em cortar, ultimamente está dando muito trabalho ...eu tenho tanta dó, acho que eu vou chorar no salão de cabeleireiro...buaaaaa...meu cabelinho....Desculpe a minha viagem...Chibi-lua é meio doida...Obrigada pelo review...beijos.  
  
Prudence-chan-Prudence não seja pentelha, deixe o Yahiko-CHAN em paz....Tsubame até ficou vermelha...hehehe...tô brincando...Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo....Muito obrigada pelo review e beijos.  
  
Madam Spooky-Que bom que você gostou da parte do Yahiko e da Tsubame, fico contente...Bom, eu matei mais gente...hehehe..gostou? Espero que sim. Obrigada pelo review...e...beijos.  
  
Hikari Kage-Obrigada pelo email, por todos(eu adorei..Amistad). Você é uma gracinha de pessoa. Besos e un abrazote.  
  
Obrigada por terem lido...Me deixem um review, ok?  
  
Beijos Chibi-lua 


	15. 14

Esse capítulo acabou girando mais em torno de Kenshin e Kaoru. Eu sei que todas estão ansiosas pelos outros casais, eu estou quase terminando a parte de Sano e Meg, e Aoshi e Misao....Por enquanto eu vou adiantando Kaoru e Kenshin, certo? Vocês já devem estar ficando enjoadas de Racing, ne? Desculpe, eu estou chegando no final....só mais um pouquinho, tá? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:...Vai lá...Eu não sou dona de nada (mas eu ADORO ler o manga do mestre Watsuki. Definitivamente o melhor de todos os mangas...Enishi tá muito doidão no Jinchuu, ne?...Fantástico...) e "Stand inside your love" pertence ao Smashing Pumpkins  
  
"Racing"  
  
Por Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo 14  
  
O último mês foi bastante agitado para todo o Kenshin-gumi, conforme o dia da corrida final se aproximava, a tensão aumentava. Depois de todo o incidente com Shishio e sua gangue, os organizadores da corrida tiveram que repensar toda a questão da segurança no autódromo.  
  
Demorou quase dois meses para que a final do campeonato fosse finalmente remarcada. Isso fez com que Kenshin pudesse treinar um pouco mais. A cada treino suas voltas na pista ficavam cada vez mais rápidas. Ninguém conseguia mais acompanhá-lo. Ele tinha chegado no nível de Hiko, quando era jovem.  
  
Sanosuke estava aprendendo e colocando em pratica seus conhecimentos. Megumi se sentia orgulhosa com a garra que Sano estava demonstrando ter. Poucos meses depois de ter começado a estudar, ele já era capaz de regular o motor do carro com perfeição.  
  
Aoshi e Soujirou já trabalhavam em novos projetos. Eles estavam trazendo tecnologia de ponta para a Himura Racing. A equipe estava pronta para competir com as mais reconhecidas e de grande porte.  
  
As coisas finalmente estavam entrando nos eixos.  
  
As meninas estavam agitadas com o casamento de Aoshi e Misao, que se aproximava. Ficaram ainda mais alvoroçadas com o nascimento do bebê, que estava previsto para daqui a dois meses.  
  
Misao exibia orgulhosa sua barriga de sete meses de gestação. No próximo final de semana seria oficialmente a senhora Misao Shinomori. Misao começava a sonhar acordada toda vez que alguém tocava no assunto.  
  
Tudo já estava perfeitamente ajeitado para o casamento. Aoshi fez questão de organizar tudo, contratou uma empresa especializada nesse tipo de evento. Ele não quis que Misao se estressasse com nada. Conhecendo Aoshi, ela sabia que o casamento seria no mínimo sofisticado.  
  
Uma das coisas que Misao fez questão, era de se casar com a barriga bem grande. Para que as fofoqueiras de plantão tivessem do que falar. Ela queria mostrar para todos que estava se casando pura e simplesmente por amor.  
  
Aoshi tinha sido contaminado com um pouco entusiasmo de Misao. Antes ele raramente ria. Gargalhadas, então, estavam fora de questão, porém nos últimos tempos, ele experimentou uma incrível sensação de felicidade. Já não se policiava mais, e nem tentava esconder que estava pensando em sua filhinha. Constantemente podia-se vê-lo sorrindo.  
  
A última sonografia de Misao, revelou que o bebê era uma menina....A pequena Mya Shinomori. Ela respondia dando fortes chutes, dignos de uma lutadora de kung-fu, toda vez que Aoshi a chamava e passava a mão carinhosamente na barriga de Misao.  
  
Os instintos maternais afloraram perfeitamente em Misao, ela não largou o seu jeito extrovertido, mas agora estava se comportando mais serenamente....Bom, pelo menos só um pouquinho mais. Uma hora ou outra podia-se ver Misao chorando na frente da televisão, mesmo que tivesse passando uma comédia.....Hormônios...  
  
Conforme os meses estavam passando, as emoções ficavam mais fortes. As vezes ela era tomada por uma incerteza súbita. Aoshi também tinha medo do futuro, mas apoiava Misao com todo o amor que tinha. Ele sabia que daqui para frente, Misao iria precisar de todo apoio que ele pudesse dar.  
  
Ela também estava recebendo apoio incondicional de suas amigas, apesar de que a vida de todos mudou bastante....  
  
Kaoru tinha recebido ótimas ofertas de emprego. A reportagem denunciando as maldades de Makoto Shishio tinha repercutido em todo o país. Ela agora era considerada uma das grandes promessas da nova geração de jornalistas. Kaoru estava trabalhando mais do que nunca, e não podia mais acompanhar os treinos de Kenshin.  
  
Os dois estavam absorvidos em seus trabalhos...Mesmo assim começavam a sentir muita falta um do outro. Durante o período que Kenshin se recuperava do tiro que havia tomado no ombro, Kaoru não se separou dele por um segundo, cobrindo Kenshin de mimos e carinhos...  
  
Porém , desde que os treinos recomeçaram e Kaoru voltou a se dedicar mais ainda aos estudos e ao trabalho no jornal, as coisas tinham ficado complicadas....Kenshin estavam com vontade de fugir com Kaoru para algum paraíso tropical. Ele ia acabar fazendo igual a Enishi.  
  
Hanna tinha assumido o posto de pintora oficial, já que Enishi estava 'curtindo' a sua fuga com Yumi, em algum lugar bem paradisíaco. Da última vez que Enishi deu noticias, foi para dizer que estava chegando no México. Ele parecia feliz com a sua nova condição de fugitivo da lei....Claro, se divertir no México deixaria qualquer muito um feliz da vida.  
  
Finalmente a última corrida tinha chegado, Kenshin só queria terminar a corrida e tirar umas longas férias com sua Kaoru.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Kaoru conversava animadamente com Misao e Megumi na saída dos boxes. As três riam e fofocavam, conversando sobre o enxoval do bebê, e os últimos detalhes do casamento. Elas combinaram ir até o shopping, depois que o campeonato acabasse.  
  
Megumi, Kaoru e Misao descobriram que precisavam renovar o armário com uma certa urgência....As três continuaram a conversar sobre ofertas, moda e esse tipo de coisa. Até que Hanna saiu de dentro do boxe feliz da vida, e chamou a atenção do trio.  
  
"Meninas, como estou?"  
  
Ela vestia o novo uniforme da equipe Himura. Hanna perguntou , dando voltas para exibir o modelito. O longo cabelo estava trançado, escondido debaixo de um boné com o nome Himura Racing estampado.  
  
"Uau...Está linda...Hanna." Kaoru e Misao sorriram.  
  
Kenshin saiu de dentro dos boxe, vestido em seu macacão de corredor. Já estava pronto para final. Ele carregava o capacete pendurado no braço.  
  
"Nunca mais eu deixo que as mulheres escolham a cor do uniforme." Kenshin resmungou.  
  
"Hohohohoho" Megumi soltou a sua famosa gargalhada, a cara que Kenshin estava fazendo era muito cômica. Estranhamente Sano, Aoshi e Soujirou não disseram uma palavra sobre o err...uniforme...Kenshin não estava para brincadeiras.  
  
"Himura, você ficou lindo vestido de cor-de-rosa." Misao não conseguiu ficar calada, ela soltou a gargalhada que estava segurando.  
  
"EU JÁ DISSE MIL VEZES QUE NÃO É COR DE ROSA... Misao, é pink....é pink ESCURO." Kenshin ficou vermelho quando percebeu que tinha gritado com a mulher grávida ....  
  
"Desculpe por ter gritado Misao, mas por que só eu tenho que vestir essa cor estranha???? Sano, Soujirou e Aoshi se recusaram..."  
  
Sano se fez de desentendido e foi arrumar umas ferramentas. Soujirou e Aoshi fizeram o mesmo. Eles deram no pé.  
  
Misao, Hanna e Megumi riam imaginado seus respectivos pares vestidos com aquela cor 'vibrante'.  
  
Kaoru era diferente, ela perdeu a voz quando o viu....Kenshin estava absurdamente sexy, vestido naquela roupa de corredor. O tom rosa-escuro tinha ficado bem nele. Nem por isso ele ficava menos sexy ou afeminado....Na verdade ela teve a sensação de que já tinha visto Kenshin usando aquela cor.  
  
E sinceramente, contanto que ele não saísse rebolando por aí como uma louca por aí, estava ótimo...Qualquer cor ficava ótima nesse homem....As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas.  
  
..../...Na verdade ele fica ótimo nu...Hohohohoho...Meu Deus, estou parecendo a Megumi.../....Kaoru ficou ainda mais vermelha com seus pensamentos indecentes. Ela sorriu.  
  
"Essa cor ficou ótima Kenshin. Nem faça essa cara estranha, porque você está lindo. Simplesmente encantador"  
  
Kaoru sorriu, e fechou os olhos meigamente. Quando ela os abriu, deu uma piscadinha para Kenshin. Ela tinha as bochechas avermelhadas.  
  
Kenshin teve que se controlar. Ele teve vontade de beijar Kaoru alí mesmo.../...Ela fica muito linda quando faz essa carinha..../.....  
  
..../...E quando ela fica vermelha e cheia de charme, faz meu coração disparar../....A cor do uniforme já não importava mais para Kenshin...tudo que importava era Kaoru, e seu jeito meigo.  
  
"Sua opinião é a única que importa para mim, Kaoru." Ele piscou para ela.  
  
"Uauuu...quanto amor.." Sano se calou imediatamente, pois foi atingido por flechadas douradas. A mensagem era clara e dizia: ou você se cala, ou eu te faço vestir cor-de-rosa...  
  
Sanosuke preferiu se calar.  
  
Kenshin voltou sua atenção novamente para Kaoru, agora ela continuava sua conversa com as outras moças.  
  
Quando Kenshin foi atingido no ombro por aquele tiro, Kaoru cuidou dos ferimentos dele.. Com tanto amor, tanto carinho. Kenshin não teve dúvidas...Um tinha nascido para o outro, isso já deveria ter sido escrito a muito, muito tempo atrás. Os dois se completavam.  
  
Já estava na hora.../...Sem dúvida está na hora.../... Kenshin pensou enquanto observava Kaoru rindo livremente de alguma bobeira que Megumi havia dito.  
  
"Um minuto para o começo da prova. Todos os pilotos devem estar em seus respectivos carros." Os alto falante gritou alto. Kenshin acordou de seus sonhos.  
  
"Bom, eu tenho que ir. Ninguém vai me desejar boa sorte?" Ele abriu os braços para receber o abraço de sua Koishii. Kaoru se jogou nos braços dele.  
  
" Tome cuidado, pelo amor de Deus...Não se arrisque demais. Se não der certo, sempre haverá uma próxima vez Kenshin...Não se arrisque." Kaoru disse preocupada. Kenshin beijou a testa dela.  
  
"Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo que não vou me arriscar. Nem fazer nenhuma loucura. Torça por mim Koishii." Kenshin sorriu e ela o beijou docemente.  
  
"É claro que sim...sempre. Só tome muito cuidado." Kaoru relutantemente teve que soltar a mão dele, para que Kenshin pudesse colocar o capacete e entrar no carro....  
  
"Eu te amo, Kenshin."  
  
"Eu também te amo Kaoru...sempre."  
  
Kenshin partiu com seu carro vermelho, se posicionou na pista ao lado dos outros competidores. Todos os seus amigos desejaram boa sorte. Kenshin percebeu a quantidade de pessoas que estavam no autódromo, crianças, velhos...famílias completas. As pessoas estavam em um clima de festa, crianças seguravam seus balões coloridos....  
  
Se Shishio tivesse levado seus planos até o fim, teria sido uma tragédia inacreditável...Kenshin se sentiu feliz e orgulhoso, mesmo se não ganhasse a corrida...Sabia que tinha feito um ótimo trabalho, ajudando a salvar a vida de todas aquelas pessoas.  
  
Ele acelerou seu carro vermelho, enquanto esperava a luz verde piscar...Não demorou muito e o verde piscou anunciando o começo de mais uma alucinante corrida.  
  
"BOA SORTE, KENSHIN." Todos gritaram. Kenshin já tinha até a sua própria torcida, com banderinhas e tudo. Algumas crianças gritaram seu nome entusiasmadas. Yahiko levou seus colegas do colégio. Tsubame estava ao seu lado, a menina parecia um pouco mais animada.  
  
Kenshin fez o seu LitheStorm V12 vermelho voar. Os outros competidores ficaram bem para trás. Porém um carro amarelo, conseguiu o alcançar, e não estava dando sossego. Era um dodge amarelo.(^_^..wouuuu...Isso é para o Gabriel.)  
  
O carro era muito potente. Listras pretas foram desenhado por toda a extensão do veículo. Kenshin não pode ver quem era o motorista, pois os vidros eram escuros. Era a primeira vez que tinha pegado um competidor tão forte assim. As outras etapas o ruivo tinha vencido com uma certa facilidade.  
  
A torcida fervia, enquanto Kenshin disputava palmo a palmo a primeira colocação com o carro amarelo . Em uma curva Kenshin foi ultrapassado.  
  
"QUE DROGA" Sano gritou no boxe, enquanto acompanhava a corrida pelo telão.  
  
"Ahhhh...Kenshin." Kaoru estava quase mordendo as mãos, tamanha ansiedade.  
  
Kenshin teve vontade de xingar, mas se manteve concentrado. Ele só não podia deixar a vantagem aumentar muito....As últimas voltas estavam chegando e o dodge amarelo ainda continuava liderando.  
  
Kenshin se manteve calmo e em uma reta, finalmente passou o misterioso piloto. Nos boxes todos gritaram felizes. A disputa continuou até o últimos metros da linha de chegada...Kenshin estava se divertindo, provocando o piloto do carro amarelo.  
  
Ele passou a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar.....Kenshin era o campeão do campeonato. Mais uma vez, um integrante da família Himura, liderava as pistas de corrida.  
  
Os últimos metros haviam sido chocantes. A torcida foi ao delírio .Sano levantou Megumi do chão comemorando, Soujirou fez o mesmo com Hanna, Aoshi só abraçou Misao. Afinal, não podia levantá-la...Hiko observava de longe, com um sorriso se abrindo no canto da boca.  
  
"Com um mestre como eu, é óbvio que ele ia ganhar." Ele disse convencido, orgulhoso de seu filho...Embora tão cedo, não iria admitir isso.  
  
Kenshin parou o carro. Pode observar a multidão gritando o seu nome. Kenshin estava quase passando mal, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar...../....Eu ganhei...eu ganhei.../...  
  
Ele queria correr para os braços de Kaoru e dividir sua felicidade com seus amigos. No meio da multidão, ele pode observar Kaoru tentando chegar perto dele e gritando seu nome.  
  
"KENSHINNN..." Ela sorria feliz.  
  
Quando Kaoru estava quase alcançando Kenshin....Alguns homens o empurraram até o pódio, que havia sido montado em um palco ao ar livre. Ele ficou longe de sua Kaoru, ela sorriu do mesmo jeito, tentando manter contato visual com ele.  
  
De lá de cima, Kenshin pode vê-la. Ela e seus amigos se misturaram no meio da multidão. Kaoru era baixinha, então ficava dando pulinhos para conseguir ver Kenshin. O sorriso dela, mesmo a distância deixa ele ainda mais tonto.  
  
Kenshin sorriu feliz. Kaoru não pode ver o sorriso, pois o baka ainda estava com o capacete.  
  
Kenshin percebeu e tirou o capacete, balançando o longo cabelo ruivo, todo desarrumado. As meninas suspiraram quando viram como Kenshin era lindo. Kaoru olhou feio para elas. Agora que ele era uma celebridade, ela ia ter que agüentar esse tipo de coisa.  
  
..../....Que você não fique assanhado com essas garotas, Kenshin, ou eu.../...  
  
Os outros competidores que ficaram em segundo e terceiro lugar, também subiram ao pódio para receber os seus troféus. Eles cumprimentaram Kenshin, dizendo como ele tinha se saído bem.  
  
Kenshin ergueu a taça. Todos gritaram o seu nome. Ele pediu para que o apresentador passasse o microfone para que pudesse falar. Kenshin fez um sinal de positivo para Sanosuke. O Cabeça de Galo, que fez uma ligação rápida e misteriosa no telefone celular.  
  
"O que vocês estão planejando...Hein Sano?" Megumi perguntou curiosa, enquanto Sanosuke confirmava alguma coisa ao telefone.  
  
"Você já vai entender. Espere um pouquinho Megumi" Sano piscou para ela.  
  
Kenshin começou a falar no microfone.  
  
"Boa tarde à todos." A torcida gritou.  
  
"Quero agradecer e dedicar essa vitoria à toda a equipe Himura. Esses profissionais e amigos incríveis, que trabalharam duramente para que esse sonho se tornasse realidade." Conforme ele dizia o nome de sua equipe, os integrantes sorriam e levantavam o braço. A torcida aplaudia.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara, Soujirou Seta, Aoshi Shinomori, Hiko Himura, Enishi Himura que deve estar vendo pela t.v. em algum lugar, Megumi Takani, Hanna Micchi, Misao Machimaki, Yahiko Kamiya, Tsubame e Tae Tsukioka e o nosso saudoso amigo Katsuhiro Tsukioka."  
  
. "Acho que eu não esqueci ninguém. Muito obrigado pela presença de todos." Kenshin ia se despedindo.  
  
"SEU BAKA." Um grito furioso, fez com que Kenshin soltasse uma gargalhada.  
  
"E é claro .O maior amor da minha vida. A mulher que eu quero me casar.... De preferência agora mesmo...... A mulher que será a mãe de meus filhos...E que eu juro proteger e amar para o resto de meus dias. Kaoru Kamiya, você aceita se casar comigo?"  
  
Kenshin disse isso um pouco nervoso, se ela dissesse não na frente daquela multidão, ele entrava dentro da garrafa de champanhe.  
  
You and me / Meant to be / Immutable, impossible/ It's destiny, pure lunacy/ Incalculable, insufferable  
  
Todos ficaram em silêncio. Kaoru começou a respirar ofegante.../...Eu ouvi direito?...Ele... ele...propôs na frente de todo mundo?.../...Ela começou a sentir os olhos cheios de lágrima.. Sorriu, sem acreditar.  
  
But for the last time /You're everything that I want and ask for /  
  
You're all that I'd dreamed  
  
Misao, Hanna e Megumi ficaram com as suas bocas abertas.../...Ele finalmente teve coragem.../...  
  
Who wouldn't be the one you love ? / Who wouldn't stand inside your love?  
  
"Que romântico.." as três suspiraram juntas.  
  
Protected and the lover of a pure soul and beautiful  
  
You don't understand /Don't feel me now  
  
Sanosuke levantou Kaoru, fazendo com que ele passasse por cima da multidão. As pessoas ajudaram a levá-la até Kenshin. Quando Kaoru estava perto do palco, ele soltou o troféu, e abraçou Kaoru carinhosamente.  
  
I will breath for the both of us  
  
"Sim, sim, sim...Eu aceito, tudo que eu mais quero é ser sua esposa."  
  
Travel the world /Traverse the sky  
  
You home is here within my heart  
  
"Sua...Kenshin..."  
  
Kaoru repetia e chorava. Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. A multidão foi ao delírio, batendo palmas, e soltando os balões comemorativos...Os outros competidores estouraram as garrafas de champanhe dando um banho no casal apaixonado. Kenshin colocou a sua testa com a dela  
  
And for the first time / I fell as though I am reborn in my mind / Recast as a child and a mystic sage  
  
"Eu queria te fazer uma homenagem. Olhe para cima, Koishii."  
  
And for the first time / I'm telling you how much / I need and bleed for, your every move and waking sound  
  
Ele levantou o rosto de Kaoru com as mãos um pouco trêmulas. Os dois olharam para cima, uma chuva de pétalas caiu sobre todos. Eles carinhosamente se abraçaram, como nunca tinham feito antes.  
  
In my time, I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind  
  
You're mine forever, now...  
  
Ninguém ia tirar Kaoru dele, nunca mais...  
  
I'll stand inside your love forever...  
  
"Que coisa linda." Misao estava encantada, as pétalas coloridas caiam devagar do céu, por cima de todos. O autódromo foi tomado pelas cores das rosas.  
  
Kaoru pensou que fosse desmaiar. Ela nunca tinha ficado tão emocionada antes.  
  
"Obrigada, obrigada por estar na minha vida...Eu te amo mais que tudo, Kenshin." Ela se abraçou a ele.  
  
"Eu é que agradeço. Eu te amo Kaoru"  
  
Os dois se perderam em um beijo doce e sem fim. Todos aplaudiram, mas para os dois a multidão tinha desaparecido. As meninas continuaram a suspirar.../..ai ai...que moça mais sortuda essa Kaoru.../...  
  
Kenshin tirou Kaoru do chão e começou a rodá-la no ar. Ele se ajoelhou e tirou de dentro do bolso um belíssimo anel de safiras. Kaoru tinha as mãos tremulas e pensou que fosse desmaiar quando percebeu que o anel de noivado realmente estava em dedo.  
  
Feliz, ela beijou o anel e agradeceu do fundo de seu coração, desejando que aquele momento fosse lembrado para sempre como um dos mais felizes de sua vida....Muitos outros ainda estavam por vir  
  
Continua no próximo capítulo.....  
  
/////////////// ^_^x /////////////////  
  
Notas: Oi... Músicas românticas...ai ai...Olha, eu acho essa música uma das mais apaixonantes que eu conheço. Talvez vocês não concordem comigo (porque eu ouço umas músicas muito doidas...hehehe ^_^)...A minha consultora de musicas românticas (Valéria), está de novo no interior, então eu acabei escolhendo essa música mesmo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo...Acho que esse pedido de casamento ficou diferente, ne? (o pedido do Sano então...hehehe..Opa, deixa eu ficar quieta)  
  
Agradecimentos.  
  
Misao Kawaii...Chibi-sama? ORO?..Agora eu fiquei vermelhinha ^_^...Desculpe a minha demora para te responder (ai que vergonha). Obrigada pelo email. Beijos  
  
Hikari---Oi, Você me deixou um review? (que honra). Obrigada. Racing tem seus altos e baixos, alguns capítulos me deixaram muito feliz , outros mais ou menos (o capt 13 ficou legal ^_^ ne?)..Estou pensando no seu lemon...Sanosuke e Megumi, Enishi e Yumi, Kenshin e Kaoru sempre ficam contentes quando eu começo a pensar em lemons....Hohohohohoho....Final muy feliz com certeza...Obrigada.. Hikari. ^_^  
  
vinmy fer--- Lemon...estou pensando no assunto, mas eu acho que não vai ser uma limonada tão forte assim (eu ainda vou acabar sendo expulsa da ff.net hehehe)....obrigada pelo review e Fernandinha se comporte, hein? ^_^ Beijos  
  
Gilli-chan-Obrigada pelo review (eu tenho que admitir, que eu sou meio lerdinha com reviews, principalmente se o fic for em inglês...eu tenho vergonha ^_^..ai ai..) Eu fico feliz que você tenha me deixado esse review, significou bastante para mim...Obrigada e beijos. ^_^  
  
Megumi Sagara---Gostei do seu novo email (não que eu tivesse alguma coisa contra o antigo ^_^. Eu só estava brincando com você). Sano e Megumi estarão no próximo COM CERTEZA... Beijos e até o próximo. ^_^  
  
Pri-Eu estava meio cansada de sempre a mesma historia de Yumi morrendo por causa do Shishio, aquela mulher estava precisando de algo diferente, ne? Hehehehehe...Que bom que você gostou. Estou terminando de escrever o casamento...Meus updates são rapidinhos, eu não vou demorar muito para chegar lá. Ok? Espero que você não tenha enjoado do meu fic...Obrigada e beijos ^_^  
  
Makimachi Misao-Dessa vez eu não esqueci do 'continua no próximo capitulo'...Chibi-lua no baka...hehehehe....Que bom que você gostou da minha ' comedia' com S. Pedro e o Coisa Ruim...realmente ficou engraçado. Obrigada pelo review...beijos ^_^  
  
Kaoru Himuramiya-Viu, foi rapidinho...Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Beijos e até o próximo. Obrigada.  
  
Prudence-chan-Obrigada pelo review...as meninas estão me pedindo lemon do Sano e da Megumi, e do Kenshin e Kaoru...O que você acha, será que eu devo fazer? Eu já escrevi o nascimento do bebê...só faltam alguns detalhes. ^_^ Beijos.  
  
Madam Spooky-Eu também adoro uma cena de ação e suspense. E fala sério, o Enishi é demais, ne? Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo. Ok? ^_^ beijos  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa-Pois é, só mais alguns capítulos até o fim (espero que você não tenha enjoado de Racing )Yumi e Enishi fizeram sucesso, foi meio arriscado, porque eu pensei que ninguém ia gostar desse casal junto, mas eu acho que eles podiam dar certo juntos...Beijos e obrigada pelo review.  
  
Tomoyo Granger---Meu cabelo é complicadooooo (sabe aquela moça do seriado Felicity, pois é me cabelo é igualzinho ao dela...ai ai...sentiu o drama..)...mas eu sempre falo que vou cortar,e nunca corto...hehehe...Obrigada pelo review, significa muito para mim. Beijos. ^_^ (o Enishi é doido, mas é um gatão, ne?)...Só mais um capítulo e depois, o bebê nascerá...assim eu espero...  
  
Joyce-Obrigada pelo review, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do meu fic...Quando acabar, eu vou sentir muita falta de responder os reviews de todas vocês...snif..snif...Beijos.  
  
Obrigada por ter lido, e deixe um review por favor, ok? Beijos Chibi-lua 


	16. 15

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin...nop. (ok, rola uma música do n'sync no meio do fanfic. Por favor, mantenham isso em segredo, tá...é culpa da Valéria, não é minha culpa não.....hehehehe.)  
  
"Racing"  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
A limosine preta estacionou em frente à luxuosa igreja. Aoshi preferiu que o casamento fosse realizado de noite. Ele não queria expor Misao à todo o calor que estava fazendo naqueles dias. Seria um dia muito emocionante e para ela, na verdade para ambos. Porém, Aoshi tinha triplico a atenção em relação à saúde de Misao e do bebê. Ele fez questão de organizar os detalhes do casamento, para que Misao não se estressasse com nada.  
  
Aoshi prometeu que a festa seria mais bonita, se realizada sob a luz do luar. Uma lua cheia gigante abençoava o jovem casal, com sua luz prateada.  
  
Durante todo o percurso até a igreja, Misao não pode evitar e refletir sobre tudo que havia se passado em sua vida nos últimos meses.  
  
.../...Deus, ele estava maravilhoso..../...Ela se lembrava do primeiro encontro.  
  
A primeira vez que o viu, foi em uma festa. Aoshi e o avô de Misao, Okina, já se conheciam a algum tempo. No momento que seus olhos cruzaram com o olhar misterioso de Aoshi, Misao se apaixonou perdidamente.  
  
As chances de conquistar um homem como aquele, eram mínimas. Misao corria atrás dele como uma menininha. Ela só tinha quatorze anos, nunca um homem como Aoshi se interessaria por uma pirralha como ela.  
  
..../....Nem seios eu tinha, e agora.../...Ela ficou vermelha, quando olhou para baixo e viu o busto 'farto'....../....Tudo bem que é para Mya, mas até que eu fico bem assim....Será que Aoshi gosta assim?.../...Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda.  
  
Alguns anos se passaram. Aoshi teve muitas namoradas, enquanto Misao crescia. Mulheres belíssimas, cheias de curvas, seios fartos. Misao não podia evitar e sentir inveja daquelas mulheres.  
  
Um dia quando ela pensava em desistir, o telefone tocou...era Aoshi 'convidando' para sair. Na verdade era só para leva-la ao hospital, porque Okina tinha machucado as costas naquele dia.  
  
Seu coração disparado como nunca tinha feito antes. Quando ouviu aquela voz ao telefone, sensual e masculina, não conseguia responder.  
  
Quando entrou no carro, e sentiu aquele perfume maravilhoso lhe tomando os sentidos. Não conseguiu evitar, fechou os olhos e disse pela primeira vez em sua vida.  
  
..... "Eu te amo, tanto. Você não tem idéia."  
  
Tremeu de medo, quando abriu os olhos e percebeu que tinha dito em voz alta. Mas antes que dissesse uma palavra se quer, foi calada pelo seu primeiro beijo. Um beijos vindo direto dos lábios de um deus grego...  
  
Até hoje, ela consegue sentir os choques que correram pelo seu corpo. Quando Aoshi colocou sua boca perto de seu ouvido e disse sussurrando.  
  
.... "Eu sonho com você a tanto tempo...Eu te desejo a muito tempo. Eu te amo Misao."  
  
Aquela noite, dentro daquele carro, ela se entregou pela primeira vez ao seu amor. Ela encontrou o paraíso pela primeira vez, numa explosão de amor e desejo no banco traseiro daquele carro.  
  
Algumas coisas feitas pelo coração, não possuem explicação. A primeira vista, eles não combinavam, mas era perfeitos juntos. Simplesmente perfeitos.  
  
Quem nunca achou isso perfeito foi o pai de Misao. Ele nunca aceitou essa relação, que considerava imoral.  
  
..../...Eu estou morrendo de medo....Por favor deixe que tudo de certo....Por favor../....Misao tinha as mãos trêmulas e pedia a Deus que tudo corresse bem. Ela tinha medo que seu pai resolvesse atrapalhar o seu casamento.  
  
Acariciou carinhosamente sua barriga...../.... Como é possível? Até alguns meses atrás, eu era confundida com um moleque, e agora, muito em breve serei uma mãe....uma mulher casada..../.... Ela ainda se perguntava.  
  
Pronta para assumir uma família. Educar uma criança. Isso lhe dava medo, mas ela não estava sozinha. Misao tinha a certeza de que teria Aoshi para sempre ao lado dela.  
  
Sorriu, e respirou fundo. Ela segurou o bouquet de flores com um pouco mais força.  
  
"É agora. Vamos lá."  
  
A maquiagem estava perfeita, o vestido perfeito, tudo perfeito......as pernas bambas...  
  
"Mya está preparada? Seu pai deve estar maravilhoso vestido com aquela roupa."  
  
A porta se abriu e uma mão a ajudou a descer do carro. Misao já estava com sete meses, tudo começava a ficar mais difícil. Ela saiu com uma certa dificuldade de dentro do carro.  
  
..../...Por que eu fui inventar de me casar com sete meses....Eu invento cada coisa.../...Misao sorriu, feliz. Encantada com a igreja que estava ainda mais bela devido a iluminação noturna.  
  
"Obrigada, a cada mês que passa eu fico ma..i..o...r..." Misao perdeu a voz quando viu a pessoa que tinha lhe ajudado a descer da limosine.  
  
Seus olhos se arregalaram surpresos. ....../.....Por favor, agora não.../...Ela sentiu que seu pior pesadelo estava se tornando realidade.  
  
"Você está linda....Misao."  
  
Era um senhor de meia idade, vestido elegantemente. Ele sorriu emocionado ao ver Misao.  
  
..../....Sorriu?...../....  
  
"Pa..pai." Aparentemente, ele não parecia disposto a brigas. Porém a última conversa tinha magoado muito.  
  
Misao não podia chorar. Não queria entrar na igreja com a maquiagem borrada.  
  
.../...O que ele veio fazer aqui?.../...  
  
Seu pai adivinhou a pergunta.  
  
"Espere, antes de mais nada.....me deixe falar. Eu preciso dizer isso, antes que você entre naquela igreja..." Ele apontou para a entrada com uma mão, enquanto que com a outra segurava Misao.  
  
Ela interrompeu seu pai...Se Aoshi soubesse disso ficaria nervoso. "Senhor Makimachi, se o senhor veio até aqui para tentar me convencer, de que estou cometendo o maior erro da minha vida, é melhor que vá embora....Porque eu vou me casar com o homem que eu amo. Quer o senhor aceite, ou não...papai." Ela disse firmemente, querendo caminhar até a entrada da igreja. Ele parou Misao.  
  
Ela já estava insegura, tudo que ela queria era um casamento tranqüilo. Para as fofocas, ela não ligava tanto....Mas o seu pai alí era diferente....  
  
...../...Por que ele teve que aparecer justo agora?...Aposto que veio estragar tudo..../....  
  
Misao delicadamente se soltou de seu pai e segurou firmemente o bouquet com as duas mãos.  
  
"Não importa o que você tem a dizer...Me deixe ir, por favor." Misao teve vontade de chorar..../....Por que justo agora?.....Eu não mereço isso.../....  
  
"Não.."  
  
Ele impediu que ela continuasse. As pessoas que estavam do lado de fora da igreja, já começavam a olhar para eles.  
  
....../....Que vergonha....Que vergonha...Porque você não me deixa em paz.....Veio até aqui para estragar tudo.../...  
  
Misao pensava magoada. Seus olhos verdes azulados estavam transbordando de lágrimas. O homem não a deixou passar. Misao estava começando a ficar furiosa. O que ele disse em seguida fez com que ela parasse.  
  
" ..Misao, o que eu disse aquele dia foi um...erro...Eu vim até aqui hoje....para pedir o seu perdão, e dizer que eu abençoou esse casamento...Estou sendo sincero...Minha filha...Me perdoe." O homem abaixou a cabeça humildemente.  
  
Misao não pode acreditar no que tinha escutado...Ele quer o meu perdão?  
  
"Você foi um canalha aquele dia. Dizendo aqueles absurdos para mim....Justo no momento que eu precisa de qualquer palavra de carinho...Qualquer demonstração de felicidade...Você tem idéia de como foi duro para mim escutar aquelas coisas?...Tem idéia de como me machucou?"  
  
Misao não conseguiu evitar a lágrima que escorreu. Seu pai pretendia estragar o dia mais feliz de sua vida??? Ela nunca pensou que ele fosse tão cruel.  
  
O pai de Misao abaixou a cabeça. A mãe dela observava a uma certa distância, chorando. Ela sempre foi uma mulher muito submissa, muito diferente de Misao.  
  
Misao percebeu algo no olhar de seu pai..../....Será que ele realmente sente culpa?...../....  
  
"O único que me machucou foi você papai....Você e a suas palavras e atitudes cruéis..."Ela disse isso em voz baixa. Misao tinha um nó na garganta e evitava olhar para o seu pai.  
  
"Perdão...Eu tive medo de te perder..." O homem começou a chorar, abrindo os braços querendo abraçar a sua filha. Misao estava relutante.  
  
....../......Uma hora ele diz aquelas barbaridades e na outra ele pede perdão....Não vai ser tão fácil assim.../..... Misao achava que ele estava errado...Totalmente errado...  
  
....../.......Se fosse a Mya. Eu nunca faria aquilo.....mas....Eu não agüentaria viver sem o perdão da minha filha....../......  
  
Se fosse a Mya...  
  
"Perdão, minha filha...Hoje eu vejo que agi errado...Aoshi é um homem de valor, eu tenho que aceitar que você já não é mais a minha garotinha...Você é uma mulher." O pai de Misao colocou a mão no coração dela...Ele estava chorando.  
  
"Aqui dentro você sempre será o minha filhinha...Por favor, não me trate como se eu nunca tivesse lhe dado carinho, como se eu nunca tivesse te amado...Filha..."  
  
Com um nó na garganta, ela não conseguiu evitar e abraçou o seu pai. A sua mãe também veio abraçá-la. Os três ficaram abraçados, enquanto Misao escutava milhares de pedidos de perdão.  
  
"Por que só agora? Eu passei todo esse tempo querendo dividir os meus sentimentos com vocês." Misao já não estava mais ligando para a maquiagem.  
  
"Só agora o seu pai tomou coragem para se desculpar. Só depois de uma ligação especial....e...Você está linda, filha."  
  
Misao ouviu sua mãe dizer docemente. Quanta saudade ela sentiu daquele sorriso. Ela não tinha idéia de como ouvir isso no dia de seu casamento era importante.  
  
"Obrigada Mamãe...a senhora também está linda...Quem ligou para vocês?" Misao sorriu, seus olhos brilharam curiosos. Apesar de que ela já tinha uma idéia de quem seria a pessoa.  
  
Hanna observava a cena de longe, a moça tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
../...Você tem sorte Misao...Sorte por ter uma família que te ama. Apesar dos enganos e erros....Eu não tive isso.../....  
  
Hanna mexeu a cabeça, e afastou os pensamentos negativos. Ela não tinha mais motivos para ficar pensando nisso...Agora tinha essa família de amigos maravilhosos....Tinha Soujirou, e isso era mais que o bastante.  
  
Hanna sorriu e deixou seus olhos verdes brilharem novamente.  
  
"Misao está na hora. Se fizer o Aoshi esperar mais ele vai pensar que você fugiu com o motorista da limosine."  
  
As garotas riram, Misao enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos. Ela sentiu Mya mexer.  
  
"O bebê mexeu....Ela está dizendo olá para vocês." Misao disse para seus pais. Os dois sorriram e passaram a mão na barriga de Misao.  
  
. Ela teve vontade de entrar correndo naquela igreja, e contar para Aoshi que finalmente tinha se reconciliado com seus pais.  
  
Tum tun ,tum tun ....O momento tão esperado tinha chegado, seu coração batia acelerado.Ela ouvia de longe. Tum tum tum...  
  
"Me concede a honra de levar a minha única filha até o altar?" O pai de Misao, ofereceu o braço.  
  
Ela aceitou, muito feliz. Misao respirou aliviada. Antes ela não sentia todo esse peso, mas agora ela definitivamente se sentia mais leve.  
  
A porta se abriu, revelando a belíssima igreja, perfeitamente decorada com perfumadas e maravilhosas angélicas (é claro, ne ^_~) . Rostos sorridentes e tão familiares...o tapete vermelho....  
  
.../...Eu vou passar mal... Nossa, já pensou levar um trupicão aqui?....Hey, o que a vizinha fez com o cabelo?..../....  
  
Milhares de pensamentos passaram pela cabeça dela. Até que se olhos se encontraram com os dele....  
  
Aoshi  
  
Ele estava no final do tapete vermelho....Perfeito, esperando pacientemente no altar.  
  
Ao seu lado, Kenshin e Kaoru como seus padrinhos, os dois de mãos dadas e com as alianças reluzentes na mão direita.. E como padrinhos de Misao, estavam Soujirou e Hanna .  
  
A nova pintura da equipe Himura, correu até o altar, sorrindo. Cochichou a novidade no ouvido de Soujirou, que para variar sorriu simpaticamente.  
  
Ao lado de Misao, estava seu pai.  
  
Misao prendeu a respiração, começou a caminhar...A 'Marcha Nupcial' de Wagner, anunciava sua entrada. O violino emocionou à todos, porém o que era mais marcante ainda era o som maravilhoso do coral...Ela não sabia sobre o coral, Aoshi tinha feito mais uma surpresa.  
  
Que lindo.  
  
Seu sorriso era encantador, uma onda de felicidade passou por todos. Misao estava iluminando a igreja com a sua emoção e alegria.  
  
" Isso é que é ser o centro das atenções, ne?" Misao cochichou no ouvido de seu pai.  
  
O homem riu. Na verdade Misao estava fazendo um esforço enorme para não chorar, a cada passo ficava mais difícil. Ela queria sair correndo e se jogar nos braços de Aoshi...Ser dele para sempre.  
  
...../.....Ou você chora, ou você ri...Sua bobona.../...Misao sorriu, entre lágrimas.  
  
Aoshi não parecia surpreso com a presença do pai de Misao....É claro que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.  
  
Ele sorriu ao ver Misao...A garota que com simpatia e aquela energia especial ganhou seu coração....Para sempre...  
  
Misao vestia um simples vestido branco com detalhes em rosa claro. Belissimamente bordado com pequenos cristais. Ela parecia uma princesa medieval. Seu longo cabelo estava destrançado e cacheado, metade foi presa em um rabo de cavalo solto. Um casquete de cristais enfeitava sua cabeça, e caia pelo longo cabelo negro.  
  
Cristais brilhantes foram colocados em seu rosto, a maquiagem era clara e cintilante...Fazendo com que brilhasse. Seu brilho natural brilhava mais que qualquer maquiagem.  
  
Ela se sentiu como uma princesa...Aoshi era o seu principe../..Será que eu entrei em um conto de fadas e não percebi?..../....  
  
O coração de Aoshi também batia forte, Aoshi teve a impressão de que era mais alto que o suave som dos violinos. Ele continuava perfeitamente calmo e concentrado, a cada que ela dava caia mais no encanto de Misao.  
  
O coração de Misao batia feito louco....Conforme chegava perto do altar ela andava um pouquinho mais rápido...O pai de Misao teve que apertar o passo para acompanhá-la..  
  
Ele riu com o jeito dela../...Essa é a minha filha.../...  
  
O Sr Machimaki entregou Misao para Aoshi, os dois homens se cumprimenteram educadamente e sorriram. Parecia que as coisas iam ficar bem entre eles.  
  
Aoshi e Misao ficaram frente a frente no altar. Aoshi se abaixou e beijou a testa de Misao, dizendo como ela estava encantadora...Misao olhou profundamente nos olhos de Aoshi. O momento foi simplesmente mágico. Aoshi sorriu, como nunca tinha feito antes em sua vida .  
  
Ele se abaixou, beijando a barriga de Misao. Ela ficou um pouco vermelha. Os convidados se surpreenderam com a demonstração de amor.  
  
"Que belo casal eles formam, não é? "Eles comentavam.  
  
Se alguém tivesse alguma coisa para falar contra o fato de Misao estar se casando grávida, esse era o momento perfeito para que as pessoas fizessem uma bela revisão de conceitos. O amor era transparente entre os dois, e aquele bebê era só o mais maravilhoso dos resultados.  
  
Aoshi colocou uma mão no rosto de Misao, enquanto que com a outra mão colocava o anel na mão esquerda dela.  
  
"Eu prometo te amar, respeitar e proteger pelo resto de nossas vidas. Sempre Misao."  
  
"Aoshi...Eu também prometo te amar, te respeitar e te proteger...para sempre." Ela chorou.  
  
Misao se entregou aos braços de Aoshi, em beijo doce e intenso.  
  
"E pode beijar a noiva." O padre disse um pouco atrasado.  
  
Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo assim.  
  
Finalmente, agora Misao era a senhora Shinomori. O que ela mais tinha sonhado se tornava realidade.  
  
O amor deles não teria fim...nunca teria fim.  
  
///////////////  
  
Depois de alguma confusão na saída da igreja, todos foram para a festa. Misao dizia que nunca tinha recebido tantos beijos e cumprimentos em sua vida antes. Ela estava radiante.  
  
O Kenshin-gumi ficou com os queixo caído.  
  
O restaurante escolhido pelo buffet que Aoshi tinha contratado, era indescritível. Com o prêmio pela conquista do campeonato e o dinheiro que estava entrando com os novos patrocinadores. Aoshi pode abusar um "pouco" mais na festa de casamento.  
  
O pouco dele era muito, mas a ocasião estava pedindo por isso. Todos precisavam de uma festa para relaxar, os últimos meses tinham sido muito tensos.  
  
E não era novidade que Aoshi gostava de coisas refinadas . O lugar que ele escolheu para festa era extraordinário. Misao parecia hipnotizada. Quando ela desceu do carro, não pode acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.  
  
Kenshin não sabia que existia tanto mármore italiano no mesmo local. A 'recepção' como Aoshi estava chamando a festa, ia ser realizada no jardim de um luxuoso restaurante.  
  
Tudo devidamente enfeitado. A iluminação tinha ficado divina, dando a impressão de que eles estavam em lugar encantado.  
  
Uma pista de dança foi montada no centro de um grande toldo, iluminado por um milhão de pequenas lampadinhas amarelas. As mesas ficavam ao redor da pista. Mesas douradas. Misao se perguntou se eram folheadas a ouro.  
  
" Isso deve ter saído uma fortuna, mas eu amei Aoshi...é lindo." Ela tentou dar uns pulinhos alegres, mas sentiu dor nas costas.  
  
Ele mexeu a cabeça concordando, e procurando uma cadeira para a sua esposa.  
  
"Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Tudo que eu fiz foi pensando em você Misao. E não se preocupe com dinheiro, isso não tem importância agora."  
  
Misao beijou seu marido. Os violonistas passavam de mesa em mesa tocando 'luzes da ribalta.'....lindo.  
  
"Eu adorei tudo, mas não tem uma música mais agitada." Ela disse se remexendo. Aoshi sorriu.  
  
"Eu sabia que você ia pedir isso."  
  
Ele pediu que as músicas preferidas de Misao fossem tocadas. Logo todos tinham caído no embalo dos Beatles, dançando Twist and Shout. A festa tinha ganhado um novo ânimo.  
  
Aoshi não estava descontente com isso, pelo contrario. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver Misao tirando os sapatos e dançando descalça, pelo piso de mármore carrara. Quero ver quanto ela agüenta...  
  
"Essa é a minha, Misao." Aoshi disse, experimentando um canapé.  
  
Ela não agüentou muito, logo foi se sentar cansada.  
  
"A Mya deve estar pensando que está dentro de um liqüidificador.." Ela riu, passando a mão na barriga.  
  
A música mudou de ritmo...Misao reconheceu, era uma de suas prediletas. Aoshi segurou na mão dela, e a conduziu para a pista de dança.  
  
Os convidados abriram espaço para eles Delicadamente, ele a abraçou, embalando Misao em um ritmo doce.  
  
  
  
When the visions around you/ Bring tears to your eyes / And all that surrounds you,/ Are secrets and lies / I'll be your strength, / I'll give you hope, /  
  
Aoshi passou a mão pelo cabelo de Misao, era tão raro vê-la assim. Com os longos cabelos soltos. Ele disse no ouvido dela. Disse como ela estava linda, perfeita.  
  
"Essa noite pertence a nós dois Misao. Eu quero ficar pertinho de você. Bem perto......Pra sempre" Aoshi sussurrou no ouvido dela e a abraçou, não com força, mas protetoramente.  
  
"A A Aosh..i.." Misao sentiu seu coração disparar. O delicioso perfume de Aoshi tomou seus sentidos. Ela se sentia flutuando. O ritmo suave a embalou.  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone / The one you should call, / When you're standing here all alone... / And I will take / You in my arms / And hold you right where you belong / Till the day my life is through /  
  
Misao sentiu Aoshi beijando seu pescoço. Ela se sentiu quente e amada. As mãos dele percorreram seu cabelo. Esses movimentos estavam deixando Misao tonta.  
  
This I promise you / This I promise you / I've loved you forever,/ In lifetimes before /  
  
"Será que é verdade? Que nós nos amamos antes em outra vida? O que você acha Aoshi?" Ela perguntou baixinho.  
  
"Eu não tenho duvida, Misao." Os lábios de Aoshi estavam tão próximos.  
  
And I promise you never, / Will you hurt anymore / I give you my word / I give you my heart / This is a battle we've won/ And with this vow, / Forever has now begun... /  
  
Ele passou levemente seus lábios no dela. Misao antecipou o beijo. Ela fechou os olhos, os lábios de Aoshi tomava sua boca com paixão.  
  
Os convidados já tinham desaparecido mesmo.  
  
Just close your eyes / Each loving day / An I know this feeling won't go away / Till the day my life is through / This I promise you / ooh I promise you /  
  
"Eu te amo." Aoshi sussurrou essas palavras perto dos lábios de Misao. Ela queria outro beijo, os lábios dele eram tão doces, tão viciantes.  
  
Every word I say is true. / This I promise you / Ooh, I promise you.../ Over and over I fall / When I hear you call/ Without you in my life baby / I just wouldn't be living at all/  
  
"Eu também te amo...de todo o meu coração." Misao tentava recuperar o fôlego perdido. As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas de paixão.  
  
And I know this feeling won't go away / Till the day my life is through / This I promise you / Every word I say is true. / This I promise you /  
  
"Aoshi, eu posso ver através de você. Através dessa sua cara fechada. Eu vejo a pessoa inacreditável que está aqui dentro." Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e colocou a mão no coração de Aoshi. Misao sentiu como estava disparado.  
  
"Olhe lá fora Misao." Aoshi a virou, só para ver os fogos de artificio explodindo no céu escuro.  
  
"Lindo....é lindo." As cores enchiam os olhos de Misao. Ela finalmente se deu conta de que os convidados e familiares ainda estavam lá. Encantados com o céu que se enchia de cores, e chuvas de prateadas.  
  
"Nada é mais lindo que você e a Mya." Misao ficou levemente vermelha. Mya mexeu respondendo.  
  
"Minha vida é sua Aoshi...para sempre"  
  
"A minha também, só sua....minha Misao."  
  
Os dois se beijaram novamente, enquanto o céu explodia em cores maravilhosas. Com um começo perfeito desses, eles sabiam que tudo seria perfeito....para sempre...  
  
///////////  
  
Dois meses se passaram na vida de Aoshi e Misao.  
  
Aoshi dormia tranqüilamente, enquanto Misao caminhava pelo quarto. Ela estava inquieta, sentindo algumas pontadas. Não podia ser a Mya se mexendo, porque nos últimos dois meses ela não tinha mais tanto espaço para ficar brincando.  
  
As pontadas começaram a ficar um pouco mais fortes.  
  
"Ainda faltam duas semanas. Não pode ser agora."  
  
Misao disse com a respiração um pouco mais ofegante. Ela sabia que esse era o período dos alarmes falsos. Uma pontada aqui, outra contração ali. Só que dessa vez Misao percebeu que as pontadas eram seguidas, e ficavam cada vez mais próximas e fortes umas das outras. Estava começando a dor muito.  
  
"Aoshi." Ele abriu os olhos, e olhou para o radio relógio ao lado da cama.  
  
"Dor na costas, três horas da manhã. Você bateu o recorde Koishii.....deita aqui que eu faço massagem." Aoshi sorriu sonolento e colocou a mão na cama, para que ela deitasse.  
  
"Aoshi....Eu acho que chegou a hora." Misao arqueou para frente sentindo mais uma contração, dessa vez mais forte que a anterior.  
  
Aoshi ficou branco e jogou os cobertores para longe, se levantou rapidamente. Ele colocou as mãos nas costas de Misao.  
  
"Mais a doutora disse que ia demorar mais umas duas semanas, Misao." Ele massageou as costas dela na região lombar, tentando aliviar a dor. Não adiantou.  
  
"Eu sei, mas a Mya não quer esperar mais duas semanas." Aoshi estava aflito procurando as chaves do carro com os olhos por todo o quarto. Ele não sabia se pegava as chaves ou se segurava Misao.  
  
"Ahhh" Misao soltou um leve gemido, Aoshi viu um liquido escorrendo pela perna dela.  
  
"A bolsa estourou...O que eu faço Aoshi." Os olhos dela ficaram gigantes e com medo.  
  
Aoshi já estava sem cor, agora então, tinha ficado transparente. Ele começou a suar frio. Aoshi era considerado um homem calmo, sábio, paciente. Mais nunca tinha visto seu bebê nascer antes.  
  
"Lamaze. Lembre das nossas aulas de Lamaze. Fique calma e respire Misao. Eu já te levo para o hospital. Respire, respire Koishii." Ele começou a incentivar Misao a respirar do jeito que tinham aprendido no curso para gestantes.  
  
Aoshi respirava como se estivesse em trabalho de parto. Se Misao não tivesse sentindo tanta dor, teria dado muita risada do jeito dele.  
  
Delicadamente ele levou Misao para dentro do carro. E correu para o hospital.  
  
Os médicos correram para atender Misao. Eles esperavam que o parto fosse rápido.  
  
A doutora Tomoyo Granger chegou logo depois de Misao e Aoshi. Eles tinham perfeita confiança nela, já que durante todo o pré-natal tinha dado apoio ao jovem casal. Ela não hesitou a atender o chamado as três horas da manhã.  
  
"Parece que essa menina é tão apressada quanto você, não é?" A jovem médica perguntou, enquanto examinava Misao. Ela ligou todos os monitores, para acompanhar os batimentos do bebê e da mãe. .  
  
"Cinco centímetros de dilatação, e suas contrações já estão bem perto. Daqui a pouco vocês conheceram a pequena Mya." A médica disse sorrindo.  
  
Aoshi segurou a mão de Misao. Ele tirou alguns fio soltos de cabelo que estavam no rosto dela. Beijando a mão dela, ele disse,  
  
"Tudo vai ficar bem, eu estou aqui."  
  
Misao sorriu.  
  
"Ahhh"  
  
Uma contração fez com que ela apertasse forte a mão dele. Aoshi teve um pequena noção do que ela sentia.  
  
"Misao.." Ele disse baixinho, enquanto beijava a testa molhada dela.  
  
"Traga gelo por favor." Doutora Tomoyo disse enquanto acompanhava o monitor fetal.  
  
Aoshi colocou o gelo na boca de Misao, para que aliviasse um pouco.  
  
"Chupe o gelo, morda se sentir necessidade." A medica disse.  
  
"Eu não aguento. Eu não.....AAhhhhh" Misao sentiu outra contração, dessa vez mais forte.  
  
"Misao, claro que você aguenta. Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci nesse mundo." Aoshi disse no ouvido dela, tentando fazer com que ela esquecesse da dor.  
  
"As contrações estão progredindo normalmente, a dilatação também parece normal, e Mya esta acompanhando toda essa bagunça. O que você precisa fazer e ficar calma. Logo você vai Ter o seu bebê nos braços." Ela disse docemente.  
  
Misao que estava pálida e suada.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh...AOSHI." Misao sentiu muita dor.  
  
"É isso aí, está começando." A médica se posicionou. Misao começou a fazer força. Aoshi percebeu o sangue que começou a sair de Misao. A impressão não era muito boa.  
  
"Empurre Misao, só mais uma vez." A medica já começava a ver a cabeça da pequena Mya.  
  
"Mais uma vez, com força..."  
  
Mya nasceu, a doutora Tomoyo levantou o bebê, e sorriu alegremente.  
  
"Vocês tem uma bela menina."  
  
O choro de bebê encheu a sala de cirurgia. Misao sentiu como que seu peito fosse explodir. Aoshi tinha lágrimas nos olhos....Ele estava chorando....chorando.  
  
Os enfermeiros limparam e trouxeram o bebê para perto de Misao. A pequenina tremia sentindo a falta do calor de sua mãe. O choro dela era estridente.  
  
Misao não pode acreditar em seus olhos, quando sentiu aquela coisa pequenina em seus braços. Ela tinha o rosto redondo, vermelhidão e os cabelos eram pretos e espetados.  
  
Misao soluçava de emoção. Ela deitou Mya em seu peito, e a neném parou de resmungar, sentindo e reconhecendo o calor de sua mãe.  
  
"Bem vinda Mya." Ela disse soluçando, e rindo.  
  
Misao quis que Aoshi pegasse Mya no colo. Meio sem jeito Aoshi segurou o bebê. Era a primeira vez que segurava um bebê. Ela era tão molinha e pequena. Ela era sua...uma parte de si mesmo.  
  
Ele comparou os seus dedos, com os dela. Os dedos de Aoshi pareciam de gigantes, perto dela.  
  
"É impressão minha, ou você é a criança mais linda desse mundo?"  
  
Aoshi perguntou para a bebê , Mya abriu a boca resmungando. Ele sorriu como um bobo.  
  
Mya abriu os olhos para ver o seu pai babando por ela. Definitivamente eram a mistura mais bela de verde água e azul acinzentado que Aoshi já tinha visto na vida.  
  
Ele se abaixou, com Mya no colo e beijou Misao carinhosamente. Ela estava tão exausta que seus olhos se fecharam sonolentos. Tinha feito um ótimo trabalho. Definitivamente tinha feito o melhor trabalho desse mundo.  
  
"Obrigado Misao...por ter trazido esse tesouro ao mundo...Nosso tesouro." Aoshi continuou a embalar sua filha nos braços.  
  
"Obrigado, meu amor."  
  
Os médicos da sala sorriram ao ver a cena comovente. Nunca se cansariam de fazer aquilo....  
  
///////////  
  
E ai? Por favor diga a sua opinião. Bom, eu posso dizer por experiência própria Os homens são uns babões. Aoshi não seria diferente, ne?  
  
Erros, por favor me digam, tá? Eu não sou boa com esse negocio de fanfiction...eu sei ^_^...Como foi que eu cheguei nos 150 reviews eu não sei, mas eu agradeço de coração a todas vocês...Eu já disse como vocês são fofas? ^_^ Pois vocês são...hehehehe...  
  
Agradecimentos  
  
Hikari Kage---muchas gracias. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Eu não esqueci do outro fanfic não, tá. Só mais um pouquinho...hehehe..Besos ^_^  
  
Hydra-cha---Obrigada pela review. Se alguém me pedisse em casamento daquele jeito, eu desmaiava ...ai ai ^_^ Sano e Megumi no próximo. Ok...beijos  
  
Megumi Sagara-Não fique brava comigo...snif..snif...No próximo vai ter Sano e Meg...Fiquei feliz que você gostou do ultimo capitulo...obrigada, beijos ^_^  
  
Pri-Planos para um próximo fic eu até tenho, o problema vai ser o tempo para fazer.Acho que eu vou começar a escrever depois que Racing acabar ^_^....Obrigada Pri...beijos..Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.  
  
Joyce-Muito obrigada pelo seu review. Ficou tãooo romântico, né? Espero que o casamento tenha ficado romântico também. Me diga por favor, tá. Beijos ^_^  
  
Makimachi Misao---Sabe aquela musiquinha da propaganda do rexona?.. 'Love in the ar' ou coisa parecida, pois é. Eu ando com essa musica na cabeça...Vai entender, ne?...Beijos ^_^  
  
Gilli-chan-Obrigada, espero que tenha gostado. Kaoru e Kenshin é outra historia ^_~...hehehe...os dois também vão aproveitar...hehehehe...beijos ^_^  
  
Hime-Obrigada pelo review, eu fiquei muito contente...Um cara que se parece com Enishi...Aonde? Opa...hehehe Beijos ^_^  
  
Madam Spooky-Obrigada pelo review....Kenshin fica lindo sem roupa também. Já pensou nisso? Hehehe...beijos ^_^  
  
Prudence-chan- Se você soubesse como eu sou hentai (ok finja que vc não entendeu)* Chibi-lua ficou vermelha * hehehehe....obrigada pelo review. Hey, eu disse alguma coisa sobre o Sano pedindo Megumi em casamento???...eu acho que não...MUAHAHA....^_~ Beijos  
  
Daí-Tudo bom? Eu fiquei muito contente com o seu review. Muito obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Me diga, tá? Beijos ^_^  
  
Kaoru Himuramiya-Obrigada pelo review. Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo. Eu também sou a maior fã de Kaoru e Kenshin, ne...Beijos ^_^  
  
Tomoyo Granger---Então , gostou? Espero que você não tenha se decepcionado...Me diga por favor, tá?...Não fique triste, tem ótimos fics aqui na seção de português, ne? Mas, quem sabe eu não começo outro fic em breve, idéias meio doidas eu tenho...hehehehe...beijos. Obrigada por todos os elogios, tá..^_^  
  
Obrigada por ter lido, e me dixe um review por favor, ne? Beijos Chibi-lua ^_^ 


	17. 16

Desculpe, mas sem lemon aqui...ok? Não fiquem bravas meninas. Chibi Lua não teve tempo de pensar em um lemon para esse capítulo. Mas tem MUITO Sano e Megumi...HEHEHE...  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não sou responsável pela criação de Rurouni Kenshin, só me divirto inventando maluquices.  
  
Esse capitulo eu dedico à minha amiga Hikari Kage. ^_^  
  
Racing  
  
Por: Chibi-Lua  
  
Capítulo 16  
  
"Boa tarde" Megumi subiu as escadas, e se deparou com uma cena incomum .  
  
Mya tinha todos os homens da casa em suas pequenas mãos. Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kenshin, Soujirou e até mesmo Yahiko estavam à sua total disposição.  
  
Kenshin fazia um mamadeira especial para ela. Aoshi liam as instruções de como se fazia para trocar a fralda. Soujirou procurava desesperadamente pelo creme anti-assaduras. Enquanto Yahiko e Sano faziam de tudo para distrai-la.  
  
Ela só parou de chorar, quando Sano começou a fazer caretas.  
  
Quando ele viu que Megumi tinha chegado, voltou a sua cara normal. E sorriu para a médica.  
  
"Graças a Deus, uma mulher..." Mya começou com a chorar estridentemente. Ela chorou mais ainda quando Sanosuke sorriu para ela.  
  
Yahiko quase começou a chorar, mas de tanto rir.  
  
"A sua cara verdadeira é tão feia que assustou a coitada da menina. Ela viu precisar de trinta anos de terapia pra se livrar do trauma...Hahahahaha..."  
  
"Cala boca, seu pirralho." Sano deu uma pancada na cabeça de Yahiko. Os dois começaram com as 'gentis' trocas de elogios.  
  
Megumi percebeu a bagunça que tinha se tornado aquela casa....Fraldas, mamadeiras, brinquedinhos...pomadas e talcos, espalhados por todos os cantos.  
  
"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Megumi viu que agora Aoshi segurava a pequena Mya sem fraldas. Ele começou a embalar a bebê que tinha parado de chorar. Aoshi fez uma cara estranha quando sentiu um liquido quente escorrendo pela sua camisa.  
  
"A maior batalha da historia, foi isso que aconteceu." Yahiko apontou para um saquinho de lixo que estava no chão da sala.  
  
"Hohohoho...Deixa que eu coloco a fralda nela. Aoshi é melhor limpar trocar de camisa." Megumi pegou a neném e colocou a fralda habilmente.  
  
"Aquilo com certeza era uma bomba..." Yahiko não se conformava com que a pequena Mya era capaz de fazer.  
  
"Hohohohoho....é só uma fralda suja. Onde estão as mulheres dessa casa?" Megumi se dirigiu até Aoshi e pegou Mya no colo, a menina dormia tranqüila.  
  
"Misao está cansada, não dormiu um minuto essa noite. As outras moças saíram. Foram buscar algumas vitaminas que a doutora Tomoyo receitou, mas já devem estar voltando. " Aoshi também parecia cansado. Apesar de que não queria demonstrar de maneira alguma. Ele olhou para a camisa, toda cheia de xixi, mas não reclamou. Já era a segunda vez que ela fazia isso.  
  
Limpinha e trocada, Mya atacou a mamadeira que Kenshin tinha preparado. No embalo do colo de Megumi, ela adormeceu.  
  
"Nem Misao, nem ninguém dormiu essa noite... A Mya parece que engoliu um trombone..." Yahiko soltou isso sem querer, cruzando os braços . Aoshi não gostou do jeito que ele falou. O garoto ficou quieto na mesma hora. Sano deu uma pancada na cabeça dele.  
  
"Se liga Yahiko. O gelo desse cara aí, derreteu mas nem tanto....E não precisa ficar com ciúmes, só porque você não é mais a única criança da casa. " Sano bagunçou o cabelo de Yahiko.  
  
"Seu idiota...EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA."  
  
"Quietos....Vão acordar Mya" Megumi falou baixinho, embalando o bebê. A pequena reclamou um pouco, mas voltou a dormir.  
  
" Pode ir descansar um pouco, que eu fico com ela. Pelo menos até Kaoru e Hanna chegarem."  
  
Megumi se sentou no sofá, com Mya dormindo tranqüilamente em seus braços. Aoshi resolveu deixar Mya com Megumi por um tempo, afinal ela era médica. E se algo acontecesse, ele estaria a alguns metros dali.  
  
Aoshi foi ver como estava Misao. Yahiko aproveitou para ir se encontrar com Tsubame. Pegou sua bicicleta e se mandou. Kenshin foi terminar de arrumar suas malas, pois ele e Kaoru estavam prontos para viajar.  
  
Sano se sentou ao lado de Megumi no sofá, puxando ela para perto. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Mya se mexeu um pouquinho.  
  
"Cansada?" Ele colocou o cabelo dela para trás, e beijou Megumi na pontinha da orelha. Ela se arrepiou.  
  
"Sano...a neném.." Ela disse baixinho, mas sorrindo.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos " Hoje no hospital, eu fiquei muito p da vida com uma paciente. Ela ficou abismada quando eu disse que o meu plantão no hospital tinha acabado. Teve a capacidade de me insultar, dizendo que a partir do momento que eu abracei a profissão, deveria de estar disposta a atende-la a qualquer momento."  
  
Megumi suspirou  
  
"E que se eu não a atendesse, não era uma profissional de verdade....Não é absurdo. Quando foi que eu virei escrava?"  
  
Ela sussurrou inconformada. Megumi amava a profissão, mas que tudo, porém, ela nem se lembrava da última vez que tinha tido uma folga de verdade.  
  
"O marido dela não deve estar cumprindo com as funções dele...." Sano tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.  
  
"Seu hentai...Nunca leva nada a sério." Megumi fingiu que estava brava.  
  
"Essa mulher é uma idiota. Raposinha, eu vou roubar você, e te levar pra um lugar onde ninguém vai te encontrar. Você vai ser só minha. Vou fazer igual ao desenhos animados, te arrastar pelos cabelos pra minha caverna e fazer um monte de bebês iguais a esse." Sano mordeu o ombro dela de leve.  
  
"Minha, minha." Ele começou a morder o braço dela, de levinho. Mya abriu os olhos, mas não reclamou, ao contrario sorriu. Ela achava o cabelo balançando dele engraçado.  
  
"Tá vendo bebê. O que é ter um namorado das cavernas e ainda por cima canibal?...Hohohoho."  
  
Megumi riu e a bebê soltou uma pequena gargalhada.  
  
"Mya, você concorda que a Raposa aqui merece uma folga, ne?" Mya sorriu...Sim a Tia Raposa precisava de uma boa folga....  
  
Sano pegou Mya no colo. A pequenina gostava dele. Ela ficou com os olhos bem abertos, atentos a tudo. Ela bocejou, logo quis dormir de novo.  
  
Kaoru , Hanna tinham acabado de chegar, e voaram em cima da bebê.  
  
"Aí que linda...Que fofa...Vem com a tia Hanna..." Hanna abriu os braços sorridentemente. A bebê queria mais era dormir.  
  
"Não, vem com a tia Kaoru.." Hanna e Kaoru iam começar com uma disputa. Quando olharam de novo para Mya, ela já estava dormindo no ombro de Sanosuke.  
  
"As duas deveriam de começar a fabricar seus próprios bebês." As duas ficaram vermelhas. Sanosuke piscou para elas. Hanna ficou mais vermelha ainda, se Soujirou estivesse ali. Ela tinha explodido.  
  
"Não fale isso na frente delas, ainda são muito inocentes. Provavelmente nem sabem como os bebês são feitos." Megumi disse num tom de brincadeira, porém o tom dela foi maldoso.  
  
"E você já deve ser profissional no assunto, ne Megumi?" Kaoru disse baixinho, um pouco nervosa.  
  
Megumi e Kaoru se olharam furiosamente. Sano entrou no meio, antes que o clima esquentasse mais ainda. Ele entregou o bebê para Hanna, ela puxou Kaoru , e levou até o quarto, para colocar Mya no berço. Deixando Sano e Megumi sozinhos.  
  
"O que foi aquilo, Megumi?" Ele encolheu os ombros, se perguntando por que o tempo tinha fechado de uma hora para outra.  
  
"Desculpe, tá vendo. Eu estou estressada, e cansada. Acabo ficando assim, rude. E elas nem me cumprimentaram quando chegaram."  
  
Sano entendeu. Megumi ganhou um abraço de consolação. Não que ela reclamasse, pelo contrário...Ela respondeu ao abraço, querendo ganhar um beijo.  
  
"Megumi tem alguma coisa importante para amanhã? Alguma cirurgia marcada?" Sano perguntou ao pé do ouvido dela, numa voz doce e suave. Como se ele fosse a única pessoa que a entendesse nesse mundo. As vezes, Megumi sentia- se assim.  
  
"Amanhã?" Megumi perdeu um pouco a voz, quando as mãos de Sano deslizaram inocentemente pelas costas dela..." Amanhã, não tenho nada marcado...Por que?" Ela desejava um beijo, só um beijinho...  
  
"Segredo...Amanhã eu vou passar na sua casa as sete horas. Coloque uma roupa bem confortável. É bom que você vá de tênis. "  
  
Sanosuke se sentou no sofá novamente e colocou Megumi no seu colo. Ele passou de leve seus lábios no dela. Quando ia beijá-la, Kaoru e Hanna voltaram para a sala, fazendo o maior escarcéu. Mya tinha acordado e chorava faminta novamente. Misao e Aoshi escutaram o 'filhote' chorando e correram para a sala, brancos feito cera.  
  
A baderna estava completa. Kenshin e Hiko apareceram discutindo coisas que Kenshin tinha feito quando tinha oito anos de idade. Para aumentar a bagunça, o avô de Misao, Okina chegou trazendo as primas que moravam no interior, Omasu e Okon. Estranhamente as moças se interessaram 'muito' por Hiko. Ele aproveitou...  
  
E o clima entre Megumi e Sano baixou drasticamente. A níveis polares. Ela tinha pensado em pedir desculpas pelo jeito que falou com Hanna e Kaoru, mas as duas pareciam já ter esquecido.  
  
E Sanosuke não deu o beijo que ela queria.  
  
"Seu... seu... POLLO.."  
  
Megumi disse frustrada, ele só provocou e não a beijou.  
  
"Está vendo, se não tivesse enrolado tanto. Agora não tem mais jeito e eu preciso ir embora. Tem uns livros lá em casa me esperando. Emergências cardiovasculares."  
  
"Divirta-se com as suas emergências...Amanhã eu te pego as sete horas." Sanosuke riu e piscou para ela. Ele tinha um monte de coisas para fazer antes da surpresa.  
  
"Isso deve ser TPM." Sano disse em voz alta  
  
Megumi ficou vermelha, voltou até a sala, pegou uma almofada do sofá e atirou na cabeça dele.  
  
"Aiiii...Raposa"  
  
"Olha o que você fala...Seu...seu..." Ela perdeu o rumo das palavras, por causa do sorriso que ele tinha no rosto.  
  
"Não se atrase...Cabeçudo." Megumi finalmente sorriu e se despediu. Ela foi embora com uma pergunta na cabeça..../...O que ele pretende amanhã?..../....  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Megumi ficou esperando por Sano na manhã seguinte.  
  
Quando chegou em casa na noite passada, tentou ler o livro gigante que pesava uns dez quilos, mas acabou dormindo no meio do capítulo da síndrome de Leriche. Ela acordou no dia seguinte, e levou um susto quando viu que o relógio marcava 6:45....  
  
Megumi tomou um banho correndo e vestiu uma calça azul bem leve, uma blusinha regata branca simples. Seria bom ter um dia leve e relaxante. Ela começava a gostar bastante da idéia.  
  
Conforme Sano tinha avisado, ela calçou um tênis baixinho. Feito de jeans com rosinhas vermelhas e amarelas bordadas.  
  
"Estou preparada para passear bastante." Ela disse para si mesa em frente ao espelho, antes de sair de casa  
  
Se sentou no balanço que ficava na varanda da casa, enquanto esperava Sano chegar. .../...O que ele está tramando?.../..Megumi não podia deixar de se perguntar.  
  
O som da moto de Sanosuke, fez com que ela olhasse para o fim da rua. Lá estava ele, vindo da direção do sol nascente. O dia ia ser belíssimo, o céu prometia isso.  
  
"Bom dia, doutora Raposa." Ele desceu da moto e deu um beijo de verdade nela.  
  
"Bom dia. Posso saber aonde nós vamos, senhor Sagara?" Sano agarrou Megumi, tirando os pés dela do chão. Ela deu um pequeno grito, enquanto Sano rodava ela no ar.  
  
"Vamos passear. É melhor que você coloque uma blusa mais quente para andar na moto, ou você vai ficar morrendo de frio." Megumi balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal de sim e entrou na casa para buscar uma blusa de moletom.  
  
Ela amarrou o cabelo em rabo-de-cavalo e colocou o capacete.../...Uma cesta de piquenique?.../...Megumi começou a entender sobre o que se tratava. Ela se ajeitou na Harley . Sano amarrou melhor a cesta de piquenique para que não caísse no meio do caminho.  
  
Os dois pegaram a estrada na direção em que o sol nascia. Megumi se agarrou fortemente à Sanosuke. Realmente, andar de moto logo de manhã cedo, era muito frio.  
  
Eles rodaram milhas e milhas. Depois de umas três horas de viagem, Sano parou e desceu da moto.  
  
"Chegamos." Sano tirou e capacete. Esticou os braços, se espreguiçando.  
  
Era um tipo de fazenda, muito bonita, florida. Um avião de pequeno porte estava parado em um imenso campo aberto.  
  
Megumi desceu da moto sorrindo. Também tirou o capacete.  
  
"Naquela direção tem uma cachoeira, muito bonita. Ótima para se fazer um piquenique e descansar nas margens." Sano apontou para uma região mais cheia de árvores.  
  
"Mas a surpresa está ali" Ele olhou para o avião.  
  
Megumi apontou para o avião e sorriu.  
  
"Nós vamos passear de avião? Até que é uma boa idéia, parece relaxante. A paisagem de lá de cima deve ser linda, né?" Megumi achou que tinha entendido a intenção dele, até que era bem romântico..../...Se ele disser que tem um barquinha em algum lago para nós dois, eu saio correndo..../...Megumi soltou uma risada, Sanosuke fez com que ela prestasse atenção novamente.  
  
"Não" Sano negou com a cabeça.  
  
"Hã?" Megumi olhou curiosa..../...Sabia.../...  
  
" Nós vamos nos jogar desse avião" Sanosuke disse como se fosse algo que se faz todos os dias.  
  
"O QUE?" O rosto de Megumi ficou branco. "Você pirou Sanosuke. Eu nunca faria algo tão estúpido."  
  
Sano já esperava essa reposta, mesmo assim sorriu, porém um pouquinho decepcionado. .../...Estúpido.../..  
  
"Tudo bem, eu sabia que você não ia querer, por isso eu preparei um piquenique pra gente. Vamos encontrar um lugar tranqüilo debaixo de uma árvore e ter um dia relaxante. " Realmente ele tinha tudo preparado. Megumi sentiu que Sano ficou chateado, apesar de não querer demonstrar  
  
"Desculpa, mas...eu tenho medo. Eu nunca pratiquei páraquedismo antes...Eu não quis te chamar de estúpido...Eu não tenho coragem para fazer isso." Ela tentou concertar o estrago. Sano estava tentando ser romântico, do jeito malucão dele.  
  
"Você não precisa se desculpar Megumi. Eu devia ter contado. Eu nunca iria insistir, foi só uma idéia que me passou pela cabeça." Sano abaixou a cabeça, mas sorriu.  
  
Megumi respirou fundo e olhou para o avião..../...Parece confiavel ....Seja o que Deus quiser.../...  
  
"Bom, você vai ter que me ensinar, e de jeito nenhum que eu vou pular sozinha. Estou afim de descobrir se as galinhas, errr, digo os galos conseguem voar?...Hohohohoho" Ela colocou a mão na boca, enquanto soltava a sua risada típica.  
  
....../....O que??? Megumi concordou???. Ela estava mesmo fazendo isso?...../.... Sanosuke não conseguiu acreditar. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, mas olhou para ela com suspeita.  
  
"Pior são as raposas, que nem asas tem. Já imaginou uma raposa com penas." Ele brincou. depois ficou sério.  
  
"Idiota." Megumi disse sorrindo.  
  
"Megumi, você não precisa fazer isso. Tudo bem, eu entendo. Não é todo mundo que gosta desse tipo de aventura.".  
  
"Eu quero, que quero fazer algo diferente...mas, você vai ter que ir comigo." Megumi segurou na mão dele.  
  
"Eu serei o seu instrutor Megumi. Eu não te convidaria para fazer algo assim, se não fosse seguro. Vamos lá que eu vou te explicar o básico para se saltar pela primeira vez....você tem certeza, ne?"  
  
"Tenho. Eu fiquei curiosa para saber como é." Ela disse convicta.  
  
Sanosuke explicou tudo que Megumi precisava saber. Ele já tinha pulado tantas vezes que estava acostumado e já tinha decorado . Ele queria que Megumi experimentasse. Que soubesse como é voar.  
  
Ele explicou sobres os giros, os loopings. A roupa que eles usariam era especial, permitia saltos duplos. O coração de Megumi batia cada vez mais rápido, conforme os minutos passavam. Sano colocou o capacete e o óculos protetor nela.  
  
Os amigos pára-quedistas de Sanosuke chegaram, vários deles também iam pular. Eles estavam fazendo como se fosse uma coisa totalmente segura. Riam e escutavam músicas que aumentava o ritmo e a ansiedade deles.  
  
Ainda assim, Megumi continuava nervosa, suas pernas tremiam.  
  
Conforme o avião subia, ela estava pensava em mudar de idéia..../...O que eu estou fazendo aqui?..../... Sano pediu para que ela fosse até a porta, coisa fácil de falar....mas, fazer...Tremendo, ela travou os braços na portinha do avião. Sano estava logo atrás, preso a ela.  
  
"Megumi, eu estou aqui bem pertinho de você...Qualquer coisa é só gritar...Tudo que você tem a fazer é tentar se manter estável...ok?."  
  
Antes que ela pudesse responder. Sano pulou, sem que Megumi pudesse evitar foi levada junto. Os amigos de Sanosuke também pularam, só que enquanto Megumi mal conseguia ordenar os pensamentos, os caras faziam acrobacias no ar. Um dos amigos de Sanosuke tinha um capacete com uma pequena câmera acoplada.  
  
...../....Estão filmando tudo...A minha cara deve estar horrível agora...Não é hora de pensar nisso...Eu estou caindo a 4000 metros de altura, a 350 km/h..../....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH....SEU CABEÇA DE GALO....AHHHHHH......EU TE MATO." Era tudo que ela conseguia falar, err...gritar.  
  
"Hahahaha.....Agora o mundo sabe que eu sou um Cabeça de Galo." Sano riu.  
  
O vento era fortíssimo, no começo a sensação não era muito boa. Megumi se agarrou fortemente no braço dele. Quando estava começando a ficar bom. Sano deu uma pirueta no ar, levando Megumi junto.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaa..." Megumi sentia seu coração batendo na velocidade da luz, o frio no estômago era horrível, mas ao mesmo tempo muito gostoso de sentir.  
  
"Desculpa, foi sem querer...Esqueci que você não está acostumada com loopings." Sano disse no ouvido dela. Querendo abrir os braços de Megumi, para que pudessem voar pelos céus um pouco mais. Ela não permitia, continuava petrificada.  
  
"Sem querer o caramba. Você fez de propósito." Megumi disse irritada. Ela se agarrou ainda mais em Sanosuke.  
  
Megumi abriu os olhos que mantinha cerrados até aquele momento...Ela viu o inacreditável azul do céu. A inacreditável imensidão.  
  
...../....CARAMBA..../...Ela pensou..../...É LINDO..../...  
  
Começou a aproveitar a sensação, estava começando a ficar bom.  
  
Nem podia acreditar que está voando pelo céu.  
  
Livre.  
  
Ela começou a se sentir livre. Só faltava abrir os braços como os outros pára-quedistas. Como Sano queria que ela fizesse....Mas Megumi tinha medo, precisava se agarrar em alguma coisa.  
  
Mas.... era tão maravilhoso. De lá de cima Megumi pode ver tudo, a estrada, a fazenda, a cachoeira e o rio que Sano tinha comentado. Era inacreditável...Ela estava voando. Os segundos também estão voando.  
  
......./.......Dia após dia. Eu vejo essa vida passando. De que adianta salvar a vida de outros, quando eu mesma me afogo? Tudo que eu quero é estar com você....Sanosuke...Só você poderia me dar um presente desses...Definitivamente, se eu estiver com você, o resto não me interessa nem um pouco..../...  
  
"Eu quero estar sempre com você Sanosuke." Ela gritou em voz alta, para que Sano pudesse ouvir um pouco de seus pensamentos.  
  
Finalmente ela abriu os braços sem segurar em nada. Ela tremia. Porém, estava voando. Solta e livre porque confiava em Sanosuke.  
  
Só que o tempo também voava.  
  
Sano alcançou as mãos de Megumi e entrelaçou os dedos.  
  
Só mais alguns segundos. Sano tinha só mais alguns segundos para dizer o que estava querendo...ou melhor gritar o que queria dizer.  
  
"MEGUMI... VOCÊ QUER SE CASAR COMIGO?" Lá em cima, ele conseguiu dizer.  
  
Quando Megumi identificou as palavras que Sano tinha dito, seu coração quase explodiu no peito. Ela chegou a sentir uma pequena dor. Quando aterrizasse, precisaria ir para a emergência do hospital.  
  
Ok, se soltar em pleno ar em um salto de pára-quedas, era uma coisa complicada. Agora receber uma proposta de casamento naquelas circunstâncias era demais pra qualquer um.  
  
Era muito para Megumi...Muita emoção ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha escutado certo? Ou era só a imaginação? Sano tinha acabado de pedir ela em casamento a uns 2 mil pés de altura?  
  
Os segundos estavam acabando e Sano não obteve a uma resposta. Ele só queria um sim ou não.  
  
Megumi não respondeu..../...Talvez ela só não tenha escutado.../...Sano pensou esperançoso.  
  
Sano abriu o pára-quedas, a queda tinha se tornado mais lenta e suave. Megumi não dizia uma palavra. Ele começou a ficar preocupado. Seu coração batia a uma velocidade incrível . Em poucos segundos eles estavam no chão, o pouso foi tranqüilo tamanha a habilidade de Sanosuke.  
  
O páraquedas caiu sobre os dois, eles ficaram embaixo da lona colorida, esperando que abaixasse. Sanosuke soltou o pára-quedas e depois soltou as presilhas que o prendiam a Megumi.  
  
"Megumi, você está bem?" Sano tirou o óculos protetor e levantou o rosto dela que estava branco e gelado.  
  
"Droga, eu não devia ter inventado isso....se alguma coisa te acontecer, a culpa é minha....Como eu sou estúpido...Megumi...Raposinha, fala comigo..."  
  
Sano a pegou no colo e correu com Megumi até o rio. Ela estava desmaiada em seus braços.  
  
Desesperadamente, ele se ajoelhou em uma parte rasa do rio.  
  
"O que foi que eu fiz?" Ele se perguntava , enquanto passava água gelada no rosto de Megumi. "Me perdoe...Eu não tinha a intenção."  
  
A água já tinha encharcado a roupa dos dois, mas Sano não se importava. Quando viu que Megumi estava recuperando a consciência. Ele fechou os olhos com força, uma lágrima se misturou as gotas d'água. Megumi olhou para ele com curiosidade.  
  
.../....Ele esta chorando?.../...Megumi passou a mão molhada a água da correnteza levou a lágrima embora.  
  
"Me perdoe." Sano abaixou a cabeça, balançando tristemente .."Eu exagerei..."  
  
"Foi magnifico...Eu não sei o que dizer, ou melhor, eu sei. Eu aceito Sano...Eu quero ser sua.." Megumi se agarrou fortemente a Sanosuke, os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo.  
  
"Megumi...eu te amo...de verdade." Sano afastou um pouco, para que pudesse olhar Megumi nos olhos. Ele disse sério.  
  
"Sano...Eu te amo..." Megumi também falou seriamente.  
  
Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Sanosuke riu.  
  
"Megumi, sabe que naquela cesta tem um monte de comidas gostosas. Que tal um lanchinho?"  
  
"Pra variar, seu Crista de Galo, tá com fome, ne?.....Hohohohoho."  
  
Megumi pensou que ele estava brincando, mas ele realmente se preparou para levantar, e sair do rio. Ela puxou Sanosuke para baixo de novo, ele caiu na parte mais funda do rio.  
  
"Aonde pensa que vai?" Megumi se levantou e deu um chute na água, espirrando para todos os lados. Ela riu, mas Sano a puxou para o meio do rio.  
  
Os dois ficaram sérios, e Megumi colocou seus braços ao redor de Sanosuke.  
  
"Sabe....eu quero você.." Ele beijou o queixo de Megumi ,e começou a tirar a blusa molhada do corpo dela.  
  
"E se alguém ver .O que vão pensar?" Megumi estava se fingindo de inocente, mas já colocava suas pernas ao redor do quadril de Sanosuke. Enquanto os dois flutuavam na água.  
  
"Que se dane o que os outros vão pensar. Eu não tô nem aí...O que eu quero é você aqui comigo.....Nua... e só minha." Ele fez uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo pescoço de Megumi, até chegar aos ombros nus.  
  
"Eu te quero para sempre." Sano se afastou e disse apaixonadamente. " E você esta parece uma sereia."  
  
Sano puxou Megumi para perto, e beijou o vale de seus seios. Ela se enroscou novamente no quadril de Sanosuke.  
  
"Sanosuke fica quieto e me beija....Hohohoho.."  
  
A típica risada foi cortada pela língua de Sano no beijo mais lascivo e provocante que ele já tinha dado. Sanosuke a possuiu no lago. Os gemidos de Megumi eram abafados no pescoço de Sanosuke, junto a leves mordidas. A água do rio parecia ter ficado mais quente.....  
  
Bem quente.  
  
Os amigos de Sano até ficaram preocupados e pensando em ir até lá pra ver o que acontecia, mas conhecendo Sano, já sabiam do que se tratava.  
  
"E dá-lhe Sano. Tomara que a médica tenha aceitado." Um dos caras estava dobrando o pára-quedas que Sano tinha chutado para longe.  
  
"Esse cara se mete em tanta confusão. Mas ele sempre se dá bem no final.... É claro que ela aceitou." O outro pegou do chão os óculos e capacetes jogados.  
  
"Esse é o Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
Os homens reuniram seus pára-quedas, colocaram tudo nas pick-ups e foram embora rindo. Tudo que o casal precisava agora, era de um pouco mais de privacidade...Afinal, Megumi precisava relaxar, ne? ^_~.  
  
///////////// ^_^x /////////////////  
  
Notas: Estão pensando que eu sou doida, ne? Eu consigo imaginar Sano e Megumi pulando de pára-quedas. E eu adoro tudo que é diferente, mas se eu exagerei na maluquice...Sorry.  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Kaoru Himuramiya-A Misao estava bonita na minha imaginação. Tomara que vocês tenham conseguido imagina-la do jeito que eu fiz, ne ^_^ ...e....Já pensou o Aoshi cuidando de um bebê...hehehe...Beijos e obrigada pelo seu review.  
  
Hydra-chan -Pelo amor de Deus, espero que a sensação no seu estômago tenha sido boa, ne?...hehehehe....brincadeira...Gostou desse ultimo capitulo? Tomara que sim. Obrigada pelo review. Beijos ^_^  
  
Daí---obrigada pelo review. Nem vou perguntar se você gostou, porque eu sei que você não vai muito com a cara da Raposa. Mais eu agradeço muito o seu review. Os outros casais também vão aparecer, inclusive Yumi e Enishi ^_~...beijos.  
  
Pri-Essa música é bonitinha mesmo. Eu acho que Misao iria gostar de dançar essa música com Aoshi-sama, ne? (quem não iria ^_~) Beijos e espero que você tenha curtido esse capítulo.  
  
Tomoyo Granger-Fiquei super feliz que você gostou da sua participação especial. Obrigada pelo review e beijos...Gostou desse capítulo aqui também? (e eu adoro reviews grandes...hehe)^_^  
  
Hikari---Sem lemon Hika-chan sorry, mas Sano e Megumi estão aqui ^_^...Me diga se você gostou, ne? Besos e un abrazote..^_^  
  
Madam Spooky---Obrigada pelo review. Eu faço Aoshi se derreter...ORO...hehehe ..^_~..beijos.  
  
Megumi Sagara---Sano e Megumi, aqui está. Espero que tenha gostado. Me diga por favor...ok? obrigada pelo review e beijos ^_^  
  
Joyce-obrigada pelo review..Gostou desse capítulo. Por favor me diga, tá. Muchos Beijos ^_^  
  
Makimachi Misao-Oh, não chore...ai ai...Gostou desse capitulo aqui. Me diga por favor, ne..Beijos Juli ^_^  
  
Prudence-chan---Apesar de não ter tido lemon, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, me diga please...Tomara que eu não tenha exagerado na maluquice, ne? Me diga...Beijos... e sim, ele pediu Meg em casamento, viu?^_~  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa---Obrigada pelo review, eu fiz o Kenshin-gumi cuidar um pouquinho da Mya...Gostou? Me diga, ne...Beijos ^_^ (eu fiquei pensando em Três solteirões e um bebê...Quem sabe Três espadachins e um bebê....hehehe..oro)  
  
Obrigada por ter lido e me deixe um review por favor. Obrigada a todas que me enviaram um cartão de aniversario...Tô ficando tão velhinha..ai ai  
  
Beijos Chibi-lua 


	18. 17

Disclaimer: Não sou responsavel pela criação de Rurouni Kenshin e nem da música, From this moment, da Shania Twain (não me pergunte de onde eu tirei essa música...hehehe.)  
  
Esse capítulo é dedicado à Kaoru Himuramiya (viu? ^_~)  
  
Racing  
  
Capitulo 17  
  
Por: Chibi Lua  
  
I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,I will love you with every beat of my heart.  
  
Kaoru acordou com o som dos pássaros fazendo um escareceu. Ela se espreguiçou, e sentiu a brisa suave da manhã invadindo o quarto, a vento movimentava as cortinas. A veneziana estava aberta e cheiro das flores se abrindo, fez com que Kaoru soltasse um longo suspiro.  
  
Sem abrir os olhos, ela sorriu e chamou por seu marido.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Se enrolando no lençol branco, ela finalmente abriu os olhos.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Ele não estava no quarto. Kaoru se perguntou se o dia anterior tinha sido só um sonho. Bom, na Itália ela estava com certeza, só não tinha certeza de que o casamento tinha mesmo acontecido. A noite passada tinha sido......intensa demais.....  
  
Kaoru olhou para o anel em sua mão. Na mão esquerda..../....Não foi um sonho.../...Ela beijou o anel com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.  
  
Logo que chegaram em um pequeno vilarejo no sul da Itália, Kenshin teve a idéia maluca de se casaram. De repente. Ele correu até a igrejinha, pediu ao padre que realizasse a cerimônia . Pulou o muro da casa de uma senhora vizinha da igreja , roubou algumas flores do campo para o bouquet.  
  
Kaoru nunca tinha visto flores mais simples e mais belas em sua vida. Kenshin era incrível, simples, e tinha uma beleza radiante. Beleza essa, que nunca Kaoru tinha visto, em mais ninguém em sua vida. A cada dia que passava, sentia que esteve com Kenshin em vidas anteriores, só isso explicava o entendimento mutuo que existia entre eles.  
  
Amorosamente, Kenshin puxou Kaoru para dentro da igreja.  
  
From this moment life has begun / From this moment you are the one / Right beside you is where I belong / From this moment on / From this moment I have been blessed / I live only for your happiness /  
  
Ela ria sem conseguir acreditar, Kenshin foi tomado por uma onda impulsiva e os dois se casaram. De um jeito simples , amoroso e emocionante . As pessoas do vilarejo correram para a igreja para celebrar a união do jovem casal apaixonado.  
  
O povo do vilarejo se encantou pelo casal. Eles correram para a igreja para celebrar a união dos jovens apaixonados. Como de costumes, os italianos não dispensaram a oportunidade de festejar. Kaoru nunca imaginou, estar comemorando seu casamento, junto a pessoas que nunca tinha visto em sua vida. Uma grande festa foi armada, meio que de improviso. Mas não ficou atrás do casamento de Misao, em termos de alegria.  
  
Ela se sentiu um pouco triste, pois queria que seus amigo estivessem alí. Para comemorar todos juntos. Kenshin já tinha prometido que quando voltassem , ele daria uma grande festa.  
  
O importante agora, era que eles aproveitassem cada segundo da viagem, que tinha se tornado uma inesquecível lua-de-mel. Kaoru nunca tinha visto um lugar mais belo em sua vida, estava sem palavras para definir. Os dois tinham se hospedados em um luxuoso hotel no litoral da Itália. O mar mediterrâneo enchia os olhos de Kaoru com seus tons de azul.  
  
Kenshin dizia que mais belo que o mar, eram os olhos de Kaoru que brilhavam cheios de amor.  
  
Ela se levantou da cama. O quarto estava uma pequena desordem. Sob a mesa, estavam as apetitosas frutas pitorecas. Frutas essas, que foram objeto de uma deliciosa brincadeira na noite anterior.  
  
Kaoru ficou vermelha. Ela nunca mais veria os morangos do mesmo modo. O gosto de Kenshin e das frutas ainda estava em sua boca, vermelha pelos beijos ardentes que duraram a noite inteira.  
  
A garrafa de champanhe tinha sido completamente esquecida em cima da poltrona. Os dois já estavam embriagados demais. Embriagados um do outro.  
  
Durante o ataque apaixonado de Kenshin as roupas de Kaoru voaram pelo quarto. Ela se perguntava aonde tinha ido parar o sutiã que usava. A primeira vez que fizeram amor como marido e mulher tinha sido inesquecível. Não que as outras vezes não foram, mas Kaoru nuca tinha sentido Kenshin tão incontrolável e excitantemente possessivo antes.  
  
Ele tinha um brilho de satisfação no olhar, uma mistura irresistível de violeta e dourado. Porém, o dourado nunca tinha predominado tanto antes. Era como se ele precisasse confirmar que Kaoru era sua. Que ela estaria ali...Que seria a mãe de seus filhos...Para sempre.  
  
"Kenshin? Onde ele se meteu?" Kaoru sabia que ele não a deixaria sozinha, não depois da noite anterior. Não depois do que aconteceu, disso ela não podia mais duvidar. Mas, ela queria ter despertado nos braços de seu amado.  
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath / From this moment on / I give my hand to you with all my heart / Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start / You and I will never be apart/  
  
Ela foi até a sacada. De lá de cima podia ver a praia. Quase perdeu o fôlego.  
  
"É maravilhoso."  
  
Fechou os olhos, a sacada era rodeada pelas maravilhosas trepadeiras chamadas de primavera. As orquídeas também enchiam a sacada de cores e aromas. O cor de rosa das flores, contrastava com o azul vibrante do mar.  
  
Kaoru não conseguia parar de sorrir. Se respirasse mais profundamente sairia voando pelos ares. Uma voz familiar fez com que ela abrisse os olhos.  
  
"Bom dia, mia principessa." ( minha princesa ^_^)  
  
Ele estava lá, debaixo da sacada. Sorrindo com uma rosa na mão.  
  
Kaoru se enrolou melhor no lençol, e foi até a beirada da sacada.  
  
"Bom dia, pensei que tinha cansado de mim e me abandonado meu marido." Kaoru sorriu, deixando seu cabelo solto cair para frente, conforme se abaixava para falar com Kenshin.  
  
Ele nunca tinha visto mais bela. Os dois permaneceram concentrados um no outro, sentiram o sangue ferver, só com o poder daquele olhar.  
  
My dreams came true because of you / From this moment as long as I Iive / I will love you, I promise you this / There is nothing I wouldn't give / From this moment on / You're the reason I believe in love /  
  
"Como pode dizer isso, agora eu tenho que subir aí para te dar a resposta."  
  
Kaoru se surpreendeu "Kenshin." Rapidamente ele colocou a rosa na boca e começou a escalar a sacada, até chega lá em cima.  
  
Ela sorriu, como uma tola. O coração disparou novamente, o frio na barriga, as pernas bambas. Sensações que não passavam e que ela desejava que nunca passassem. Mal sabia ela que Kenshin sentia o mesmo.  
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above / All we need is just the two of us / My dreams came true because of you / From this moment as long as I live/  
  
Um funcionário do hotel veio correndo quando viu as estripulias do ruivo. Todo os outros hospedes pararam para olhar. Kaoru sentiu as bochechas em brasa. Sem contar o fato de que estava vestida somente com um lençol branco.  
  
I will love you, I promise you this / There is nothing I wouldn't give / From this moment / I will love you as long as I live / From this moment on /  
  
Quando ela colocou a cabeça para fora da sacada, recebeu um beijo apaixonado de Kenshin.  
  
O coração de Kaoru explodiu no peito, ela sentiu até lagrimas de felicidade se formando no olhos.  
  
Ele entregou a rosa, antes que tivesse que acertar as contas com o gerente do hotel, que gritava furioso palavras incompreensíveis em italiano.  
  
"Kaoru, eu te amo." Ele gritou bem alto antes de descer e acalmar o gerente.  
  
"Kenshin, eu te amo. Para sempre." Ela também gritou alto, e segurou as bochechas dele para dar um beijo doce em Kenshin.  
  
O homem gritava furioso. Já pensou se virasse moda? Ruivos apaixonados escalando sacadas para entregar rosas para suas amadas? Antes que os outros hospedes não tão esbeltos quanto Kenshin resolvessem fazer o mesmo. Ele desceu, dando um salto e fazendo uma simpática cara de bobo para o gerente do hotel, que lhe passava um sermão daqueles. Tudo que ele fazia era dizer.  
  
"Oro..."  
  
Kenshin piscou para Kaoru, e ela ficou vermelha. Cheirou timidamente a rosa vermelha.  
  
"Seu baka." Ela disse baixinho,  
  
Depois voltou para o quarto. Sorridente e realizada. Consciente de que seus sonhos e desejos tinham sido realizados.  
  
Finalmente ela se sentia como uma princesa. E ao seu lado, tinha o príncipe mais perfeito do mundo. Com algumas imperfeições, mas isso era o de menos, né.  
  
O importante é que viveriam felizes para sempre. E seriam o motivo de fofoca de todo o hotel.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Enquanto isso em algum lugar de Acapulco. México.  
  
Yumi gritou e jogou a cabeça no travesseiro, exausta...Enishi... era...era....inacreditável. Enishi caiu em cima dela, o corpo quente e suado. Yumi passou a mão pelas costas úmidas dele. Já não restavam mais forças, nem para abraçá-lo fortemente.  
  
Enishi colocou a cabeça entre os cabelos bagunçados de Yumi. Os lábios e rostos vermelhos, por causa da paixão desesperada.  
  
Yumi e Enishi estavam se divertindo muito. Os dois aplicaram um golpe em um bando de traficantes de meia tigela. Agora fugiam da polícia mexicana e dos mafiosos fajutos. Enishi era extremamente inteligente, bem mais que Shishio. Se Yumi tinha um plano para a fuga, Enishi tinha um plano para o plano do plano da fuga. Ele era forte, meticuloso e impiedoso quando queria. Extremamente sexy, até nos mínimos detalhes, como um simples olhar. Os gestos dele escondiam pretensiosas segundas intenções. A personalidade dele despertou o interesse de Yumi.  
  
Enishi pouco se importava com a herança deixada por Shishio. Na verdade era só dinheiro sujo, provavelmente o governo passaria a mão em tudo.  
  
Mas Enishi se importava, e muito com sua família. Constantemente ligava para saber do seu pai ,de seu irmão, e dos amigos que tinham ficado distante. Kenshin tinha transferido na conta dele a parte do prêmio pela conquista do campeonato. Enishi nem quis aceitar, mas no final acabou concordando.  
  
Ele e Yumi estavam vivendo muito bem no México, dormindo nos melhores hotéis e comendo das melhores comidas. O que mais divertia os dois era o fato de que podiam 'aprontar'.  
  
Os dois passaram aquela tarde brincado com o dinheiro, que conseguiram roubar dos ladrões bobos. As notas estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto do hotel.(que de preferencia iam sair sem pagar).  
  
Uma brincadeira levou a outra e no final Yumi acabou descobrindo o que faltava no seu relacionamento com Shishio. Em quinze minutos Enishi levou ela até o paraíso e voltou pelo menos três vezes. O homem dos cabelos brancos era algum tipo de mestre nesse tipo de arte...Yumi também era bem "experiente".. Isso só podia resultar em uma mistura explosiva.  
  
Com um corpo daqueles e uma personalidade como a dele. Era só o que se podia esperar de Enishi...Explosivo....  
  
O som dos carros de polícia fez com que eles levantassem e se vestissem correndo. Yumi pegou todo o dinheiro que conseguiu ajuntar. Enishi a puxou pela mão. Os dois correram semi-nus e desarrumados pelo corredor do hotel. Eles foram colocando as roupas pelo caminho. Yumi parou no meio do corredor, enquanto Enishi abotoava a camisa.  
  
"Hola. Ese dinero es todo suyo, señora" Ela colocou o bolo de dinheiro que tinha nas mãos de uma senhora que fazia a limpeza. (esse dinheiro é todo seu, senhora)  
  
Yumi tentou falar em espanhol, e deu todo o dinheiro que tinha para a pobre camareira. A mulher não conseguiu acreditar. Ela sorriu feliz da vida.  
  
"Muchas gracias, señora." A camareira gritou para o casal que fugia. A mulher enfiou logo o dinheiro dentro da blusa que vestia, para que ninguém se atrevesse a tirar dela.  
  
Ela colocou as vassouras na frente dos policiais só para atrapalhar o caminho e impedir que os jovens fossem pegos. Ela jogou o balde de água no corredor.  
  
"Lo sinto..." Ela disse falsamente.  
  
Yumi soltou uma gargalhada. Um policial escorregou pelo chão, enquanto o outro um 'pouco' mais gordinho gritava escorregando pelo chão molhado.  
  
"Alto ahí, sin verguenzas" (parem aí, sem vergonhas...hehehe...)  
  
. De mãos dadas com Enishi fugiu até o carro. Os dois riam enquanto começa mais uma perseguição.  
  
"Yumi, que tal se nos formos até aquela praça onde ficam os mariaches?" Enishi perguntou calmamente enquanto se livrava dos policiais que o perseguiam.  
  
"Qualquer lugar com você estará ótimo, Enishi...Qualquer lugar. "  
  
Os dois seguiram pela estrada, enquanto os policiais comiam poeira.  
  
"..Yo soy responsable por los cuernos en su cabeza...amigo." Tudo que conseguiam ver era esse adesivo estampado no carro branco de Enishi. (eu sou responsável pelos cornos em sua cabeça, amigo...@_@)  
  
Isso aumentava as risadas dentro do carro branco. Enishi desceu a capota do conversível, e Yumi se ajoelhou no banco, mandando tchauzinho para os policias e bandidos que perseguiam eles.  
  
"Hasta la vista..." Yumi não continha as risadas, enquanto que seus cabelos soltos voavam por todos os lados.  
  
"Hijos de una put..." O policial gritou, enquanto pisava no acelerador furiosamente.  
  
O carro do policial simplesmente não conseguia alcança-los. Também a música que Enishi escutava era Race, ninguém poderia alcança-lo.  
  
Ele sorria maliciosamente dentro do carro.  
  
Os dois viveriam felizes para sempre, ou pelo menos até o dia em que a polícia conseguisse pegá-los...E isso vai ser uma coisa bem difícil de acontecer.  
  
/////// ^_^x ///////  
  
Megumi segurou com força as flores brancas. Ela deu alguns passos para trás, depois correu feito louca para a porta do avião.  
  
"Raposa, me espera." Sanosuke correu atrás dela, pulando também.  
  
"Wowoooooowwww." Sano gritou dando varias piruetas no ar.  
  
Depois da primeira vez, Megumi tinha ficado viciada nesse tipo de aventura. Pára-quedismo já não era mais uma coisa aterrorizante, na verdade era muito gostoso. Agora ela estava interessada em escalagens, trilhas e descer corredeiras de rios em botes. Dirigia até a moto de Sanosuke. Ele percebeu que finalmente ela estava se soltando, descobrindo todas as maravilhas que a vida tinha para oferecer.  
  
Megumi deu a idéia de se casarem em um salto. Ele não parou de rir, desde o momento em que ela disse isso. Até o momento que ele percebeu que Megumi falava sério.  
  
O juiz que realizaria o casamento também pulou, o cara era mais maluco que todos juntos. Megumi já até estava tentando algumas piruetas sozinhas. Sano estava muito orgulhoso dela.  
  
A lua de mel, ainda era um motivo de discussão. Megumi estava convencida de que uma viagem aos andes chilenos, era muito mais emocionante do que passar em uma praia qualquer. O que ela queria era poder esquiar e sem duvida Megumi ia ganhar a disputa, ela sempre ganhava.  
  
Agora os dois tinham que se casaram em uma questão de segundos. No ar, eles se encontraram e se deram as mãos. Megumi soltou as flores, e as pétalas se espalharam.  
  
O juiz fez a famosa pergunta.  
  
"EU ACEITO." Ela gritou, e soltava gargalhadas.  
  
"EU TAMBÉM ACEITO." Sano fez o mesmo.  
  
Ele puxou Megumi para perto e a beijou. Os dois rodaram pelo ar. Não foi um casamento convencional, mas eles estavam casados. E mesmo que brigassem pelas próximas décadas, Ainda teriam muito que descobrir, muito que sentir, muito que viver.  
  
E teriam a vida inteira para serem felizes.  
  
Isso era garantido.  
  
//////////////  
  
Notas: Acho que só mais um e acaba...buaaa...Eu não esqueci de Hanna e Soujirou..^_~.  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Kaoru Himuramiya Obrigada pelo review. Gostou de Kenshin e Kaoru? Espero que sim, beijos ^_^  
  
Juli-chan Continue sim com fanfics, e eu amo K&K.... para sempre. Obrigada pela gentileza de ter me enviado o email. Dou meu apoio para que você continue. Beijos ^_^  
  
Misao-dono Obrigada pelo review, sabe que eu sou lerda para ler fanfics. Mas eu estou gostando muito do seu...ai ai Aragorn ...hehehe...beijos ^_^ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.  
  
Makimachi Misao Obrigada pelo review, eu também gostei do comecinho. Acho que eles ficariam doidinhos cuidando de um bebê. Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui. Beijos ^_^  
  
Hikari Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo e da minha dedicatória. O casamento de Megumi e Sano foi meio doido, mas era uma idéia que não me deixava a cabeça....hehehe...cabeça doida @_@ ...Beijos ^_^  
  
Joyce Obrigada Joyce, que bom que gostou. Imagino Sano como um aventureiro, sempre imaginei, e eu gosto muito da personalidade dele. Só não sei se eu teria coragem de pular de pára-quedas. Ainda bem que a Megumi topou e gostou da aventura. @_@ Beijos ^_^  
  
Megumi Sagara Eu estou escrevendo um fanfic (tá mais parecendo uma novela) sobre Megumi e Sano, eu acho que quando ficar pronto, eu publicarei aqui.. Ainda não sei, porque tem um lemon bem cítrico, e você sabe, ne?. Mas está muito legal. Eu acho que você ia gostar de ler. Por enquanto, me diga se gostou desse capitulo aqui de Racing, ok? Beijos ^_^  
  
Pri Imaginar Sano e Megumi pulando de para-quedas e engraçado, eu admito....hehehehe...Mas até que ficou legal, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, um beijão ^_^  
  
Tomoyo Granger Eu não nem consigo me imaginar pulando de pára-quedas, quanto mais ser pedida em casamento assim. Acho que eu morria no meio do caminho...hehehehe (mas eu gosto de outras aventuras, principalmente fazer trilhas e cachoeiras, e rally)..E Sano combina com esse tipo de esporte (eu acho)...Espero que tenha gostado..Beijos. ^_^ E eu adoro os seus reviews.  
  
Madam Spooky Sim, eles foram para a Itália, eu não consigo esconder minha paixão pela terra dos meus nonos...hehehe...obrigada pelo review. Espero que tenha gostado. Sabe que eu não entraria na fila para Aoshi. Prefiro Enishi, Sano ou Kenshin Battousai...Apesar de que o homem-gelo até que é bonito ^_~, ne? 


	19. 18FINALE

Olha eu aqui outra vez, desculpem a demora, mas eu tive alguns problemas nessas últimas semanas. Esse é o último capítulo, espero que vocês gostem. Esse capítulo está sob o ponto de vista de Kenshin.  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin, nem a música (que eu adoro)Born to be Wild.  
  
Racing  
  
Por Chibi Lua  
  
Capítulo 18-  
  
Não vou mais acordar com a bagunça que dessa casa. Nem acredito que Kaoru e Kenji, e eu vamos nos mudar. Eu pensei que não sentiria nada de diferente, mas agora, analisando tudo, é um pouco estranho. Nós vivemos muitas coisas aqui.  
  
Me lembro que a alguns anos atrás, eu costumava acordar como o som heavy metal de Sanosuke. Me lembro que costumava pensar que ele ficava a noite inteira na farra, bom, por um lado era verdade. Sano nunca foi santo, mas naquela época ele estava se dedicando aos estudos. Acreditem se quiserem e puderem. Nós descobrimos a verdade por trás das saídas misteriosas de Sanosuke numa época bem trágica. Aquele acidente horrível com Kaoru, Sano e Megumi quase se separaram por causa de um mal entendido.  
  
Quem diria, hoje ele é um cara um mais responsável. Em breve será um engenheiro mecânico formado, um homem casado e pai de gêmeos. As crianças tem só três anos, um menino e uma menina. Satiko e Yoshida.  
  
Os pequenos brigam feito cães e gatos, ou melhor raposa e galo. Satiko é uma menina linda, muito parecida com Megumi, mas tem a personalidade de Sanosuke. Yoshida é um garoto parecido com Sano, bom pelo menos o cabelo...coitado...hehehe. Ele tem muito do jeito de Megumi. Os quatro uma família muito divertida, e com certeza cheia de vida. Não conseguem mais viver separados.  
  
A espevitada Misao abraçou literalmente o sentido da palavra maternidade. Mya é sua pequena princesa. A menina é tão esperta, tão ágil, como a mãe, ao mesmo tempo consegue ser tão concentrada quanto o pai. Nem preciso dizer que ela é o tesouro de Aoshi. Os avôs também a mimam sem limites. No auge de seus quatro anos, ela toca piano melhor do que muitos adultos...Na verdade melhor do que eu. Baka isso é óbvio, eu nem sei tocar piano.  
  
Mya é muito engraçada, ela consegue surpreender a todos o tempo inteiro. Outro dia ela não quis escutar a história da Cinderela, disse que Cinderela era uma chata, que ficava sofrendo porque era boba e não lutava pelos seus direitos.  
  
Você acredita que ela insistiu que seu pai lesse um dos seus livros de adulto.....Sinceramente, ela me dá medo...hehehe. Mas não deixa de ser só uma criança, ela brinca o dia inteiro. Mya, Yoshida, Satiko e Kenji se divertem muito...  
  
Ahhh, sim, Kenji. Kaoru e eu andamos bem ocupados durante a lua de mel. Nosso pequeno Kenji nasceu alguns meses depois do nosso casamento. Na verdade ele nasceu seis meses depois do nosso casamento. E ele não nasceu prematuro...Por isso Kaoru estava com todo aquele apetite na lua-de- mel...ORO.  
  
Kenji é simplesmente a minha cópia . Eu tinha certeza de que eu era lindo quando pequeno, só não imaginava que fosse tanto assim. Errr...digo, eu deveria ter sido o orgulho da minha mãe. Porque Kenji é o ser mais precioso das nossas vida, na minha e na da minha Koishii. Kenji é o nosso amor, na forma de um pestinha ruivo de três anos de idade.  
  
Ahhh...Kaoru...., bom, se eu começar a pensar na Kaoru, não paro mais. Eu já disse como ela está linda? Ela fica linda grávida. Sim, ela está esperando um bebê. Dessa vez uma menina, eu mal consigo esperar o momento de ver o rostinho da minha filha.  
  
O meu pai está querendo se mudar para o interior, agora ele está mais tranqüilo e se dedicando as artes. Está namorando uma moça, a prima de Misao, Omasu. Os dois vão se mudar para uma casa nas montanhas. Acho que de lá, Hiko não vai mais sair. Estão montando um ateliê juntos, eles estão fazendo esculturas e pinturas. Ainda não consegui imaginar o meu pai fazendo vasinhos, mas o que o amor não faz, ne?  
  
Eu desejo toda felicidade para o meu pai, por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar, os acontecimentos envolvendo Shishio mexeram com ele. Eu sei que sim...  
  
Enishi e Yumi ainda estão juntos, aprontando por aí. Enishi prometeu que voltaria pra casa em breve. Eu fico me perguntando se ele mudou muito. Acho que na verdade, Enishi conseguiu se libertar dos próprios demônios. Parece que ele estava vivendo livremente, do jeito que sempre quis. Estou ansioso para ver como está aquele meu irmão doido.  
  
Por falar em irmão, Yahiko é um jovem rapaz agora. Qualquer dia nós vamos encontrar Tsubame e Yahiko casados. Meu Deus, nem me fale. Isso me tira o sono, e de Kaoru e Tae também.  
  
Eu sei que nós já tivemos longas e reveladoras conversas sobre esse assunto. Eu sei que eles estão crescendo, que as portas da vida adulta estão se abrindo. Que estão descobrindo as err coisas. Quinze anos é uma idade que dá medo.  
  
Talvez eu não devesse de me preocupar tanto, pois Yahiko e Tsubame são ajuizados, responsáveis e raciocinam bem, mas eu não posso evitar. Me sinto um pouco pai desses dois.  
  
Será que todos os pais se sentem assim sobre os filhos adolescentes? Imagino quando chegar a hora de Kenji e da minha filha Yuna, bom, ela nem nasceu ainda, mais meu sangue ferve só de pensar em algum engraçadinho jogando charme nela.  
  
Kaoru sempre ri quando nós conversamos sobre o futuro de nossos filhos. Ela ri ainda mais, porque meu olhos mudam de cor. Ela diz que prefere que meus olhos mudem de cor fazendo outras coisas....Na verdade a gente sempre acaba fazen...ORO...isso é particular.  
  
Como eu dizia....Estávamos procurando uma nova casa. A nossa acabou ficando muito pequena para esse monte de crianças, infelizmente nós vamos ter que nos separar. Mas nunca ficaríamos muito longe. Todos vão morar no mesmo bairro.  
  
Ah sim...Aoshi e Misao vão ficar com essa casa quando nós mudarmos. Hanna e Soujirou vão ficar aqui também. Os dois se casaram hoje de manhã. Depois de quatro anos de namoro, eles oficializaram o relacionamento deles.  
  
Eu nem acredito, parece que foi ontem que todos nós nos conhecemos. Agora todos estão casados e com filhos...Quem diria.  
  
A festa do casamento foi realizada no novo Akabeko, Tae abriu mais um restaurante. Muito bonito, a decoração foi toda feita com as pinturas que Tsukioka deixou para ela.  
  
Eu nem imaginava que ele pintava daquele jeito. A maioria das pinturas são sobre Tae, Tsubame. Mas ele também era um ótimo fotógrafo. Tanto talento ceifado por causa da loucura de Makoto Shishio...  
  
Tae colocou fotografias de família nas paredes do novo restaurante. Não só da família dela, mas de muitas outras. Até mesmo a nossa família está lá. Os clientes levam suas fotografias e colocam lá na parede, com algum recado, ou uma declaração de amor. Engraçado como a freqüência de clientes que levam as suas famílias aumentou. Avôs, pais, filhos, esposas, todos jantando juntos. Tae disse que toda essa idéia foi uma homenagem à Tsukioka, mas que o restaurante também é um lugar especial para o coração.  
  
Acho que entendo o que ela quis dizer com isso. Alguns lugares são especiais.  
  
Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que aconteceu essa manhã após o casamento.  
  
Quando meus olhos bateram em um lugar abandonado, eu tive uma sensação tão intensa. Foi como se aquele lugar em ruínas tivesse sido meu lar por toda minha vida.  
  
Kaoru sentiu isso também, só que com mais força ainda.  
  
Nós estávamos voltando do Akabeko, e passamos pela parte antiga do bairro. Nem pude acreditar nas construções que existem naquela parte da cidade. Muitas delas datam de 1800, ou até mesmo anteriores a isso. Um lugar especifico tomou a minha atenção, Kaoru ficou hipnotizada quando viu.  
  
Era um velho dojo à venda, abandonado. O tempo tinha feito estragos imensos no lugar. O homem que estava orientando os interessados em comprar o terreno, dizia que no lugar do matagal, costumava haver um amplo quintal..../...Perfeito para as crianças.../...Eu pensei na hora que ele disse isso.  
  
Estranho, mas meu peito doeu quando eu vi o dojo estado daquele lugar. Eu quase pude ouvir as risadas das pessoas que moraram ali a tanto tempo atrás. Mais estranho ainda, foi quando eu olhei para o lado e vi as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Kaoru.  
  
"Como isso aconteceu? Por que está assim?" Kaoru perguntou sem conseguir acreditar no que estava vendo, ela entrou em uma sala ampla. Provavelmente um local para treinos.  
  
"Sabe como é. As gerações passam, as pessoas se interessam por outras coisas. Ninguém mais da valor as tradições da família hoje em dia."  
  
Quando eu entrei naquela sala, senti um calafrio percorrendo minha espinha, algo ruim aconteceu ali, naquele canto especifico. Eu senti uma vontade imensa de abraçar Kaoru naquele instante.  
  
Depois de um tempo, a sensação foi embora, a energia dos acontecimentos felizes eram muito mais intensas dentro daquele dojo.  
  
Eu parei perto de umas das paredes de madeira. Percorri com a mão uma marca que tinha ali. Parecia marca de espada..Como eu poderia saber? Obvio, aquilo tinha sido um dojo.  
  
No fundo da minha mente, uma voz apareceu do nada... ( Oro...a senhorita Kaoru vai ficar furiosa.)...Quando foi que eu disse isso?  
  
A voz triste de Kaoru me trouxe de volta a realidade.  
  
"A quanto tempo está assim?" Ela perguntou para o corretor de imóveis. Kaoru não controlava as lágrimas  
  
"Faz muito tempo, as pessoas que compraram esse dojo a uns 40 anos atrás não ficaram aqui. Se mudaram para os Estados Unidos logo em seguida, agora uns dos netos que é o herdeiro quer vender o local."  
  
"Nós iremos comprar." Eu disse firmemente. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Eu esperei a reação de Kaoru, por um minuto eu pensei que ela tivesse ficado brava. Afinal, nós tomávamos todas as decisões juntos.  
  
"SÉRIO?" Kaoru gritou, ela se jogando nos meus braços. Parecia uma criança, fazia tempo que eu não a via tão emocionada.  
  
"Sim, imagine como as crianças vão poder brincar naquele quintal. E tem bastante espaço para mim lavar roupa. Tudo que esse lugar precisa é de uma boa reforma." Eu me senti empolgado. O dojo estava detonado, abandonado, mas nada que uma boa reforma não de jeito.  
  
O corretor de imóveis ficou mais feliz ainda, consegui vender o que os outros consideravam um 'caso perdido'.  
  
"Engraçado, algumas historias dizem que uma moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis viveu aqui. Ela era conhecida como Kamiya, esse dojo se chama dojo Kamiya. E ela viveu junto de um ruivo que tinha os olhos cor de violeta. Quando vocês entraram eu cheguei a pensar que eram os fantasmas deles....Imagine só o fantasma de Battousai o retalhador andando por aí. Hahahaaha"  
  
"Battousai e Kamiya?" Eu me surpreendi com o nome da família de Kaoru, Kamiya. Battousai também me era muito muito familiar.  
  
"Kamiya era o meu sobrenome de solteira. Como eu não sabia nada desse dojo?" Kaoru perguntou curiosa. Ela se irritou, como sua família deixou um lugar daqueles ficar assim?  
  
"Como eu disse senhora, o dojo foi vendido a mais de 40 anos atrás. Eu não sei o por quê. Agora nós podemos cuidar da papelada?"  
  
"Sim, claro." O importante era que o dojo Kamiya seria nosso, e que Kaoru e eu faríamos com que ele renascesse. E assim como o restaurante de Tae, seria um lugar para o coração. E nós viveríamos nele até o fim das nossas vidas, velhinhos, cuidando de nossos netos.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"KENSHIN..TEM ALGUÉM AI???." Kaoru deu uma pancada na minha cabeça.  
  
"ORO?" Eu já tinha sentido que ela estava vindo para cá, quando ela ainda estava subindo as escadas  
  
Só que fiquei viajando enquanto fazia o orçamento do nosso novo carro. Temos mais uma corrida em breve.  
  
"Kenshin? Que você tanto escreve nesse caderno. Humm...meu marido está fazendo um diário secreto."  
  
A presença dela é tão forte. O calor que o corpo dela emana me incendeia, mesmo se estivermos distantes. Ela estava parada atrás de mim, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço, com um sorriso doce no rosto. Eu senti as bochecha dela no meio rosto, Kaoru tentou espiar o que tinha escrito.  
  
"Não é nada, só estava pensando no orçamento do próximo carro. Fazendo algumas contas para a compra do dojo, quando percebi tinha escrito algumas bobeiras...É só."  
  
"Kenshin, eu sinto que aquele lugar é importante para mim, mas se não existem condições de nós comprarmos, tudo bem."  
  
"Aquele lugar é nosso. Ponto final. Eu quero ver os nossos filhos crescendo lá. Vamos começar o nosso futuro naquele lugar, que seja o nosso lar...Para sempre."  
  
Eu sorri pra ela, meu melhor sorriso, só o melhor para a minha Koishii. Ela retribui, de um jeito acolhedor, forte o bastante para meu coração derreter. O rosto dela está tão fofinho por causa da gravidez, eu tenho vontade de morde-la...ORO.  
  
Agora eu tenho 32 anos, e nunca pensei que fosse encontrar o amor da minha vida da forma que encontrei. Quando aquela moça de maravilhosos olhos azuis entrou por aquele portão 5 anos atrás, eu soube que a minha vida tinha finalmente começado. Quantas incertezas nós vivemos, quantos momentos difíceis, dolorosos. Momentos de paixão.  
  
De amor.  
  
"Sim, anata. Nós temos tantas coisas para viver, ne?" Ela beijou meu rosto e caminhou até a cama. Kaoru sorria mas eu podia ver cansaço naqueles olhos.  
  
"Sim, agora deite ai nessa cama. Porque você parece cansada, e eu vou lhe fazer uma massagem?"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça, e se deitou na cama. Infelizmente eu não posso fazer muito por ela, e para ajudar Kaoru não para. Tirei os sapatos dela, Kaoru murmurou um agradecimento, quando eu comecei a massagea-los.  
  
Kaoru andou correndo feito louca, por causa dos preparativos para o casamento. Hanna e até Megumi já tinham dado uma bronca nela, mas Kaoru se recusava a relaxar. Hoje ela esta ainda mais agitada, por causa do casamento e do dojo. Eu admito que ela estava linda como a madrinha da noiva.  
  
"Eu faria tudo por você Kaoru, tudo por você e pela nossa família." Beijei o rosto, ela tinha adormecido. Ela respondeu baixinho, algo parecido com..Eu também.  
  
Passei meus braços ao redor dela, fechei os olhos e fiquei assim. Só sentindo a leve respiração. Os movimentos do bebê na barriga dela.  
  
"Papai, posso dormir com vocês?" Aquela voz de menino sapeca sonolento, obteve a minha total. Eu soltei uma gargalhada baixinha , Kenji estava coberto de chocolate, sobremesa era sinônimo de farra para Kenji.  
  
O correto seria dar um bom banho nele e coloca-lo para dormir limpinho, mas Kenji esfregava os olhos cheio de sono. Definitivamente eu não ia estragar esse momento por causa de um pouco, err... chocolate, canetinha, massinha de modelar e outras coisas indecifráveis na roupa dele. Ainda bem que eu gosto de lavar roupa.  
  
"Vem bebê." Eu abri espaço na cama ao meu lado para ele.  
  
"Legal, papai." Ele deu um pulo, e se jogou na cama.  
  
"Calma, não acorde a mamãe." Eu disse baixinho. Para variar um pouco, Kenji se deitou entre Kaoru e eu. É impressão minha, ou esse garoto sente ciúmes de Kaoru? Os olhos dele brilharam alegres.  
  
"Boa noite papai." em pouco tempo Kenji pegou no sono.  
  
Eu fiquei ali, como um bobo, olhando apaixonado minha esposa grávida e meu filho dormindo. Seguros e protegidos ao meu lado, nada no mundo poderia nós separar agora. Nós quatro ficamos alí.  
  
E eu sonhei, com uma estrada. Kaoru, Kenji-chan, Yuna-chan e eu. O sol estava nascendo, assim como a nossa vida.  
  
Aquela música tocando, enquanto eu dirigia o carro por uma estrada sem fim. Nossos amigos também estavam lá naquela auto-estrada, cada um em seu próprio carro, com a sua própria família. Mas todos juntos, isso deve ter um significado especial.  
  
E no sonho nós éramos assim, livres. Naturalmente selvagens. Ninguém poderia nós impedir de seguir em frente.  
  
Para sempre correndo.  
  
Get your motor running- Ponha sua máquina pra rodar  
  
Head out on the highway- Dirija-se à autoestrada  
  
Looking for adventure- Procurando por aventura  
  
And whatever comes our way-- E o que mais vier em nosso caminho  
  
Yeah Darling go make it happen-- Yeah meu bem faça isso acontecer  
  
Take the world in a love embrace-- Pegue o mundo em um abraço amoroso  
  
Fire all of your guns at once-- Dispare todas as suas armas de uma vez  
  
And explode into space- E exploda no espaço  
  
I like smoke and lightning-- Eu gosto de fumaça e de relâmpagos  
  
Heavy metal and thunder- Heavy Metal e Trovões  
  
Racing with the wind- Correndo com o vento  
  
And the feelin' that I'm under- E sentir que eu estou sujeito  
  
Like a true nature's child-- Como uma verdadeira criança da natureza  
  
We were born, born to be wild Nós nascemos, nascemos para ser selvagens  
  
We can climb so high- Nós podemos subir tão alto  
  
I never wanna die-- Eu nunca vou querer morrer  
  
Born to be wild-- Nascido para ser selvagem  
  
Born to be wild-- Nascido para ser selvagem...Yeah..  
  
^_^x  
  
........FIM........  
  
Notas: O que vocês acharam? Gostaram? Me digam por favor, ok.  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Hime: Obrigada pelo review, mas não precisa ficar com peso na consciência se não der pra deixar...hehehehehe.Mas é uma droga ficar sem computador, ne? Argh..E eu quero ver o seu Enishi..ORO..digo, o suposto Enishi. Já pensou um filme com pessoas reais sobre Rurouni Kenshin? Tipo Homem- Aranha...hummm seria interessante. Acho que eu sei quem poderia fazer o Kenshin...errr...voltando ao fanfic. Que bom que você está gostando do final de Racing, fico feliz. Beijos.  
  
Tokio The Elf-Oba mais fanfiction, escreva mesmo. E sabe? com o seu review que eu percebi a salada de línguas estrangeiras que eu fiz em Racing, tem espanhol, italiano, inglês, japonês...hehehe...faltou só alemão, mas aí nem eu ia entender. @_@..Obrigada pelo review, beijos.^_^  
  
Kaolla Su-Espero que tenha gostado do final, realmente os últimos capítulos estavam sem trama, mas eu só queria mostrar o 'fim' dos outros casais. Tô parecendo uma cupida,(ok essa palavra ficou estranha)..hehehe...Obrigada pelo review, beijos.^_^  
  
Tomoyo Granger-Mais uns dez capítulos? ORO..acho que eu não consigo, é que já chegou no ponto que eu tinha planejado desde o começo. Mais eu vou fazer outros, pode ser que demore um pouquinho, mas eu tenho idéias meu doidas. Quero dizer que eu adorei todos os seus reviews, e que você é uma gracinha de menina. Obrigada Dra Tomoyo ^_~, e muitos beijos. ^_^  
  
Pri-Que bom que você gostou da cena do casamento, e eu também gosto de músicas românticas. Quem disser que não gosta estará mentindo...hehehe...@_@ Review histérico? Calma por favor...hohohoho..Beijos e obrigada por todos os reviews. ^_^  
  
Prudence-chan-Bom, eu posso dizer que esse fanfic ficou diferente,ne? Que bom que você gostou, principalmente Sano e Megumi (eles são as minhas próximas vitimas, no meu outro fic ..MHUAHAHA...)Espero que tenha gostado, só não 'mostrei' o casamento de Hanna e Soujirou, porque ia ficar muito casamento seguido @_@, mas eles se casaram, sim. Yahiko e Tsubame também estão descobrindo..err..os segredos do namoro..hohohoho..Obrigada por todos os reviews. Beijos ^_^  
  
Makimachi Misao-Viu? a música apareceu aqui. Espero que tenha gostado do final. Me diga por favor, e obrigada por todos os reviews. Beijos ^_^  
  
Lylli Nefest Riddle-Estou chocada, você realmente achou isso? Pornô? ORO...mas ainda bem que você está adorando, ne?. UFA* chibi lua respirando mais aliviada* . Obrigada pela dica sobre Inuyasha, a essa altura do campeonato, eu já sou viciada no anime e no manga...hehehe...Valeu pelo review e beijos.^_^  
  
Madam Spooky-Falou bem, o MEU Kenshin é romântico..hihihihihi..Obrigada por todos os reviews e beijos. ^_^  
  
Hikari-Fiquei muito feliz que você tenha se surpreendido (de novo, ne?^_^) com Racing. Eu só invento..hehehe..A lua de mel foi no Chile, sim ^_~. Bezos e un abrazote, muchas gracias por todo.  
  
Daí-Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Viu? Até o pequeno Kenji apareceu ^_^. Kaoru e Kenshin foram feitos um para o outro (literalmente). Obrigada pelo review e beijos.  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa-Que bom que você gostou, do 'fim' dos casais. Principalmente Sano e Meg que ficou meio doido...hehehe...Hanna e Soujirou se casaram também, só não 'mostrei' o casamento porque era muito casamento @_@ e porque esse capitulo foi no ponto de vista de Kenshin. O que você achou? Me diga por favor, tá. Beijos e obrigada por todos os reviews  
  
Obrigada por ter lido. Me deixe um review, por favor.  
  
Beijos, Chibi-lua 


End file.
